Dwelling in the Dusk
by Ms M.E.B.S
Summary: Tomorrow would be the first day of Dusk Malveya's new life in Colorado. The day she began her job under the service of a rich man she knew only as J.E.Black and became the nanny of his daughter, Sarah-Isabelle Black. The second a magic, concealed and forbidden, would surface and a selfless heroine would rise–and concur–under a distant Alpha's dwelling gaze.
1. Don't Want What You Can't Have

**Chapter One: Don't Want What You Can't Have  
>Dusk Malveya's POV<br>Autumn – 6****th**** of November**

I had been looking for a job ever since I was fourteen.

I had always been determined to make money and help my parents who were recently broke. I just had no idea I'd get myself pulled into _this_ kind of job. I'd always been good with kids; I had always cherished their young faces, innocent smiles and youthful souls. Though, I had no idea I'd actually end up finding myself accepting a job as a...nanny.

I would've never guessed myself to move all the way to the city of Gunnison in _Colorado,_ all the way from my home and my family, just to take a job as a _governess_! I don't do things like this, I don't move away from my beloved family. But in order to keep my loving family together, I must make this sacrifice and be away from them. The mortgages for their house, cars and businesses were too great and the only way to help them was by taking this high salary job in Colorado and sending them my earnings.

As I seeled the envelope, the sacrifice I made was also seeled. I took a deep breath and slid it into the post-box. I felt my mother's warm skinned hand cupping my shoulder. "Oh, you're so young, Dusk," My mother's rich voice whispered from behind me. "Are you sure you want to do this, sweetheart?"

I stared at the post-box, suddenly wanting to reach in and take my letter of acceptance out again. I bit my lip, fighting back the tears, hearing my mother's voice was going to make it harder to leave it. I nodded, turning around. "Yes...yes I'm sure, mum."

My mother's baby-blue eyes stared into my ordinary brown ones, which were framed by my thick glasses. My mother encased me with her arms, kissing me on the forehead. "Looking at you now, I remember why I christened you Dusk. The first moment your father saw you; he swore he could see a beautiful light the colour of dusk in your eyes. From then one, I couldn't have wanted any other name for my first angel."

I chuckled, thinking of my other unusually named siblings. "Then, when I was six, Aria came along – on Christmas Eve. And you swore, as you rode in the ambulance, you could hear carollers singing a beautiful harmonic aria on the streets in the snow. From then one, you knew your second child would have to be blessed with the name of Aria."

My mother laughed musically, reminding me of that aria I had heard on Christmas Eve when my sister was born. "When your twin brothers came along, pushing _two_ heads through me at nearly the same time was too tiring to think of anything creative!"

"I think Nathanael and Matthew were perfect names for those _rascals_," I stated sarcastically, beginning to walk back home in the snow with my mother's arms around me. "Only the angels of the family got beautiful names."

Musing for a moment, mother added with a smile: "To think you were _eleven_ when I gave birth to them makes me look old. Look at you; I was _your_ age when I gave birth to you – twenty-one-years-old. Gosh, that's scary!"

I smiled, looking at a mother's beautiful features – chocolate skin, blue eyes, tight curls and a slender figure. She was actually Jamaican, she moved to Washington when she was twelve with her parents. She still has her Jamaican accent...but unfortunately, it's getting fainter. She's actually been a volunteer English teacher on the reservation of La Push for over twenty years now. That was where she met my father – he was the school janitor.

That was also where I got my inspiration to become a teacher from. I wanted to teach children, I _wanted_ to see them learn and grow and form into the people they want to be. But I didn't want that anymore, not now that I was a _nanny_. Of course, I still aspired to fulfilling my career. But I learnt something a very long time ago that's helped me let go of my dream – _don't want what you can't have. _

Of course, my parents would think that's the stupidest saying on the face of the earth...so that's why I never repeated it. They would say having dreams is what keeps a human being going – having chances and opportunities is what gives them support. But what they'd say is not what they're doing. They're not doing what _they_ want to do.

My mother wishes to become a university professor while my father dreams of becoming an architect. But instead they're stuck with massive mortgages, four kids, a hometown in the middle of nowhere and no prospects – no _opportunities_. My mother is forty-two and my father is forty-four, still in love but hanging by a thread.

I'm they're only hope.

As that last pressuring thought laced into my mind, my mother whispered, "You're such a brave girl, Dusk."

I sniffled, hugging mum again. "No, mum. I'm just giving back what you gave me..." I pulled back, staring into my mother's eyes once more. "Courage."

**30****th**** of November**

Washington is a beautiful state (Forks is not as pretty) and I knew I would miss it dearly. I had been told Colorado was a stunning place as well though, but that didn't make me anymore excited about my new job and new home. My employer had sent me a letter in return to my acceptance notice. I was not thrilled to hear that I would have until autumn ended to pack my things and move into that enormous mansion with empty space and cavernous echoes where my pupil, known as_ Sarah-Isabelle_, would be awaiting.

As I reread my employer's letter into my mind, I could only imagine how dull my new life would be. But as I thought, I guessed I would really fit into my new environment. I was always a plain child, seeing as I was the eldest of four, I concentrated on my siblings' welfare more than my own. I saw appearances as no qualification for my job so I decided to put no pressure on that area.

I was still that brown shirt, black pants and muddy sneakers girl I always was.

I was actually training to be a high school teacher in Seattle while my parents stayed in my small hometown of Forks and worked hard, as they usually did. But as soon as I heard that my parents had lost their house to the bank and had moved in with my grandparents, I left college and came straight back home. Deciding to work full-time in my parents' small grocery store and look after my family again was easy because I knew it was the right thing to do. But leaving my life as a (nearly there) teacher was hard, selfish I must admit.

Though, my father couldn't stand me wasting my education on serving customers and cleaning floors. So I took a chance and sent an application into a local Nanny Agency – hoping they'd give a twenty-one-year-old woman, who had not finished her teaching degree or even moved out of her _grand_parents' home, a mere opening.

Well, it seemed luck had been on my side that day because the moment I opened that letter addressed to Miss Dusk Malveya was the moment I realised my family were saved. A live-in, high paying job in a mansion with only _one_ pupil to tutor, cook for and entertain was actually quite a rare find for a nanny. On the surface, I was happy to see myself getting a job that could help my education and my family.

But underneath...something wasn't right. Some deep, selfish part of me was still trying to find herself and doing so would mean trying to find a person I could share my life with. But I knew who I was, yet I wanted to know someone else on the same level _I_ knew myself. I sighed, rereading the letter to myself for what seemed like the millionth time:

_**To Miss Dusk Malveya  
><strong>__I have been informed about your education and experience,  
>I was disappointed to find you had not finished college or received your degree in teaching.<br>Yet, my ward has demanded a nanny by winter and I am fairly certain I can trust your intelligence and __**mothering**__ instincts._

_So I have decided to appoint you as my daughter, Sarah-Isabelle Black's nanny  
>– <em>_**for now.**_

_I expect you to arrive at Gunnison Country Airport on the 1__st __of December, 2020, in Colorado.  
>Then, you will be escorted to where I, my servants and my daughter live on Blackswan Estate.<em>

_There, I anticipate you to tutor and nurse my daughter.  
>My estate is large but my location is secluded, that being the reason for my daughter's homeschooling.<br>Sarah-Isabelle must be tended to at all times, sufficiently and professionally._

_I shall be on business for most of your stay at Blackswan Estate.  
>But I will return for Christmas, New Year, Thanks Giving and other family occasions.<br>On those days, you will be sent back home for your break. Other than that, your residence will be at my home._

_I only accept the best for my daughter.  
>So, as young as you are, I expect you to create activities fit for an eleven-year-old.<em>

_I hope that your stay shall be pleasant, __Miss Malveya__, no matter how oblivious** I** may be to it._

_**Yours sincerely  
>J.E. Black<strong>_

I closed the letter and placed it onto my bedside table, taking a deep and shaky breath. Turning off my lamp, I snuggled down under my covers for the last time in a _very_ long time. Tomorrow would be the first day of my new life in Gunnison (a city consisting of _5,409_ people), Colorado. The day I began my job under the service of a man I only knew as _J.E. Black_ and the moment I became the carer of an eleven-year-old girl by the name of Sarah-Isabelle.

Tomorrow would be the 1st of December – the day that deep feeling in my heart would finally get the taming it deserved.

* * *

><p><strong>This is how I started my other story – No Dawn, No Day. I just got a random idea and started to write it down. But do you think I should carry on? If I do not receive any reviews, I shall not commence. But if I do, I will be extremely thankful and might continue! <strong>


	2. Holding Onto The Memories

**Chapter Two: Holding Onto The Memories  
>Dusk Malveya's POV<br>Winter – 1****st**** of December**

Lonely tears cascaded down my face as I held my family in my arms. "We're going to miss you, Dusk," My father's deep voice whispered into my ears as his arms tangled around me.

I wept into his shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you more," I whispered, breathing in his scent of ripe fruit – the reason being that my father closed up the grocery shop early so he could see me off.

My father pulled back, letting my mother and sister hug me. "I love you so, so much!" My mother sobbed, wiping away my tears as she looked into my eyes. "And I am so, so proud of you, Dusk. You're so strong."

I smiled at my mum. "Strength is what every girl has...it just depends what we use it for that makes us heroes, mum," I murmured, quoting my mother.

My mother let out a sob, cupping my cheek with her hand. "You're so beautiful, Dusk," She whispered.

I looked down, pushing my glasses back up the bridge of my nose. "I think we both know that's a lie, Ma."

"No. Mum's right," My fifteen-year-old sister piped in.

I looked at Aria in amazement. "You're actually being serious, Aria? Wow, that's a first," I chuckled.

My sister rolled her eyes, hugging me. "Well, I am getting our room all to myself now so I figured I'd be polite until February."

"_Sixty_ days?" I raised my eyebrow.

"It sounds better when I say it," Aria smirked.

"Now, now, girls," My mother said sternly. "Let Dusk give her brothers a hug before she gets on the plane."

Aria winked at me before stepping back. Then, my ten-year-old rascals bounded into my arms. I laughed, crouching down, hugging my brothers tightly. "Hey, guys."

Both Matthew and Nathanael smiled, snuggling into my chest. "You're gonna come back for Christmas...right, Dusk?" Matthew asked worriedly.

"Of course I will, Mattie," I grinned, blinking back the next flood of tears. "I'll be home before you know it!"

Nathanael looked at Matthew. "I told you she'd come back! She still has to teach us how to ride a skateboard."

I kissed Nathanael on the forehead. "Yes, Nate, I promised I'd teach you guys," I looked up at Aria. "Like I promise I'd take time off to hear your song for the high school talent show, Aria," Ironically, Aria loved to sing. She had a beautiful voice, being mainly into soul music. She wrote her own songs and was in her own band. She had recently told me that she'd entered the school talent show and if she won, she'd win three hundred dollars, which she would put towards our house.

I promised I'd be there, along with the rest of our family – shouting her name and clapping the loudest.

Aria smiled warmly, a smile I rarely received from her. I looked at my brothers again. "I'll call you as soon as I get there. And when I do call, I expect to hear that you've been good for mummy and daddy. No stupid stunts or misbehaviour, do you understand me?" I pointed at my brothers sternly.

My brothers nodded simultaneously, smiling mischievously. "Sure thing, Dusk."

I eyed them warily before smiling and kissing them again. I stood straight, remaining strong and tearless. I looked at my parents once more. "Send my love to granny and grandpa," I smiled.

"I know they would've wanted to see you off, Dusk. But your grandpa is just so unwell. Your Gran really does need to take care of him full-time," My mother whispered, placing her hands on my shoulders.

I nodded. "Call me if there're any improvements," I requested and then added quietly, "Or any _un_-improvements for that matter."

My parents nodded. "We will, honey."

"You better go, sweetie...I just heard the last call for your plane departure," My father announced sadly.

I nodded, unintentionally letting the tears spill over my eyelashes. "Thanks, dad," I hugged him again. "For everything."

"No, Dusk, thank-_you_," My father said firmly. "Your family would be a broken home if you weren't doing what you're doing, sweetheart."

"I'm just doing what I know is right, dad," I sniffled.

My father's eyes became dark and stern. "Just because you think its right, Dusk, doesn't mean it is. Your mother and I are adults; we should be able to take care of our financial problems on our own. Asking our daughter to do such a thing is selfish of us and pressuring on our daughter. Just think about what you're doing, Dusk. I want you to settle down in a home in the city, become a wonderful teacher...and maybe even find a man-"

I cut my father off. "I don't want to talk about men right now, dad. I have lots of time to think of that, time when my parents aren't broke and my family can't even pay their fees for schooling education. Besides, it's not like your shipping me off to some country I've never heard of._ I_ made this choice, dad. And you want to know why? Because _I'm_ an adult as well, just like you and mum. I can make choices on my own...and this is _my_ choice."

My father stared into my eyes, his watering up. "The only problem with raising a child just like you...is that they end up becoming you. So when you finally have a conversation like this with them, you can't say anything else...because they out-think you. When you've taught them everything _you_ know, it's hard to try and bring something new up. You out-thought me, Dusk...and now there's nothing else I can say."

**Gunnison Airport**

Forcing myself to keep my cheeks tearless and my expression firm, I stepped off the plane, breathing in the icy Colorado air. The first thing I saw were mountains circling the airport, beautiful black rocky slopes which were drizzled with snow. The clean air ironically left me breathless as I tried to suck in as much of it as I could. I bit my lip, murmuring quietly to myself, "This is it, Dusk..."

Feeling butterflies jab into my stomach, I exited the terminal and entered the arrival lounge. There I saw people scuttling along, desperately trying to reach their bags as they rounded the baggage carousel. My eyes scanned for my name written on a sign in black texta colour. I closed my eyes, feeling lost and slightly frantic.

My eyes snapped open, shooting from the carousal with luggage to the drivers with signs as I heard the deep voice of a tall man: "Ah...are you Dusk Malveya?"

I took a deep breath, nervously straightening my glasses and turned around. I met the eyes of a man with brown eyes, blonde hair and pale skin. "Yep...that's m-me," I stammered, letting a clumsy smile lace into my lips.

The man with blonde hair and brown eyes returned my smile, though it was crooked yet warm. "I'm Benjamin Harris, Miss Black's driver."

My eyebrows furrowed. "_Miss Black_?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Yes, Sarah-Isabelle Black," He answered matter-of-factly. "I'm her driver. Miss Black requested I pick you up. I'm Benjamin Harris, as I've said already, but you can call me Ben."

My tight smile became small but genuine. "Hi Ben...you can call me-"

"-Miss Malveya," He finished...though I _was_ going to say that he could call me Dusk. "Mr Black said that I will only address you as _Miss Malveya_."

"Mr Black," I mumbled, strangely needing to repeat his name. That was actually the first time I had said his name aloud. "Do I _address_ him as that as well?"

"Yes," Ben replied simply. "But you may call Miss Black by the name her father calls her."

"And what is that, Ben?"

"Sarah," He answered expressionlessly. "Now, I've been asked to escort you home right away," He walked passed me, gesturing to the luggage carrousel. "Are any of these yours, Miss Malveya?"

It felt strange to hear my name so formally spoken in such a casual scenario. "Um...yes, the brown leather one," I gestured to the second-hand suitcase my mother gave me for my birthday, which was on the 26th of November so I was _officially_ twenty-one-years-old. But I didn't like to think about it since I didn't ask for anything on my birthday because of the high prices and such.

I only wished to ignore it and move on. I was twenty-one, supposedly the best year of my life. Boy, weren't the people who created _that_ theory wrong!

Ben nodded, reaching in and effortlessly pulling my suitcase off the carousel and onto the ground. "There," He sighed, looking at me again. "Shall we go now, miss?"

I nodded nervously, biting my lip again. "Sure..." Ben nodded, gesturing for me to follow. I hastily followed, the automatic doors opening and a gale of icy winds blasting into my face. I grimaced, groaning at the chilly atmosphere which was snippy and freezing on my skin. I tried to take my mind off the cold by making conversation with Ben, the driver. "So," I started. "Is Blackswan Estate any close to this airport?"

"No," was Ben's reply. "The Blacks live on the border between Nebraska and Colorado. It's quite a drive from the airport."

I sighed, feeling all the more isolated. "Oh, I see..."

As we neared a black gleaming car, I caught a glimpse of the metal logo shining brightly at the head of the vehicle. I immediately recognised the logo, staring at the detailed metal running wolf, I gasped. "Is...Is this car a BlackWolf?" I asked, awed by the sight of one of the best motor vehicles in the _car world_.

Now, I wasn't a car freak...but my brothers and father were, so I learnt quite a lot about cars from them. I knew that BlackWolf cars were _way_ up there – along with BMW, Audi, Mercedes Benz, Porche and even the Jaguar. But the BlackWolf Company is actually known for its high quality trucks and engines. Importing and expecting is one of the biggest industries in the world and a majority of businesses put their stock into BlackWolf I&E trucks. Yet, BlackWolf cars were actually quite a rare find since the company puts so much effort into making the best long-lasting trucks in the world.

"Yes," Ben laughed. "Of course it is!"

I looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean by that?" I asked, frowning after a moment of staring at the black car's silver logo.

"Do you think Mr Black would use another brand of vehicle when he owns his own?" Ben looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

My mouth fell open in absolute shock. I stared at Ben as if he had just spoken to me in another language. "Wh-what do you just s-say?"

Ben laughed, opening my door. "I'm taking you didn't know that your employer was the owner of a multi-billion dollar company then?"

I found it hard to form the words. "J.E. Black, _my_ boss...is _the_ Jacob Ephraim Black, one the best car company owners in the _world_? Are you serious?"

"Perfectly," Ben answered as he ushered me into the car.

I gulped as I sat in the black leather seats, finding myself flustered. "This _cannot_ be happening!"

"It is, Miss Malveya," Ben chuckled as I pushed the car into gear after he got into the car. "It certainly is."

* * *

><p>After the shockwave of having my employer being <em>the<em> Jacob Ephraim Black was over, Ben and I became fairly acquainted. He was a nice, young, simpleminded boy who was at least my age. And once he opened up, he was quite talkative and friendly.

"My parents split up when I was four because my dad...wasn't so good to my mother. When my mum died, I really had nowhere else to go so I ran away. I was found unconscious on the Blackswan's Estate when I was nineteen...I couldn't really remember that last four years of my life. Mr Black intended to send me back home but I begged him to let me stay. So he said I could have a job as his daughter's driver. Now, Blackswan is my home and I can't thank Mr Black enough," Ben explained openly, not seeming the slightest bit edgy about letting me know his clearly troubling past.

I thought for a moment. "If you don't mind me asking...how old is this _Mr Black_?"

Strangely enough, that was when Ben suddenly became tense and hesitant. "Uh...well, I know it sounds strange but...no one really knows."

I pursed my lips and raised my eyebrow. "You...you don't know how old Mr Black is?"

"Well, he _looks_ like he's in his late twenties...but he hasn't seemed to age for the whole five years of my stay here."

"He _looks_ like he's in his late twenties," I questioned, one raised eyebrow becoming two. "How old do you think he is – _109_?"

"No, no, of course not," Ben blundered, shaking his head as his hands tightened around the steering wheel. "It's just..."

"Don't worry," I sighed and shrugged. "It's not like a mystery or anything; maybe he's just had really good plastic surgery. I mean, he is in the public eye, isn't he?"

"Yes," was Ben's reply. I could see that he seemed uneasy again and I felt uncomfortable. "Have you ever seen Mr Black? Like, on any Top Gear interviews or anything?"

"No, I haven't. I bet my brothers have, though."

Ben smiled. "You've talk about your family a lot, Miss Malveya."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just really miss them...that's all. I know it sounds weird because it hasn't even been a _day_ without me seeing them. I apologise."

"No, it's ok," Ben chuckled. "Tell me about your family. I've never really had my own, so I like hearing about other peoples."

"Oh, no, I couldn't offload on a stranger about my family," I smiled in embarrassment.

"You know, there's a saying I remember Mr Black telling me when I was found unconscious on his doorstep...and I didn't want to tell him why I was really there or why I had run away."

"What was it?" I asked with a soft tone.

"He said that offloading on strangers is probably the best therapy," Ben replied.

"Why?" I laughed.

"Because they don't know you enough to call you crazy," He smiled and I also found myself smiling.

"Wow, that's actually really true."

"Well, Mr Black is a wise man. No matter how old he might look. Now, will you tell me about your family?"

I grinned at Ben's assertiveness. "I have one request though, Ben."

"Yes?"

"I _insist_ you call me Dusk. You sound so formal. It's not as if I'm your _teacher_!" I chuckled.

Ben smiled. "If you insist. Now will you tell me?"

Thinking about my family, I found myself feeling warm and less lonely. "Well, where do I begin?" I sighed.

"Hmm, it's a long drive, _Dusk_. How about you start with the beginning?"

* * *

><p>"Uh, well...we're here, Dusk," Ben announced after twenty minutes of rest between his and my conversation.<p>

My head had been leaned against the window of the car when my eyes opened and I looked around. I glanced to the side and there I saw a huge, historic-looking home. I gasped as my eyes swallowed in the beautiful mansion with sandstone walls and frosty grass lawns which were laced with leafless trees, gravel pathways and the odd pink magnolia tree. The home was absolutely ravishing – the archways leading into the home, the stain glass windows and ivy covered gates all made it look medieval.

The house sat at the top of vaguely steep slope, the carved rock stairs leading up the 18th Century front doors. Blackswan Estate looked as if it were about twenty acres or more, yet the house itself looked as if it were taking up half an acre while the front gardens took up another half. The driveway seemed to go on for eternity while the garage alone looked as big as my home back in Forks, Washington.

The post-box had the number and date of when the house was made. I was shocked to see that this grand old house was built in 1903, making it 118 years old!

"Was this place truly built in 1903, Ben?" I asked, oblivious the chilling breeze which hit my face as soon as he opened my door.

Ben smiled. "You noticed that, ay?"

I nodded, stepping out of the car and immediately breaking out into goose-bumps.

He laughed. "Most people don't see that."

"_I_ can go unnoticed, Ben, but the things around me can't," I smirked.

He gave me a curious look. "Where are you getting all of this stuff? Are you some _quotation master_ or something?" He asked incredulously.

"My mother was a literate English teacher," I flushed in embarrassment.

Ben took my bags from the boot and gestured for me to follow him again, yet this time I hesitated immensely. Ben turned when he noticed I was not behind him. "What's wrong, Dusk?"

"I'm scared, Ben," I whispered, staring at my feet.

Ben sighed. "Listen, Dusk, there's nothing to be scared about. Blackswan is a beautiful place and the people are going to welcome you here with open arms. Besides...your well-educated, literate and just plain intelligent. How could anyone put you down when every time you get into a fight, you'll only kick their ass with your mad _debating skills_?"

I laughed – it seemed Ben had been listening to my life story a bit better than I expected him to.

"Anyway, no one _here_ will put you down, Dusk. People always respect the nanny of the pupil."

"That's the point...I don't just want to be seen as the nanny. I want to be seen as _me_," I felt myself getting weak, feeling the urge to jump back into that car and drive back to the airport.

"And you will," He grabbed my forearm and beckoned me forward. "Eventually."

Ben walked me down the driveway and up the steps and all I could do was pray and hope. In a matter of seconds, Ben glanced at me reassuringly then rung the doorbell. We waited in silence while the door was answered. I took a deep breath and plastered a smile onto my face as the figure of a little girl, a bit older than my brothers, came into view.

The little girl squealed, clapping her hands, a sudden bright smile spreading across her pretty face. Her eyes sparkled as she shrilled, "Oh, you're here, you're here!" Before I knew what was happening, I was suddenly pulled into a huge and terribly unexpected hug.

Ben leaned over, chuckling and muttering before he went inside, "I told you they'd welcome you with open arms, Dusk."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, I hope you like it so far. I'm actually surprised I updated so quickly. I'm back at school so all my spare time is going into this.<strong>

**Well, I should probably give you a PLEASE NOTE so that you won't forget these few facts. **

**First – you must remember that this is **_**2020**_**, so it's been about fifteen years or so after Breaking Dawn and Jacob (AKA **_**J.E. Black**_**) is very different and his life has actually been turned upside down since he received his daughter, started his business and became filthy rich. **

**Second – this story inspired me while I was in my Jane Eyre phase...so don't blame me if there are any vague **_**or**_** major similarities. I am trying to make it different but I've actually realised that I can't help it. **

**This story shall be a modernised **_**Jane Eyre**_** – possibly!**


	3. A Pursuit Of Happiness

**Chapter Three: A Pursuit Of Happiness  
>Dusk Malveya's POV<br>Winter – 1****st**** of December**

"Hi, I'm...Dusk Malveya," I murmured hesitantly as I was pulled inside by a little girl with ebony coloured curls, dark honey toned skin and shady chocolate eyes.

"Hi, I'm Kallista Smith. You can call me Kally," The girl replied excitedly, grinning brightly. She then glanced at Ben who was putting up his and my coat onto several cooks by the door. "Thanks for bringing her home, Ben. I know Sarah will be grateful."

"Anytime, Kally," Ben replied with a smile. He then gave me another reassuring look before he walked down a long hall which was decorated with pictures and paintings.

There was a short silence between Kallista Smith and I before she shot me a casual question, "How was the drive down here?" She grinned, seeming slightly more hospitable than a girl her age would appear.

"It was...eventful," I smiled sheepishly. "Ben was very entertaining."

"Yeah, he's always good at making conversation," Kallista smiled, blushing. I quickly noted her pink cheeked and shy mannered blush, pondering over whether she might have a small crush on Ben.

There was another moment of silence between the little girl and I before I asked, "So...are you Miss Black's friend, Kally?"

Kallista smiled. "Kinda, Sarah's really like my big sister...even though I'm only the housekeeper's daughter. She lets me play in her room while her father's away; she also lends me clothes...but they don't really fit me since she's nearly twelve and I'm only nine. Though, she does give me all of her hand-me-downs. But I only use those clothes on special occasions, like when Mr Black comes to visit Sarah from one of his business trips."

I nodded, my system flooding with relief as I also noted that I most likely wouldn't meet Mr Black any time soon. I had mixed feelings towards this complete stranger. I knew I shouldn't have felt anything for him since he _was_ a stranger. Yet, from Ben's stories of him, I saw the kindness in his actions when he took Ben in – compassion and understanding was obviously Mr Black's true intent.

But then I thought back the letter he had addressed to me. His words were cold and lifeless; there was no enthusiasm except for the snide comments raked with sarcasm. I couldn't tell whether to place him as a cold, rich and bitter man who hires the poor or a gentle soul who put others before himself while he works hard.

Before my thoughts could ponder anymore, Kallista added cheerily: "Sarah's a bit quiet when you first meet her...but once you get to know her, she's _really_ funny and very friendly. My mum says that's how Mr Black, her dad, was before Isa-"

Kallista was cut off by the voice of an elderly woman. "Kally, who are you talking to, darling?" I looked up to meet a pair of soft green eyes.

I assessed the gentle mannered stranger, taking in her appearance. She actually only looked young but her plain uniform and black heels added age to her young figure and features. She looked about twenty-five, possibly a little older than Ben. Yet, her eyes showed so much more wisdom and maturity. I could sense an air of pride and motherliness from her; she seemed so kind and protecting – her eyes and soft smile told me so much.

The woman had light skin, pale green eyes and thick auburn hair. Holding that elegant European gracefulness, she looked completely different to Kallista who held an African American figure. Kallista was beautiful also, though her features were distinctive while the woman's were delicate and fairylike. Yet, there seemed to be an invisible link between the two which made them look so alike.

Only until Kallista replied I understood my strange observation. "I'm talking to the nanny, mum," Kallista replied nonchalantly as the wisdom eyed woman approached us.

I couldn't help flinch at me new name. I was no longer Dusk Malveya. From now on, I was only known as _The Nanny._ I think I would've preferred Miss Malveya to _The Nanny_! But I ignored my sour response to my new name and noted that Kallista's mother was obviously the housekeeper.

The woman's eyes widened and so did her smile. "Oh!" She scurried forward, instantly putting out her hand. "Hello, hello, welcome to Blackswan Estate, Miss Malveya!"

I shook her hand, smiling also. "Hi," I breathed nervously. "I'm...Dusk, you can call me that if you want."

"Does it make you feel more comfortable if we address that way?" The woman queried, her smile only softening.

I nodded wordlessly, biting my lip and feeling awkward.

"Oh, then we shall call you Dusk!" The woman exclaimed excitedly. "I'm Joanne Smith, Kally's mother, the housekeeper of Blackswan. You can call me Jo, Dusk."

"Nice to meet you, Jo," I smiled softly.

Joanne grinned, taking my hand. "Come in, come in! Don't linger in the doorway. This is your home now, Dusk," Joanne took her daughter's hand and lead she and I down the hall.

Walking through the hall, I heard the polished yet old floorboards creep beneath us. I glanced at the pictures which hung upon the walls of the hallway. There, I saw many pictures, none truly catching my eye until I saw a picture of a handsome man holding a tiny newborn in his strong, muscular arms. A humble smile was swept across his copper skinned face, his chocolate toned eyes sparkling as he gazed down at the beautiful baby wrapped in a little pink blanket.

Before I could examine any more of the picture I was pulled into a massive kitchen with large amounts of silverware, steaming plates of food and a hungry Benjamin Harris. "I've just made lunch, so I hope you're hungry," Joanne chirped, grinning at Ben and then at me. "Sit down, sit down! I'll get you something, Dusk," Joanne gestured to her daughter. "Sweetheart, can you get mummy some knives and forks for our new guest?"

Kallista glanced at me before looking at her mother again. "Sure, mum," She trilled, her voice just as innocent as her mother's.

Ben gestured to the stool next to him by the counter. "Come sit, Dusky," He offered with a full-toothed smile. "Jo's food is the best; you'll devour it before I do!"

I laughed, sitting next to him as the tiny nine-year-old reached up and placed some cutlery on the bench in front of me. "Thank-you, Kally," I smiled at Kallista before I turned my attention back to Ben with a raised eyebrow. "And _Dusky_? Is my name _already_ getting mutated?"

Ben only smirked. "You're lucky you haven't got some weird sound, like a _train whistle_, at the end of your name," He rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, Kally will eventually come up with one," Joanne piped in with a harmonic laugh, ruffling her daughter's hair as she passed her with a plate of food which she set in front of me.

The food was steaming hot, fresh and deliciously served. It looked mouth-watering and I bit my lip, breathing in its appetizing scent. "Thank-you," I happily repeated as my food was quickly dished up and delivered in front of me. I then frowned, speaking to Ben after I picked up my fork, "And I've never heard of a _train whistle noise_ at the end of a name, Ben."

"When I came to Blackswan, Kally was four and obsessed with _Thomas the Tank Engine_. And because my name was Ben, she suddenly decided to make me one of the characters from that creepy talking train show. So I became _Ben the tank engine_ and now I get the sound of a train whistle at the end of my name," Ben chuckled, looking at Kally with genuine brotherly affection.

Kally grinned proudly, whistling her way through the kitchen.

Ben smiled, shaking his head as he dug into his meal. I, too, did the same – feeling comfortable and unhesitant about my surroundings. I watched Kallista and Joanne manoeuvre themselves around the kitchen. The small, young Kallista remained unfazed by her mother's requests and did as she was told, fetching pans and cutlery.

Joanne, never missing the opportunity to kiss her daughter on the forehead, would thank Kally for her help and ask for another kitchen appliance. They worked almost instinctively, the mother & daughter briskly working around the busy kitchen without thought or effort.

"So," I started after I swallowed my sixth mouthful of hot, meaty stew. "Was Kallista born here?" I asked. "If you don't mind me asking," I added quickly.

Joanne smiled softly, swiftly whisking a bowl of whipped cream. "No, no, ask away. You _are_ living here after all now, Dusk. I guess you need _some_ background knowledge on us," Her wording strangely troubled me but I immediately ignored it as she continued, "So to answer your question – yes, my Kally was born here. I came here just after I turned seventeen..._pregnant_ by the way. I'm about to turn twenty-six now."

My eyes widened. "Wow," I marvelled, a whole new respect suddenly circling Jo through my eyes. "That's amazing! Raising your child here as well as taking care of this house. That takes a lot of willpower, Jo."

"I like to think I have _some_," Jo chuckled, a dark and almost unnoticeable emotion growing in her eyes. I knew Ben and Kally didn't acknowledge it, but there was a saying I always went by: _I_ can go unnoticed by the world...but the world around _me_ can't. "I wasn't the brightest bulb in the bulb box...or so you could say," She sighed.

I bit my lip. "How?" I mumbled, thinking she wouldn't have heard me.

"I fell in love too young and too fast," She shrugged. "I made some pretty big mistakes that I regret every day."

Joanne looked up to find my questioning eyes but hesitant expression. "I'm fine with answering any questions, Dusk," She smiled, seeming as open as Ben was.

"Oh, okay. Well, um...if you could do it again...would you change your path?" I asked quietly, the atmosphere suddenly becoming serious. "Even if it meant losing Kally?"

Jo bit her lip, contemplating my question. She glanced at her daughter who was busily searching through the pantry, determinately trying to find a packet of glazed cherries for her mother. There was a long moment of pondering silence. Ben stopped chewing for a moment, looking between Jo and me observantly.

"I guess, Kallista was a blessing that was bestowed upon me at the wrong time," Joanne concluded, gazing at her child peacefully. "But if it had been another way, if I _had_ chosen not to have my child at seventeen, I may not have received _her_ – the only daughter of my liking. I may have received a different sort of child...one I can't raise on my own, one who doesn't effortlessly help me through everyday life, one whose mere presence doesn't keep my spirits up.

"I love Kally more than my heart can bear and it's hard to think of this dreary life without her – her and Ben and Sarah, of course," Joanne smiled wistfully, then her eyes lit up and she added: "And now _you_, Dusk. You should know that you're in our family now, _un_conditionally. Because if this family _did_ have conditions...well, honestly, it wouldn't be a family. So, no strings attached, welcome to the Blackswan family."

I smiled softly. "Thank-you," I whispered, my eyes warm and gratified. It felt good to know I was in the hands of a loving young mother, a funny youthful man and little energetic girl. I think I'd fit into this family quite well.

"Now all you need to meet is Sarah," Ben grinned, finishing his food and taking it to the sink.

"When can I meet her?" I asked. "Is she in her room or something?"

Joanne looked hesitant. "Well, you see...Sarah's actually not here at all."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She's at school," Kally stated confidently. "She finishes at 3 O'clock and she's home by about 4:15."

I frowned incredulously. "What? But Mr Black said that I'd be tutoring her daily."

"You are going to be tutoring _someone_ daily," Ben muttered.

"Me!" Kally chirped excitedly.

My eyes widened. "_You_? But...what about Sarah?"

"She goes to school," Jo repeated simply. "She's in her last year of primary."

"Why didn't Mr Black write that in his letter?"

"Because he doesn't know she's actually going to school," Ben sighed.

"He doesn't?" I exclaimed.

"He's hardly ever here during spring, autumn or winter. He only comes home for Thanks Giving for approximately two days and then he leaves. He comes for Sarah's birthday, which is on the 16th of December, and he'll stay for Christmas then he'll leave on the 30th of December. New Year is recently a pass for him and he'll visit for one day on Easter," Ben explained.

"He then compensates for his absence by taking all five of us, now _six_, to Palm Springs for the whole of summer. Everything is perfectly timed so he doesn't suspect she's actually going to school. And if it isn't timed well, she can just take the day off," Joanne added, seeming the most tense.

"Why is he so against Sarah going to school?" I found myself asking.

"Sarah and Mr Black are very similar. They're ambitious, confident and strong-minded. Sarah started school in third grade, after being homeschooled for _four_ years. She isn't leaving because Mr Black thinks she might get _abducted_ and put out for ransom. She _insists_ on going, Dusk. Her dreams go far beyond this house and her school," Ben answered, seeming proud.

I frowned, taking in the new and slightly alarming information. "And I'm supposing I must be sworn to secrecy?" I queried with a raised my eyebrow.

The three nodded wordlessly. I took a deep breath, suddenly feeling edgy and uncertain. I didn't know how to react.

Should a striving child be deprived of the one thing she dreams of? Should she not be allowed to succeed because of her overly-protective father who obviously disconnects with his family completely? Was it right? I felt confused, yet something inside of me told me that I could trust myself. If_ I_ were so desperate to go to school, after _my_ father had banished it, I would still go.

My confusion had cleared and I suddenly found myself respecting young Sarah-Isabelle for her bold bravery. School was needed, I had learned to teach that.

I sighed, scratching the back of my neck awkwardly. "I was raised to keep children safe and happy. I don't necessarily think Sarah-Isabelle is in harm's way...and if it makes her happy, I suppose I can keep this from Mr Black. Besides, it's not like he's going to make any specific conversation with me. I am only the nanny after all, aren't I?"

They didn't respond, realising I was only reasoning with myself aloud. Yet, Jo still felt the need to add. "And, if it makes you feel any better, Mr Black has allowed Sarah to start high school next year. So the secret will have ended and Sarah will eventually reveal the truth to her father."

I shook my head, tracing back to the point. "Ugh – fine. I won't say a word. I promise," I concluded with a sigh. The tension seemed to ease between the four of us. But my mind was still full and feeling slightly exhausted. "Hey, you said something about _me_ tutoring Kally. What do you mean by that?"

"Well, before Mr Black left after his two day stay with us at Thanks Giving, he informed us that he had found a nanny and that she was a teacher. We realised that since Sarah would not need any extra tutoring...we could put your skills to good use," Joanne smiled and placed her hands on Kallista's shoulder. "Kally has never been to school before, I've been homeschooling her since she was six and I know she's rapidly falling behind.

"I left school at year ten, I didn't graduate and I always knew I should've received tutoring due to my lack of maths intelligence. I don't want her ending up like me and she has the potential to succeed in life, Dusk. She's eager to learn, she loves reading and her vocabulary is about as good as mine. It's just...I know she needs help. There are things she should know...and I feel horrible because I don't know how to teach them to her. I have to keep this house running while I raise a child, doing that is hard...but educating her is torture!

"If you can help her, I will be the most grateful mother in the world. All I want for Kally is everything...and I'm trying to start with the basics – a good educating, a good home, a good family...and a good opportunity for her to show those skills I know she's improving. If I can start there, maybe I can work my way up...I can get her things she _wants_ instead of what she _needs_. I have many dreams but mine don't come first anymore, Dusk."

By the time Joanne finished, she had tears in her eyes as she lovingly stroked her daughter's hair. I watched the two of them. So that was what unconditional love looked like. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen and I was blessed to be able to contribute to it. All I could do was nod and croak, "Of course I'll do it, Jo! If I'm your family, then your mine as well and I don't let my family down."

Joanne let out a huge breath of relief and joy, hugging me tightly. "Oh, thank-you!" She cried, picking up Kally and cradling her in her arms. "Thank-you, Dusk, thank-you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: before I start, I would like to say how thankful I am to all of my reviewers – you guys have made my days! A huge HUGGING shout-out to: Lizzie****, nene82743, clumsyfurball7, Peggy Cook, Dreamcatcher94 and Yukira-Kuchiki. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and PLEASE tell me if you like the characters. I want likable characters, characters that people can relate to and respect. I hope it'll come out strongly in this story.**


	4. Twofaced Beauties

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters – only my own.**

**Chapter Four: Two Faced Beauties  
>Dusk Malveya's POV<br>1****st**** of December – Winter **

After the truth about Sarah-Isabelle's education had been revealed, the tension had eased immensely and I suddenly felt relieved that my teaching would actually go to good use. I promised I wouldn't tell Mr Black their secret, though it all seemed fairly surreal. I held myself together, easing my mind into the new facts I had.

Kallista Smith would be my pupil but I would still look after Sarah-Isabelle. It seemed simple. But as I agreed to this secret, I felt my solid ethics becoming tainted and mingled. They were slipping through the cracks of lies and I didn't like it. But Joanne, Kallista and Benjamin were thankful for my agreement and I was glad to help.

I was content otherwise and I now felt eager to share that with my family in Forks.

* * *

><p>"Oh, dear, we haven't showed you to your room yet, Dusk," Joanne stated as she finished the dishes from lunch. "How impolite of us."<p>

I was sipping a hot cup of tea while Ben and Kally played in the living room. I heard their distant laughter and happy voices from down the hall. After being left alone with Joanne, she seemed to concentrate on our conversation more than her chores.

I put down my cup, feeling the last gulp of tea running down my throat. "I don't mind. Sitting here is entertaining enough," I replied simply. Jo put away the last plate and turned around, sighing, a look of weariness in her eyes. "You should rest," I whispered. "You look exhausted, Jo."

Joanne sat on a stool, wiping her hands. "I need no rest," She smiled softly, yet her eyes said otherwise. I had many questions to ask but I felt as if this were not the time. Though, my curious eyes gave me away, again. "Besides," Jo chuckled. "You have questions you want answered. I can see it in your eyes, Dusk."

I looked down, flushing instantly. "Can you see through me that easily?" I muttered.

"No, your mask of silence is quite secure, Dusk," Jo replied, her eyes deep in thought. "But in this household...it won't last long."

I was slightly taken aback by her response. I would've never guessed a woman of Joanne's calibre to reply in such a way. Yet, it left me curious as to the true woman underneath those lovely mothering traits. Was there more to Joanne than I had assumed? Did her thoughts run as deeply as mine? Though, I smiled and replied as simply as she had: "I wonder how many people can notice that."

"Only some people nowadays," She answered, sighing. "One of those people being Mr Black...when I think about it."

I frowned, remaining silent for few moments, pondering. "Jo...you said Mr Black comes home very rarely."

"That is correct. Why?"

I only nodded, somehow unable to continue my question. I replaced my first thought with another. "Is he a good father to Sarah?"

Jo thought for a moment. "He undoubtedly cares for and loves her. She _is_ his only offspring and if she were in danger...her protection would go before his life and money unquestionably."

Jo's wording left me even more curious about Mr Black. _If_ Sarah was in danger? Shouldn't a child go before your welfare permanently? "But?" I asked.

Jo tilted her to the side. "But...his money is what distances the father and daughter. He hardly ever sees her, his work always seems to be some sort of distraction for him. He only ever trulysees her on that three month holiday in Palm Springs."

"And what of his background?" I queried, biting my lip.

"No one really knows!" Jo laughed half-heartedly. "It will remain a mystery for quite some time, I presume. But I do know a few facts about his life before Sarah was born. He came from Washington, La Push-"

My eyes immediately widened. "Did you...say L-La Push, W-Washington?" I blurted out incredulously, cutting off Jo.

Joanne looked confused. "Yes. He was born and raised there."

I let out a sharp breath. _La Push_? Could it be the same La Push my mother and father had worked in? The same La Push I would visit on weekends, searching its isolated beaches and watching its countless wildlife. _J.E. Black_ came from there? It couldn't be...that was impossible! He was too rich, too renowned and too rude to come from the tiny reservation of La Push.

As soon as those ridiculous thoughts ran through my mind, I scolded myself. It _was_ possible for _my_ insanely wealthy boss, who owned a multi-billion dollar car company, to have originated from _my_ hometown. It was only highly unlikely – extremely unlikely. As bewildered and dumbfounded thoughts ran through my head, I also watched Joanne stare at me in concern.

"Are you alright, Dusk?" She asked quietly.

I barely choked out a yes.

"What on Earth is that matter?" She asked after she noticed my cheeks paling and my eyes glazing over.

I mentally slapped myself back into reality. "Oh," I shook my head, rehashing my stable thoughts. "I apologise. I just...well, there seems to be a slight coincidence, Jo."

"_Coincidence_?" Jo raised her eyebrow.

"Yes...ah, did Mr Black ever tell you where _I_ came from?"

"No. He only informed us that you came from a small town near Seattle."

"Well, my hometown is actually closer to _La Push_ than it is Seattle. He didn't mention _that_?"

Jo's eyes widened. "You come from La Push?" She exclaimed.

"No. I come from Forks...but La Push is only a heartbeat away from where I live," I replied.

Joanne's shock was genuine. "No. Mr Black never told us _that_."

"Hmm," I pursed my lips, the feelings towards my boss only deepening with curiosity. "That's...strange."

"Well, he's like that," Jo shrugged. "The things we think are the most important details, he'd see as only a minor feature of the huge picture. He sees things overall."

That was the first trait I found in this man which I was completely opposite to. All_ I_ concentrated on were details! They are what brings everything together – how can you possibly ignore them? "I see," I muttered finally.

Jo studied my wary features for a few moments and placed her hand on my knee reassuringly. "Dusk...I faith in you," She whispered softly.

"I wish I could say the same," I mumbled as I looked down at my hands.

"You _will_ get on with everybody here."

"How can you be so sure?" I looked into Jo's pale green eyes.

Jo smiled. "Because I'm starting to see what kind of person you are – you're strong and resilient."

"And so are you and Ben! Kallista is a gorgeous little girl...and Sarah sounds very sweet and stubborn indeed. But...Mr Black is-is..." I trailed off, my thoughts wild on what conclusions I must come to now. "My emotions are mute, Jo – I don't know where to place him."

"Don't judge him just yet, Dusk," Jo smiled gently, seeming to see the confusion in my eyes. "He has not spoken to you face-to-face. Mr Black's a good man, undoubtedly. Though, he has gone through a lot as well. His appearance gives away a certain _air_...but his manner says differently. After you speak with him, you seem to notice a tough ruggedness about him...like he's a troubled man from the war or something."

I took in Jo's observations with an unsure nod. "I understand what you mean."

Joanne's hand gave my knee a light squeeze before she rested it back onto her own lap. "Don't worry, Dusk...you'll be able to meet him on the 15th of December – the day before Sarah's massive birthday party on the 16th."

"Birthday party?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yes, it's her 12th and Sarah's father wants to give her the biggest and best party he can give. It's going to be a big fancy ball...and you're invited of course."

"A ball?" I snorted, picturing such a scene.

"Yes. It'll be in the grand ballroom here," Jo replied, smirking. "Catered, decorated, celebrated – the _lot_. It'll be a hoot; over two hundred guests are invited."

I found my heartbeat picking up speed with every word that excitedly slipped through Jo's lips. "I don't think I can go, Jo. What am I to wear?" I questioned, wide-eyed. "I haven't brought a dress with me...and even if I did, I wouldn't have enough style or taste _or_ money to make it look elegantly appropriate for a _grand ball_!"

"I bet we'll find something," Jo winked mischievously. "You can't miss out on the biggest party of the year, now can you?"

"I probably won't even have a _present_. I don't know what Sarah likes!" I objected in a panic. "And what will Mr Black get her – a _car_? If I did get her a present, it wouldn't be able to compare to the guests' presents."

"First of all, Mr Black _isn't_ getting Sarah a car...I just managed to talk him out of _that_ idea," Jo chuckled. "And second, Sarah isn't a material girl. Honestly, she _hates_ presents! Do you know, that on her _ninth _birthday, she decided to donate all of her gifts to poor immigrants who enter America without any parents or money?"

My eyes widened. "Seriously? She...she did that? She gave away _all_ of her presents? Is that even mentally possible for a nine-year-old child?"

"Every one of those presents–except for her father's, Ben's and I's–are being played with by some parentless child who can't talk, read or write, Dusk," Jo said seriously.

I found myself smiling. "Wow," I breathed. "I can definitely see this girl going far in life."

Joanne grinned proudly. "She _is_ being raised in her father's shadow...yet, amazingly, she's still flowering into a beautiful young lady."

* * *

><p>It had been about ten minutes after Ben had left to pick up Sarah from school and I was listening to Kally read aloud. If I was going to tutor this girl, I needed a marker on what literacy and numeracy age she was at. Surprisingly, Kally's literacy age was above average and her numeracy had just reached the average.<p>

She seemed like a steady learner and her attention span was phenomenal. It was obvious that Kallista was eager to learn things she didn't know and that the things she did know sticked to her brain.

By the time Kally reached the end of her story, the doorbell rang, making the two of us jump. "I'll get it, Mum!" Kally chirped excitedly, leaping to her feet and bounding down the hall.

I stood to my feet, dusting my skirt and placing Kally's book on the coffee table in the lounge area. Joanne entered the room with a smile as I heard several voices echoing through the hallway. "It seems Sarah's home," Jo stated with a chuckle.

I smiled nervously, the pang of fear hitting me harder than expected. What if she didn't like me? What if I didn't like her? I panicked, gulping.

I heard Kally squealing eagerly and another girl's voice laughing, replying: "I missed you, too, Kally. The school day is _way_ too long, ay?"

"Yup!" Kally agreed with the girl. "Oh, and, Sarah...guess who's here," Kally giggled.

"Oh, no...don't tell me Dad came home early! Ben, why didn't you tell me?" The girl's voice whined as I heard many footsteps heading towards this room.

"No, silly. The nanny you ordered is here!"

_You ordered?_ Wow, I'm amazed I didn't come with fries and a bottle of coke! I found myself scowling at those words. Maybe I _was_ an order...I certainly felt like one.

"Oh, right..."

Before Sarah could say anymore, the two girls walked into the room. My and Sarah's eyes met instantly and a jolt of panic seized my whole body. I froze – my face expressionless and my eyes emotionless. I didn't give off a welcoming or friendly air. I was bland and speechless, clearly blank and introverted. I didn't smile or give a greeting gesture; I just stood there, assessing the girl before me.

Sarah-Isabelle Black was a beautiful girl. With luscious hair of a chestnut tone, eyes of a midnight sky and skin with a brown and velvety texture, this girl definitely seemed unusually striking for her age. Her figure was slender and the body of a teenager was definitely forming in her build. Her features were elegant and she reminded me of the Natives back in La Push. Her beauty was defined without any fault in her features, skin or hair. Yet, a dark coldness in her eyes tainted her feminine prettiness.

Though, as if her eyes' emotions were mirroring mine, when I smiled her eyes became softer and less ruthful. A warm smile graced her beautiful face and her cheeks reddened as if life was filling her blank mask of silence. That expression mask indicated this girl and I had one thing in common – we both wanted to say things people didn't hear every day.

"Dusk Malveya," Joanne started, seeming oblivious to the tension. "This is Sarah-Isabelle Black, your pupil."

My smile grew as I put of my hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Sarah. I've heard a lot about you."

Sarah bit her lip, taking my hand after a moment and shaking it firmly. "It's...nice to meet you, too, Dusk," She whispered, her eyes still slightly cold.

"How was school?" I found myself asking with raised eyebrows.

Sarah narrowed her eyes for a split second, taking caution on that subject. "Uh, it was okay...thanks for asking," She muttered, glancing around the room.

"Oh, _please_," Ben laughed as he confidently walked into the room with a roll of his eyes. "For the whole car trip, you were babbling on about how the _gorgeous _Luca Azeri was staring at you from across the cafeteria today, Sarah."

Sarah shot Ben a glare as her cheeks burned red in embarrassment. "I was not, I-"

Sarah was cut off by Kallista. "Oh, he looked to you again, Sarah?" Kally squealed. "I knew he would!" She giggled, clapping as she jumped up and down excitedly. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

"It's not like he _talked_ to me or anything," Sarah hissed back to Kally, not daring to look into my eyes again.

My smiled had shifted into a smirk. "I fear I'm going to be hearing a lot about this _Luca Azeri_."

"Oh, you will, Dusk!" Kally nodded with a cheeky grin. "Sarah's been in love with him ever since he moved to her school."

"I have not, Kally," Sarah groaned, crossing her arms.

Kally put of hands on her hips, frowning. "You have to, Sarah."

"Before you start another fight with Sarah," Jo cleared her throat, looking between the girls, who she obviously saw as her two daughters. "How about you go up to your room and practise your times tables with Ben, Kally?"

Kally groaned. "Can't I play with Sarah until dinner?"

"Let Sarah and Dusk get acquainted first, sweetheart," Jo smiled as she scooped her daughter into her arms. "Come on. You can play with Sarah after dinner."

"But I hate maths!" Kally whined as Jo placed her next to Ben whose hand was outstretched.

"You'll need it if you're gonna be a teacher, Kally," Ben noted, smiling, as he took Kally's hand.

"I'll be an _English _teacher then...not a _Maths_ one," Kallista retorted prissily.

"If you'll only teach English, then I'll only go to _your_ class, Kally," Sarah smirked, winking at her little friend.

Kally grinned and replied, "I'll give you all the stickers in my class, Sarah," She said sweetly.

Sarah ruffled Kally's hair playfully. "Thanks, kiddo," She smiled, a warm and sisterly emotion in her eyes.

Ben then led Kally upstairs so she could practise her maths in silence. That left Jo, Sarah and I standing in the living room. The silence was awkward and it heavied once Sarah excused herself from the room. "I, uh...have homework. Dusk, I'll have to take a raincheck on that, um, chat. Sorry..." She mumbled, looking at me with an expression I couldn't read.

Jo and I obviously saw the reluctance in her – she seemed wary of new acquaintances, I noted that. Though, there was something about Sarah the let me understand her disinclination with strangers. I gave her a soft smile and nodded. "Of course, Sarah," I finally replied. "We can talk later..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello my lovely readers and reviewers!**

**I hope I left this chapter at the right place – please tell me if I did or didn't.**

**First of all, I would like to say how grateful I am for your reviews. I actually reached my REVIEW RECORD of 9! Maybe I can top that record with this chapter – cross-fingers. I know 9 doesn't sound like much...but to have people saying how they feel about reading your work gives you a feeling of accomplishment and determination, like you can actually do something right.**

**Anyway, just a bit of a heads-up.  
>Next chapter will reveal a lot of secrets and background knowledge on Jacob and everyone else. Sarah and Dusk will obviously become close. Hopefully, you're already seeing how strong-willed Sarah is and how Dusk is so much like that as well – please tell me if you noticed that as well. <strong>

**You're also gonna hear about **_**The Gorgeous Luca Azeri**_** and how his background may sound a little...**_**strange**_** to you, my readers. Please tell me if you have any thoughts on what mysterious secret Luca Azeri might be holding...because he plays quite a big role in the story.**

**Anyway, I should be going.  
>It's a Friday and I have homework to finish...like <strong>_**Sarah-Isabelle Black**_** does, apparently! **


	5. When You Realise Nothing's Broken

**Chapter Five: When You Realise Nothing's Broken  
>Dusk Malveya's POV<br>2****nd**** of December – Winter**

Hearing my mother's voice one again made me feel as if I was safe, secure and unconditionally loved. Though, it pained me to think that I could never kiss my brothers goodnight, or help my sister with a new song she was writing, or lend a hand with opening my family's store for my dad, or assist my mother with taking my siblings to school.

But it felt good to sit in my own room in Blackswan. And it felt even nicer to hear my mother's voice while I sat in my own space where I could relax and let my worries fade away slightly. I had called my mother once Jo showed me to my room yesterday evening, after dinner.

It was 6 pm today and Sarah had started her homework, remaining wordless and non-conversational. Jo had started on dinner, as usual, and Kallista was doing her aural reading in front of her mother. Ben was in his room, studying for a degree I found out that he was trying to pass.

This left me with time to myself. But time to myself would always be spent by hearing my family's calming voices once again. That, I was completely positive of. I sat on my bed, the silky sheets and many pillows feeling as comfortable as the leather armchair in the corner of the room.

"It's a _massive_ house, Mum. The garage is about as big as our house!" I exclaimed into the phone, looking around my room, taking in its historic features – the tall wooden-framed bed, the 18th century armoire, the red Persian rug that lay sprawled along the wooden polished floorboards and the large wardrobe lined with odd carvings."My room is as big as mine and Aria's put together. _And_ I have my own bathroom!"

"Wow, your own _bathroom_?" My mother laughed musically. "It must be heaven, Dusk."

I sighed and said what I knew my mother wanted to hear, "Yeah, it's beautiful. I absolutely love it here, Mum. I can tell this place is going to be perfect for me," Something about my wording left my throat dry and my eyes watery.

"I'm glad you like it, sweetheart," I heard the relief in my mother's voice. "We're all praying for you back home."

I couldn't hold in that one tear – it slid down my cheek and landed on my hand, which sat comfortably in my lap. I stared at the one tear, watching it sparkle with curious and sad and vulnerable emotions. "Thanks, Mum...I can't help but think I need them," I smiled wistfully.

"It's okay to think you do, Dusk," My mother replied seriously. "This is a big step in your life and your being so strong about it. For that, we're all so proud of you."

Something inside of me broke down and I gulped. "I love you, Mum," I croaked.

"Oh, sweetie, we all love you too. Your grandparents sent their love as well...and your grandfather promised he'd send over some money to help you through the winter financially."

"He's what?" I exclaimed incredulously.

Whenever my grandfather told me he'd send over money, it always meant he was going to give us about _two thousand dollars_! My grandfather was a stockholder and he had made a lot of money in his time. Yet, my mother always wilfully refused to take any of it. He had left all of his earnings to my mother in his will though. But, until then, my mother would not touch her father's money.

Though, when grandad stopped working, it was just before he got sick with cancer. He tried to use very little of his earnings but he did need to use some to pay for his medical bills. But for some reason, he hated using the money – he said it was a waste.

He always used to ask the doctors the same critical question while they gave him treatment for his cancer: "Why would you try to heal an old, dying man in vain...when you can use your time skilfully and save a young child who has enough potential to become just like you someday, doctor?"

When I thought about it, I was just like my grandfather, except I held my tongue when it came to being that challenging and outspoken person I knew I was. Tracing back to my thoughts, I continued, "Oh, please, don't let grandpa send over money, Mum. Gramps needs it to pay for his medical bills."

"Sweetheart...I think your grandfather's realised he's not going to make it this time," My mother whispered solemnly. "Actually, when I think about it, your grandfather knew he wasn't going to make it for a _very_ long time...I just think your grandmother has given up hope, Dusk."

I bit my lip, barely holding in the next flood of tears. "_Please_ don't say that, Mum."

"I'm so sorry, honey."

I took a deep breath, suddenly feeling trapped and isolated. The urges to run back home suddenly weaved into my emotions again. Though air was inflating and deflating my lungs, I still felt as if I couldn't breathe. I wanted to reach out and hold my mum in my arms. I could tell she was admitting this to herself more than she was admitting it to _me_. Maybe Mum had given up hope as well...

I blinked, my shaky and clammy hand trying to keep the phone still as I held it to my ear. "Is Gran _really_ giving up?" I mumbled. "That doesn't sound like her at all – she's just so stubborn. I swear, sometimes I used to think she'd take Grandad to the hospital against his own will!"

"And she did," My mother laughed half-heartedly. "But I think she knows she needs to let him go now. They've been together for more than _forty-five_ years, Dusk; I know it's hard for her."

"So do I," I whispered after a moment.

"Hey, don't let this bring you down. You have a whole new horizon ahead of you. You should be happy, Dusk."

"I...I am," I muttered as I looked out my window, staring up into the grey dreariness of the clouds. Everything seemed so still and silent, the dark lifeless gardens remained untouched even with the slashes of strong rain and snow pounding into it. The pitch darkness, which lay waiting outside my window, looked so encasing and threatening.

"So, what's everyone there like? Is the boss nice to you?" My mother opened a less cheerless subject.

"Oh, yeah, everyone's lovely over here," I chuckled.

"And the boss? Does he respect you, Dusk?"

My eyes swiftly moved from the window to a letter from Mr J.E. Black, which lay on my bedside table. I bit my lip, replying hesitantly, "Well, actually, that's a bit of a long story..."

* * *

><p>After my interesting talk with my mother was over, I decided to get unpacked. I pictured my mother telling my brothers and father who I was working for. I imagined their reactions to the news. I was amazed they hadn't called me back and requested me to ask Mr Black for an autograph! I smiled to myself as pleasant thoughts ran through my mind.<p>

I tried not to let the concern for my grandparents totally consume me.

I was truly worried about them and I did wish to talk to them. But I feared my grandfather would see through my mask of pleasant silence and order me to come back home. My grandmother also knew when there something wrong with people, yet she seemed too frenzied over grandad's health to notice small things like she used to.

I couldn't go home, I had a duty and I was going to complete it.

I sighed and looked at my suitcase, which sat beside a huge wooden closet. The beige coloured walls gave the room an old, musky, antique air which I did tend to like. The room was more than perfect for me, yet it felt so empty. It was missing a sister, who was continuously complaining about her new boyfriend, and two crazy brothers who were running through my room with my study books in their paint covered hands.

I approached my suitcase and picked it up robotically. In a machinelike manner, I returned and placed it on my bed, opening it emotionlessly. Listening to the snow and wind beat incessantly against the side of the large mansion like a drum, I began to unpack silently. Walking back and forth; I placed shirts, pants, trousers, pyjamas and several accessories into my wardrobe – leaving lots of space to spare.

I basically stuck to black and grey pieces of clothing, not seeing any need for the fashion sense I was never born with.

Unpacking was blur, yet I found myself slightly startled when I found a letter addressed to me on top of the beautiful polished armoire. I frowned, reluctantly reaching up and snatching the letter into my hands. I held the letter between my fingers for a few moments, staring at it as I tuned back into the constant drumming of the wind and snow.

I felt as if it was calling my name, the howling winds yearning for its next victim to freeze.

I looked into the lit fire, which had been blazing with warmth ever since I had settled into this room. I looked back out my window, seeing nothing but black stretching the miles and miles. I shuddered, chills playing down my spine. "I really am trapped," I whispered miserably to myself.

I glanced at the letter and duly opened it.  
>Sitting on my comfy bed, I began reading my letter:<p>

_**To Miss Dusk Malveya  
><strong>__I hope your trip to Colorado was pleasant and eventful._

_By now, you would've met:  
>The housekeeper, Joanne Smith, and her daughter, Kallista Smith.<br>As well as the driver, Benjamin Harris._

_You would've also met my daughter, Sarah-Isabelle. _

_I do not doubt that you have been informed about Sarah's upcoming birthday party.  
>You <em>_**are**__ expected to come.  
>It will be on the 16<em>_th__ of December and on the 15__th__ we will meet as I am to return home for a certain amount of time._

_You __**are**__ expected to dress accordingly – money will be provided for your outfit, accessories and such.  
>You are <em>_**not**__ expected to buy a present for Sarah, for she only appreciates presents from people who __**matter**__ to her._

_**Yours Sincerely  
>J.E. Black<strong>_

I glared at the piece of thin paper, Mr Black's last sentence echoing through my mind:_ You are _not_ expected to buy a present for Sarah, for she only appreciates presents from people who _matter_ to her. _I would've been less offended if he said I wasn't expected to buy a present for Sarah because I was completely broke and had no sense of wealth or fashion!

I felt the sudden urge to throw my letter into the fire, letting it burn into soot, where I thought Mr Black also belonged. Different emotions raced through my motionless body. I sighed shakily, trying to hold back a growl. Who was this man? It agitated me to think of my first boss so poorly, though I truly found his vicious and superior seeming air quite disagreeing.

Though, before I could break out into a furious rant, a knock on my door startled me and I jumped. My head snapped towards my door as I blurted out, "Yes?"

My door slightly opened and in poked I face I was surprised to see. "Sarah," I acknowledged. "Oh, hey."

Sarah slightly smiled as I gestured for her to come into my room. "Hi...uh, can I come in? I didn't mean to intrude," She whispered shyly.

"No, no, of course not," I waved off the tension, gesturing to my bed. "Come in, sit down."

Sarah eyed my offer and took it hesitantly. Sitting down, she sighed, glancing at the letter in my hands. "I see my dad has sent you a letter," She stated expressionlessly, yet her eyes told me she was discomforted by that fact.

I also sighed, looking down at the note. "Uh, yeah...he has. It was just a heads-up on your birthday party."

Sarah rolled her eyes, groaning and scowling. "Oh, my_ party_...right," She muttered quietly.

"Is there something wrong with your father throwing you a party?" I queried uncertainly.

"No, there isn't. When Dad first said he was throwing me a party, I was thrilled. I thought I could finally spend some _real_ time with him. I pictured it as just me, Jo, Kally, Ben and him – one happy family, celebrating a twelfth birthday. But...no. He just blows it all out of proportion and decides on giving me a _ball_ instead," Sarah sighed, a look of disappointment in her eyes. "He thinks he has to make things bigger than they are when he's here...so he can make up for all of the time he isn't here," She mumbled.

I gave Sarah a sympathetic smile. "You can't have everything in life, Sarah. At least you have a dad who can pay the bills...and give you things you know other people can't have. At least he can provide for his family."

"Providing for a family doesn't just mean paying the bills and feeding the children," Sarah stated seriously. "It also means giving your children a sense of security, love and reassurance. I feel secure, yes. But with that security also comes the feeling of being trapped. I feel loved, yes. But I feel loved because I'm his _daughter_...not because of any of my achievements or qualities I have."

"And with reassurance?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing. Promising your daughter you're going to come home...and then breaking that promise twenty minutes later over the phone is not what you call reassurance, is it? Nor is it called _trust_, Dusk," I saw a look of anger and frustration in Sarah's eyes, a look I didn't see very often in girls her age.

I sighed, placing my hand on her shoulder. "I don't really know what to say, Sarah. It seems like you have a pretty airtight case. Though, just keep on reminding yourself that your dad loves you. He wants the most for you...and that's probably why he's doing all of this."

"I guess," Sarah mumbled.

"Was your dad loved by his parents they way he..._loves_ you?" I asked.

"No way," Sarah shook her head. "His parents were so nice. I mean, at least one of them was. I didn't know my grandmother, you see. She died in a car crash when my dad was nine. He never talks about her, I only heard about her death from Jo."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said with a frown.

"Yeah...I'm actually named after her – Sarah."

I smiled. "That's lovely."

"Hmm, I was named after the four most important women in my father's life," Sarah stated and then added sourly, "None of them being my own mother."

My eyes slightly widened. "Really? Then where does Isabelle come from?"

"My dad won't tell me," Sarah muttered. "But my middle names are Rebecca and Rachel, for my twin aunts. I've met them once, along with their kids – my cousins."

My smile continued to grace my face. "That's nice. How about your grandad...have you met him before?"

"Yeah, I have. I actually have really good memories of Grandpa Billy," Sarah's eyes sparkled as memories danced across her mind.

"Where is he now?" I whispered.

"He died when I was seven," Sarah sighed sadly. "He had diabetes; he was actually in a wheelchair ever since my dad was thirteen. I guess the diabetes caught up with him finally."

I nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Sarah pursed her lips. "We do have a picture of him holding me when I was only a few days old in the hallway."

I immediately flashed back to the picture I had noticed yesterday. I nodded. "He was a handsome man," I chuckled. "I've seen the picture."

Sarah chuckled also. "People say my dad looks like my grandma," She rolled her eyes. "Yet, he has his father's eyes."

"Do you have your mother or father's eyes?" I questioned.

Sarah looked down at her hands. "I'm pretty sure I have my dad's...but I can't be sure, I have no idea what my mother looks like."

"You don't?" I frowned.

"No. I do know that she comes from the Middle East, though."

"Wow," I mused. "Native American and Middle Eastern – beautiful mix, I must admit."

Sarah chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I like to think so."

"Does your dad ever talk about your mum?" I asked.

"No. He's only told me the story of how he got me once."

"What was it?" I couldn't control my curiousness.

"My parents had been going out for two years or so, then my dad decided to move away, for reasons I don't know. He moved to Nebraska while my mum was still in Canada. Then, my dad got this call – it was from an Alaskan hospital saying that his child had just been born. Anyway, long-story-short, my Dad ended up with me because my Mum ditched me at some random hospital. I came with a note, apparently – my mother had three requests.

"One was to never let me take off _this_ necklace," Sarah pulled out a necklace from under her collar, letting me study it carefully. I narrowed my eyes, taking a closer look. The necklace was extremely unique, something I had never seen before. It was a normal silver chain with a beautiful pendant hanging from it. The oval-shaped pendant glowed brightly, a pale radiance, alluring and somehow puzzling.

"What kind of stone is that?" I asked in amazement.

"I have no idea," Sarah replied with the same enthusiasm. "And get this," Sarah rotated the back of the necklace to the front of her neck. "It has no clasp so I can take it off!"

My frown deepened. "How is that possible?" I gasped as Sarah continued to turn her necklace, indicating it had not clasp to unclip or clip it on.

"I have no idea about that either. Plus, this silver chain is completely unbreakable. I'm sure you could try to cut it off with a chainsaw and it would not come off!"

I stared at the chain in awe. "Fascinating. What were your mother's two other requests?" I asked, my curious mind weaving itself into this mysterious story.

"My dad won't tell me _that_ either!" Sarah groaned. "It's like he puts this wall up, like he doesn't want me to know who I am."

I looked back into Sarah's eyes. "I really don't know what to say, Sarah. This really is a mystery to me and I am terribly confused."

Sarah shook her head. "You don't need to say anything, Dusk," She whispered, looking into my eyes with a slight smile. "It just feels good to complain about my life to someone. I know it sounds selfish...but that's the whole reason why I wanted a nanny," She looked down at her hands. "Someone I can just offload on – someone who won't judge me for who my dad is...but for who _I_ am."

I smiled, understanding her comment exactly. "Hey, wanting someone to complain to doesn't mean you're selfish at all. It just means you're missing one of the most important people in your life."

"Who?"

"Your mother," I replied simply. "Mums will listen to their children complain even if they've had the worst day you can ever imagine!"

Sarah gave me a sweet half-smile. "Was your mum like that?"

"Yes," I smiled wistfully. "She was the most beautiful woman _and_ mother. She didn't judge you for anything. Of course, she wasn't perfect...but I would give _anything_ to be a mother like her."

Sarah's eyes flashed of respect. "I have a feeling you already are."

A warm feeling inside of me bloomed and my smile grew. "Thank-you, Sarah."

"I'm glad you're my nanny, Dusk," She whispered. "You seem to get me more than _I_ get myself."

I put my arm around her shoulders. "That's what people like me are here for, Sarah. I know who I am...and it's _my_ job to help you find out who _you_ are."

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to make it a bit longer - ten pages instead of seven. Please review, I'd really like to hear some responses!<strong>


	6. Strong Hands & Weak Knees

**Chapter Six: Strong Hands & Weak Knees  
>Dusk Malveya's POV<br>10****th**** of December**

"Yay, last day of school and then Christmas break starts," I heard Sarah rejoice from the kitchen. "Thank-god. I can't wait until I finally escape that hellhole!"

"High school's just gonna be another hellhole, Sarah," I chirped as I skipped down the stairs and swiftly entered the kitchen where I saw Sarah and Ben eating breakfast.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Do you have to remind me?" She groaned.

I chuckled, sharing a knowing glance with Ben.

As I walked past Sarah, I stole a piece of toast, before causally grabbing a mug from the top cupboard. "Hey," Sarah smacked away my hand, laughing. "That's mine."

"I know," I snickered as I poured some hot coffee into my mug.

Sarah shot me a playful glare before she went back to chewing on her toast.

Things at Blackswan Estate had become very casual and comfortable. There was no more hesitance or awkwardness between the group of us. By day ten of my job, I fit into my new surroundings perfectly.

I seemed to slide into a routine of things and that left me with lots of things to do and finish.

When Sarah went to school, I tutored Kally for three hours and then I spent the rest of the day helping Joanne around the house. When Sarah returned from school, I would help her with homework and then call my family in Forks at 5pm. We'd have dinner at 6, talk until about 8 and then go to bed at 10pm.

It felt good to be so settled into my new home so quickly.

"So, Sarah," Ben started with his head tilted. "How's _Luca Azeri_?"

I tried to swallow down a laugh as I took my first sip of coffee after Sarah threw a piece of toast at Ben harshly. "Shut-up," Her cheeks reddened immediately.

"Hey," Ben put up his hands in defence. "We all know that you have _toasty_ feelings for him, Sarah," He laughed.

Sarah raised her eyebrow. "Oh? How about I spill this juice on you, Ben?" Sarah gestured to her glass of juice, which sat beside her plate. "What joke will you make up then?"

Ben thought for a moment and he perked up, retorting excitedly, "You and Luca's relationship is very _juicy_!" He teased.

Sarah groaned and muttered, "Why did I _ever_ tell you about him?"

"I honestly don't know," Ben replied with a smirk. "You know me well enough to keep things like that from me."

"Yes, I don't know what made me think I could trust you," Sarah narrowed her eyes challengingly.

"Um, _trust_?" Ben raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I'll tease you about it. But I never said I'd tell anyone. _This_, I shall take to my grave."

Sarah smiled sweetly and rolled her eyes. "Oh, I feel so reassured."

I glanced at Sarah thoughtfully. There was the word, _reassured_, again.

Ben looked at me pointedly. "See? My job is _so_ particular, Dusk. I fight with her, I say something else and she's okay again. Then, I take her to school. I think she's going through one of her _womanly_ mood swings again."

Sarah grabbed another piece of toast and picked up her glass of orange juice threateningly. Yet, Ben dashed out of the kitchen just in time, leaving me cracking up with laughter. "You better go, Sarah," I chuckled. "I don't think Ben wants anymore breakfast on him."

"Last day," Sarah repeated encouragingly. "Fine, I'm going," Sarah hopped off her stool and grabbed her bag. Hugging me quickly, which actually left me quite surprised, and waved goodbye. "See ya', Dusk!"

"Bye. Have a good day," I called in a motherly fashion. "And don't let Luca Azeri distract you from work, no matter how much you may want to _study_ him!" I added with a smirk.

I heard one last groan before the front door slammed. I chuckled, sitting comfortably on a stool. That was the first time Sarah had hugged me goodbye. I know it shouldn't have left me so shocked but a sense of accomplishment entered my system and a smile remained on my face for the whole day.

As I started to clean up after Sarah and Ben, Joanne walked into the kitchen with a gloomy expression. "Storm's coming," She declared with a sigh.

I looked at Jo in concern, my eyes wary. "_Storm_?"

"Yes. A blizzard, its headed straight for us – I heard warnings on the radio while I was getting dressed this morning. They think it's going to be a pretty big one – lightning and thunder storms as well as heavy winds and snow. They want all residents of East Colorado to stay indoors during the 13th, 14th, 15th and 16th of December."

"Wow," I breathed. "Have you ever experienced a blizzard?" I asked curiously.

"At least once a year," Jo shrugged nonchalantly. "But they're usually not so bad that they send out warnings of staying indoors for a whole four days."

I shuddered. "Isn't the 15th when Mr Black is coming home?" I asked after a moment.

"Yes."

"Do you think he'll be okay?" I asked worriedly. "Or will he postpone the trip home?"

"Mr Black is the toughest man I know, Dusk," Jo smiled warmly. "Sometimes, when he's home around this time, he goes into town and helps shovel the roads for cars and footpaths."

I couldn't help but acknowledge that as a friendly gesture. Though, that did _not_ mean I liked him, not at all. I nodded expressionlessly. "Alright...well, tell me if there's an update on the blizzard. I'll, uh, I'll be in my room if you need me," I replied with sigh and slight smile.

Jo smiled and nodded. "Sure."

As I walked upstairs, I took a glance out of the window by the staircase. Snow covered everything like a blanket of fur. I shuddered again. "A blizzard," I muttered fearfully. "Lovely."

Though, nothing about that blizzard on the 15th of December was lovely.  
>Nothing. At. All.<p>

**15****th**** of December**

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" My mother's soft, melodic voice asked in concern.

I sighed, holding the phone to my ear. "I'm fine, Mum. The blizzard is _outside_, not inside, remember?"

"I know...but I'm just worried, Dusk. You never know what could happen out there," My mother muttered fearfully.

It had been five days since school ended for Sarah and she began her Christmas holidays, which relived her for many reasons, one of them being her distance from Luca Azeri. Her feelings for this boy were reaching the climax – when some girls found it hard to breathe around their crushes, Sarah usually needed a _puffer_!

It would also be Sarah's birthday tomorrow and I still hadn't gotten her anything. Sarah had warned me not to get her anything but I still felt horrible. I never went to a part empty-handed – it was against the laws of Dusk Malveya! Yet, Sarah had told me that as long as I stood beside her for this ball party, she would take that as a gift. I think the poor thing was actually scared of embarrassing herself in front of all of her father's friends.

I truly did want to give this _J. E. Black_ a piece of my mind!

I hadn't been out of the house, either. I felt a little trapped but I obviously couldn't leave. The blizzard outside was growing stronger and stronger within each minute. Lightning had struck many, many times and the thunder was becoming a bellowing whip outside my window.

I bit my lip as I tuned back into my conversation. Dusk had faded away and nightfall sprung upon the land. I looked out of my window nervously, watching the darkness engulf the earth like a vicious vacuum. "But I'm not _out there_, Ma," I chuckled. "I'm inside – safe, warm and happy."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, sweetheart," I heard the smile in my mother's gentle, soothing voice.

"So, how's everything back home?" I asked after a moment.

"Nothing's really changed actually," My mother answered nonchalantly. "Your brothers are trying to skateboard on the ice and your sister is feeling musically inspired since her boyfriend broke up with her."

I laughed. "I honestly don't understand Aria sometimes. She gets her heart broken continuously because she wants to write good songs about emotions she shouldn't be going through until she's about _my_ age. Why waste a heart?"

"That's actually a really good song title!" My mother exclaimed excitedly. "I'll have to pass that onto her."

I rolled my eyes and grumbled, "I'm glad that's all you got out of it, Mum. It's not like I'm trying to make a point or anything."

"I'm sorry, honey. But there's nothing I can do about it. It's not like I can ban Aria from dating."

"Yes, you can. Say she can't go out with anyone until she's eighteen."

"Dusk, I really don't want to have this conversation," My mother sighed tiredly.

I pursed my lips for a long moment. "Fine," I muttered. I frowned, looking outside my window again, the wind and lightning was getting awfully strong. I flinched as I heard a branch slightly smack against my window. "How are grandma and grandpa then?"

"They're good," My mother answered, her tone seeming offbeat and exhausted. "But, uh, you're grandfather's stop-"

As thunder fiercely broke through the clouds, so did a fiery bolt of lightning, which harshly struck something in our house and I felt it shake unsteadily. I choked back a scream, seeing the lightning cling to a tree beside the house. I stared out my window, aghast, as the tree suddenly fell onto the side of the house. The whole mansion shook tremendously as the tree landed onto its side.

The electric vacuum of lightning caused every single electrical appliance in the house to burn out, including my phone, which had gone completely dead. Complete darkness encased me and I let out a whimper as I heard a piercing scream from the front of the house. The scream yelled, "Mummy!"

I recognised the terrified voice as poor Kally's.

I pulled my knees up to my chest as my phone absentmindedly dropped from my shaking hands. I looked around the room, only seeing black darkness, darkness that leapt out and devoured you. I felt my body tremble as I heard the thunder, snow, wind, hail and lightening chomp away at the side of the house. A tree's branches, which sat beside my bedroom window, beat harder with every whip of thunder and strike of lightning.

The atmosphere outside was getting faster and faster, harder and harder, heavier and heavier...and I could feel it clawing in threw the windows, winding and twisting, wanting to takes its first victim. I wrapped my arms around my knees, cowering away from the darkness. Yet, I was only taking comfort in more darkness, which held me in its swallowing arms.

I heard a round of loud, quick footsteps. The footsteps sounded disorientated and I heard them jerk and stop quickly as the person manoeuvred itself blindly through the house. The footsteps suddenly stopped again and I heard Joanne's voice shout, "Kally, where are you?"

Another scream echoed through the house. That was followed by loud banging on, what heard like, a door. "Mummy, let me out! I can't get out of the bathroom!" Kally's little fists continued to frantically beat against the bathroom door. "I can't see, Mummy!" She cried out.

As soon as those words slid through my ears, I found myself bounding to my feet. The darkness had snatched away my sight but I could still feel the ground beneath and in front of me. I reached out into the darkness, taking a few unsure steps forward, until I found my fingertips pressed up against a smooth, wooden surface: my door.

"Blackout!" I heard Ben declare from across the hall. "The lightening must've hit a telegraph pole connecting to our house."

"Every light in the house is out!" Sarah added in agitation, her voice booming from the back of the house. "Where's Dusk?"

My voice broke through the cloud of caution I was wallowing in, "I'm outside my room!" I replied as I opened my door and stepped out. "Kally's stuck in the bathroom – she can't get out."

"The door must've gotten jammed while the house shook for a moment," Sarah replied in worry.

"I know, what was that?" Ben demanded rhetorically.

"A tree outside was struck by lightning, it fell right onto the side of the house, Ben!" I shouted, turning back towards my window, watching the tree's branches rip through the wind.

"What?" Ben shouted. "Oh, damn it!"

I suddenly heard another scream. "Mummy!" I heard Kally screech. "I want to get out!" Kally's frantic voice was echoing louder within the house.

I felt my heartbeat stop, the crackling of lightening replacing such a sound. I spun around and blindly raced across the polished floorboards, putting my hands out, I took in the impact of slamming into my window. I groaned, my wrists throbbing, and peered out my window. I had been right when I had said that a tree had fallen onto the side of the house and smashed up against the bathroom window, causing it to shatter.

I let out a sharp breath and weaved my trembling fingers through my hair in panic, my hands finding the bottom of the window and heaving it open with all the strength I could gather. I strong gust of wind shoved me back and swept me off of my feet, leaving me sprawled over the floor with snow and hail pelting into my skin.

I groaned as the branches from the tree beside my window reached in and clawed at the floor, scratching my skin as twigs and leaves flew into my room. I weakly pushed myself off the ground, stumbling towards the window. The icy air clung to my breath; it filled my body and began scraping the warmth from my lungs.

The icy air was painful; it surrounded me like the darkness did. I leaned out the window, seeing everything around me blazing as if it were white and black flames. The darkness made it awfully hard to see, yet the white snow made it easier to perceive objects, which wildly flew towards me.

As the wind picked up, so did my heartbeat. My door banged against the wall, constantly opening widely and slamming shut – I jerked every time it slammed. I continued to stare out my window, trying to see Kally through the shattered bathroom window. I glanced down, looking at the trunk of the tree, which swayed unsteadily within the arctic winds.

"Kally's in there!" I heard Sarah cry. "I have to get her!" I spun around and faintly saw Sarah's small figure race down the hall, past me room.

I body reacted on instinct, my mind remaining one chunk of worry. Leaping forward, I unsteadily dashed towards my door, calling, "Sarah, stay away, it's dangerous!" I bounded out of my bedroom, my head snapping to my right, where I faintly saw Ben standing by his bedroom door, as I was.

Our eyes met for one moment and sparks of worry flashed between out expressions. "Dangerous?" I barely heard him breathe.

I nodded breathlessly and replied in haste, "Yes, a tree fell and hit the window of the room Kally is in. Its smashed and now heaps of freezing air is rushing in. We have enough time to get Kally out...but not enough time to call the fire brigade. We're going to have to get her out ourselves! She's probably freezing half to death already – the door is jammed and she can't get out."

"I can't open it!" I heard Jo cry as she banged on the bathroom door. I turned to see her terrified expression as she frantically pulled and pushed at the doorknob. "The whole door has changed position, it's not being held by the doorframe."

Ben raced from his bedroom door to where Sarah and Joanne stood. "We're going to need something to cut it open," Ben declared with a firm expression, a look of fearlessness thrashing through his eyes.

"Cut it open?" Sarah demanded. "With _what_?"

"An axe," Ben replied. "That's the first thing I can think of anyway."

"You can't be serious!" Sarah shouted.

"You are not using an _axe_ to get a child out of a locked bathroom, Benjamin," Joanne shook her head fiercely.

"A bathroom which has a temperature that is dropping way below zero, Jo!" Ben objected. "An axe is the sharpest thing we have in the garage."

Sarah shook her head. "We need light! I can't see a thing. If you're going to use an axe, you're going to need light, Ben."

"Go into the spare room," Jo commanded breathlessly. "In the bottom drawer of the dresser, you'll find a heap of candles and a box of matchsticks. Light some, will you, Sarah?"

Sarah nodded immediately, giving me a worried glanced as she passed me in a hurry.

"What can I do?" I finally demanded, stepping closer towards Jo and Ben.

Kally continued to scream, her voice was strained as she helplessly banged on the door.

Ben was the first to look at me. "Can you fetch my jacket, Dusk?" He requested immediately. "If I'm going out into the snow, I'll need a coat to keep myself warm."

I nodded hesitantly, running into the opposite direction. As I past the spare room Sarah had entered, I heard a round of footsteps stop me abruptly. "Dusk," Sarah called ungently. "Take a lantern," She placed the warm object into my hands, safely lit and glowing with light. I peered into the room in which she was in, light glowed from the dresser where I saw a candelabra burning brightly.

I nodded, smiling tightly. "I'll be downstairs, stay in here and leave the saving to Ben and Jo."

"I will not," She objected firmly. "I can help them somehow. I am not having my father coming home with a death at his doorstep."

I could not dare to think of Mr Black's arrival, anxiety would not allow it. I only nodded stiffly and dashed downstairs. I made a swift left, my lantern shedding light onto my path. Reaching the front door, I found the hooks which held jackets and coats. I grabbed the first one I could find, it was long and thick, and prayed it would do.

I turned around again, running back the way I came. Taking caution not to trip as I bounded back up the stairs, I passed the candlelit room and followed the voices of which lay down the hall. Ben's eyes met mine immediately, they flashed of thankfulness as he took the coat from my hands. Ben turned to Jo, whose eyes were streaked with horrible terror.

Tears streamed down her face as she whispered, "Don't you dare stay out there long, Benjamin Harris," She croaked, breathing back the tears.

Ben's eyes remained brave as he pulled on the long, dark coat and nodded expressionlessly. He turned around and ran down the hall, escaping our sight within a few heartbeats. Jo turned to the door. "Mummy's gonna get you out, sweetheart. You stay brave, baby girl."

Jo looked at me and nodded.

I glanced at Sarah and beckoned her back towards her candlelit room. "Let's go...and light some more candles, Sarah."

Sarah's eyes locked in with mine, an emotion I couldn't read flew through them before she nodded very reluctantly. I put my arm around her shoulders, guiding her towards the spare room. As we passed, I noticed my bedroom window was still open. I grimaced, the wind had continued increasing and was going to destroy my room if I left it open. I bit my lip, glancing at Sarah, whose expression was fearful yet blank.

I gestured in front of me, handing Sarah my lantern. "You go ahead," I whispered, patting her on the back. "I'll be one sec."

Sarah's anxious eyes met mine. "What are you doing?" She asked nervously.

"Oh..." I shrugged. "I'm just going to shut my window."

"You've had it open all this time?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

I shrugged, steering away from the subject. "I'll be a sec, I promise. You go ahead, Sarah."

Sarah and I remained still for a few moments, looking at each other warily. I could tell she didn't want to go and wasn't feeling very encouraged. Yet, something in her cooled and she nodded, smiling as tightly as I was. She continued down the hall as I swiftly walked into my room.

I hesitantly approached my window, icy wind blasted into my room and I shivered tremendously. I saw the extremely faint footprints from where Ben had stepped over the snow on the ground. The air continued to sting my face, yet I still found myself looking out the window in fear and amazement.

Thunder still echoed through the atmosphere. Yet, thankfully, the snow and rain had stopped completely. I had a feeling the blizzard had moved onto another part of Colorado. This left the darkness untouched and silence as bleak as a graveyard's.

I looked up from where I saw Ben's footsteps and I squinted, looking deep into the vast snow-covered land. I found that my vision could reach as far as the edge of the forests, which lay about six-hundred meters away. Though, as I looked, I suddenly found myself looking at a small, dark figure moving slowly through the snow.

I gasped, my face drawing father out of the window. It couldn't possibly be Ben – he would've been in the garage by now. Was it even a human? Had my vision deceived me or was I truly seeing a faint figure walking all the way from the forests?

My vision narrowed all the more as the dark figure approached.

As the figure reached the four-hundred meter mark, I noticed a long coat billowing out from underneath him. The closer he came, the more I noticed him stumbling and hobbling, barely able to hold himself. By the time he was about two-hundred meters away, I started to notice him increasingly slowing down. Before I could call out to see whether he was okay, he suddenly fell to his knees in the snow.

I gasped, nervously backing away from the window. Should I have called Jo? I couldn't possibly. I knew she wouldn't leave Kally's side until she knew she was safe and sound. I couldn't leave this man out there. What if he died? My nerves were literally driving me insane. He could've been anyone! Yet–dangerous or safe–something forced me to slam my window shut and run out of my room.

I darted into the spare room, where Sarah sat on the bed, holding my lantern. She looked up at my terrified face in concern as I snatched the lantern from her hands. "What's wrong?" She demanded, standing to her feet.

"There's a man," I breathed frantically. "There's a man out there in the snow!"

I spun around and bounded out of the room, hastily running down the stairs. Skidding across the hall, I just made it to the front door without falling. "Are you sure it's not Ben?" I heard Sarah shout from the top of the stairs.

I wanted to believe it was, yet something inside of me knew it wasn't. That part of me, which I had been ignoring all this time, roared to life. Taking its place, a blazing emotion cut through me as I breathed, "It's not," Something inside of me knew I was correct, totally and undeniably so. "I know its not..."

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is, folks - the chapter you've been waiting for! <strong>**Well, next chapter will be of course. But you get the gist of what's gonna happen, I hope. And if you don't...that's great, because you'll be all the more surprised. P-P-Please RE-view. I desperately want to know what you think of it. Is it well-written and structured correctly?**


	7. As Dusk Is Claimed By Midnight

**Chapter Seven: As Dusk Is Claimed By Midnight  
>Dusk Malveya's POV<br>16****th**** of December**

"What's your name?" He questioned expressionlessly as my eyes swallowed in his beautiful, rugged features.

His pursed lips, nicely shaped and slightly tanner than his copper skin, lead down to his strong jaw line and slight stubble, which defined and framed his masculine face perfectly. His cheeks were high and his cropped hair was jet-black, yet no feature in his roughly handsome face could compare to those to black holes staring right into my soul.

I gulped, trying to ignore that emotionally ravenous part of me, which now seemed satisfied as my eyes drunk in this man's beautifully mysterious face. His eyes never left mine, as if he knew what he was doing to me, he cruelly continued to stare into my eyes with those deep brown eyes of his.

His breath washed over my face like pools of warmth from the sun. His expression seemed carless as to my state of health, though his black eyebrows were knitted together in fake concern. Yet, something in his eyes were asking the question I was asking myself–

Who had I stumbled upon?

"Miss?" His husky voice poured into my ears like silk on skin. "Can you hear me?"

I shook my head, desperately trying to find some common ground in my marvelling thoughts. "Y-Y-Yes," I stammered, not knowing if it was from waking up to see a beautiful face looking over me like an angel or because I was trembling under a thick blanket, which was draped over me.

"Then tell me your name," He replied gruffly, almost seeming impatient with my slow cooperation. My eyes grew darker as my mind regained my memories – hazy images sloshed through my mind like thick liquid. Possibly _snowy_ liquid?

I closed my eyes, breathing unsteadily and letting my name slip through my pales lips, "Dusk...Dusk Malveya."

He repeated my name very quietly, as if storing into his memory for keepsake. "How do you feel?" His deep voice trickled through my head and I felt _my_ mind stealing it away into _my_ memory.

"F-f-fine," I croaked, my eyes drifting from his to the bed I lay snuggled in. I looked back up into his cavernously familiar eyes that instantly left me breathless. "Who...who are you?" I questioned immediately, looking around, taking in my room's recognizable surroundings. "Where's that man in the snow?" I demanded as my memories remained unclear and hazed. "Is he okay?"

"Miss Malveya," He started, his dark eyes looking at me with an emotion Sarah held in her eyes sometimes. Sarah and this man's eyes were extremely similar; except Sarah's irises were a lighter shade of beautiful brown and they held sparks of bright blue when she was concentrating. Before I could find anymore similarities between this man and Sarah, he spoke again, "My name is Jacob Black."

Immediately, something inside of me shut down as he spoke his name. My eyes stopped drinking him in, my mind stopped marvelling over his handsome features and my memory was now not as hazed anymore. My expression grew rigid as I stared up at him blankly, clearly agape.

**15****th**** of December: The blizzard, The Man, The Monster**

Freezing air blasted into my face and goose-bumps immediately surfaced to my skin as I hauled the front door open. I could still, very faintly, see the man in the snow – he hadn't moved, still slouching on his knees with his head down. How I prayed I wouldn't be too late.

I looked at the jackets hanging by the door and grabbed the first one I could see; it was short and only slightly thick. I pulled my jacket on and fearfully looked outside again. Braving the cold winds, I took my first step outside, feeling the snow ooze into my bed-boots. I winced and took another step, holding my warm lantern at eyelevel.

I looked back out into the distance, feeling that crazed part of me leading the way. I started on my fourth step and something inside of me eased into my freezing state. Though, I just wondered how long it would last. I continued to slowly trudge through the snow, through the darkness, through the ice. As each warm breath slipped through my lips, misty vapour continuously followed.

I turned back, only seeing mist covering my path back to the house. I pulled my lantern closer to my face, feeling its warmth radiate into my cheeks. The deeper I ventured into the depths of mist, the more I feared what I was doing. The other half of Dusk Malveya was starting to cower away from my full being and letting my common sense take the lead. The more I thought, the more I regretted coming out here all alone.

What could I even do? What if he was brutally injured? What if he brutally injured _me_? I gulped, looking back as those thoughts lingered in my mind like the mist in front of me. I could feel my heartbeat thundering against my paling skin. Though, some part inside of me kept my body trudging through the snow.

It was a strong part; a part I hadn't realised was so warm until I felt so cold.

Though, something cut off my thoughts completely as a figure came into view. Time slowed down to this one moment. Each heartbeat became a slow drum; I felt my warm breath caressing the cold air, a calm breeze whisking my hair into locks of auburn weaves and my jacket slightly billowing as it played to the wind's command.

My eyes firstly met a pair of black boots, which were entirely covered in snow and mud. My eyes then nervously travelled south, past two tan and extremely toned legs, which firmly stood slightly apart. My eyes momentarily landed on bare chest and a muscular abdomen, also noticeably tan.

Though, nor his muscles or skin tone were the things that caught my eye. My wide-eyes followed two trickles of blood that slowly travelled down his chest, zigzagging its way down every muscle his stomach held. My eyes swiftly moved from his chest to his broad shoulders and I couldn't hold back a gasp as I saw the deep tears in his left shoulder.

My slow drum heartbeat doubled in speed. All trust in my life had vanished as my eyes took in the wound, which seemed as deep as a canyon in the desert. I just managed to tear my eyes away from the wound, move them up to his face and into his eyes.

Time stopped completely at the very moment when my eyes met his. Even through the thick mist, pitch black darkness and the fragile candle that shed light upon my path, I still felt his eyes lock in with mine. And, as they did, I felt a surge of emotion rush through me.

That small, warm piece of Dusk Malveya grew and weaved into my heart's beating. It circled my heart, warm enough to replace the heat I craved right now. I felt it thundering in my chest, finding its way to fall in-tune with my own heartbeat. As the strange feeling faded away, I felt like another half of something else had suddenly clicked into place and I could feel it contributing to my own soul.

I felt my mind shifting back from my _wonderland_ state to realising what was actually happening.

I blinked a couple of times and found that man, a few feet away from me, was doing the same. As my glazy eyes finally left his, I found that I was nervously staring at the deep tear in his shoulder again, which obviously looked painful. My first thoughts weren't of escaping the, possibly, harming man or to demand him of what had happened.

My first thought was of helping him, somehow fixing the clearly agonising skin tear.

The warmth circling my chest seemed to suck air into my lungs and make me blurt out the words: "Are you okay?" My breath had run out before I had even spoke. My fear and worry whisked together in my stomach like mixing bicarbonate-of-soda and water in a bowl.

The man's eyes darkened as if he were realising something that pained him even more than the wound on his left shoulder. We stood in a silence even colder than the air around us, his eyes darker than the lightless atmosphere and my mind as confused as the mist hovering up to my knees. "Who are you?" I barely heard him growl.

I stood in terror as I saw him shake slightly. "I'm the nanny at Blackswan Estate," I blurted out. I mentally cursed my mind. The first shocking moment to hit me and I suddenly drop my precious _mask of silence_. "I saw you out here. Can I send someone to help, sir?"

"I can manage on my own," He hissed and demanded in the same bitter manner, "What made you think I was so helpless?"

"I thought you were going to die out here!" I replied in shock.

The man wilfully took a step forward and I found myself taking an uncertain step back as he hobbled forward. He wordlessly walked past me and, as I watched him, he slowly started to straighten up and gain his speed. Something in him suddenly repaired and soon he was jobbing back to the house. His speed grew immensely, clearly ignoring my presence.

I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. Had this just happened? I came all the way out here to save a man, who I thought was going to die, and guide him to safety. Instead, he barges right in front of me, running ignorantly ahead as if I were a ghost, gliding along with the midnight mist. I spun around, glaring into the dark, watching as he faded into the fog.

I shook my head. I had to get back into the house before I froze to death. I took my first stiff step forward, unable to feel my purple fingers and toes. I took another step forward, trying to clear my mind and walk as quickly as possible. Yet, I couldn't help but walk slowly and, as I did, the snow began and I grimaced as the wind picked up.

I walked blankly through the thickening mist, though I was snapped awake as I saw a strike of lightning bound through the field. I held my breath as the snow heavied and I suddenly felt hard, icy, stone-like objects jabbing into my skin – hail. The air swiftly phased from a cool breeze to a raging wind.

It felt like I had imagined it to be in a snow storm.

The snow was ignorant as to who it was freezing, the wind was playfully vicious, the hail remained mean and knifelike and the thunder & lightning were constantly bickering, not taking any notice to the things below them. I found that I was deliriously laughing to myself as those thoughts ran through my, now clumsy, mind.

The world started to spin around me as I giggled thoughtlessly and started to feel my feet fumble through the snow. I slowly started to feel the true cold slipping into my skin like poison in a needle. My hands started to go numb and I felt my body losing control of my limbs.

Half of my mind was still sain and that half strangely seemed to be feeding off the new warmth in my heart. It was telling me to pick up my pace, to start running and call out for help. The other half of my brain had surrendered to the blizzard, the monster. It was telling me random jokes about slugs and trying to slow me down by getting me to sit down, to rest and fall asleep...then, possibly never wake up again.

Though, as hard as that one half of my brain tried to plead with my body to keep going, everything around me was physically and mentally draining my energy. My body started to shut down and I fell to my knees, letting out a croaky groan.

I felt the snow monster's infectious claws creep up into my throat and freeze it – snatching away my chance to scream. I felt it claw up through my nose and weave into my sinuses, making it hard for me to breathe – I coughed and spluttered. It slithered into my eyes and made them droopy and watery – my eyes closed against my own will.

It seemed the last stop was my brain and I felt my heartbeats thunder against my freezing chest.

I heard the surrendered other half of my brain singing me a deathly lullaby as the snow and hail gathered around me, circling my body like prowling lions. I felt my heartbeat slow down tremendously. By now, I was feebly lying on the ground, my hair soaked in muddy snow and my arms helplessly wrapped around my torso.

I stared at my lantern, which sat beside me, watching as it fell upon the last centimetre of its wick. I could still amazingly feel its warm glow brush against my face. My vision became extremely narrowed and blurred; I felt it swiftly slipping away as my eyes fell closed again, along with my hearing and feeling senses.

I concentrated on my slow heartbeats, feeling them shudder as the blizzard took its first victim...

* * *

><p>C<em>onsuming her with its playful tricks, the snow monster left the young girl asleep in the snow, leaving her to fade into, what she thought were, her last heartbeats. As the little being drifted away, she felt the last brush of warmth against her cheek fade away. <em>

_Though, the warmth only left her for a second and, suddenly, it completely surrounded her. That precious heat which her, rarely pale, skin eagerly soaked in, surging it back into the place where it belonged, in her heart. Yet, the poor Dusk had already drifted into unconsciousness before she could feel her protector pull her into his arms for the first time in his life._

* * *

><p><strong>I truly hope you liked it! You've gotten a bit of a taste and next chapter will be pretty important. You'll definitely see a lot of Jacob...since it will be Sarah's birthday, a slight recuperation for Dusk and I'm still deciding on a fight for Jacob &amp; Dusk. Do you think so? <strong>

**Please Note: There will be a lot of unintentional chemistry, awkward glances, cold remarks and regretful thoughts constantly going through this story and my characters' heads. You can obviously see Jacob loves his imprint...but no one said he was **_**in love**_** with Dusk Malveya, which takes a little bit longer.**

**And you, my readers, are the most amazing reviewers any writer could ask for! Thank you so, so much – I finally broke my RECORD of 9 reviews. I've got to thirteen and I was squealing like there was no tomorrow. **

**So a big, big thank-you to:  
><strong>_**Huntress of the sky****  
>Lizzie (96)<br>****nene82743****  
>Unknown Girl<br>****MACMONKEY****  
><strong>**peggy cook****  
><strong>**LunarFairyPrincess1989****  
>toolazytologin<strong>_


	8. Waking Up To Black

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters – only my own. **

**Chapter Eight: Waking Up To Black  
>Dusk Malveya's POV<br>16****th ****of December**

Dusk is the last ray of sunlight beaming across the, otherwise dark, land.

It is the moment before light transforms into shadows and tall clocks turn into big, scary monsters for children. Dusk is made up of black and gold and, right now, lost on my semi-unconscious state, I feel as if I'm lost in pools of black and gold – cold and hot. It's whirling around me in blurs of warmth and chilliness. I can feel the warmth nearing me and vanish again, which brings on the discomforting cold.

Yet, as calming as the warmth was to me, I could feel something making me extremely uncomfortable. It was a familiar feeling, since I have experienced it from the first day I came here. I slept peacefully in my bed, but something underneath me was frustrating me to quite a physical point. I couldn't place it as anything big or sharp, though; it was irritating and left me unwell from the lack of sleep when I woke up.

I felt like a cruel queen, thinking me unworthy of her son, had placed a _pea_ under my mattress.

As I surfaced to consciousness, I could hear my heartbeat steadily beating. I felt the warmth appear again and encase me in its clutches. I let out a slight whimper; it seemed the warmth had given back my voice. I felt tingles roll down my toes, I had been given back feeling as well. I took in a deep breath, the intoxicating aroma of musk lacing into my pleasant dreams.

My eyelids were heavy and I could barely pull them open. Though, as soon as my blurry sight drunk in its first sip of my surroundings, I was startled to find my surroundings was all of a man looking over me with curious eyes. I slightly gasped, flinching away from him, staring up at him through my thick eyelashes.

Though, before I could escape the intimacy between this stranger and me, he spoke: "What's your name?" He questioned expressionlessly as my eyes swallowed in his beautiful, rugged features.

His pursed lips, nicely shaped and slightly tanner than his copper skin, lead down to his strong jaw line and slight stubble, which defined and framed his masculine face perfectly. His cheeks were high and his cropped hair was jet-black, yet no feature in his roughly handsome face could compare to those to black holes staring right into my soul.

I gulped, trying to ignore that emotionally ravenous part of me, which now seemed satisfied as my eyes drunk in this man's beautifully mysterious face. His eyes never left mine, as if he knew what he was doing to me, he cruelly continued to stare into my eyes with those deep brown eyes of his.

His breath washed over my face like pools of warmth from the sun. His expression seemed carless as to my state of health, though his black eyebrows were knitted together in fake concern. Yet, something in his eyes were asking the question I was asking myself–

Who had I stumbled upon?

"Miss?" His husky voice poured into my ears like silk on skin. "Can you hear me?"

I shook my head, desperately trying to find some common ground in my marvelling thoughts. "Y-Y-Yes," I stammered, not knowing if it was from waking up to see a beautiful face looking over me like an angel or because I was trembling under a thick blanket, which was draped over me.

"Then tell me your name," He replied gruffly, almost seeming impatient with my slow cooperation. My eyes grew darker as my mind regained my memories – hazy images sloshed through my mind like thick liquid.

I closed my eyes, breathing unsteadily and letting my name slip through my pales lips, "Dusk...Dusk Malveya."

He repeated my name very quietly, as if storing into his memory for keepsake. "How do you feel?" His deep voice trickled through my head and I felt _my_ mind stealing it away into _my_ memory.

"F-f-fine," I croaked, my eyes drifting from his to the bed I lay snuggled in. I looked back up into his cavernously familiar eyes that instantly left me breathless. "Who...who are you?" I questioned immediately, looking around, taking in my room's recognizable surroundings. "Where's that man in the snow?" I demanded as my memories remained unclear and hazed. "Is he okay?"

"Miss Malveya," He started, his dark eyes looking at me with an emotion Sarah held in her eyes sometimes. Sarah and this man's eyes were extremely similar; except Sarah's irises were a lighter shade of beautiful brown and they held sparks of bright blue when she was concentrating. Before I could find anymore similarities between this man and Sarah, he spoke again, "My name is Jacob Black."

Immediately, something inside of me shut down as he spoke his name. My eyes stopped drinking him in, my mind stopped marvelling over his handsome features and my memory was now not as hazed anymore. My expression grew rigid as I stared up at him blankly, clearly agape. "What?" I coughed out breathlessly.

Mr Black's eyes flashed of amusement as his face, which _was_ inches away from mine, pulled away and he sat on my bed comfortably, no longer leaning over me. I shook my head, pulling my blanket to my chest, feeling overly exposed to my employer. I shot up like a bullet, ignoring the dizzy spell that danced around me momentarily while I sat up. "I mean, I'm sorry, sir. Did you say _Jacob Black_ – my employer?" I stammered uneasily.

It seemed my boss was trying to hold back a satisfied smirk. "Who were you expecting, Miss Malveya?"

Honestly, I was expecting an unattractive man in his mid-forties with slightly greying hair and black glasses. But, I would not even dare _imply_ that! Besides, there would probably be no point; this man had to have known he was definitely not unattractive. "Um...no one, I think...I thought you wouldn't actually come today," I mumbled.

I mentally cursed myself. Something in me had changed and, suddenly, I was blurting out things that could get my fired! Mr Black's eyes darkened immensely, he looked slightly agitated by my wording and voiced his frustration, "You imagined me a faceless father with no personality?"

I shook my head nervously. "Of course not," I blurted out quickly. "Not at all. I had already placed you with a personality...and I actually found that wrong of me. I shouldn't place people I don't know into my social life, should I? But, I _have_ heard a lot about you and it's a pleasure to finally meet you, sir."

His knifelike eyes were cutting wholes into my nervous ones. His expression mildly changed after I spoke, as if he were surprised from my rambling reply. He stood to his feet and only then did I realise how tall he was. I stood at a measly 5'7" – he was at least a foot taller than me! Silence stung me as hard as his next reply did, "I truly doubt that."

_So do I, _I thought rudely. I looked at him again, staring into his eyes. There was just something so familiar about those eyes, something so dark and lifeless and something I found myself wanting to fix. I couldn't place that emotion which flew through his eyes...neither could I place how I got _here_.

Mr Black snapped his eyes away from mine after a moment, crossing his muscular arms over his broad chest; he began to walk out of my room with an unfinished conversation hanging in the air like a crashing airplane. "I'll send Joanne in with your breakfast," He declared, opening my door, looking at me briefly. "I hope you make a swift recovery, Miss Malveya."

"Thank-you, sir," I replied quietly before Mr Black walked out of my room and into the hallway.

I was a little more dazed than I usually was when I first woke up in the morning. Something was missing from that conversation, something I had forgotten about and he hadn't mentioned me remembering. That was, possibly, the most awkward three minute chat I had ever had with anyone. I racked my brains as to what I was supposed to remember.

I knew Mr Black was supposed to come today. But why? How did I even end up in this bed? What happened last night? I couldn't remember anything! My memory was so blurred it hurt my clear mind. The last thing I remembered was...

**Flashback: As Dusk is Claimed by Midnight**

_I was feebly lying on the ground, my hair soaked in muddy snow and my arms helplessly wrapped around my torso. I stared at my lantern, which sat beside me, watching as it fell upon the last centimetre of its wick. I could still amazingly feel its warm glow brush against my face. My vision became extremely narrowed and blurred; I felt it swiftly slipping away as my eyes fell closed again, along with my hearing and feeling senses._

**End of Flashback**

I don't remember anything before _or_ after that.

Though, before I could ponder over my memory anymore, I was startled to hear a squeal and my door bursting open. There, I saw Sarah's wide-eyes staring at me in happiness. She charged towards me in full speed, a growing smile gracing her beautiful face. "Dusk!" She squeaked, jumping onto me with her arms tightly wound around my neck.

"Hi...?" I frowned in utter confusion.

"How do you feel?" She demanded, pulling back and inspecting my face with her wary eyes, which I now realised belonged to her father. "Do you need a drink of water, or some food, an extra blanket?" Her wide-eyes never left my bewildered ones.

I put my hands up to steady Sarah's rambling. "Um...no, thank-you, Sarah. When did you suddenly become me waitress?" I raised my eyebrow.

"When you ran out of the house like a madman, I thought I'd never see you again!" She exclaimed, hugging me again. "And when dad brought you inside...you were _so_ pale; I actually thought you were dead-"

I cut Sarah off in surprise. "_Dead_? What are you talking about, Sarah?" I demanded.

Sarah opened her mouth again, yet something in my oblivious tone stopped her from even blinking. "What are _you_ talking about?" She breathed out, grimacing.

"What are _we_ talking about?" I chuckled awkwardly, looking around the room in confusion.

"I'm talking about the blizzard last night. You know, the one where Ben had to go out into the snow...and fetch an axe to bust Kally out of the locked bathroom-"

I cut Sarah off again, "Locked bathroom? _Ben_ in a _blizzard_ with an _axe_? What are you talking about? There was no blizzard last night!" I exclaimed.

Sarah nodded with narrowed, concerned eyes. "Of course there was!" She replied, seeming as confused as I was. "How can you not remember?"

I remained silent for a few long moments. Those slushy memories seemed to the clearing and I could see the green spring of my thoughts sprouting into my mind. A flashback suddenly thrashed into my head like lightning...

**Flashback: ****Strong Hands & Weak Knees**

_I nodded breathlessly and replied in haste, "Yes, a tree fell and hit the window of the room Kally is in. It's smashed and now heaps of freezing air is rushing in. We have enough time to get Kally out...but not enough time to call the fire brigade. We're going to have to get her out ourselves! She's probably freezing half to death already – the door is jammed and she can't get out."_

_"I can't open it!" I heard Jo cry as she banged on the bathroom door. I turned to see her terrified expression as she frantically pulled and pushed at the doorknob. "The whole door has changed position, it's not being held by the doorframe."_

_Ben raced from his bedroom door to where Sarah and Joanne stood. "We're going to need something to cut it open," Ben declared with a firm expression, a look of fearlessness thrashing through his eyes._

_"Cut it open?" Sarah demanded. "With__what__?"_

_"An axe," Ben replied. "That's the first thing I can think of anyway."_

_"You can't be serious!" Sarah shouted._

_"You are not using an__axe__to get a child out of a locked bathroom, Benjamin," Joanne shook her head fiercely._

_"A bathroom which has a temperature that is dropping way below zero, Jo!" Ben objected. "An axe is the sharpest thing we have in the garage."_

**End of Flashback**

I blinked breathlessly, feeling dizziness whirl around me like snow and hail. I shook my head, trying to fight my light-headedness away. Unusual nerves started to surface and I felt my whole body trembling in fear. "But...but why can't I remember?"

"Concussion," A clear voice declared from the door to my room.

My eyes shot up and immediately met Joanne's pale green ones. "Jo," I acknowledged with a tight smile. "Hi..."

"Hey, how do you feel, Dusk?" She asked softly, a gentle smile falling upon her face.

"Fine," I replied instinctively. I didn't usually share me physical health with others – I had grown to a stage where I should be able to take care of myself.  
>I was twenty-one after all.<p>

Jo raised her eyebrow, her smile shifting into a smirk. "_Really_? Even considering you can't remember any of last night's events?"

I slightly chuckled, giving her an innocent half-smile. "Ok...I don't feel perfect – a little dazed actually. I'm remembering bits and pieces; it's all a bit of a disorientated blur."

"Definitely concussion," She nodded surely. "You'll remember within at least two hours."

"What actually happened?" I questioned nervously. "I mean, I think I have a marker. But...what's this about me being dead?"

Joanne approached me, looking at Sarah accusingly. "Sarah, what did I tell you about giving her time? If you blurt it all out, it might panic Dusk. Her body needs to adjust more. Once that happens, her body will concentrate on her memory," Jo said sternly. "You didn't see your father blurting out everything, did you?"

"Is _that_ why he didn't say anything to me?" I asked curiously.

"Most probably," Jo nodded.

"Sorry," Sarah muttered, rolling her eyes.

"So...that _is_ your dad?" I asked incredulously.

"Who did you expect, Dusk?" Sarah asked with a raised eyebrow.

I laughed. "_Him_, when I think about it," I replied after Sarah did.

Sarah sighed. "Yeah, well, I haven't really said anything to _him_. He wished me happy birthday and that was-"

"It's your birthday?" I exclaimed, cutting her off again.

"Don't tell me you forgot," She grumbled.

Nerves settled into my stomach and I blurted out, "I didn't forget. It...it just sl-slipped my mind."

Sarah rolled her eyes and muttered, "I wish it could _slip_ my mind as well."

I sighed, placing my hand on her shoulder. "Sarah, it's going to be fine," As I spoke, I heard a cluster of quiet footsteps and another little face appeared by my door: Kally. I looked up to see the little figure with a thick blanket wrapped around her and a thermometer protruding from her lips. She looked very ill – her eyes were glassy and strands of her auburn ringlets stuck to her sweaty face. She was shivering, though as hot as she looked, and her blanket stayed firmly wrapped around her.

"Kally," Jo sighed, walking towards her daughter and scooping her into her arms. "I told you to stay in bed. You're very ill, sweetheart, and mummy wants you to get better."

"I want to say hi to Dusk," She whined, though her croaky voice was muffled by the thermometer, which still hung from her mouth. She looked at me and smiled sweetly, sweat dripping down her face. "Hi, Dusk," Her still was as chirpy and upbeat as she usually was, and that left me relieved.

"Hey, Kally," I smiled back warmly. "What happened, sweetie?"

"Flu," Jo replied with saddened eyes. "I think she got it from being locked in the bathroom last night. The window was smashed and letting all the freezing air in. I think it was all a bit too much for her immune system. She woke up with a fever this morning."

I shook my head sympathetically. "Oh, poor Kally," I gave Kally another smile before I opened my arms. "Can I have a hug?"

Jo placed Kally down and she ran into my arms with a smile. I could already see that the slow, moment run had tired her body out immensely. She snuggled into my chest, wrapping her arms around me as Sarah sat next to me, stroking Kally's hair. Jo smiled at the scene before her and sat next to me, also, putting her arm around my shoulders.

"Will you be able to go to the ball tonight, Kally?" I asked as my memory rushed back in of the party for Sarah tonight. "Or are you too sick?"

Kally looked up in disappointment, her weary eyes looking frustrated. She looked at her mother for a moment and then looked back at me with pursed lips. "We're not allowed to go at all," She grumbled, huffing angrily.

"What?" I asked with a deep frown.

Kally's expression darkened. "The evil sorceress, Miss Dragon, said so," She replied, hatred hissing into her tone.

"Her name is not _Miss Dragon_, Kally," Jo shook her head, sighing. Though, in Jo's eyes, I could see the agitation towards this woman as well. "And she is not a _sorceress_," She added with a roll of her eyes.

"Then why does she put that weird green and brown powder into Mr Black's tea whenever she comes over, Mum?" Kally asked matter-of-factly, crossing her arms prissily.

"That powder is a soothing remedy she bought from India," Jo stated. "She bought it for Mr Black because she knows he goes through a lot of stress while he works. It's not going to turn him into a giant _frog_, Kally."

"Who is _Miss Dragon_?" I asked, unable keep up with their strange conversation.

"Imogene Brooklyn A.K.A Miss Dragon," Sarah replied, the same disgust surfacing to her tone as Kally's did. "My dad's..._friend_."

"Your father has a partner?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Mr Black's _wannabe_ girlfriend," Kally stated with a nod, oblivious to her own sentence.

"Kally!" Jo scolded with wide-eyes.

"What? That's what Sarah calls her," Kally shot her mother innocent eyes and pointed her Sarah accusingly.

I looked at Sarah and Joanne with a raised eyebrow. "I'm getting a vibe...and it's telling me she's not such a nice lady."

"She's horrible!" Kally piped in with disgust. "She's this mean lady who ignores me when I say hello to her, tells Ben that he doesn't go his job right and is always saying rude things about mummy's food."

I pursed my lips. "How long have you known her?"

"Ever since I was three," Sarah grumbled.

"What does she look like?"

"Well, I think she's the ugliest person in the whole entire world. But, I think, that's only because I know what she's _really_ like. Every one of her friends adores her and says that she is the most ravishing woman in the world! Everyone sucks up to her...everyone except us of course," Sarah replied with frustrated eyes.

"Will I meet her at the party? Or am I banned from going as well?" I asked with questioning eyes.

"No, no, I insisted you come with me. I pleaded with dad to let the others go...but he wouldn't budge. He said that it's all up to Imogene and she said she wouldn't like the hired help to go to a classy, catered, two-hundred guest ball," Sarah scowled. "It makes me sick – these, so-called, hired help are my family! I hate her, she's excluding my _family_ from a celebration I just wanted _them_ to be at."

Kally looked up at her mother with questioning eyes, her face looking sad and hesitant. "Mummy," She begun quietly, "Do you think Miss Brooklyn believes we're not good enough to go to Sarah's party...because we're poor?"

Jo looked very reluctant to answer her disappointed daughter. She smiled tightly, pulling her into her arms. "Of course not, sweetheart," She whispered soothingly. "Miss Brooklyn probably found out that you had a cold...she probably doesn't want anyone else to catch the cold, so she suggested we stay away from the guests."

"And Ben?" Kally queried innocently. "What about him? He's not sick and he can't go."

"Well..." Jo looked utterly pained to lie to her daughter. "Everyone knows that Ben's studying hard for college. Maybe Miss Brooklyn thought she'd let Ben stay upstairs and continue studying while they party in the ballroom, downstairs."

"So...if I wasn't sick, I would be able to go to the party, mummy?" She asked, looking up into her mother's eyes hopefully.

"I think so, sweetheart," Jo smiled, stroking her daughter's flush-skinned face.

Kally seemed to be contemplating something deeply as Jo picked her up and said, "Come on, Kally; let's put you back into bed. It's time to let your body fight off all of those nasty cold monsters while you sleep."

"My body can fight while I sleep?" Kally asked incredulously.

"Of course it can," Jo laughed as she approached my door with Kally in her arms.

"Does it fight while I'm awake as well?"

"Yes, but not as much," Jo chuckled, waving at Sarah and I before she exited my bedroom.

I heard Kally continue to babble on about her fighting immune system as they walked down the hall. I looked back at Sarah who was looking at me and smiling. There was a short silence before she asked, "Do want me to make you some breakfast, Dusk?" She asked sweetly.

I smiled, shaking my head and standing to my feet. "Honestly?" I raised my eyebrow. "I'm fine, Sarah. I'll be perfect by the time you party comes around. Now, come on, we'll go downstairs and get breakfast together."

Sarah shrugged and stood to her feet, letting me put my arm causally around her shoulders. The both of us glided out of my room and tiptoed downstairs, where I heard voices busily chattering. As we neared the kitchen's entrance, I was hit with a terrible stench wafting violently from the kitchen. I grimaced as the odour danced around us, circling the air like toxic fumes.

I opened my mouth to ask Sarah about the foul stench, but found that I immediately shut my mouth as someone's eyes met my own. Someone with a phone to her ear as she hovered a teabag over a cup of steaming hot water. Someone with emerald green eyes, yet not the creamy green ones which Jo held, they were dark and mint toned. Someone with a melodic voice as she spoke, "Oh, hello..."

.

**Thank-you for your lovely reviews – you are truly amazing! Next chapter will be the PARTY pt 2.  
>And, <strong>_**peggy cook**_**, I'm curious, what songs on your IPod were appropriate for that particular chapter?**


	9. The Ugly Duckling

**Chapter Nine: The Ugly Duckling  
>Dusk Malveya's POV<br>16****th**** of December**

The beautiful woman smiled, her long ebony hair cascading down her torso in waves of straight black. Her minty green eyes looked at me in a superior manner, straightening her back as she dipped the teabag into the steaming water. "Jacob, you didn't tell me you had company, I would've come later."

Mr Black's tall, manly figure was leaning against the counter as he read his paper silently – his bulky stature hid underneath his smart, navy blue suit. He looked up from his paper, his eyes meeting mine, a spark of electricity gliding through our eye contact. He stared at me for a short moment, almost seeming to be considering his words. "She's not company, Imogene," He shrugged. "She's the nanny."

"Oh, that would explain it then," Imogene laughed musically. "She doesn't matter then," Imogene seemed oblivious to the offense the just caused me. Though, because she _seemed_ oblivious, I ignored it as she had. "I'm Imogene Brooklyn by the way," She smiled as our eyes met again.

"Dusk Malveya," I replied in the same manner.

"Dusk," She repeated. "What a lovely name! Is there any particular meaning behind that gorgeous name?"

"My father says I was born with the sunset in my eyes," I replied lightly, smiling warmly.

"How creative and original. What nationality is your father?"

"He's Spanish," I answered automatically.

"And your mother?" She asked cheerfully

"She's Jamaican."

"Wow," Imogene breathed. "Spanish _and_ Jamaican. What an amazing mix!" She exclaimed in amazement. "I bet you can dance like there's no tomorrow."

Sarah, who remained beside me, looked at Imogene grudgingly and scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked with bittersweet tone dripping from her lips.

Mr Black glanced at Imogene and Sarah momentarily before his eyes met mine again, his expressionless face causing me to gulp slightly. I felt my arm tightening around Sarah as his eyes continued to bore into mine. As if I wasn't even worth being the topic of conversation, he changed the subject, looking at Imogene pointedly. "Is the weather news in, Imogene?"

"I'm afraid not, Jake," Imogene replied casually, glancing at him with a smile, swiftly approaching him and placing the hot cup of tea in front of him.

"It seems everyone is still talking about that horrible blizzard last night," Sarah muttered, glancing at me knowingly before leaving my side and walking over to the fridge.

"It was pretty bad," Imogene added with a shrug.

"Someone must've been watching over you while you were out there, Dusk," Sarah said with a sigh, taking out a carton of milk. "You could've died and it's terrible to think that."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"You were out in the snow, remember?" Sarah looked at me worriedly. I could see the flitter of her thoughts floating through her, usually guarded, eyes. I could tell she was worried about my state of mental health, wether I had remembered last night, or whether I was still in a delusion of unclear memories due to my concussion.

"No, I do remember," I answered without hesitation. "But, I do not remember how I was able to get back. I slipped unconscious after I fell into the snow. Who found me? Was it Ben?"

Sarah looked at her father with a frown. "You didn't tell her, Dad," She stated. Sarah looked at her father in confusion, her questioning eyes glancing between her father and me.

"Was I supposed to, Sarah-Isabelle?" Mr Black raised his eyebrow, taking a sip of his tea. "Or is her state so _fragile_ for me to speak to her at all?"

I opened my mouth to ask of what he was talking about, but found a strange emotion swept through me and cut me off. I stared at Mr Black, who had looked back down to his paper. A flight of images flew through my mind and I found myself glaring at my employer. "It was _you_," I whispered quietly.

**Flashback: As Dusk is Claimed by Midnight**

_The man's eyes darkened as if he were realising something that pained him even more than the wound on his left shoulder. We stood in a silence even colder than the air around us, his eyes darker than the lightless atmosphere and my mind as confused as the mist hovering up to my knees. "Who are you?" I barely heard him growl._

_I stood in terror as I saw him shake slightly. "I'm the nanny at Blackswan Estate," I blurted out. I mentally cursed my mind. The first shocking moment to hit me and I suddenly drop my precious __mask of silence__. "I saw you out here. Can I send someone to help, sir?"_

_"I can manage on my own," He hissed and demanded in the same bitter manner, "What made you think I was so helpless?"_

_"I thought you were going to die out here!" I replied in shock._

_The man wilfully took a step forward and I found myself taking an uncertain step back as he hobbled forward. He wordlessly walked past me and, as I watched him, he slowly started to straighten up and gain his speed. Something in him suddenly repaired and soon he was jobbing back to the house. His speed grew immensely, clearly ignoring my presence._

**End of Flashback**

He looked up, his fierce eyes meeting mine as time slowed down and I fell back into the state I was in after the first time I looked into his eyes. I felt myself falling into a deep, fathomless emotion – it drowned me, letting me soak in its new freedom. "You left me out in the snow to die!" I exclaimed, pointing at him accusingly, completely forgetting my status and position in my job.

His eyes flashed of a strange emotion before he opened his mouth to reply. Yet, it seemed Sarah had beaten him to it. "Dad," Her wide-eyes stared at her father, whose eyes never left my angering ones. "What is she talking about?"

Mr Black looked at his daughter for a moment and I answered Sarah's bewildered question, "I went out to help you and you walked right passed me, ignoring me completely. You left me in the middle of the night, in the middle of the snow, in the middle of a blizzard!" My eyes narrowed.

"I did not ask for help," He spoke in a low, husky voice. He spoke as if I was a child who been mistaken and that raised me anger level.

"Seeing a man lying in the snow implies several things, does it not, Mr Black?" I raised my eyebrows, pursing my lips.

By now, both Imogene and Sarah were staring at Mr Black and me in nervous wonder. Sarah's eyes were pleading, as if she knew I was treading on dangerous ground, which I was positive of also. Imogene looked astonished that a high-paid worker was speaking to her employer so poorly, I was also astonished. Though, my mother had always warned me to stand up to people who treat _me_ poorly. "No salary is worth disrespect," She would tell me often.

Mr Black's eyes darkened, if that were even possible, they were already the colour of midnight! I felt my eyes grow unintentionally challenging and for some unknown reason, I found myself flashing back to the first time I arrived at Blackswan.

**Flashback: Holding on the Memories**

_Ben took my bags from the boot and gestured for me to follow him again, yet this time I hesitated immensely. Ben turned when he noticed I was not behind him. "What's wrong, Dusk?"_

_"I'm scared, Ben," I whispered, staring at my feet._

_Ben sighed. "Listen, Dusk, there's nothing to be scared about. Blackswan is a beautiful place and the people here are going to welcome you here with open arms. Besides, you're well-educated, literate and just plain intelligent. How could anyone put you down when every time you get into a fight, you'll only kick their ass with your mad _debating skills_?"_

_I laughed – it seemed Ben had been listening to my life story a bit better than I expected him to._

_"Anyway, no one __here__ will put you down, Dusk. People always respect the nanny of the pupil."_

_"That's the point...I don't just want to be seen as _the nanny_. I want to be seen as _me_."_

**End of Flashback**

It seemed my _mad debating skills_ were not going to the greater good – it seemed my powers were working against me.

"I was not dying," He replied calmly, though his eyes seemed to waver into impatience.

I noted the irritability on this man, yet something in me ignited the more his temper ripened. "Maybe you weren't," I agreed with a dark expression. "But, that wouldn't explain why you walked passed me without the slightest care of my state of health. It seemed my _fragile state_ did not matter last night, nor did the chance of me living or dying!"

Mr Black's eyes flashed of fury and his back straightened and, even though we stood a good several feet apart, I suddenly felt as if he was looking down at me with those blazing black eyes of his. "If your life did not matter to me then why did I save your life, Miss Malveya? I express my deepest apology for leaving you out in that horrendous blizzard. It was wrong of me and I have been trying to deny the truth of my selfishness. I realise the risk I put your life at and I will take full responsibility for the fact that _you_ came out to save _me_ and _I_ ended up rescuing _you_."

Mr Black's eyes left mine immediately, as if he couldn't stand to be in my presence any longer. Glancing at Imogene pointedly, he picked up his paper and cup of tea, walking out of the room. He sent his daughter an acknowledging nod before he vanished with Imogene on his swift tail.

It took a few moments for me to adjust to the new emotion, which whirled around me, mixing in with my dizziness. I stared at the toaster, which was now visible now that Mr Black was no longer standing in front of it. I was agape, feeling his last words wash over me like heat finally unfreezing a butterfly locked in ice.

"Well, that went well," I heard from the other side of the kitchen – it didn't entirely break my shocked thoughts until a thud of the fridge made me jump. My head snapped to the side and there I met Sarah's unreadable eyes. She stared at me like I had the toaster; it was dazed and still slightly comprehending the previous moments. Her head was tilted as she raised her eyebrows after a moment, realising I was not able to reply. "Don't you think, Dusk?"

I gulped, my throat as dry as my words, "Of course it went _well_," I rolled my eyes sarcastically. "I'm surprised he didn't fire me right on the spot!"

Sarah laughed and shook her head. "I wouldn't worry," She chirped, putting down the bread and taking it out of its package. "I actually found watching Imogene's bewildered expression more enjoyable. I have _never_ seen her look so confused, yet smug, before!" She grinned.

"_Smug_?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I suspect she was hoping a huge clash would start between you and dad and he would end up firing you as you assumed. Imogene hates when people get close to my dad, firing you would put out another threatening fire he could catch. But, it seems you were _both_ wrong! Dad's tolerance seems to be good today; maybe he favours your boldness for standing up to him. He hardly ever receives such a levelled conversation from anyone! Everybody looks up to him; I presume he was quite taken aback by your harsh stare and cold words."

I gulped. "You noticed my cold words and harsh stare?"

"So did my father, I assure you. That's, possibly, why he had to escape you so abruptly. He probably felt more bewildered than anything else, more bewildered than angry, I think."

"He looked extremely offended by my strong words," I muttered regrettably.

"He doesn't get offended easily, I assure you, Dusk," Sarah chuckled and then her expression changed and she frowned in thought. "Yet, he did look hurt."

"_Hurt_?" I laughed half-heartedly. "Furious is more like it!"

"No, honestly, he looked hurt," She whispered. "He looked...he looked upset. I have never seen that side of him. It amazes me that only his first encounter with you could bring that out of him. I expected pointless banter, lots of compliments and little eye contact from you and Dad."

"So you don't think he'll fire me?" I murmured hopefully.

"Of course not!" Sarah exclaimed with a laugh. "My dad hardly ever fires someone because of a squabble. He's had fights with at least everyone in this house once. Me mostly."

"You, honestly?"

Sarah shrugged, biting her lip. "I'm a lot like him, we have the same way of fighting. Except, I have the tolerance of a turtle and he of a cheater."

I sighed, giving Sarah a small smile. "Well, it is your birthday and you need to enjoy it, Sarah. So, put down that bread and let _me_ make you breakfast while you show me what you're going to wear for the ball tonight."

"Really?" Sarah squealed excitedly. That was the first time I had seen her so excited about material items. No matter how strong-willed and stubborn she was, she was still that classic _girly girl_.

* * *

><p>"Oh, you two look stunning!" I heard Joanne exclaim as I stared into the mirror breathlessly.<p>

That truly wasn't me, was it?_ It's just the dress_, I thought in reassuringly.I never have this figure when I wear my usual black jeans and plain white shirt. Would that mean I would look like this all the time if I wore things like this more often?_ Oh, stop being to vain, Dusk! Shut-up and concentrate on why you're actually going to this ball, _My thoughts _tsked_.

I looked beside me and saw the glowing young woman, whose beauty obviously couldn't compare to my own. Sarah looked absolutely stunning. The first thing you found striking was her face – her high cheekbones blushed with a pinkish hue, her heart-shaped lips were dabbed with a soft red gloss and her copper skin gleamed of a golden air. Though, it were her creamy brown eyes which truly stood out, they were accentuated by a soft golden eyeliner and her naturally long and thick eyelashes.

Sarah's silky hair fell in natural, jet-black waves and it cascaded down her back, meeting her waist. She wore a beautiful, pleated, strapless, creamy white dress which held a roman elegance, falling to the ground. It was milky white and shiny golden fabric flowed through it like rays of sunlight bouncing through the dress. Sarah resembled a beautiful sunlight goddess, her dress and facial features made her look quite the part.

"You look amazing, Sarah," I complimented the beautiful, blushing, birthday girl.

"Its just the dress," Sarah replied automatically, her cheeks reddening all the more.

I found myself laughing, two humble minds think alike. "No, it isn't," I disagreed with a grin. "You look stunning, Sarah, as Jo said."

Sarah looked up and me at smile. "If I look half as good as you, Dusk, I shall stay content with my attire."

I laughed, shaking my head and shrugging. "Then you should be _ecstatic, _Sarah_._"

I looked in the mirror, taking in my appearance again. I didn't look like I normally did, yet no one in a ball gown usually did. Look at Cinderella – rags to ravishing in one puff of fairy dust! I wore a deep red dress that had pleats at the bottom, which resembled that of a traditional Spanish dress. It had a broad V-neck and the sleeves started at my forearm instead of my shoulders. It flowed in waves of black and red, reaching the floor.

My make-up was fairly simple, yet it left me looking quite like my Spanish grandmother, rather than my Jamaican mother. My lips were blood-red, the tone of the red in my dress, and my eyes were outlined with black eyeliner. My cheeks were hued with a reddish glow and my auburn hair fell down my back as Sarah's did, though my bangs were clipped back with a red rose clip. I wore black heals and big, round, red earrings with real rubies in them.

I described myself as the red in a rare dusk.

I couldn't believe I had bought all of this with Sarah. Joanne, Kally, Sarah and I went on a shopping spree on the 12th of December and went mad with clothing, shoes and accessories. Mr Black was paying, which left me slightly uncomfortable, but that did not make me forget the upbringing I had been put through.

I was taught to be careful with money, even if it wasn't my own.

I took a deep breath, drawing myself out of my wistful thoughts. Only then did I realise how much I missed them. It seemed the past few days had left me oblivious to my true yearning for my family. I was startled when a knock on the door made all of three of us snap our heads towards it. "Come in," Joanne chirped, placing her hands momentarily on Sarah and my shoulders.

The door opened and in popped a bright and excited Kally. She was grinning, yet as soon as she looked at us, her smile fell and she stared at us in wonder. "Wow," She breathed in awe.

"What do you think, Kally?" Sarah smiled sheepishly, twirling herself around.

"I think you look perfect!" Kally exclaimed flatteringly and Sarah's smile grew bashfully. "You're the prettiest two at the party."

"I truly doubt that," I laughed.

"No, it's true," Kally nodded with a smile. "I've seen all the people at the party. None of them are as pretty as you two!"

Joanne looked at Kally crossly. "Don't tell me you went down there, Kally."

"I didn't at first," She replied innocently. "But Ben wanted to see if there was any interesting food downstairs. It smelt so good, Mum! They had roast pork, beef and chicken as well as all the vegies to go with it. Oh, and they had this really nice sweet called _chocolate soufflé_. I don't know what that means...but Ben stole one from the tray where they were served it and gave it to me. It tasted like chocolate cake, except gooey!"

Jo shook her head nervously. "If Imogene caught you, Kally...we'd be goners," She muttered. "Don't let you _or_ Ben go down there anymore, sweetheart."

"I think really, really, _really_ it's unfair," Kally crossed her arms angrily. "We were Sarah's friends first...and we're not even allowed to go to her party."

Jo sighed, taking her daughter's hand and leading her out of Sarah's room. "I know, sweetheart, I know," She murmured before she walked out with Kally.

Sarah and I shared a knowing glance. "I truly wish they could come," Sarah whispered sadly, seeming guilty and unsettled. "I only agreed to this because I knew I'd be giving my family a good time. Now, they're not even going. What's the point?"

I agreed with nod and a sad expression.

Before we could continue our conversation any more, a knock on Sarah's closed door startled me. Both of us turned as the door opened and revealed two couples standing by the door with large smiles. I was far more startled when I took in their appearances. There were two extremely tall and muscular men standing next to two fairly average, yet pretty, women.

The man on the left almost seemed as tall as Mr Black, yet he was more slender and his features were softer and less rugged. He had cropped, chestnut toned hair and his brown-eyed gaze was more readable than Mr Black's. He stood with a woman about three inches shorter than him, his arm firmly wrapped around her waist.

The chestnut haired man had copper skin and the woman next to him had golden skin with light brown eyes and hair with streaks of dark blonde through them. She was tall and slender, having the gracefully held figure of a dancer. She wore a pretty blue dress that fell to her knees, silver heals and a pair of ordinary glasses. They both looked as if they were in their mid-thirties.

Both men wore black tuxedos, looking very smart and dashing.

The couple next to them looked a fair bit younger than the other. The woman looked a couple of years younger than me, yet about an inch taller, and the man looked about as old as Ben – twenty-four. This man was about as tall as the other man's partner, though he held more muscle. He had chocolate brown eyes and plain, cropped, black hair.

The woman next to him looked like the youngest of the four. I presumed her to be about six years older than Sarah, yet she seemed quite mature and well grown. She had the happiest smile on her face, on the verge of squealing, as she tightly held her partner's hand. This woman had long, black, layered hair and glowing tan skin with bright brown eyes.

As soon as Sarah saw the four people she smiled ecstatically, squealing as the youngest of that group had. "Oh my God!" She gasped. "You're here, you're really here!"

"Of course we are!" The woman with glasses grinned. "It's your birthday, we'd never miss it! Come here, let me have a hug."

Sarah squealed again and ran into the arms of the woman with glasses. "Aunty Angela!" She squeaked as she tightly hugged Angela.

"Hello, sweetheart," Angela replied as tears sprung to her eyes. "Oh, look at you, gorgeous. Aren't you all beautiful and grown up!"

"Hey," The man next to the young woman scoffed jokingly. "Where's my hug?"

Sarah pulled back from Angela and eagerly jumped into the man's arms. "Uncle Quil!" She squealed excitedly. "Hey, Claire," She grinned as she met the young woman's eyes.

"Hey, girlfriend," Claire trilled, placing a lip-gloss kiss on her forehead. "How's everything going?"

"Perfect now you're here," Sarah breathed happily.

"Okay, okay, you've had your hug, Quil," The man beside Angela said sternly, holding back a smile. "Let me have one now."

"I'm not sharing, Embry," Quil replied smugly, continuing to hug Sarah tightly. "She's _my_ goddaughter."

"And you never miss a chance to remind me," Embry rolled his eyes. "Jake only placed you as godfather because you don't have any kids. Angela and I are stuck with _three_ of them!"

"You want one?" Angela laughed. "We have plenty."

"Tristan's not for sale," Embry replied playfully. "You can have either Emily-Rose or Elanora."

"I'm not selling our little girls, Embry," Angela whacked her partner humorously. "Tristan's a handful; I don't think Claire would be able to handle him."

"He'll grow out of it, he's only nine, Ang," Claire chirped with a grin.

"How come Kally's only nine and she's an angel?" Angela fake sulked.

Quil glanced at me and smiled. "Oh, hello," He chuckled. "Sorry, didn't see you there."

I gave the five of them my sweetest smile and replied with a pleasant tone, "Its okay," It seemed everyone was looking at me curiously and I wondered what could be so enthralling about me.

Before I could introduce myself, the teenage girl named Claire smiled brightly and approached me with a friendly air. "Hi, I'm Claire Young, Quil's fiancée," She gestured to the man behind her before putting out her hand for me to shake it.

I tried to mask my surprise. I girl of her age was getting married? I wasn't saying it was wrong, though unlikely and fairly unusual. Maybe she was older than I had expected. "Nice to meet you, Miss Young," I smiled, glancing at Quil who also nodded with a pleasant smile.

"Oh, no, please call me Claire!" She waved off such formal usage of her name as I shook her hand. "That's Angela and Embry Call," She pointed towards the couple who were now standing straight and tall, smiling kindly. "The couple who are _constantly_ bickering," She joked with a roll of her eyes and the couple laughed.

"She's not lying," Angela smirked and Embry grinned. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," I smiled and suddenly remembered to introduce myself. "I'm Dusk Malveya, Sarah's nanny."

* * *

><p><em>Could she truly be the woman Jacob had told them about? The woman he had given up hope of searching for? The woman he could never settle for?<em>

_Jacob's best friends had found their soul mates and were undeniably pleased. Yet, Jacob's unhappiness had always left Quil and Embry troubled and concerned. To see this little being appear out of nowhere was a complete surprise and thrill to his friends. _

_Embry and Quil both felt different things for their Imprints – Quil feeling unbreakable protection for Claire and Embry feeling utter respect for Angela. Their women warmed their souls to no extent, leaving them withering whenever they left their side. How would Jacob love his Imprint? The future remained unclear for the two dwelling souls who had yet to find the string that permanently tied them together._

_Could it be that the little figure with curious eyes was the mighty, yet numb-hearted, Alpha's true elixir? _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me, does Dusk have a right to be angry at Jacob for leaving her out in the snow...or is she just overacting? And, yes, I put **_**Angela Weber**_** (Bella's friend from high school) as Embry's Imprint...because I really like them as a couple. They're both really genuine, shy people and I've always thought that Angela should've found out about werewolves and vampires. **

**Please NOTE: If you haven't noticed already, the italicised writing is written in Third Person...unless it's a dream or flashback. Oh...and, if I see fit, I will put a couple of songs into the story when I think they are perfect for the specific chapter or scene.**

**I hope you like the story, I'm sorry about stalling all the good bits. I always say that I'm going to do this, but it comes out differently...and I end up writing something different. Though, next chapter will DEFINITELY have Jacob in it. I'm excited, lots of things are ahead!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Everything He Has To Lose

**Chapter Ten: Dancing in the Dark  
>Dusk Malveya's POV<br>16****th ****of December**

"Just take deep breaths, Sarah," I whispered as we walked down the hall.

Sarah nodded, breathing in and out as I instructed. "You'll stay by my side, right?" She whispered.

"Of course," I smiled reassuringly, taking her hand and giving it a light squeeze. "You know I'm right here."

My words seemed to calm Sarah and her eyes flickered open as she breathed unsteadily. "I'm going out to see all of those people," She muttered. "All of those people," She repeated and added nervously, "I could embarrass my father in front of."

"Don't say that, Sarah," I ordered gently as I noticed Sarah slowing down her pace, her strides became slow and reluctant. "All of those people are waiting to enjoy your party and see the beautiful birthday girl, not to see you embarrass yourself. That shouldn't be a test for you."

"But it is," She objected, closing her eyes and parting her lips, rushed breaths slipped in and out of her lips. "It is a test," She countered.

"If anything, it's a test of strength. You're stronger than this, Sarah. You know you are."

Sarah's eyes opened again and determination flew through her eyes. "I am," She declared firmly. "I am strong," She continuously repeated until we reached two large, wooden 18th century doors that were opened by two doormen.

This staircase led into another part of the house, a part I had not dared to venture into. It led into the ballroom and I was nervous as to what I would find. As we neared the staircase, we heard lots of wild laughter and blaring classical music, the scent of fresh food enticed my senses and I found Sarah and my pace quickened slightly.

I prayed the Sarah would enjoy herself, it seemed like she needed a relaxed night.

Time slowed as we approached the staircase and I squeezed Sarah's hand once more. "I won't let go," I whispered as the maroon carpet floor turned into polished floorboards beneath us. My eyes met the first step and I kept my eyes on the floor, refusing to look up.

Sarah and I stood in the centre of the staircase and I took a deep breath, feeling poor Sarah's clammy hand clutch onto mine. The roar of voices suddenly died down and I immediately felt the burn of people's stare dig into our nervousness and bring out a new anxiety. I very reluctantly looked up, taking in my intriguing surroundings.

All I could see were eyes, people's eyes – judgemental eyes, jealous eyes, superior eyes, interested eyes. Yet, as far as I looked for one pair of eyes that I found unreadable, I could not succeed. They all held at least one emotion, one emotion the left me thinking as to the calibre and manner of these people.

My eyes skimmed over the still crowd and I found Claire Young and Angela Call staring up at Sarah, on the verge of tears. They looked so proud, happy and I wondered how deep Sarah's connections to them ran.

My eyes continued to roam over the crowd and I saw Imogene Brooklyn standing next to a girl about Sarah's age. The girl was fiercely glaring up at Sarah, yet Imogene had a smile on her face as she held a firm arm around the scornful girl.

My eyes continued to slowly wander around the room thoughtfully. Though, my eyes swiftly moved back to the staircase as I heard a deep clearing of a throat. Time shot up to the present moment and I my eyes snapped down to see three masculine men looking up at Sarah from the bottom of the staircase.

Mr Black stood in between Quil and Embry, gazing up at his daughter pleasantly. I couldn't help but take in his dashing attire. He looked far more handsome in his black tuxedo, standing tall and proud with his hands behind his back, a charming half-smile fell upon his face.

I suddenly felt as if I was leading a bride down an aisle and that left me feeling peculiar as I revaluated my surroundings.

Everything looked so extravagantly perfect and detailed to every detail.

The extremely high ceiling was lined with patterned green and gold streamers. Large, bright, crystal chandeliers hung above the wide marble stone dance floor. Tables were perfectly set out around the dance floor. I saw at least twenty of them and they were all set out with spotless beige tablecloth, expensive silverware, crystal drinking glasses and sweet scented roses. Spare seats lined the edge of the whole ballroom and candles were lit everywhere, replacing electrical light, giving the whole ballroom a very historical atmosphere.

_All of this for a twelfth birthday? _I thought incredulously, looking around in amazement.

I turned my gaze towards Sarah and was thrilled to see a bright smile gracing her elegant facial features. I was also pleased to see her holding such a loving gaze on her father. I knew that somewhere in Sarah and Mr Black's father & daughter relationship was a clear common ground between them.

I had to find that common ground between them, even if I was still on a landslide with Mr Black.

Mr Black's smile grew as he put out his hand, gesturing for his daughter to come down the stairs. Sarah duly obeyed, grinning as she glanced at me momentarily, almost as if she was asking for my approval. I gave her a reassuring nod, my smile warm and proud, as she took her first step downstairs, her hand slipping from mine.

I was surprised to find that, as her fingertips slipped from mine, I felt the sting of worry coat over me. I don't think I had noticed how attached I grew to Sarah. I didn't like to let her go, it discomforted me, all I wanted to do was protect her and letting her leave my side was harder than I had ever expected.

Yet, knowing her hand would then be held by her true kin left me relieved.

I didn't know whether I thought of her as a sister or daughter, but motherly emotions were there and all they wanted to do was protect and care for Sarah. She was growing older, yes, but that left me with all the more reason for me to want to protect her.

Sarah strangely looked back up at me before she took her second step downstairs. I could feel her hesitation as she descended into her father's arms, as if she was taking her first nervous steps as a twelve-year-old. I immediately reacted to her silent nerves and took a step down as well, placing a firm and reassuring arm around her shoulders.

I felt her relax as we effortlessly continued downstairs.

I was there to keep Sarah calm and settled; I was going to do my job even if that left me oblivious to the world around me. For the first time in my life I was letting something snatch away my complete attention, leaving me vulnerable to the people who could be watching me judgingly.

Little did I know that, as I walked downstairs with Sarah, someone _was_ watching me with inquisitive and slightly envious thoughts. It was someone in the crowd, someone with cold emerald eyes and a fake smile. I couldn't feel anyone's stare, yet I knew the danger lurking within someone's mind and that left my arm protectively tightening around Sarah.

Mr Black stared at me with an emotion I could easily read. It seemed he let his guard down, leaving me smug, as I clearly read the emotion of fascination roaming through his dark fathomless eyes. "Sarah-Isabelle," He acknowledged his daughter after he glanced at me for a split second. A larger smile graced his handsome face, his white teeth gleaming against his clear copper skin.

Mr Black's hand was still outstretched and Sarah took it finally, smiling as her small hand slid into his large one. I felt something in me flutter as she looked up at her father in adoration. I had never seen a girl mask her love for something so well; I couldn't believe I actually thought Sarah wilfully despised her father.

"Hi, Dad," She whispered, blushing immediately.

"You look beautiful," He complimented proudly. "I can't believe you've grown up so fast."

Sarah's cheeks darkened. "Thank-you," She murmured.

"You do look great, Sarah," Embry, who stood next to Mr Black, agreed with that same proud smile Mr Black and Quil had.

"You've never looked so much like you grandmother," Quil added wistfully.

Mr Black's eyes remained on Sarah, as if he couldn't believe that was truly his beautiful daughter. Though, something in his eyes made me feel sorry for him. His eyes weren't actually as proud as Quil or Embry's, or even mine, were. On the outside, they were filled happiness and delight; yet, his eyes were centred with emotions darker than another – regret, guilt and shame.

"Thanks, Uncle Quil and Uncle Embry," Sarah breathed, her eyes soft with happiness and relief.

"Oh, Sarah," A voice from the crowd exclaimed and we turned to see Imogene making her way through the swarm of watching guests. Imogene wore a green dress the matched the ceiling's streamers. It was long and flowed to the ground, matched with golden heals and stylish accessories. "You look gorgeous, sweetheart."

Sarah managed to give her a tight smile before Imogene yanked her into her arms, wrapping her arms around Sarah, causing her to let go of her father's hand. "Thank-you, Imogene."

"Don't thank me, sweetie, thank that dress!" Imogene grinned. "You never look like this normally. Gosh, that dress is you doing you wonders."

Something in my emotions hardened and my expression grew darker. It seemed those strange feelings were also going through Mr Black as he stated gruffly, "She always looks like that, Imogene."

Imogene pulled back to look at Mr Black. "Oh, yes, yes, of course. But, that dress just brings out her beauty all the more, Jake."

I turned my eyes from Imogene to Embry and Quil who were both looking at Imogene in frustration. The two of them shared a knowing look before going back to keeping their proud smiles and pleasant gazes.

I looked back to Imogene, who was now looking towards the many guests. "Ladies & Gentleman!" She called for attention, holding Sarah's hand in the air, gaining all eyes on them. "I would like to present the lucky birthday girl, Sarah-Isabelle, who has made the most beautiful entrance in taking her first steps of becoming a lovely young lady!" I had to admit to myself, Imogene did have a pleasant way with words.

I had yet to find the bad side of Imogene Brooklyn that Sarah and Kally were constantly complaining about.

* * *

><p>Sarah seemed to be enjoying herself as the party settled down and people started to approach her with presents and congratulations. Mr Black sat beside his daughter the whole time – remaining silent, yet protective about her. Imogene sat beside Sarah also, making charismatic chitchat with the lively guests, who all held content smiles.<p>

I sat silently in the background, being ignored, observing everyone around me with a straight face.

Sarah talked happily with Claire Young, who sat next to her fiancée, Quil. I could unintentionally overhear conversations between several people. It seemed Sarah was asking about Claire's wedding. "So how long now, Claire?" Sarah asked curiously.

"It's gonna be a spring wedding – April the 7th," Claire chirped excitedly.

"How beautiful," Sarah marvelled with a grin.

"We hope so," Claire blushed, looking up at Quil affectionately. It seemed his eyes had been on her the whole time and, somehow, they remained filled with adoration. "All of our friends got married in spring," She added. "Jared and Kim, Sam and Emily, Paul and Rachel, Embry and Angela...and now _us_."

Sarah let out a squeal, clasping Claire's hand. "I'm so excited for you. It's going to be perfect!"

Quil chuckled, looking at the both of them lovingly. "It will be, Sarah."

"It just seems unreal," Claire continued. "We've waited so long and now the time's finally come...I really can't believe it."

Both the girls squealed, jumping up and down in their seats excitedly, clasping each other's hands. "I'm so happy for you, Claire," Sarah smiled warmly. "You're finally getting your wish!"

I tuned out of that conversation, moving my eyes towards Embry and Angela Call who seemed comfortable in each other's company. I watched as Angela leaned into her husband's touch, smiling tenderly. "Do you think the kids will be okay, Embry?" She asked quietly.

"They're with my mum, Ang, I'm sure they're all fine. Mum is probably reading them a bedtime story as we speak, honey," Embry smiled and stroked his wife's hair as she laid her head on his shoulder. Angela gazed up at Embry with a very deep, doting emotion. "Come on," He let out a sigh as he lifted Angela to her feet. "Would you like to dance?"

Angela arched her eyebrow and smirked. "Remember what happened the last time?"

"I'm sorry for spraining you ankle. I was eighteen and madly in love with you. You can't blame a guy for being clumsy around _you_, Angela," He shrugged, winking playfully.

Angela laughed, taking Embry's hand, weaving her fingers into his. "Well, if you put it that way," She rolled her eyes, letting her husband lead her to the dance floor where slow music was playing melodically.

I couldn't help but smile at the couple. They seemed to genuinely respect, value and love each other. Quil and Claire still seemed to live in the honeymoon phase of their relationship. Though, Angela and Embry Call appeared to have a very realistic love for each other – a solid tolerance and stable fit.

A true soul mate is the person you can see as being your best friend as much as your lover.

My mind wavered to the table next to me, where three young women sat chattering about something that caught my attention instantly. "You can clearly see that Imogene is trying to put a good impression on Sarah," A redhead gossiped mischievously. "But, apparently, Sarah just doesn't like her. Imogene's little sister, Bridget, knows Sarah personally – they're enemies."

"Isn't Bridget at the party tonight?" A blonde asked the redhead.

"Yes...but, she's here against her own will."

"Bridget and Sarah are such sweet girls though," The blonde replied with a sigh. "I can't imagine what makes them dislike each other so much."

"They've always been rivals. It all started when Bridget said she was going to be Sarah's _step-aunt_ when they were seven," The redhead shrugged and quickly changed the subject, leaning in and gossiping, "So...have you heard the news?"

"What news?" The blonde and brown haired women asked simultaneously.

"Imogene went to New York in search of a _wedding dress_."

Every woman, including me, gasped. "No way," The brown haired hissed.

"Yes. We're expecting the announcement of their engagement soon, I'm sure."

"Wow," The blonde breathed out in amazement. "I wonder how Sarah will take it."

_So do I,_ I thought in shock.

"Never mind that, I wonder if we'll be invited to the wedding," The brown haired woman said excitedly.

"Jacob and Imogene are such a beautiful couple," The blonde complimented absentmindedly. "I think they're finely matched."

My eyes drew away from the three gossiping girls and moved onto Sarah. She was staring up at Mr Black as the talked quietly; warm smiles both graced their similar facial features. My mood suddenly plummeted from contented to confusion. Mr Black was listening to his daughter intently and I strangely felt as if I wanted to capture that moment and store it away.

The moment when Mr Black was actually listening to his daughter.

Yet, as soon as their conversation deepened, Imogene stole Mr Black's attention and Sarah was left with an unfinished discussion. Imogene stood Mr Black to his feet and immediately started to introduce him to more guests. Sarah sat as I was – silently observing. We watched Imogene's body language. She seemed quite intimate with him, yet his figure was rigid and his attention only fell upon the vibrant guests.

He smiled warmly and shook people's hands, though I could see an absentminded emotion in eyes, as if he were doing a chore instead of a social activity. I continued to stare at him, my eyes aimlessly roaming over every detail in his striking physique. He held himself proudly and formally – straight back, firm handshake, long strides.

Though, there was something warm in his manner this evening, something that left him smiling longer and keeping up conversations more easily. It left a soft smile on my face, a smile I had never held upon my face, a smile I was desperate to escape from. I didn't realise I was looking so intrigued until I felt someone's eyes on me.

My eyes shifted from Mr Black and there I saw Imogene staring at me. I gasped, straightening my back immediately and gulping. She held my eyes for a long moment, looking at me with bemused eyes. I bit my lip as she narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip around Mr Black; as if she was afraid a thief would snatch him away.

_I'm not a thief!_ I thought incredulously. Was my gaze that deep? A smile graced Imogene's pretty face once more and she turned back to the front, ignoring our wordless encounter, she began talking to another guest. Though, something in her mint green eyes faded into a cold emotion and that frightened me.

I suddenly found myself flashing back to a conversation that Sarah and I had this morning.

**Flashback: The Ugly Duckling**

"_I actually found watching Imogene's bewildered expression more enjoyable. I have __never__ seen her look so confused, yet smug, before!" She grinned._

"Smug_?" I raised my eyebrow._

"_I suspect she was hoping a huge clash would start between you and dad and he would end up firing you as you assumed. Imogene hates when people get close to my dad, firing you would put out another threatening fire he could catch. But, it seems you were _both_ wrong! Dad's tolerance seems to be good today; maybe he favours your boldness for standing up to him. He hardly ever receives such a levelled conversation from anyone! Everybody looks up to him; I presume he was quite taken aback by your harsh stare and cold words."_

**End of Flashback**

I shivered. For some unknown reason, I found myself trying to block out the voices floating around this huge ballroom. It wasn't working; nothing could stop me from replaying that conversation in my ears. Each time, it grew louder, Sarah's voice echoed within my head and I found myself abruptly standing up.

I felt a few people's eyes on me and that left me needing to escape all the more. I didn't know what was coming over me, why was I panicking some much? I looked to my left and found a door leading out onto a balcony. I quickly walked towards the door and opened it, making sure to swiftly exit that room so no freezing air would blow in.

Before I could even blink, I found myself outside in the freezing air, goose-bumps surfacing to my skin. It was very dark outside, yet I was more relieved to be in the dark than the spotlight. Besides, there was some source of light from the candles inside the ballroom. On the other side of the French doors, which led back into the party, I found no one had taken me notice of my swift departure from the buzzing voices and lively music.

That, surprisingly, left me totally relieved and I felt my mood spacing out again.

I turned my head back towards to balcony and slowly approached it, mist slipping through my lips as I breathed evenly. I relaxed as the freezing air soaked into my sweating skin. Placing my palms onto the low brick wall, which sealed off the balcony, I stared into the untouched darkness. I felt the night's cool breeze wash over my bare shoulders and weave into my hair, causing it to flutter in the wind's soft melody.

I closed my eyes, falling under nature's spell. No music could compare to that of nature's whispering winds and soothing rains. I breathed in the darkness, feeling it whisk into my mood and calm me down. I found the fresh wind soothing when it wasn't heavy and consuming–

My thoughts were cut off by a deep voice echoing through my empty mind, "It's a lovely night."

I felt my heartbeat skip as I spun around, frantically breathing as I hastily drunk in his rugged features once more. I gulped, leaning against the wall lining the balcony. My eyes met his and I jolt of emotion ran through me – I felt that warm spot in my chest circling my heart once more. I fell agape for a few moments, recollecting my thoughts as if I had dropped some important papers in the wind, which held my life's script.

I remained silent, blank and frozen. Mr Black tilted his head to the side, casually putting his hands in his black tuxedo's pockets. He seemed to be holding back a smile and that left my breathless. "You don't think so, Miss Malveya?"

I nodded breathlessly. "N-No, sir. I mean, yes, s-sir. I mean...it is a l-lovely night," I blurted out, spinning around again, facing me back to him as my cheeks blazed of red.

I heard a few slow footsteps and he appeared on the left side of me, leaning over the balcony, looking up at the sky. His eyes moved towards me for one moment before he spoke again, "I'd, uh, I'd like to thank-you for the great pains you took with Sarah-Isabelle. I don't know what it is about her...though, she seems stronger somehow, more independent."

I gave Mr Black a sideways glance. "It was no great pain, sir," I whispered. "Sarah is a very intelligent girl."

"Yes, of course, naturally," He chuckled deeply.

_Naturally?_ I thought curiously, _what's that supposed to me?_

I took a deep breath and looked at him, turning my head and facing him completely. His eyes didn't move from the sky, though I knew he had acknowledged the fact that I had rotated my head to look at him. "I have heard much of you from Sarah," He continued. "She tells me you are of a mixed background."

"Yes – Jamaican and Spanish," I answered automatically.

The small hint of a smile slipped through his lips as an unreadable emotion flew into his eyes. "She also tells me that you aspire to become a teacher."

"That is correct," I replied quietly.

He turned towards me with curious eyes. "Tell me, why did you choose to become a nanny over teaching?"

"I...uh," I began, biting my lip. "I need the money."

"For college to get a degree?" He assumed. "I thought you had half accomplished your exams for teaching."

"No, I _was_ in college," I explained nervously. "But, my grandfather has grown very ill and my family are broke. I sent myself back home so that I could help them. I have three siblings, you see."

"I understand," was all he said before he began another subject, "I have been many places on business–Germany, Italy, England, Japan –yet, none could compare to the entertaining letters Sarah would regularly send me. She'd tell me about you constantly and I found myself growing curious. She'd frequently compliment your intelligence and common sense. Though, to be honest, when I finally met you, I was very surprised to find you were the girl my Sarah-Isabelle had been applauding so often. I imagined you differently."

I didn't know whether to take that as an offense or an innocent observation. Though, I couldn't keep my thoughts silent, "As I did you, sir."

"Oh?" He looked genuinely surprised. I only nodded wordlessly and Mr Black left it at that, leaving the subject mute. He continued to watch me observantly, seeming intrigued by my body language. "You get on well with her," He stated rather than asking.

"Yes, we think alike," I nodded immediately.

"I can see that," He chuckled deeply again and I couldn't help but marvel over his husky, sensuous voice. "You're both very quiet. I noticed you hadn't spoken a word inside. Are you often so silent?"

The feeling that made me escape to the balcony came over me and, suddenly, I wished I could leave again. "Yes," I answered and drew away from the subject, "Though, Sarah was speaking very intently, I noticed."

"We hardly converse," He shrugged. "It's a pleasure to speak with her and she seemed eased, which brings me back to my thanks. She is usually very reluctant to speak with me. Though, tonight, she seemed pleased to talk to her impatiently gruff father."

_I can't disagree with you, Mr Black,_ My thoughts chuckled. "She obviously pleasures the presence of her father," I agreed. "And she will regularly due to your stay here."

"She's confident, out of her shell, and I must thank-you, Miss Malveya. I feel as if this is your doing."

"She is growing older, sir," I countered. "Sarah is changing, so are her emotions. It is not at all my doing."

Mr Black laughed. "Do you usually contradict your compliments?" He asked with a smirk.

I gulped, flushing. "I'm sorry," was all I could whisper, looking to the floor.

"It's nothing to apologise for, Miss Malveya," He spoke gently and I found something in me fluttered as I heard his manner was soft towards me for the first time. "I just find you quite overly humble."

I looked back into his eyes to find them amused as he crossed his arms. I fought back a smile and a blush as I looked into his eyes, finding them watching my expressions and reactions once again. I remained silent.

"Well, Sarah-Isabelle was very right about one thing," Mr Black sighed as he stood straight, putting out his hand with a smile. "It is easy to talk with you, Miss Malveya."

I felt a sweet smile fall upon my lips as I took his hand and shook it firmly. As soon as my fingertips felt his skin, I felt my whole body lean into the handshake. He was so warm and his skin was so rough, rougher than I expected a businessman's hands to be. They felt like my father's hands, a hardworking tradesman's hands.

_I wonder if he continues working with cars in his spare time_, I pondered curiously.

I looked up into Mr Black's eyes, those blazing black eyes of his, and suddenly realised why I was feeling so nervous before I reached the balcony. I was being watched, I was being watched by those eyes and I could feel them on me in a level even deeper than my observant mind. I knew why I feared him so much: he actually _noticed_ me and I felt him making observations – he studied me as I studied him.

The girl who didn't let any detail pass her was being studied by a man who saw everything in whole.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, I hoped you liked the chapter, PLEASE REVIEW and tell me if you do! I think you can already see the growing sparks between the employer and employee. They're already on good terms and hopefully you can see that Dusk doesn't act as reserved around him. **

**They speak their minds to each other.**

**And, hey, I just noticed something kinda strange.  
>All the Imprints &amp; their Werewolves got together through something beginning with <strong>_**B**_**! **

**Renessmee & Jacob – A birth  
>Kim &amp; Jared – A bookdiary  
>Sam &amp; Emily – A BBQ<br>Paul & Rachel – A beach  
>Quil &amp; Claire – A bonfire<br>Jacob & Dusk – A blizzard  
>Angela &amp; Embry – A bakery (you'll hear that story of Ang and Em further into my story)<strong>

**I guess I just randomly noticed that as I was skimming through **_**Breaking**__**Dawn**_** again. Isn't that weird? And Peggy cook...I listened to some of **_**Kate Rusby's**_** music – it's amazing, I love it, it's my new obsession thanks to you!**


	11. The Stench Of Mint

**Chapter Ten: Everything I Have To Lose**

_I wished that I knew her__  
><em>_When my heart wasn't broken __  
><em>_I wish I could find lessons in light of life  
>Then, for her heart, I could easily provide<em>

Holding my daughter in my arms, I gazed down at her face, wishing I could go back to the time when she looked so tiny and fragile – in need of only a father's protection. Yet, as I looked down at Sarah, I realised she was stronger than I expected. She was nearly a teenager. Soon, she'd be in college and then she'd be off in her own personal life, still so oblivious to her true _supernatural_ heritage.

It was too late to tell her who she really was. Too late for her to know that her father was an Alpha of a Quileute shape-shifting Pack and why he had a tattoo just like her two favourite uncles. Too late for her to know why she couldn't go to school for her own protection and why I never seemed to age. Or why I couldn't _ever_ possibly fire her new nanny. It was too late for me to reach out to Sarah-Isabelle with a hoping hand and truthful manner.

I needed to protect her with all I had, yet that meant keeping myself away.

If Sarah only knew why I kept her away from the world, why I wouldn't let her go to school, she'd stay here without a fight. I knew I sounded insane but I've seen what's out there. I've seen the calibre of supernatural beings, which presently lurk in places people dare not speak. They hunt down innocent humans and kill them mercilessly; enjoying their helpless screams and sounds of their last heartbeats.

No matter how powerful my Pack had become over the years, these attacks were still occurring and my secret job to keep people safe from mortally indestructible creatures as well as juggling my big business was becoming a weight on my shoulders. I had countless amounts of immortal enemies, who were all seeking revenge on me. Murdering my daughter would be the perfect way to shatter the only piece of light left in my life. The bitter truth was that Sarah's heartbeat was all I had to lose. My business, my house, even loosing myself was nothing compared to the young thing I was cradling in my arms.

**Flashback: 12 Years Ago From Today**

"_There must be some mistake, Doc," I exclaimed as I stared at the doctor in shock. "That baby isn't mine!"_

"_Is your name Jacob Ephraim Black?" The doctor asked with a raised eyebrow._

_I nodded wordlessly._

"_Were you born on the 14__th__ of January, 1990, La Push, Washington?" _

"_Yes...but what does that prove?" I demanded, finding that familiar anger blossoming in my chest._

"_That proves that that baby–" The doctor pointed little baby wrapped in pink, flowered blanket. It was strange, she wasn't crying, yet her eyes were open. She just looked around, almost as if she was observing the new world around her. Every other baby in that hospital nursery was either squealing wildly or sleeping soundly. But, that baby was as quiet as a pebble, which definitely proved it wasn't _mine_. "– is _your_ biological daughter, sir."_

_I found myself grimacing at those words and I felt my guts turn into a sick knot. What was Dad going to think? What about my Pack and my twin sisters? They knew I had gotten into a relationship after Bella, though they didn't know I had a child with this girl. Heck, I didn't know either! I suddenly felt as if my whole world was crashing down around me._

"_There must be some mistake," I repeated breathlessly, trying to pull my thoughts back together._

"_Hmm," The doctor looked at my disapprovingly, pursing her lips as she pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. "That's what they _all_ say."_

_I glared at the doctor, fisting my hands furiously. _

_I wasn't necessarily angry at this doctor – I was angry at the world, I was angry at karma. Karma was angry at _me_ for just dumping my, supposedly, long-term girlfriend and moving to Nebraska without as much as a goodbye to her. Though, truly, I didn't want to leave Lyra: my girlfriend. But I knew I didn't have a choice after I started phasing after two years of living in Alaska as a normal, aging human. _

_I had to go to Nebraska, my instincts were telling me that the leeches were there and I had a duty to kill them and protect the humans. I was right when I assumed the vamps were in Nebraska, though I wasn't right when I thought I was leaving Lyra in a safe place. _

_Again, I never wanted to leave Lyra, I loved her and we had a nice time together. But, she wasn't my imprint and I guess that's what left me knowing I would be able to leave her side. I knew the feeling of being so supernaturally attached to someone and that would never be able to replace a normal, mortal love. I had felt that cosmically undeniable love whenever I was in Embry or Quil's mind._

_My love for Lyra was not cosmically undeniable; it wasn't an insane emotion that left you breathless whenever you thought of it. It was comfortable; it had boundaries and a strange familiarity that left me peaceful. Lyra didn't make me feel complete; she made me feel like I was a piece of paper that had been scribbled all over and now she was very, very slowly rubbing out the ink written scars. _

_Leaving her side was hard, though it didn't kill me. I robotically continued on with my life like I had done when I lost Bella, when I had lost the right to be a normal human being, when my father lost the use of his legs, when my sisters decided to move away, when I had lost my mother._

_Would gaining something in my life give me a different way of continuing it?_

_As I thought, the doctor motioned for me to follow her. I duly obeyed, walking behind her as she led me into the fairly quiet nursery. I felt blank, confused and dumbfounded. "Did...did," I began slowly. "Did Lyra say anything about me?" I asked the doctor._

_The doctor turned and looked at me with a sigh. "Well, of course she did. How do you think we would've found you if she didn't inform us of you?"_

"_Why did she leave the...the b-b-baby with me? Why didn't she take...take i-i-it with her?"_

_The doctor approached a crib and pointed down to the baby, who evidently belonged to _me_. "She had her reasons," The doctor answered simply. "The answers will probably be in this," She then pulled a small note out of her breast pocket. She gestured for me to take it after she noticed I was only staring at it._

_I took it from her hands, unfolding it and skimming through the many words:_

**Dear Jacob**

**I now know I probably should've told you about our baby but I guess I just didn't have the courage.  
>I might as well say that I didn't have the courage to tell you that I have to go back to Iran.<strong>

**I know we ended on a good note and I'd still like it to stay that way.  
>You'll always be a beautiful memory for me, Jacob. You and our baby, whatever you may call her.<br>I have already chosen a name for her but I fear I cannot put that on her birth certificate for personal reasons. **

**I also know that I shouldn't have left her there all alone, for you to go and just pick up like something from a store, but I can't take her back to Iran.  
>She'll be in too much danger there and I can't risk my beautiful daughter's life, not now anyway. <strong>

**I'm so sorry and you have no idea how much pain this causes me.  
>I think I showered our baby with enough kisses to last her a lifetime, yet I feel as if it will never be enough for her. <strong>

**She deserves so much better than an invisible mother.  
>I, of all people, should know that by now.<strong>

**I know this is probably the biggest ask but don't put her up for adoption.  
>I know you're only twenty and you still wish to live your life but I can't stand to know that my daughter is being raised by strangers. <strong>

**Please, just love her and the part of me in her will do the same.  
>That part of me still loves you, Jacob, and our baby will show that to you.<br>I wish I could go on and on but I have to leave before the sun goes down.**

**My last words are that I love you, Jacob, and that I have three requests which might seem totally irrelevant to the life you're living presently.  
>But, these obstacles will come along and I ask you to do as I say to prevent danger they might put our daughter into.<strong>

**One: Do not ever, under any circumstances, let our daughter take off the ****necklace she is wearing presently.  
>It is a normal silver chain with a pendant hanging from it.<br>The oval-shaped pendant, which will be glowing brightly, is a crucial part of her life – it must never leave her skin. **

**Two: In your life, you will come across two people in our daughter's life.  
>Their names will be Benjamin Harris and Joanne Smith.<br>As soon as they need your aid, help them, they will protect our daughter, even though they might not even be aware of it. **

**My third request is that you protect our baby with your life. **

**I know it may seem like an obvious request, something that would be implied.  
>But, Jacob, if she were to come across danger, you will have to put your life before hers. <strong>

**I know this all seems unfathomably strange for you and unbelievably wrong of me but there will come a time when this will all make sense.  
>We will meet again, as friendly equals and as good parents of our daughter. <strong>

**Please cherish our daughter, Jacob.  
>Please love her more than you could ever love me.<br>Please keep who I am a secret to her.**

**Until we meet again, Lyra.**

_I looked up from the piece of paper, feeling flustered and confused. I looked down at the baby, who was staring at me with those observing eyes of hers. I suddenly saw this child in a different light. I _would_ do anything for her, I decided. "Mr Black, are you alright?" The doctor asked incredulously after I effortlessly reached down and began cradling my daughter in my arms._

"_I'm ready to take my daughter home," I answered in a tone that I only heard when I was talking to my Pack through telepathic thought. _

"_Do...do you have a name for her?"_

_I wanted to name her after her mother, but the words: __**please keep who I am a secret to her**__, continued to run through my head. "Sarah," I decided on _my_ mother's name. "Sarah-Isabelle." My mother's name and Bella's name. Bella–my best friend–who was the third most important woman in my life. _

_My daughter was now first in the rank. _

**End of Flashback**

I hoped I was keeping my promise to Lyra; it seemed she had strangely kept all of hers.

I was as exhausted as Sarah was after her twelfth birthday party and she had fallen asleep soon after the guests had left. Imogene was rounding up all of Sarah's presents and ordering the temp maids to place them into the living room. She was now making me a midnight sandwich while I decided to take Sarah upstairs and tuck her into bed.

"I can take her upstairs, Mr Black," I heard Ben point out respectfully, nervously looking at the floor as I neared the stairs by the front door.

"It's not problem, Ben," I replied with a yawn. "You can go upstairs and into bed now. Thank-you for driving some of the guests home. You'll definitely be getting overtime for your unexpected work tonight."

Ben nodded expressionlessly and walked upstairs with an obeying goodnight. I looked down at Sarah again and smiled, her natural beauty glowing as she slept peacefully. She seemed to lean into my unusual warmth, smiling contently. I was glad I could provide some sort of warmth for my daughter.

"Is she still sleeping, sir?" A soft voice whispered from behind me.

I could already recognise her intoxicating scent and melodic voice. I turned and warmly met Dusk's soft brown eyes, a tired smile gracing her angelic face. She looked into my eyes for a moment, though it seemed her concern fell deeply upon my Sarah. I tried to hold back a sigh as I took in her graceful features, finding them somewhat calming by knowing she was safe and content in my presence.

"Yes, she's exhausted," I replied, keeping my voice level and superior.

Dusk leaned in and skimmed her fingers over Sarah's cheek, brushing a strand of her auburn hair from her closed eyes. Her smile remained as soft as a feather, even and elegant. "I don't doubt that. Her night has been very eventful," She whispered gently. "I can't blame her for being tired."

I nodded, beginning to ascend upstairs while I felt Dusk following me into Sarah's room. I clearly found my way through the dark room, yet I found Dusk's footsteps were a little more cautious. I heard her go on the other side of the bed as I gently placed Sarah under the covers, once Dusk pulled them back for me.

I heard Sarah slightly startle as I pulled the covers over her small figure. "Dusk?" She murmured croakily and I saw her eyes open slowly. She looked around, reaching out into the darkness.

"I'm here, Sarah," Dusk's honeylike voice danced through my ears, unusually making me shiver at its sound. "Go to sleep, its late."

"Goodnight, Sarah," I whispered with a soft smile.

An immediate smile graced Sarah's face as she reached out and skimmed over fingers over my cheek. "Night, Dad," She breathed tiredly, yet I saw a glow of happiness in her gentle expression. I stroked her hair for a moment, placing a kiss on her forehead. I hadn't kissed my daughter since she was eight and that left me ashamed.

"Dusk?" I heard Sarah murmur as she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

"Yes?" Dusk immediately replied.

"Thanks for holding my hand," She whispered thankfully. "I felt as if you were there the whole time. I could feel you watching me and I felt better knowing I had a guardian to watch over me."

The fine line between pleasure and pain hit me with a sting of regretful knowledge. I was happy to see that Sarah felt so comfortable around her nanny, though it killed me to know she would never whisper those thankful words to me.

"I promised you I'd never let go," Dusk chuckled sweetly.

"I know...but, I've been so used to people breaking their promises on me," She whispered and I felt as if she wasn't totally aware of my presence. "Sometimes I used to think there was something wrong with me...something I needed to fix to make things go my way when I hardly ever wished they would."

Dusk stiffened, obviously highly alert of my judgmental presence. "There's nothing wrong with you, Sarah. You're beautiful just the way you are. Sometimes you need to concentrate on the beat of your heart instead of the tear in it," She whispered wisely. "But, let's not talk about that now, alright? Go to sleep, honey."

Sarah drifted off and I heard her heartbeats become as soft as a butterfly's wings.

I straightened my back and I saw Dusk do the same. She looked up and, through the darkness, our eyes met once more. That strong spark hit me like fireworks and I suddenly forgot my place as the employee. As I spoke, I was the werewolf who had finally found his imprint, "Thank-you for being there for her. You obviously mean so much more to this family than I expected."

A brilliant smile swept through her lips, yet she remained silent on the matter. "I should go to bed," was all she said quietly. Though, that beautiful smile still graced her lips as she left, obviously oblivious to the fact that I could see those red cheeks of hers. "Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight, Miss Malveya," I replied in the same polite manner.

She didn't turn back or acknowledge anymore of me. Her intoxicating scent drifted away as if she was a soft breeze. Something in that little interlude left me smiling. I sat back on Sarah's bed, taking in the impact of emotions being thrown at me. I put my feet up, leaning my head against the bed frame.

I shifted my gaze towards my daughter, watching over her as she slept peacefully. I felt my eyelids becoming heavy as I gazed down at Sarah protectively. All I wanted to do was watch over her, like the guardian she described Dusk as. My reality and heart were watching over Sarah, yet my dreams and soul were watching over another.

**Chapter Eleven: The Stench Of Mint**  
><strong>Dusk Malveya's POV<br>17****th**** of December**

_Shattered glass pieces scattered across the floor I stood on – they gleamed, shining as brightly as the sun. I stood in a very familiar room, though its dark appearance gave it a solemn air. If the broken pieces of glass hadn't been shattered, I would've been blind in the darkness consumed room. _

_I was whimpering and shivering as the shattered glass gleamed of many, many colours. I had never seen glass this bright in colour; it was beaming of a pale glow that grew in brilliant florescence. I watched as the pieces shimmered feverishly and a rush of emotion made me fall to my knees._

_I picked up the piece closest to me, holding it my trembling hands. The rocklike shard shimmered brightly as it touched my sweaty skin. I found it was the last piece glowing by the time I placed it back down, letting the shine fade away as all the others had._

_I was now in the dark as the shimmering pieces of glass faded and turned into a black, powdery substance. I gasped, looking around my helpless body, shaking my head furiously. "No," I repeated with a shaky voice. "No, no, no!" I cried frantically._

_As this happened, I felt a screech claw into my ears and scratch at my withering soul. __The voice continued to scream, echoing through the many empty rooms, fighting its way into my shocked state. The scream called my name continuously, yelping in agony. I felt my heart shudder as the voice sliced into me like the knifelike shards of glass, which had now disoriented into mere black dust. _

_I felt my breath skip uneasily as I called, "Sarah?" with all the strength I could gather. "Sarah!" I continued as I scrambled to my feet, spinning around and preparing to run out of the room._

"_Dusk!" Sarah's, usually delicate, voice screeched in agony. "Make it stop, Dusk! Please, make the pain stop!"_

_I bounded down the stairs, my wild hair whisking around my shoulders as my head snapped towards Sarah's frantic voice. "Sarah, I'm coming," I breathed. "Where are you?" I shouted._

"_Oh, it hurts, Dusk!" Sarah screeched in pain. "Make it go away! Please, someone help me. Ah, the pain, it's growing!"_

_I dashed into the living room where I found a sight that left me choking on air. There slouched my little girl, _my_ little girl on her knees, clutching to the sides of her temples as her eyes blazed of that pale glow like the shards of broken glass in the upstairs bedroom._

"_What's happening?" I demanded with a scream._

"_The process has begun," Said a voice from the back of the room._

I jerked up in a haze of panic and terror, my breaths were sharp and my heartbeats were uneven.

Though, something in me relaxed as soon as I realised that the scene had only been a nightmare – a made-up delusion for only my dreams to cower from. I looked around my room, feeling myself tense as the darkness growled viciously, taunting me all the more.

Yet, something in the darkness was faint and unsteady, growing weaker.

I looked towards my window and there I saw the first peak of morning streaming into my room. A ray of sunlight scattered along the ground and I relaxed completely. Day had come upon me and I could finally escape yesterday with a sigh of relief. I felt myself ease back under the covers of my sheets. Staring out my window and into the light, I closed my eyes, feeling a calm sense of reassurance lapping over my drifting state...

**18****th**** of December**

"They're what?" Sarah exclaimed with a furious expression.

"Imogene and Bridget are going to help with Christmas decorations," Mr Black sighed, taking a sip of his Indian soothing remedy – I had a feeling he'd need it more than ever today.

"But-" Sarah began angrily, though her father cut her off with another sigh.

"Sarah, please don't be so immature about this. Imogene insisted that she and her sister help with the decorations this year," Mr Black said with a levelled tone.

"You mean she _invited_ herself," Sarah seethed viciously and I was thankful that her narrowed and hateful eyes weren't directed at me, for I thought they would've burned wholes into mere human flesh.

"Now, Sarah-" Mr Black began with a pained expression.

This time Sarah cut off her father with a different approach. "But, Dad, putting up Christmas decorations a week before Christmas Day is a _family_ tradition. You, me and Grandpa Billy would always do it together. As a family, remember? _They_ aren't family," Her eyes abruptly became wary and cautious. "Are...are they _going_ to be?"

I instantly knew what Sarah was implying and I instantly hoped she was wrong. I felt someone's eyes on me as I silently poured my milk over my cereal, keeping my back to the father & daughter. I knew I should've excused myself by now, I found it very rude of me to continue listening. But, I couldn't just drop everything and leave the room, could I? Well, that was my excuse anyway...

"No, no, they're not," Mr Black replied with an emotionless tone.

"Not _yet_ anyway," Sarah muttered darkly.

"Sarah, that isn't the point," Her father replied in the same manner, dark and grumbling.

"It never is, is it?" Sarah growled.

"I'm really not in the mood for another one of your lectures about how Imogene isn't a good match for me, Sarah," Mr Black said impatiently. "Besides, lectures need evidence and there is _no_ evidence proving your ridiculous statements about her."

"She's untrustworthy, Dad!" Sarah exclaimed. "I know she is. Somewhere deep down in those green eyes of hers is a greed you're totally oblivious to. How can you be so blind? She's just out to get your money!"

"Sarah!" Mr Black raised his voice abruptly and I jumped, spilling the milk with my shaky hands. "Don't speak about people so judgmentally."

The milk spilt over the counter and onto the floor and I immediately crouched down. _I should've left while I had the chance,_ I thought regretfully. As I bent down, I took a whiff of the spilt milk and grimaced. The milk smelt foul, it left me gagging and I was barely able to control my repulsed facial expression. _This milk is off_, I thought obviously, _yuck!_

"Look, this is enough," Mr Black spoke calmly, though I could hear his temper ripening in his deep voice. "Times are changing and now I think it's time to let Imogene, and her sister, into our family."

"It's _always_ what you think!" Sarah cried and I turned to see tears springing to her eyes. "I can never have a say in the way I may want my own family to work or the way I want to be educated or the way I'd like to go out into the world without feeling like I need a bodyguard with me everywhere."

"All I do is for your own safety-" Mr Black began with tired eyes, though Sarah cut him off.

"That's not enough anymore, Dad," Sarah pleaded. "It's never been. I'm my father's daughter, remember? I know it seems like you're protecting me...but, I think, keeping young daughters away from the outside world is the mistake all fathers make, Dad."

Mr Black stared at his daughter for a long moment, seeming lost in thought. He had been defeated by his daughter's arguments. Sarah was right though, fathers _do_ make the mistake of hiding their daughters away from the world, which only leaves them in deeper trouble when the girls finally break out with such naive and oblivious minds.

I couldn't help but flashback to a moment I shared with my own father before I came here.

**Flashback: Holding onto the Memories**

_"You better go, sweetie...I just heard the last call for your plane departure," My father announced sadly._

_I nodded, unintentionally letting the tears spill over my eyelashes. "Thanks, dad," I hugged him again. "For everything."_

_"No, Dusk, thank-__you__," My father said firmly. "Your family would be a broken home if you weren't doing what you're doing, sweetheart."_

_"I'm just doing what I know is right, Dad," I sniffled._

_My father's eyes became dark and stern. "Just because you think it's right, Dusk, doesn't mean it is. Your mother and I are adults; we should be able to take care of our financial problems on our own. Asking our daughter to do such a thing is selfish of us and pressuring on our daughter. Just think about what you're doing, Dusk. I want you to settle down in a home in the city, become a wonderful teacher...and maybe even find a man-"_

_I cut my father off. "I don't want to talk about men right now, Dad. I have lots of time to think of that, time when my parents aren't broke and my family can't even pay their fees for schooling education. Besides, it's not like your shipping me off to some country I've never heard of.__I__made this choice, Dad. And you want to know why? Because_I'm _an adult as well, just like you and mum. I can make choices on my own...and this is_my_choice."_

_My father stared into my eyes, his watering up. "The only problem with raising a child just like you...is that they end up becoming you. So when you finally have a conversation like this with them, you can't say anything else...because they out-think you. When you've taught them everything__you__know, it's hard to try and bring something new up. You out-thought me, Dusk...and now there's nothing else I can say."_

**End of Flashback**

Before anything else could be said, the sound of footsteps made us turn to see Imogene Brooklyn striding into the kitchen with a bright smile. She wore her bark hair in a loose plat and her make-up free face gave her features a very natural edge, which left me seeing her true beauty. A long, white robe was draped around her slender figure and she held a novel in her hand.

"Good morning everyone," She chirped charismatically. "What a lovely day it is outside – perfect for snowboarding, ay?"

Sarah's eyes darkened as she glared at Imogene viciously. "Where did _you_ come from?" She asked in a low growl.

Imogene awkwardly opened her mouth to reply, giving Mr Black a nervous glance. "I...uh, well, u-um," She stammered, sighing.

"Imogene slept over," Mr Black answered simply and took another sip of his Indian tea.

I instantly grabbed a tea-towel from the counter and began soaking up the rotten milk. I tried to a straight face, though I feared my eyes were frantic and showing my true feelings. _I have to get out of here_, I thought desperately.

"Now she's sleeping over?" Sarah demanded, standing to her feet angrily.

"Go to your room and get dressed. We're going to start putting up the Christmas decorations soon, Sarah," Mr Black ordered gruffly, eyeing his daughter commandingly.

"I hope you don't mind, Sarah," Imogene piped in, her eyes looking genuinely guilty. "I didn't mean to intrude."

"Of course not," Mr Black shook his head, smiling at Imogene kindly. "I couldn't possibly let you go home in the middle of the night with the blizzard still lingering, Imogene."

Imogene smiled at Mr Black affectionately and I found something in me inwardly groaned – I suddenly wanted to escape their presence for all of the wrong reasons. "Thank-you, Jacob," She whispered melodically.

Sarah frantically looked between the two of them, seeing the sparks I was totally aware of. She scowled at both of them and picked up her plate of toast before storming out of the kitchen with a grimace. I reacted immediately, standing to my feet, after I soaked up the milk with a tea-towel, preparing to follow Sarah.

But Imogene stopped me by looking at me pointedly and smiling. "Morning, Dusk," She spoke pleasantly, though her eyes were less warm.

"Good morning, Miss Brooklyn," I replied with a respectful manner.

"Are you still using the milk? Because I think I might make myself a cup of coffee. I think I'm still worn out from the party the night before last," She grinned, glancing at the milk for a moment.

"Actually, I was about to throw out the milk, Miss Brooklyn," I replied casually. "I think it's passed its expiry date."

Miss Brooklyn frowned immediately. "What do you mean? I bought it only yesterday. The shopkeeper said it was fresh."

"Well, I think that shopkeeper was a bit of a swindle. I can tell it's off – it smells rancid."

"Let me smell it," Mr Black sighed and picked up the milk, taking an effortless whiff from the carton. He frowned, glancing at me curiously, before he took another long breath of the off milk. Mr Black shook his head after a long moment of examining the milk. "It looks and smells fine," He shrugged causally.

I frowned, taking the milk from his hands. I took a short whiff of the liquid and felt my guts turning into a knot as the toxic scent ran through my nostrils and into my lungs. The milk smelt worse than it did the first time and I felt myself gagging. Luckily, I had no food in my stomach to bring up.

I shook my head, immediately pushing away the carton of milk, grimacing. I breathed through my mouth, feeling slightly lightheaded from the stench. "No, that milk is foul. It's probably contaminated with all sorts of strange bacteria."

Mr Black stared with me for me long moment. "Miss Malveya, are you alright? Your lips are turning pale white."

I tried to shake off the dizziness which had come over me. "I have no idea what it is...but, that milk is _toxic_," I gasped, trying to stable myself by leaning against the counter.

"It smells fine," Imogene insisted in confusion, taking a quick whiff of the milk, staring at me in concern. "I can't smell any signs of contamination."

I found myself looking at the carton of milk that had caused all of this. As I looked, I glanced at my glass bowl of cereal. Looking at the bottom, I found a strange greenish substance floating at the very bottom, like water hanging below oil.

_It's probably contaminated with all sorts of strange bacteria, _I thought sceptically.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Have any theories on that green stuff? Or do you think that's just a decoy for what's **_**really**_** going on? And you've got a sneak peak on Sarah's mummy, what do you think of her?**

**Huge shout-out to:  
>Anonymous<br>Lizzie  
>Soledad<br>peggy cook  
>nene82743<br>Unknown Girl  
>Thank-you for your fabulous support!<strong>


	12. Underneath Those Flashy Smiles

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters – only my own.**

**Chapter Twelve: Underneath Those Flashy Smiles  
>Dusk Malveya's POV<br>18****th**** of December**

"It's not fair," I heard Sarah mutter from the closet, where she fished through her clothes, trying to find one of her warmer coats. "Why doesn't Dad ever listen to me?"

I sighed, standing to my feet and approaching her wardrobe. Opening it, I fetched the warmest coat she had, which I knew was in there when she ironically didn't. I held the coat in my hands as I replied with an un-judgmental tone, "It's not fair if you want it to be, Sarah."

Sarah lifted her head to look at me and found I was holding up with her coat with a raised eyebrow. She rolled her eyes, pushing herself off the ground she was kneeling on and took the coat from my hands with a thankful nod. "What do you mean?" She questioned as the pulled her arms through the sleeves of her coat.

"Well, look at it differently, at least your father is happy...with Imogene," I shrugged. "Isn't that what's most important?"

"Of course it is..." Sarah agreed, yet something in her eyes seemed wary on the subject.

"Shouldn't you be happy?" I asked and added very quietly, "...Your father's getting married."

"Where did you hear that?" Sarah demanded loudly, her eyes snapping up to meet mine frantically.

"I didn't want to tell you," I began and bit my lip. "But...I overhead a few girls gossiping about how Imogene went to New York to buy a wedding dress at your birthday party."

"What?" Sarah exclaimed, worry flashing through her eyes like lightning.

I shook my head fiercely. "I shouldn't have told you. Jeez, I'm so sorry, Sarah," I hissed regretfully and cursed myself angrily, "Gosh, why did I tell you that? Since when has Dusk Malveya gossiped about, well, _anything_?"

"No!" Sarah blurted out, wide-eyed. "No, I'm glad you told me before anyone else did. Besides, someone had to tell me eventually. I'm glad it was you, rather than a complete stranger...or worse, Dad tells me over the phone when he's on his _honeymoon_ with her or something."

"Sarah, it was just gossip," I replied with a strained voice. "Maybe they misunderstood what they heard or saw."

"I can see where this is going," She whispered to herself. "And...I feel like I've failed myself and my family...because _she_ doesn't make Dad happy."

"Maybe Imogene _does_ make your father feel happy," I smiled hopefully, clasping my Sarah's hands, giving them a light squeeze. Something in my blood started to boil as I spoke, something hot and fury-filled, something that left my cheeks growing red and angry. I tried to control that wild part of Dusk Malveya, yet something in her was growing livid with my mind.

Sarah seemed to consider my reassuring words for a moment. She smiled tightly, sitting next to me on her bed, letting go of my hands. "Maybe you're right," She agreed again and shrugged. "I mean, Imogene isn't that bad."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, do you know that she knows I go to school?"

"No way!" I exclaimed with wide-eyes. "Seriously? Does she truly know?"

"Yep," Sarah nodded, pursing her lips. "When I enrolled into school, in grade three, I was put into a class with Bridget Brooklyn – her little sister. Imogene found out about my schooling almost immediately. Bridget was at my birthday party by the way. Imogene confronted me about it and I swore she was going to tell Dad. Though, she told me that it will _never_ be her place to tell my father something that is only for him and me to know. She was discomforted by the secrecy and the whole idea of putting something behind my own father's back."

I nodded, taking in this information. Imogene's words seemed rational and well thought out; they seemed responsible as well as kind. "That was nice of her," I thought aloud. "Does she expect you to tell your father anytime soon?"

"No, not really. She didn't say anything major about it, I mean."

_Why does that sound strange to me?_ I thought absentmindedly. "Hmm, Bridget Brooklyn – you don't like each other, right?" I asked with a frown.

"How did you know?" She queried in surprise.

"_Gossipers_."

"Of course," Sarah rolled her eyes with a smirk. "But, yes, I don't like Bridget at all. She was always a very cruel person, I thought. I mean, we've become civil to each other over the years. But, there is no common ground between us and there will never be."

"Never?"

"Nope, not now that I found out she likes..." Sarah suddenly trailed off, biting her lip uncertainly.

"Not now that she likes _Luca Azeri_, right?" I asked with a knowing smile.

"How did you know?" She asked again, looking even more surprised.

"I've lived with a _boy mad_ little sister for my whole life, Sarah. I know when there's a _mean girl_ in the picture. Aria always had this scowl on her face whenever she'd tell me about the _catty_ teenager who was eyeing her man. She'd look like some dog who was growling at a stranger on her turf. The turf being the _boy_, of course," I laughed and began pondering over the concept.

"What I would give to meet your family, Dusk," She smiled warmly, seeming genuinely intrigued.

"I love my family...but I think they're pretty wacky. I mean, what kind of parent calls their daughters _Dusk_ and _Aria_?"

"I love you and your sister's names. They're so beautifully creative and they fit you perfectly," Sarah grinned. "And your brothers sound so cheeky and adorable."

I shook my head and laughed. I was glad someone found my little brothers' _mischievousness_ behaviour cute. I stood Sarah and me to our feet, swinging my arm casually around her shoulders; we began walking out of her room. "Don't change the subject, Sarah," I warned with a smile as we glided out of her room and skipped downstairs in sync. "We're going to talk about this seriously."

"Talk about _what_ seriously?" A husky voice asked from downstairs.

My eyes snapped up to be met by Mr Black's and I found my whole body immediately tensing. Somehow, his mere presence made me nervous and uncertain. I looked to the ground and my arm tightened around Sarah.

"Oh, nothing, Dad," Sarah smiled causally, giving me a sideways glance. "Me and Dusk were just gossiping like two normal girls."

Mr Black held a half-smile, raising his eyebrow as he looked at his daughter. "Oh?"

"Yep," Sarah giggled, which seemed unusual for her. She opened her mouth to continue speaking, though she was cut off by the words: "Jacob, where's the key to your garage?"

Imogene walked down the hall in a white long-sleeved shirt, a pair of casual black jeans and a pair of silver flats. Her hair was in a stylish, high ponytail and it seemed she had now applied make-up to her face. She looked up and saw us standing by the stairs. Smiling sweetly, she waved in a friendly manner. "Hey," She grinned.

"Hi," Sarah and I replied simultaneously.

"So, is everyone ready to fetch the Christmas tree?" Imogene asked excitedly.

"Readier than I'll ever be," Sarah smiled, though her eyes seemed impatient and agitated. I had realised Sarah despised friendly banter and I now knew she'd rather sit in silence than try to cover the elephant in the room with aimless chitchat.

"Where's Bridget?" Mr Black piped in.

"Oh, Ben went to pick her up from my house. They'll be here in a second," Imogene shrugged.

Joanne and Kallista gracefully strolled into the hallway, smiling warmly. "Good afternoon," Jo chirped sweetly.

"Good afternoon," Sarah and I greeted in sync once again. "Are you feeling any better, Kally?" I asked.

Kallista shrugged. "The world isn't spinning anymore and I can get out of bed without falling over...so, I think I'm okay now."

I nodded, giving her a relaxed smile. As this happened, the door opened and in walked two familiar faces. Ben entered quietly with a small girl striding behind him. Ben grinned, taking off his and the girl's coat, putting it up on the hooks beside the door. "Hey," He greeted with a polite tone.

"Ben," Mr Black acknowledged. "You came at just at the right time."

"As I always do, sir," Ben grinned.

"Bridget," Imogene smiled, bringing her sister into her arms. "I'd like you to meet someone," She glanced at me pointedly.

Bridget looked me up and down, her superior green eyes assessing me curiously. Bridget was a stunning little girl, far more beautiful than any other I'd ever seen. Though, her elegant beauty didn't mean it portrayed her personality. I couldn't deny, she was little more beautiful than Sarah, yet I didn't find her air as warm or caring as my Sarah's (I must to stop calling Sarah _mine_!).

Bridget had flawless pale skin, high pink cheeks and full heart-shaped lips. She shared her sister's figure, slender and perfectly shaped. Her eyes were as green as her sister's as well; they were bright and wonderfully accentuated by her thick eyelashes. Her hair fell in luscious auburn locks, cascading down her back in waves of rich chocolate brown.

Her fairylike features were quite angelic and stood out against her porcelain skin.

"Hello," Bridget greeted with an expressionless face. Her eyes continued to look me up and down, as if there must've been some mistake with my being here.

"This is Dusk Malveya, Bridget, Sarah's wonderful nanny," Imogene trilled with a gesture towards me.

"Nice to meet you," Putting out her hand, Bridget gave me a small smile.

I shook her hand, smiling respectfully, keeping my expression as reserved as hers was. "Likewise," Bridget's hand was quite warm compared to Sarah or Kally's – a possible temperature could've been running through her bloodstream, I noted.

Bridget looked up to meet Sarah's cold stare. "Hello, Sarah," She greeted with that same small smile.

"Bridget," Sarah gave her an acknowledging nod, keeping her expression hard and emotionless. My mask of silence seemed quite firm, though it seemed Sarah expressed the way she felt – bored and slightly agitated with their presences. "It's...nice to see you again."

The silence between Sarah and Bridget was awkward because you could see the strong and long held friction between the two girls. There seemed to be a deeper conflict between them, I noted.

"Are we just gonna stand here or are we gonna start putting up Christmas decorations?" Ben asked with raised eyebrows, staying oblivious to the tension.

"No, we'll start now," Mr Black announced, glancing at Imogene and Bridget.

"Dusk," Imogene looked at me with a smile. "Will you assist me with trips to the garage and back? It would be so much easier with another pair of hands helping me."

"Of course, Miss Brooklyn," I replied immediately.

"Kally and I will put up house decorations while Dad and Ben go out and get the Christmas tree from the tree farm in Gunnison," Sarah appointed jobs.

"And Bridget, Sarah?" Mr Black looked at his daughter with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't you going to include her?"

"Oh...um, Bridget can help me and Kally," Sarah shrugged nervously, glancing at Bridget. "As Imogene said, it will be easier with another pair of hands helping us."

Kally scowled, glaring at Bridget from the background. Joanne sighed, noticing Kally's annoyed expression and nudging her slightly.

Ben clapped his hands together, as if the Christmas festivities had suddenly been finalised. "Cool!" He grinned innocently. "Are you ready to get the tree, Mr Black?"

"Readier than I'll ever be," Mr Black shrugged, following Ben outside into the cold winter's air.

_Mr Black and Sarah are too alike,_ I thought with a tiny smile.

Sarah looked at Kally pointedly. "Come on, Kally, you're working with Bridget and me."

Kally approached Sarah, still glaring at Bridget viciously. Taking Sarah's hand, she grumbled, "Fine."

My arm fell from Sarah's shoulders as the three girls descended into with living room wordlessly, with Joanne on their tail. My eyes shifted back to Imogene, who was now the only person left in the hallway with me. She smiled up at me, her mint green eyes glowing intently. "Ready?"

I nodded slowly and asked quietly. "Have you got the keys to the garage?"

"Oh, damn, I forgot," She grimaced. "I'll be right back," She gestured to the door before speaking, "I'll go get them from Jacob," Imogene dashed out of the house, leaving me standing at the bottom of the steps.

I bit my lip, my pondering thoughts suddenly surfacing to my observing mind. _I wonder if it's still there,_ I thought as I swiftly left the hallway and entered the kitchen. Once I was left alone, I felt a little more relaxed about the _investigations_ I was to going make. I prayed that rancid bowl of cereal was still on the counter as I walked into the kitchen quietly.

Looking around, I found the bowl was surprisingly exactly where I had left it. Feeling relieved, I approached it quickly, looking over the bowl, staring into the milky substance. I picked up the bowl, sniffing it and taking in its repulsive scent. I grimaced like I did before, feeling the stench sting my senses and making me gag._ Don't vomit, Dusk,_ I thought in disgust.

I lifted the bowl above my head, inspecting the very bottom of the clear glass object, which held the off milk and that strange unfamiliar substance which I couldn't' identify. I stared at the green stuff in disgust and slight worry.

_What is that doing there?_ I though in confusion, _how come Mr Black and Imogene say it doesn't smell? _I couldn't even describe the awful stench – it was so bad – I just knew it was highly dangerous to the human body. That green stuff disgustingly sloshed around the bottom of the bowl, making me shiver at its putrid looks.

I was very curious as to the kind of substance the green stuff could've been. _Its most probably some kind of fungi, _I thought with a scowl. As I stared at the green substance, I suddenly realised who could easily identify it. "Grandma!" I squeaked quietly.

My Jamaican grandmother, Aisha, was a medicinal herbalist who worked with all types of different materials. Grandma Aisha was a very _traditional_ herbalist who believed in many different Ancient African chemical and herbal methods.

Usually, she'd be described as the town's scientist, shocking everyone with the things she'd ask for at the counter in the general store in Forks. I think she earned her nickname when she asked the cashier for two expired tangerines, a punnet of florescent mushrooms and a bundle of dark green basil leaves to make tincture.

Yes, my grandmother will definitely be able tell me what that stuff is. For the first time in my life, I was actually glad that I had a herbalist as a grandmother. I remember I used to be so embarrassed when I'd find Grandma Aisha in the backfield of my primary school, searching for different types of seeds and nuts in the grass near the boundary of the forest.

I remember asking her why she'd always go there in search of new ingredients for her strange concoctions. Her straight answer was: "Your school is on the edge of a forest, Dusk. Can you imagine what kinds of seeds and plants there would be for me to investigate and experiment with?"

I know I should've let it go but I truly hadn't seen a green substance that had smelt so bad before. I knew I couldn't live until my curiosity had been put to rest.

I could possibly drain it out into an airtight container and wait until I see Grandma next. I would be seeing my family in a week's time – would the rancid green keep until then?

My thoughts were suddenly cut off by an: "Ahem," from behind me.

I spun around, immediately putting down the bowl, being careful not to spill any of the milk. My eyes were met by a pair of pure emeralds. "Miss Brooklyn," I blurted out without thought. "Have you, ah, got the...k-keys?" I stammered.

Imogene stared at me for a long moment, her eyes narrowed into slits as thin as lazars. Her features had never looked so icy and vicious; they made her look pale and lifeless, as if her beauty had suddenly vanished. Her eyes flickered over the emotions Sarah and Kally would often tell me about her having under that charismatic mask.

My nerves shot up and I felt my body shrinking away from her harsh stare before she spoke, "What are you doing, Dusk?" She asked in a levelled tone.

"N-Nothing," I whispered fearfully. "I was just...uh, looking-"

"At what?" She interrupted sharply.

"Nothing," I repeated breathlessly.

Imogene raised her eyebrow, looking past me, probably eyeing the bowl of cereal with the suspicious green substance. "Really?"

"Yes," I lied. "I was just looking at the milk...seeing if it, um, smelt any better."

"And does it?" Imogene asked, meeting my eyes again.

"Uh...yes, it does," I lied again. "It actually doesn't smell at all. I don't really know where the smell went, though. Maybe...it, uh, was from another food or something."

"Yes, maybe," Imogene agreed, her eyes narrowing once more. "Well, anyway, come on, Dusk," She beckoned me forward, holding up the brass keys. "I've got the keys to the garage. We can start bringing boxes in."

"G-Great," I mumbled quietly, suddenly nervous about being in a confined space with Imogene Brooklyn.

Imogene swiftly turned around and started to exit the kitchen. I quickly followed, trailing her down the hall and into the cold air outside with my long coat on. Imogene remained completely silent as she unlocked the garage door and walked into the massive garage space, which looked as big as my house.

"Are you ready?" She turned around and smiled, Imogene's charismatic air returning with gusto.

Yet, this time I saw through that mask. This time I understood the dark side Kallista and Sarah-Isabelle had always been talking about. "Yes," I replied meekly.

"Great," Imogene turned her head, looking around the large garage. "Hmm, there's so much here," She mused and chuckled melodically. "Where to start?"

* * *

><p>Hard labour was not tough for me to attain.<p>

I had grown up as the eldest of four, that left me with the responsibilities of being the stronger one – mentally _and_ physically. So, technically, I didn't have any problem with silently following Imogene's instructions on which heavy boxes to move and which to unpack for Kally, Sarah and Bridget.

Though, _un_-technically, this was a living Hell.

Somehow, I knew I would regret agreeing to helping her with this work as soon as she abruptly asked, "So, where do you come from, Dusk?" I knew that question shouldn't have gotten me agitated, though it seemed she was now so noticeably suspicious of me. "I mean, I know your background is Jamaican and Spanish. But, what part of America do you come from?"

"Washington," I replied blankly as I picked up another two boxes and begun my eighth trek through the snow and back into the house where I could set the boxes of decorations onto in the living room floor and let Sarah, Kallista, Joanne and Bridget begin to busily put up decorations around the mansion.

Imogene was also holding boxes, which I had to respect her for, while we walked out into the snow. "What part of Washington?" She queried, glancing at me.

"North Washington, near Canada, I come from a place called Forks."

"Oh, really?" Imogene exclaimed excitedly, entering the house once again. "Jacob comes from there!"

"I thought he came from La Push, _near_ Forks," I frowned.

"Oh, well, La Push belongs to Forks anyway."

"La Push is of strong Native American heritage, Miss Brooklyn," I stated, trying not to direct my glare at her. I hated when people called La Push and Forks the same place – I took it as an offense to the Native Americans because La Push is _their_ tribal land and it belongs to _them_, not Forks. As a matter of fact, Forks probably belongs to the Quileutes as well...geographically speaking. "It belongs to the Quileutes – the traditional owners – not Forks."

"Yes, of course, the traditional owners," Imogene agreed absentmindedly. "Jacob's Native American, though."

_Really? I never would've guessed!_ I thought sarcastically."I know," I replied expressionlessly.

"You do?" She genuinely sounded surprised. "I didn't know until he told me a couple of years ago," She laughed. "I never would've guess."

"Why?"  
><em>Thin ice, Dusk,<em> my thoughts hissed.

Imogene glanced at me as we placed the boxes down onto the floor of the hallway and set back outside. "Um, I'm not sure. I guess, I just didn't really expect that a..." She trailed off.

"That _a_ what?" I looked at her judgmentally. _Dusk, don't drop your mask of silence now!_ I thought desperately.

Imogene began to back pedal, seeing the dead-end I had blocked her into verbally. "Oh, you know, you don't really expect big businessmen to come from small towns like La Push. I guess that just surprised me when I found out Jacob did," She shrugged. "And...well, considering his background_._"

"His _background_?" I raised my eyebrow as we entered the garage again. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing in particular," Imogene chuckled. "I just think Jacob had a hard life."

"He did?"

"Of course he did, he came from _La Push_," Imogene replied with a roll her of her eyes, as if that were some obvious fact.

_So, all people from La Push have hard lives and aren't expected to succeed in life?_ My thoughts growled. "Why would coming from La Push give a person a hard life?"

"Oh, we all know Forks is different because it's a bit more..." Imogene trailed off and frowned, seeming to notice that my words had become sharper and less simpleminded.

_I still have the _real_ Dusk in me,_ I thought in satisfactory. "_You_ were the one who said they were the same thing. What's the difference between Forks and La Push, Miss Brooklyn?" I asked with raised eyebrows. We had stopped walking by now, standing at the back of the garage, our arms free of any dusty boxes.

"Well, people from La Push are all Native Americans and we all know the people over there are a bit...uh, _strange_ at times. I mean, have you heard the ridiculous legends they _prattle_ on about?" She blurted out, seeming flustered by my argumentative words. Imogene's eyes widened as she suddenly realised what she had just said and who she just offended: Mr Jacob Black and probably the _whole_ Native American population.

_She didn't expect Mr Black to succeed because he's Quileute, Native American? Wow, that is low, _I thought angrily. But, before I could reply, a certain husky voice from the door to the garage spoke up: "Hmm, I never knew you thought so poorly of my people, Imogene."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really love writing Dusk and Imogene's fights, even if they're not big ones – they really show who Imogene really is. Where do you think this is headed? Review and tell me what you think! **


	13. By A Thread

**Chapter Thirteen: By A Thread  
>Dusk Malveya's POV<br>18****th**** of December**

Imogene and I spun around in panic, staring at the tall figure by the garage door. There he stood, leaning against the doorframe, with his muscular arms crossed over his broad chest. Staring at Imogene with a raised eyebrow and angry expression, Mr Black cleared his throat after a long moment of awkward silence.

Fear shot down and up my spine, slithering into my neck and pulsing into my cheeks, reddening them immensely. Yet, it seemed Imogene's cheeks were in a far worse condition, so were her expressions and the emotions bolting through her eyes. "Jacob, I-" She began frantically.

"Imogene," Mr Black hushed, shaking his head with a disappointed sigh. "I didn't come here to listen to an apology. Though, obviously, I'm still going to get one, even if I begged you to be quiet. So, I'll take a raincheck on the apology and ask you to leave this room before I ask you to leave the _house_," His eyes darkened as he spoke gruffly.

Imogene's eyes flashed of horror as they dropped to the ground, not daring to glance into those blazing black holes. "I'm sor-" She began again.

"I thought I asked you to leave," Mr Black growled, narrowing his eyes.

Fear continued to pulse through my body, yet it seemed to simmer down once I realised I wasn't the one who truly offended him. Imogene nodded and whispered calmly, "Fine," Imogene looked up and started to walk out of the garage. Before she exited, she looked at me while she stood behind Mr Black, who was now looking at _me_ quiet agitatedly. Imogene's eyes were cold and vicious; as if she were silently promising she'd get her revenge on me.

I shuddered away from her stare once more, fearing those bright green emeralds would turn into lazars slice through me. Gulping nervously, I tore my eyes away from her as she left, thankfully vanishing from my sight. I looked into Mr Black's eyes and felt those same uncertain emotions convulse within my bloodstream.

Mr Black stood straight, his hands falling to his sides as he closed the garage door and began to approach me quietly. His eyes remained agitated as he began, "Miss Malveya, as intelligent as I know you are, I would appreciate if you kept your judgemental thoughts to yourself."

"I don't know what you mean, sir," I whispered, trying to seem innocent.

Yet, my words somehow made him laugh. "You know perfectly what I mean. And, if you didn't, then you wouldn't have been able to do what you just did."

"What did I do?"

Mr Black raised his eyebrow. "You just made someone give their critical, and fairly racist, opinion without the slightest clue that you were actually, quite consciously, questioning their own characteristics."

His words left my dumbfounded. "You heard the whole thing, didn't you?"

"I hear a lot of things, Miss Malveya. Not intentionally, of course, but I hear them," Mr Black tilted his head to the side. "I just don't repeat what I hear, which brings me to my next request of you."

"_Request_?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes," The emotion of agitation returned to Mr Black's eyes. "I would also appreciate if you didn't go around repeating silly bits of gossip to people, such as my daughter."

"Excuse me?" I blurted out before I could gather my thoughts.

"Sarah approached me about five minutes ago, asking if I would marry Imogene," Mr Black replied, his temper ripening. "When I asked her where she received that ridiculous information from, she told me that she gained the source from her birthday party."

"When did she tell you it was me?" I demanded.

"She didn't," He replied simply, the emotion of satisfaction skimming through his dark eyes. "But, _you_ just did."

I couldn't help my expression from forming into a sour scowl. "When did you _assume_ it was me then?"

"When I realised you were the only one who could actually convince my daughter to believe such untrue stories," His eyes flashed of mistrust.

"I didn't _convince_ her to believe me," I scoffed angrily. "I overheard that story from her birthday party; I could hear three young women talking about it when you were conversing with Sarah."

"Why did you tell her?" He growled.

"I assumed it was true!" I replied with wide-eyes.

"It was _gossip_! I can't believe I'm actually disappointed in you, Miss Malveya, for I truly thought you were above that."

I felt something in me cower away from those judgmental eyes, feeling as if I had failed my employer drastically. Yet, something else in me took a strong stand, something that left me glaring at him. "I _am_ above that!" I exclaimed. "I found myself surprised when I told Sarah as well, sir. Though, I felt it was my duty to tell her the truth...if it _was_ true. Is it?"

"Of course not!" He roared feverishly.

I felt my heartbeat skip at the tone of his furious voice. "Well, I'm sorry for assuming it was!" I snapped back with narrowed eyes, not giving any sign of a true apology.

"What gave you the right make an assumption such as this?" He demanded in a low voice.

"_Assumptions_ are made, sir, when people don't know the truth! When you leave people in the dark, you leave them with imaginations, with thoughts that become out-of-hand," I shouted. "If you had clarified this before with Sarah, you might not be in this mess."

"I do not leave my daughter in the dark!" He shouted with a clenched jaw.

"Is that truly for you to decide, sir?" I hissed with narrowed eyes.

"Is it for _you_ to decide, miss?" He replied in the same manner. "Your naive mind shouldn't make such comments."

"So, I have an intelligent _and_ naive mind?" I demanded, wild emotions soaring through me like blazing fire. "Well, then I must not be _trusted_ with your daughter's mind!"

"Maybe you mustn't," He growled in a low tone. "For a poor person, you don't seem very grateful to the person that is _saving_ your family."

Mr Black stung a chord I had never felt in me before. It bounded through my body, scorching me as his words soaked into my angry mind. A million retorts smashed into my brain and I opened my mouth to shout something back – there were so many offenses I could've thrown at him. Yet, when his words registered, I realised he had proved a point which forced me to swallow my pride.

He _was_ saving my family and I was having an argument with him!

Before anyone could say any more, a knock on the garage door brought us out of our glaring match. The door awkwardly opened and in poked Joanne's head through the crack. "Um...I didn't mean to interrupt," She began, biting her lip as her eyes bounced between Mr Black and I. "But, uh, Miss Malveya has a phone call."

I was going to ask why Jo had just addressed me by my last name, though I realised Mr Black's presence made everyone more formal and people's places in their jobs more prominent. Mr Black glanced at Jo, moving his harsh eyes back to mine quickly. "Who's calling?" I asked quietly.

"Uh...it's your father, Miss Malveya," Jo announced in the same calm manner.

"Dad?" I breathed, every bad emotion slipping away as an immediate smile flashed through my expression. I hadn't talked to my family since the fifteenth and it was the eighteenth now, which seemed a record for me.

"Yes," Jo replied meekly.

I looked up into Mr Black's blazing black eyes and murmured awkwardly, "I must take this phone call, Mr Black."

"Go," He replied darkly, sharply turning around and barging out of the garage door, breathing erratically and nearly knocking poor Joanne to the ground as he pushed past her. "I was just about to go myself," He muttered, directing his vicious glare to the ground, clenching his fists.

I stood in the centre of the garage floor, dumbfounded and slightly aggravated with my heartbeat, which continued to drum faster. Jo stood by the door, staring at me with wide-eyes. "What on Earth did you do to him, Dusk?"

_I don't want to be left alone, stuck in this war tonight  
>Merciless battles for pride, are you alone in this fight? <em>

_Do you feel the way I feel? lonely was never just the deal  
>Lonely in a crowded room, searching for someone like you<em>

I had to escape; I had to leave before something in me snapped completely.

_Her_ presence was making things hard and overwhelming for me. I felt myself suffocating under the bond which drew me to her. Though, I knew it wouldn't be so straining on me if I'd let her in more. I knew her presence would actually be calming to me if I didn't try to ignore it wherever I went. It was as if Dusk was screaming at me from the other side of a glass window, silently pleading for me to open the door and join her in the light, where she stood strongly yet lonely.

I felt the wolf underneath my skin boiling with rage, it began to pulse through my bloodstream and I felt the urge to phase becoming immensely strong. I jogged effortlessly through the snow, feeling the white mush deepen as I neared the wild yet familiar forest. My breathing had heavied as I dashed through the forest, humanly sprinting as far away from my home as possible.

Once I reached the edge of the deep slope, which I usually jumped off from, I slowed down, feeling my blood pulse faster. With one breath and two heartbeats, I smoothly transformed into my _furrier_ form, feeling the wolf contained inside of my blood happily roam free within the world. I felt no need to run any more, only the need to rip something in half.

With my thoughts in a mess, I trotted through the forest, my eyes freely glaring at anything in my path. What was happening to me? My emotions had become young and immature – I was turning into Jake, the guy who didn't know how to toughen up without someone's guidance. But, I didn't need _guidance_; I had lost the need for a leader a long time ago. I was born to be an Alpha and I realised that the day I pulled away from Sam's Pack fifteen years ago.

Mentally, I was thirty-two, so why did I feel like I needed someone to turn to?

'_Love does strange things to you, Jake,_' chuckled a voice in the back of my mind.

A low growl escaped my lips after I recognised the voice as Quil's. '_Piss-off_,' I snarled heatedly. '_And I don't love her.'_

'_Feels like it to me_,' another voice laughed in my head – Embry. Quil and Embry erupted into thunderous laughter and it made me shudder as my brain became the wall bouncing their voiced thoughts between our minds.

I growled again, feeling those dark emotions jabbing into my soul. I desperately tried to take my thoughts away from the previous events, so I absentmindedly took in Quil and Embry's surroundings.

It seemed Quil was doing patrol near Claire's home in Neah Bay (forty minute drive from La Push), which is where he stayed occasionally, without her parents' permission _or_ knowledge. It was less snowy where Quil roamed, though the wind was stronger and the grounds were rockier and steeper. I could almost feel the wind beat against my face as I looked through Quil's eyes momentarily.

Embry's surroundings were greener than mine and Quil's. He was patrolling in Alaska, where he lived with Angela and his three children, near the border to Nebraska. I could see the distant memory of Embry's children happily playing with him in his wolf form before he went out to do patrol this afternoon. I could see Angela in his memory as well; she was gazing at her family while fingering her necklace of the tattoo which Embry had – a Quileute symbol of the wolf, his powerful bravery and loyal companionship.

'_You're a lucky guy, Embry,_' I heard Quil state as Embry's memories played through the three of our minds.

'_Mmm_,' Embry's thoughts agreed happily.

It was always a very strange thing when I found Embry and Quil in my thoughts, since they hardly ever phased anymore. I knew Embry wanted to start aging again, he wanted to grow old with Angela and I couldn't blame him, he was currently living in his Happily Ever After.

'_Aren't you supposed to be with Angela or Claire?_'I thought in annoyance.

'_We can ask you the same thing _now_, Jake,' _Quil chuckled.

'_Aren't you supposed to be with _Dusk_?_' Embry finished his thought, seeming a little more serious than Quil.

I growled and barked, '_Stop it_!'

'_Hey, hey, calm down,' _Embry_ tsked._ '_We were just joking.'_

'_Well, it's not funny.'_

'_No, you just don't have a sense of humour,'_ Quil chuckled.

'_I'll certainly laugh when I come over there and kick you in the a-"_

'_Jake, let it go,'_ another voice hushed in my mind.

'_Collin, what the Hell are you doing here?'_ I demanded incredulously.

'_Sorry, Chief, do you want me to leave?_' Collin chuckled all the way from Spokane, where he lived with his wife, Nicola. Mentally swimming through my latest memories and thoughts, I heard a sudden gasp from his mind. '_Oh, my God, Jake! You finally impr-'_

'_If you say the word, Collin, I will _banish_ you from this Pack!'_ I threatened viciously.

'_That was a bit harsh, don't you think, Jake?_' Embry muttered.

'_And that's him in a _good_ mood,'_ yet another deep voice laughed in our telepathic bond.

'_Yo, Brady, how's it going, man?'_ Collin exclaimed excitedly, greeting his best friend happily. Brady also lived in Spokane with his wife, Danielle, who happened to be the twin sister of Collin's Imprint, Nicola.

'_Good thanks, Collin,_' I heard the smile in Brady's thoughts. _'How are the twins?'_

Collin had twin daughters with Nicola in March, named after the first pair of twins in the Black family-tree, Deborah and Susannah Littlesea_. 'They're alright, going on ten months now. How about you, Danielle and the kids?'_ Brady and Danielle Fuller were finally having their first daughter, after three sons.

'_They're alright.'_

'_Wow, the whole Pack is together in thoughts. I think this in the first time it's happened in about _three_ years!'_ Quil mused, seeming totally out of tune with Collin and Brady's conversation. Quil wasn't totally right, though this was the first time the _older_ werewolves had been in each other's thoughts for a long time.

Sam, Paul and Jared had left the Pack about ten years ago, deciding to age peacefully with their wives, leaving me as Alpha of all the werewolves. Well, everyone except Seth and Leah, who no one (except Brady) spoke to anymore.

There also were five new werewolves who were all under the age of eighteen; I occasionally talked to them telepathically. They seemed to worship the ground I mentally walked on and none had imprinted, though two werewolves - Francesca & Terrence - had become a couple over the months of their training. Though, Collin and Brady spent most of the time training them since they all lived in La Push and Collin and Brady lived the closest – Spokane. I had never personally met Francesca, Bart, Gene, Terrence and Logan who all came from the Uley and Ateara gene-pool.

'_Not the _whole_ Pack,'_ Brady grumbled sadly and his mind suddenly flashed back to Seth and Leah Clearwater, his two dearly missed cousins.

'_Brady, don't bring them up now,'_ Embry warned, tensing up at the memory of them.

'_I just don't understand why you _disowned_ them like you did, Jake,'_ Brady's emotions wavered into angry questions. _'They were our brother and sister!'_

'_Brady, I'm really not in the mood,'_ I snapped in agitation. '_Besides, Seth had become a traitor to his people and Leah chose _his_ side instead of her Pack's. They deserved what they received.'_

'_Leah is Seth's brother, Jacob, and Seth couldn't help it, he-'_

'_I have bigger problems right now,' _I interrupted, refusing to think of the past.

'_Oh, yeah...the _Imprint_. _Dusk_, cool name, it sounds _hippie-ish_,_' Collin drew away from the subject of Seth and Leah._ 'Why didn't anyone tell me?' _Collin demanded._ 'I'm in this Pack–until Jake banishes me for mentioning imprinting–as well, you know!'_

'_She isn't a _hippie_, Collin,' _Embry stated with a roll of his eyes. '_She's very intelligent and well-spoken. Quil and I have met her before.'_

'_I know, at Sarah's birthday. By the way, thanks for inviting Brady and I, Jake,'_ Collin grumbled, faking his devastation.

'_I think I hear...Danielle calling me,' _Brady mumbled._ 'I have...I have to go, guys. It was nice speaking to you...again, everyone.'_

'_What? Brady, don't go, man,' _Quil pleaded_. 'We need to catch up more.'_

'_I...uh, I'm sorry, Quil. I'll see you around, bros,_' Before anyone could persuade Brady to stay within our thoughts, I heard the silence penetrating us like a he finally decided to hang up the phone or close the door on his friends and brothers.

I sighed and stopped, closing my eyes, trying to ignore the pain I knew I had just caused Brady.

I hated when I failed my Pack. Brady was the only one of this Pack who still talked to Leah and Seth regularly. I had warned no one to see them, yet Brady always found a way around my rules so he could see his family. He had even let his three sons meet Seth and his Imprint, which everyone found a risk of lives _and_ treaties.

'_Jake, why are you so hard on him?' _Collin growled in defence of his best friend and brother-in-law.

'_I have no other choice,'_ I replied slowly. _'He needs to know whose boss.'_

'_Seth's still a good man, Jake,_' Quil stated solemnly. _'He's happy where he is and you should be, too.' _

'_I am,' _I replied in a hard voiced thought.

'_You haven't talked to him since you found out Sue was pregnant again,' _Collin thought.

In early March, 2007, forty-one-year-old Sue Clearwater announced she was pregnant with Charlie Swan, which left everyone utterly dumbfounded. I called Seth up to congratulate him about his new baby brother in December, 2008. Though, when I talked to him, I found out some horrible news – the poor infant was born deaf.

Seth and Leah were absolutely devastated about their little half-brother, though Sue reassured her family that her son would remain healthy and he'd certainly find ways around his disability. Apparently, as always, she was right. Charlie and Sue Swan's son had grown into a very intelligent kid, who had learnt to talk and sign at a very young age. He also, from Brady's thoughts, had taken an immense interest in music – the thing he could never attain.

'_Yeah...Collin, how are Sue and Charlie going with their son?_' I tried to draw away from the subject on Seth and Leah.

'_Sue's alright. She just had her fifty-eighth birthday in September and Zachery turns sixteenth in two days,' _Collin had a casual tone in his voice.

As we thought, I heard a voice in the back of Quil's surroundings: "Quil, lunch is ready, honey!" I recognised the sweet voice as Claire's. Quil's head snapped around, his eyes zeroing in on the beautiful woman standing by her home's front door. She stood in the white snow, shivering with her arms crossed over her chest. Mist slipped through her pale lips and I sensed Quil feel the urge to soothe her with his warmth.

Quil reacted immediately, approaching her on instinct. It reminded me of an owner calling in her pet dog for his food. _'Thanks, Jake,_' Quil grumbled after the thought slipped through my mind. Quil trotted towards her, standing on the edge of the forest, trying to stay hidden from any approaching humans. He let out a low howl, his eyes taking in her small figure as hers skimmed over the thick forest, where she usually expected him to be.

Claire met Quil's eyes, a soft smile gracing her womanly face. Claire looked so different from when she was three, yet her eyes remained exactly the same – soft, gentle and compassionate. Claire fingered her gold and diamond engagement ring, a habit she had gained ever since Quil had asked her to marry him, when she was seventeen.

"Aren't you hungry?" She whispered with a smile, slowly trudging through the snow, reaching out and weaving her fingers through Quil's thick fur. She loved packing him between the ears and Quil loved it equally.

Quil started to purr heavily, closing his eyes and breathing in her familiar and soothing scent. I suddenly felt the urge to pull away from their thoughts, feeling Quil's had become too intimate. _'I have to go, guys,_' Quil murmured absentmindedly, opening his eyes and staring up into Claire's beautiful brown ones dreamily.

'_That's a bit obvious,'_ Collin chuckled, holding back a wolfish scowl.

'_Gosh_,' Embry muttered dramatically. _'Am I like this with Angela?'_

'_No_,' Collin and I replied simultaneously. _'You used to be, though.'_

'_Well, you can't tease anymore now,' _Quil thought before he phased back into his human form_. 'It's your turn to be the obsessively in love and possessively protective werewolf, Jake.'_

Embry and Quil both laughed before they disappeared from our telepathic connection, leaving Collin and I sharing thoughts. _'I should probably go, too, Jake. I didn't tell Nicola that I was patrolling this late today and she starts to worry if I come home too late.'_

'_Jeez, that's a bit suffocating,' _I grumbled.

'_No, she just doesn't like me when I'm in my wolf form and she worries about my safety. She's not like Angela or Claire or even Danielle – her _twin_. Nicola will never be used to me being a werewolf. It kinda hurts whenever I see her staring at me as if I'm gonna _eat_ someone while I'm in this form.'_

I tensed at the thought of Dusk being the same. _'She won't,' _Collin thought back with a sigh,_ 'because I know why you phased. You had an argument with her, didn't you?'_

'_Yes_.'

'_Well, if she isn't scared to speak up to you now, she won't be when she finds out about you.'_

'_Who said anything about me telling Dusk what I am?_' I growled.

'_So, you're gonna keep her in the dark, Jake? Well, I'll tell you one thing I already respect about this girl – she has a lot of common sense. She said __that when you leave people in the dark, you leave them with imaginations, with thoughts that become out-of-hand. If you leave this intelligent, _well-spoken _girl in the dark...she's gonna start _assuming_ things, Jacob, and her thoughts will become out-of-hand.'_

.

**A/N: I know it's lagging on...but I need to explain things.**


	14. Crossing Enemy Lines

**Chapter Thirteen: By A Thread**  
><strong>Dusk Malveya's POV<br>18****th**** of December**

"Dad?" I whispered into the phone meekly.

"Dusk, honey, are you there?" A deep, mellow voice replied.

"Yes, I'm here," I raised my voice a little, clearing it in the process. "How are you, Dad? How's the family?"

"Well, your mother has been frantic ever since you called her up the other day and the phone suddenly went dead. What happened, sweetie?" My father asked in concern.

I bit my lip nervously. "Oh...well, in the blizzard, lightning struck a tree...and it fell on the house...causing a black-out."

"What?" My father exclaimed.

"No one was hurt," I assured my panicking father. Though, my thoughts fell on poor Kally being stuck in that freezing, pitch-black bathroom with the window smashed. "Well, not severely anyway."

"_Severely_? Dusk wh-" My father began but I cut him off.

"Dad, everyone's fine now," I interrupted, not wanting to rehash the emotions I had felt on the fifteenth.

"Your grandmother wanted me to call you," My father started another subject, noticing my reluctance on the others.

"Oh, really?" A smile swept through my expression. "I was just thinking about her today. How is she?"

"She's fine," My father's voice was strained and I knew he wasn't telling the truth. "I think she's gone a bit..." Dad trailed off quietly.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"She's been a bit...oh, I don't know," It seemed Dad couldn't bring himself to confessing the true emotions of my grandmother. "I think the pressure of your sick grandfather has really stressed her out."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," I mumbled, feeling the yearning for my family returning with a pang of sadness. "Is Grandpa still taking his treatment for the cancer?"

"Didn't you mother tell you?" My father sounded astonished.

"No, what are you talking about?" I mentally recalled my mother wanting to tell me something before the black-out on the fifteenth.

"Oh...um, Dusk...your grandfather has stopped taking and responding to treatment."

"What?" I breathed, fresh tears springing to my wide-eyes. "Tell me you're lying!" I cried.

"I wish I could...but, we can't hide the truth, Dusk. Your grandfather has given up hope as well as his treatment. It seems nothing is working for him," Dad seemed as sad as I was, trying to hold together what he had.

I shuddered and whispered, "How long? How long do you think he has?"

"The doctors say three months...tops and two weeks...minimum."

My heartbeat skipped as pain laced into my tears as well as desperation. "Two weeks?" I breathed, letting out a feeble sob.

"Dusk, _please_ don't cry, sweetheart," My father pleaded sorrowfully.

I wiped away the tears instantly, proving I was weaker than my family expected. "I'm n-not," I lied abruptly. "I mean, I'm devastated...but, I-I'm staying strong."

"I wish I could be with you, sweetheart. I wish I could tell you that it's all going to be okay and give you a big kiss and a cuddle. But...I can't. So, I guess, I can only leave you with these words before I pass you over to Aria, who wants to talk to you now. We love you, Dusk. So does your grandfather...and now I'm positive that your grandfather's finally giving up because he knows that he'll be leaving a healthy and stable family."

"What?"

"Your mother has continuously refused to take money from her parents, Dusk. When your grandfather's gone, he'll be leaving his only daughter everything he owns...including his shares in businesses, his car, his house and _all_ of his money. He also knows that we'll take care of your grandmother when he's gone. Everything he's always tried to fix will be mended when he peacefully leaves this Earth, Dusk. I think that, somewhat, comforts him."

I tried to even out my heartbeats, feeling my heart shatter then slowly and painfully resemble itself. "It's understandable, I guess. Ugh, fine. Then, before I let you go...can you tell me why grandma wanted you to call me?" I asked.

"Oh, you know how she is," My father replied casually. "She was concerned about you, as always. She thought you needed her greatly and she suddenly got extremely worried about your safety."

"Why? I'm stuck in a massive mansion, which I haven't left in a whole _month_."

"That's what worries her. But, like I said, she thought you needed her."

"I do," I replied, puzzled.

"You do?" My father sounded as astonished as I was. "Oh...well, um, okay. Do...do you want me to pass you onto her. She's at home helping your mother with the cooking."

"Yes, of course," I smiled. "But, I think I'll talk to Aria first."

"Sure, one minute, honey," I heard a long silence and a few footsteps on the other side of the phone. The silence ended with a muffled noise and my name being spoken: "Dusk?"

"Aria?" I asked.

"Oh, hey, big sis," I heard the pleased smile in her mellow voice; she had our mother's melodic voice, I had always envied that about her.

"What's up?"

"Nothing really," My sister replied casually. "You?"

I let out a calm sigh. "Well, I could complain...but, I'll choose not to."

I heard the chuckle in my sister's voice, "You can complain to me," Aria replied. "I know I have a lot to tell _you_."

"Oh? What's the new gossip, little sis? Are there any boys I should be _interviewing_ as a future brother-in-law?"

I swear I heard the blush in Aria's shy tone, "Shut-up, Dusk."

"So, there's no new guy in the picture?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Well-"

"Huh, I knew it!" I laughed. "Jeez, you're getting predictable, little sister."

"No, we're not going out, Dusk. We're just really good friends," Aria sighed.

"A _friend_?" I asked sarcastically.

"Aren't I allowed to be friends with a boy?" My sister asked rhetorically.

"Yes..." I trailed with a deep frown. "But I would consider a boy, who _you_ would call a _friend_, a lot more important that one of your immature, jockey boyfriends."

"Oh?" Aria's voice seemed lightened by my words.

"Of course," I shrugged. "A friend is someone who helps you through things when your _boyfriend_ freaks out and break-ups with you as soon as he realises that you're a human being with feelings. Your heart gets shattered and who's left to pick up their pieces? A friend, of course. If this guy can be your friend, then I respect that in you, Aria."

"Thanks Dusk," I heard the warm smile in my sister's voice. "I think I'm starting to realise why everyone misses you so much back here."

"You didn't miss me?" Hurt stung me slightly, though I ignored it, not exposing my soft side to my little sister.

"Of course I did," Aria laughed light-heartedly. "But, in another sense. When I became friends with Zach, I felt like that yearning had been replaced. You know your secretly my best friend, Dusk, as pathetic as it sounds."

"You consider _Zach_ your best friend?" I raised my eyebrows.

"No, I just consider him to be a person I can trust, like you. But, now I realise that I miss you more than just someone I trust. You always know what to say to make people feel better. It annoys me; you just weave your words perfectly."

"You should be glad I'm not a liar," I chuckled.

"Yeah," Aria's musical laugh played into my ears again. "You'd be able to weasel your way out of a speeding ticket any day."

I laughed along with my sister in agreement.

Aria had a point; I did have a strange way with words, an old-fashioned clarity in my manner. My siblings and I always grew up as well-spoken children. Though, our accents seemed to blend in with our parents' and not the typical American's. My mother, Saffron, had an accent which sounded English occasionally. But you could clearly hear the, seemingly, spicy zing of African in her bell-like tone.

My father, Maurice, had a deep sensuous voice and you could undoubtedly hear the Spanish in his accent. My father could fluently speak Spanish with his parents, Agraciana & Fernando Malveya, who lived in Cadiz in Spain.

"So, what's he like?" I asked after our gentle laughter had died down.

"Who, Zach?"

"Yes, of course, _Zach_," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh...um, well, he's very sweet," Aria voice softened as she spoke. "And gentle. He never puts himself first and he's always concentrating on other people's well-being. We're in the same GAT (gifted and talented) music class together – he can play the drums really well. He's half Quileute, though he lives in Forks with his parents Sue and Charlie Swan. His sister, Leah Clearwater-Mahora, is married to a Maori New Zealander, Tane. And his brother, Seth Clearwater, lives in Alaska with his girlfriend and her family."

"I see," I nodded in understanding. "And how did you meet him?"

"Well, you know _Bret Simmons_?"

"That pathetic boyfriend of yours?"

"_Ex_-boyfriend, Dusk," She corrected sternly.

"And about time," I grumbled with a scowl.

I heard the groan from the other side of the phone. "Anyway," She ushered along my angry expression. "We just broke up and I was very upset, so I snuck into the music room at lunch, simply wanting to be alone and play my guitar in silence."

I felt horrible; I wasn't there to fade into the background with her, a thing she often did when she got her feelings hurt. This was the first time I hadn't been there to listen to Aria playing her guitar absentmindedly, leaning my head against her shoulder and wiping they tears away as the helplessly cascaded down her concentrating expression. "And?"

"Well, when I went in, I saw Zach in there as well. I wasn't friends with him then and he hadn't spoken a word in class, so I didn't really say hello or anything. He didn't notice me at first...but he did eventually. He was actually quite surprised when he saw me sitting on the other side of the class, writing down pieces music, like he was."

"Why? Didn't he hear you come in?"

"No, Dusk," was my sister's soft reply, "because he can't hear, period."

* * *

><p>"Dusk?" Grandma Aisha's mellow voice whisked into my ears and soothed me immediately.<p>

"Hey, Gran," I smiled.

"Oh, hello, sweetheart," My grandmother's calm voice replied happily. I heard her thick Jamaican accent, which I sometimes found hard to understand, though enjoyed hearing. "It's so nice to hear from you again. We've missed you so much, Dusk. When are you coming home?"

"At Christmas," I replied automatically.

"Good," Grandma Aisha replied sweetly.

"So...Dad said that you wanted to speak with me."

"No," My grandmother answered simply.

"You didn't?"

"Nope. I just wanted to see whether you were alright, sweetheart. I didn't necessarily need to speak with you. But, it _is_ nice to hear your voice again. You sound so well, Dusk, you sound healthy and different."

"_Different_?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yes, very," My grandmother's words had a suspicious double-meaning.

"How?"

"I sense it within you."

"You can't even see me, Gran," I laughed.

"Just because I can't see you, Dusk, that doesn't mean I'm not with you in other ways."

"Grandma, you're scaring me," I replied with a roll of my eyes.

I knew I shouldn't have sounded so wary, I heard my grandmother speak like this all the time. She always thought very spiritually and sometimes she and Saffron, my mother, joked about the chance that Aria and I may have some _Ancient African gift_ within us.

My mother was totally against black witchery and my grandmother was, too.

Though, sometimes her uses of different herbs and seeds left us thinking as to whether she had been exposed to some kind of magic when she was raised in Jamaica. Grandma Aisha was very attached to her roots and Ancient Africa is very heavily based around spiritual magic.

"Oh, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry," My grandmother answered worriedly.

"It's okay," I mumbled.

"Tell me what's wrong, Dusk," My grandmother whispered in a low, knowing tone. "I can sense the difference within you...and the troubled thoughts that are hanging above you."

I smiled, I loved how my grandmother didn't feel the need to see me so strong all the time. "Grandma, I've been meaning to ask. Can you do me a favour?"

"Of course, sweetheart," She replied expectantly.

**Chapter Fourteen: Crossing Enemy Lines  
>Dusk Malveya's POV<br>19****th**** of December**

Yesterday, Grandma Aisha had gladly agreed to analyse the green stuff in my cereal bowl. She said to just bring a sample of it with me while I'm home for Christmas and she'll easily answer the suspicious substance, which I was wary of. She told me it was probably just some type of strange fungi, though she said she'd do it to put my mind to rest and I was grateful.

I had also talked to Aria yesterday before I talked to Grandma.

She told me about her new _friend_, Zachery Swan – a deaf student in her music class. She told me that it was his sixteenth birthday tomorrow and she had to go because she was leaving to buy his present. He was about four days older than Aria, she being sixteen on the twenty-forth of December. She had told me a lot about his family and his personality – he sounded like I very sweet young man, who cherished Aria's friendship.

I just hoped Aria wouldn't go off and break the young boy's, seemingly, fragile heart.

* * *

><p>Lying on my bed, I stared up at the ceiling absentmindedly, blocking out all of the thoughts which usually roamed over my mind and also that nagging discomfort which returned from always sleeping on this bed. Sarah was watching TV with Ben and Kally, while Joanne cooked lunch. I hadn't seen Mr Black or Imogene in the house since yesterday and I was slightly relieved from that.<p>

All I wanted to do was distance myself from Mr Black, yet I always found myself tangled up in this web of curiosity and arguments with him. I also wanted to erase the acquaintance I had with Imogene Brooklyn. I had realised that she was the person Sarah had portrayed her as all along. I didn't want to get involved with anymore of her act – I had been fooled enough!

As I thought, a hurried knock on my door made me jerk up from my bed and pull me out of my pondering thoughts. I was startled by the continuous knock and frowned, staring at the door. "Come in."

The door burst open and in scuttled a frantic Joanne with wide-eyes. "Dusk!" She blurted out breathlessly. "I think you need to come downstairs quickly."

"What? Why?" My frown deepened in concern.

"Mr Black came home a few minutes ago, while I was making lunch, he's talking to Imogene now. I was in the kitchen and I accidently heard a bit of their conversation. Imogene's trying to convince Mr Black to _fire_ you!"

My eyes immediately widened and a sharp spark of fury ripped through my body. "What?" I demanded, scrambling to my feet.

"Hurry!" She squeaked, running out of my room in panic. I darted out of my room, bounding downstairs, pushing strands of my hair away from my frantic face. I followed Joanne down the hall, entering another part of the house, which I couldn't recognise. We quietly hurried along the squeaky, polished floorboards.

We neared two large, wooden, sliding doors and I heard two voices talking rather loudly. Joanne stopped a few feet away from the, slightly open, doors and pointed to them, looking back at me with worried eyes. I nodded, nearing the door where I heard the distant voices. Joanne seemed uncomfortable as she left my side, walking back down the hall, leaving me where I was.

I leaned in, concentrating on the two heated voices.

"You're starting to cross lines that I can't let go of, Imogene," Mr Black sighed angrily, though his voice hinted mental exhaustion. "You need to realise that you're not a part of this family...not enough to offend my heritage and expect me to let it go."

"Jacob," Imogene began worriedly. "You know how sorry I am. Those words just slipped out unintentionally. Honestly, if I knew what I was saying, I would've bit my tongue immediately."

"So, you would've bit your tongue, though thought those things anyway?" Mr Black mumbled gruffly.

"Of course not!" Imogene cried incredulously. "That's ridiculous. You know how much I respect and value the Native culture."

My hands balled into furious fists. _Liar_, my thoughts roared.

"Fine," Mr Black groaned in defeat. "So, what does Miss Malveya have to do with any of this?"

"Jacob, look at me," Imogene's tone suddenly changed, it became commanding and less frantic, as well as calm and levelled. "You know I only want the best for your family. And, at this present time, I think Dusk Malveya isn't the best person to be communicating with. I think she's just a bit too inexperienced to be handling a twelve-year-old. You heard what she said to Sarah – she convinced her that we were getting married, for crying out loud!"

Mr Black's voice became emotionless and off-guard, "What are you suggesting, Imogene?"

"I'm suggesting..." Imogene's voce became hopeful and persuasive. "That we, as a family, let her go for a while. Now, I'm not saying that we totally _banish_ her from our lives; I know how much this family..._cherishes_ her. Though, I think Dusk should remain mistrusted until we find some _real_ background knowledge on her, you know?"

"You want me to fire her?"

Imogene manipulated her words perfectly, weaving them into webs of hidden deceit. "Of course not," Imogene laughed half-heartedly. "Dusk is a lovely young woman, with lots of intelligence...and _spirit_. I expect her to go far in life and I think we're probably holding her back from what she really whishes to do. Besides, I consider Sarah a part of me as much as Bridget is. I feel slack, not being there for her when someone else is. All I want to do is protect her and I feel, as a concerned friend of yours, that she's not getting the best guidance from Dusk."

Anger pulsed through my bloodstream like venom. I felt my eyes becoming as dark as ash and my hands fisting so tightly that my knuckles faded into white. Fury burned within me and I saw red. Sparks of reality tried to grab my attention but my anger was too strong. I glared at the ground furiously, feeling my heart race, desperately trying to keep my thoughts silent.

My rage had reached its limit and I had no idea where these new fiery emotions had arisen from.

"Maybe she is..." Mr Black begun absentmindedly, seeming so gullible and persuaded. Though, something in him changed and he gained control of his _absentminded dimwittedness_. "No, no, you're wrong. Dus-I mean, Miss Malveya has become a vital influence of Sarah's life and I can't suddenly rip her away from my daughter. Can you imagine how unstable that would be for her?"

"Jacob, I know, I know," Imogene sighed calmly. "But, can _you_ imagine how unstable it will leave Sarah when she finds out the _truth_ about Dusk?"

Mr Black _tsked_ incredulously. "Imogene, be realistic."

"Jacob, look at me," Imogene commanded rather harshly. "I know what is best for Sarah and I know what _reality_ Dusk Malveya is living in. She's headed onto a dangerous path."

_It's not good to talk in _third-person_, Imogene,_ I thought bitterly.

"Really?" was the response I did not expect from Mr Black's mouth. I expected him to dismiss the whole ridiculous subject and continue on his case of keeping me in my position as nanny. I didn't know this man very much, though I knew him enough to guess that he was very stubborn and believed in plain black-and-white justice.

"Trust me, Jacob," Imogene whispered. "People like Dusk always start out with good intentions – we all do. But, I'm afraid, Dusk isn't as good an influence as you assume. And we don't want that effecting Sarah's future, do we?"

_What is she talking about? _My thoughts exclaimed.

"No, you're right," Mr Black announced in agreement.

"But, Jacob, don't _fire_ her," Imogene warned quickly. "Just...lengthen her Christmas break a little, cut corners here and there, you know? We can't just _swipe_ her completely from our lives, can we?"

"No, no, we can't," He agreed in a daze.

"That'll hurt _Sarah_ too much, won't it?" She continued with a smooth and soothing voice.

"Yes, yes, it will," He agreed in the same light-headed tone.

"You're emotions have _nothing_ to do with it, do they?" Imogene asked.

"No, no, they don't," Mr Black mumbled dreamily.

My emotions froze and my mouth fell open instantly. Every piece of rage or confusion or frustration had\vanished and I was only left with shock penetrating me.

"Oh, good, everything's back on track then," I heard her trill cheerfully. "Come, Jacob, let's give you a rest. You look rather exhausted," I head the soft rattle of a teacup as it was placed down on the table in his study. I heard him yawn right on cue. "Come on, honey, let's get you some rest."

I backed away quietly, making sure to tiptoe very silently. Though, my emotions were racing so fast, I was surprised I didn't sprint all the way down the hall and out the front door, where I could get away from this place. What was happening? Who was Imogene? What was she doing to Mr Black? How could he just obey everything she requested?

As I reached the end of the hall, I dropped my quiet tiptoeing and raced down the corridor to the left, which led into the kitchen, where I heard Joanne cooking busily. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me, not only needing to speak to Joanne, but needing to make sure that I wasn't alone with that crazy loon – _Imogene_.

I needed someone else's presence and I hadn't been happier when I saw Joanne casually humming to herself as she stirred some of her famous tomato stew. I burst into the kitchen, causing Jo to jump with wide-eyes and an agape expression. She placed her hand over her chest, closing her eyes, trying to steady her heartbeat. "Gosh, Dusk, you gave me a terrible fright," She breathed.

"_She_ is _insane_!" I barely choked out, pointing out of kitchen and down the corridor.

Joanne's eyes flew open and she stared at me anxiously. Dropping the ladle into the huge stew pot, she approached me with an expectant expression. "Shhh," She hushed immediately. "We can't let her hear us," She grabbed my hand, ushering me out of the kitchen. We began to walk down the hall and up the stairs to my bedroom. "We'll talk about it upstairs, in your room."

Though, knowing Imogene was on the same floor as Sarah and Kally terrified me and I pulled away from Joanne's grip, hurrying into the living room. Joanne frowned as I walked into the living room, finding three pairs of confused eyes staring up at me. "Dusk, what's wrong?" Sarah asked first.

"Will you come upstairs with me?" I asked, gesturing for Kallista and Sarah to follow Joanne and me.

"Why?" Kally whined, looking back at the TV screen as she snuggled up next to Ben, who had his arm causally swung around her shoulders protectively. "We're watching SpongeBob."

"You can watch it in my room," I shook my head and pleaded, "Please, just come up with us; I don't like you being here alone."

"Why?" Sarah questioned. "We're at home and Ben's with us, if that makes any difference."

I looked at Ben who was staring at me with raised eyebrows.

I sighed. "I know...but-" I began frantically.

Though, a voice cut me off from the back of the room: "Oh, hey everyone." I spun around, meeting Imogene's gentle emerald eyed gaze. She had a bright smile plastered on her face and her figure stood perfectly straight and confident. Imogene held a white china teacup in her hand, one that I presumed had the leftovers of the _soothing remedy._

"Hello, Miss Brooklyn," Joanne replied immediately, giving her a soft and respectful smile.

Imogene looked at me pointedly and her stare became cold and reserved. "Your employer told me to inform you that your Christmas holiday break will be lengthened, Miss Malveya," She announced superiorly. "You will be sent home on the twentieth of December-"

"_Tomorrow_?" I demanded incredulously, interrupting her in the process.

"You will return on the twenty-seventh," Imogene finished with agitated eyes, glaring at me harshly.

"What?" Sarah exclaimed, standing up from the couch and approaching me immediately. She put her arms around my waist, clinging to me stubbornly. "No, she was supposed to leave on the twenty-fourth!"

I put my arm around her shoulders, holding onto her protectively. I knew Sarah was only trying to make a point by hugging me. Though, for me, her safety was now my main priority and I wanted her by my side at all times in the presence of Imogene – I had lost all trust in this woman, if there were any in the first place.

"Miss Brooklyn, you can't let Mr Black send me home early. If I go home early, I would not have finished my full first term as nanny, which means I will be deprived of my pay-check. I must stay so I can receive it. The twenty-fourth is when my pay-check is due. If I don't stay, I won't be able to claim it."

"I'm sure we can deduct four days," She shrugged with a careless roll of her eyes.

"That's an infringement of the contract I signed with Mr Black," I continued with nervous emotions. "My money must come in full blocks. Otherwise, it won't be enough to pay..." I trailed off; I couldn't bring myself to say that it wouldn't be enough to cover my family's next lot of bills.

"You are leaving tomorrow, Miss Malveya," Imogene snapped, narrowing her eyes. "I'm sure you will be able to do without a couple hundred dollars for your beauty day at the spar and a pedicure at the hair salon."

The sting of her words hit harder than I expected and Sarah noticed the hurt which flew through my eyes. "If it's any of your business, Imogene, Dusk sends the money she earns to her family so they can pay for medical and educational bills. Medical bills such as _cancer treatment_ for her dying grandfather! Dusk will be losing nearly _two thousand dollars_ from not working those four nights!" Sarah defended and she was correct in her math.

"That's ridiculous!" Imogene laughed half-heartedly. "It's only about four hundred dollars."

"Dusk earns twenty dollars per hour and she's here twenty-four hours a day. Twenty times twenty-four is four-hundred-and-eighty. Four-hundred-and-eight times _four_ is one-thousand-nine-hundred-and-twenty," She answered matter-of-factly. "$1920 is equivalent to $400 in your book, is it, Imogene?"

Imogene let out a frustrated sigh. "You shouldn't be having this conversation with me, Sarah. Your father made this decision, talk to _him_ about it. Besides, he's the one who thinks this the best choice...for all of us."

"Why?" I growled.

Imogene wasn't thrown by my ripening temper. "That's also something you should be discussing with your employer," I glared into her bright green eyes, seeing nothing but the mask of innocence, which she wore so perfectly.

Joanne tried to ease the tension. "Well...thank-you, Miss Brooklyn. Miss Malveya will make sure to discuss all of these matters with Mr Black."

"Fine, I'll go," She announced and held up the teacup. "Joanne, take this please," Joanne took the cup from her hands immediately, fearfully grabbing Kally's hand and dragging her into the kitchen quickly. Ben frowned, following the two hurrying women. This left Sarah, Imogene and I alone in the room. "Goodbye," She farewelled, though she did not receive an answer, we only glared at each other. Imogene turned around swiftly, vanishing from the house.

As soon as Imogene left, Sarah groaned and said, "I'm talking to Dad about this," She declared with a scowl.

My mind was on a completely different path. "Where's the teacup she gave Joanne?"

"It's probably with Joanne," Sarah shrugged.

"Ok. Sarah?" I nodded and turned to Sarah, looking into her eyes, placing my hands on her shoulders. "Before you go on a huge raging, ranting spree...just make sure you let me do _one_ thing, okay?" I asked with a tight smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you hate Imogene and like the story. I hope its okay!<strong>


	15. Doves & Dragons

**Chapter Fifteen: Doves & Dragons  
>Dusk Malveya's POV<br>20****th**** of December**

I poured the last drop of the green substance into a small glass jar, the putrid stench leaving me gagging. Though, my mission was to find out what this stuff was and I would sacrifice _swimming_ in it if that allowed me to identify it correctly.

"Have you packed everything, Dusk?" I heard Joanne ask from the door to my bedroom.

I stared at the green stuff which I had sieved out of my cereal bowl as well as the milk carton and Mr Black's teacup. I actually wasn't very surprised when I found it at the bottom of his teacup, smelling as bad as it did in my cereal bowl. "Yes," I answered blankly, glaring at the jar as I placed it into my carryon bag for the flight to Washington. I turned to Jo, my expression calm and at ease. "Everything's good."

Joanne frowned, approaching me. "You seem troubled about something, Dusk," She stated with a soft whisper. "Are you worried about the conflict with Imogene?"

"Shouldn't I be?" I shrugged, though my emotions felt less causal and easygoing about the subject.

"You have a reason to be wary of her," Jo agreed, placing her hand on my shoulder with a sigh. "Trust me, we all do. But, I don't want this to scare you in any way, Dusk. It's not as bad as it all seems, you know. Everyone has a person they dislike – you and Imogene just seem to clash and that's perfectly normal in life."

I found Joanne's wise words somewhat comforting to me and I gave her a soft smile. "Maybe that's why I feel a little more at ease with leaving Blackswan. I know I'll be able to forget about Mr Black and Imogene for a time being, I guess."

"We're going to miss you, Dusk," She said, "Though, it seems like you need a rest from your job. You need some time with your family, we can see that. Maybe Mr Black lengthening your time off was a blessing in disguise."

I really did love the optimistic nature in Jo; it really did place hope in your heart. "I'm only going for a week," I let out a disappointed sigh. "But, I know it'll be a good rest for me, like you said. Everything will be fine and I'll be home before you know it."

"Home?" She raised her eyebrows. "You...you consider this place your home?"

"Of course I do. I have ever since Ben stopped putting up my coat whenever we get home from some place in town and when you finally started letting me cook my own lunch and when Kally stopped letting me pick the channel I wanted to watch on TV," I chuckled, hugging Jo tightly. "Those little things made me feel like I fitted in and you felt comfortable with me...and I loved that feeling."

Joanne laughed, returning my friendly embrace. "You're a part of the family, remember? We're a family _without_ conditions."

"And with conditions, this family wouldn't be," I stated, quoting Joanne with another laugh.

"Is everyone ready?" A voice asked from my bedroom door. I let go of Joanne and looked up into Ben's soft brown eyes. He held a casual bright smile, one I had grown to love, which didn't smuggle any lies or deceit in its cracks...like Imogene Brooklyn's did. I nodded and he approached my tattered leather suitcase, picking it up effortlessly. "Great. Well, then we should go."

"Yes," I agreed and felt Joanne take my hand as we all walked downstairs swiftly.

"Dusk, wait!" Another voice yelled from the kitchen and in sprinted Sarah. I smiled, taking in the impact of having her arms wrap around me tightly. I held her closely, never wanting to let go of her. I bent down, weaving my fingers through her soft hair in a motherly fashion.

"Bye, Sarah," I whispered with a smile, closing my eyes and feeling her presence calming me. She was safe and I had realised how much that relieved me. "I'll only be gone for a week."

"I know," She sighed, continuing to hug me tightly. "I know," She repeated. "Send my greetings to your family."

"I promise," I chuckled.

"Dusk!" A voice squealed and I looked up to see Kally skidding into the hallway, her arms open wide. "Hug!" She demanded. "I want a hug!"

I brought Kallista into my arms, squeezing her as tightly as Sarah. "I'm going to miss you, too, Kally," I grinned.

"I'm gonna miss you more," She countered with a firm shake of her head.

I laughed, watching the cute little girl with a continuously determined manner. "Oh?"

"Yep," She nodded eagerly. "Right, Mummy?" She looked up at her mother hopefully.

"Of course, sweetheart," Joanne brought her daughter into her arms, gazing down at her adoringly. Placing a sweet kiss on her forehead, she repeated, "Of course."

"Girls, I'm sorry to interrupt the cute _hugs & kisses fest_. But, we have a schedule to keep to and we're already running late," Ben ushered worriedly, switching his bodyweight from one foot to another.

"Alright, alright," I put my hands up in defence. Placing a warm kiss on Sarah and Kally's forehead and one on Joanne's cheek, I waved to my family. "I'll see you soon," I smiled as I pulled on my coat and Ben opened the front door, letting in the freezing winter air.

The girls returned my bright smile, waving wistfully. "Bye, Dusk!" Kally chirped as I began to step down the stairs. "Bye!"

I turned, waving and called back with a cheerful expression, "Bye, everyone!"

Kally giggled, continuing to wave as I followed Ben down the driveway. The winter air clung to my breath and it weaved into my blood-vessels as I breathed it in evenly. Though, inside, I felt as warm as a crispy fire. I was certain my smile would remain on my face for the rest of the trip home, in Forks. Though, I assumed wrong when I heard a deep voice call from the distance: "Miss Malveya!"

I froze, my expression becoming as cold as the winter's wind. Ben turned around, noticing my dark eyes and bitter expression.

Mr Black – the one man I had reframed from talking to for a whole _two_ days!

I felt my insides become a brick wall, blocking out all of the emotions, which were flowing within me. "You go ahead, Ben," I gave him a tight smile and he obeyed instantly, seeming fearful of my bitter expression. He turned and quickly entered the garage, leaving the door opened a crack.

This left me alone in the chilly morning air. I fisted my hands, stuffing them into the pockets of my coat, and turned around. Mr Black's blazing eyes met my acidic brown ones, once I turned to face him reluctantly. Mr Black noticed my emotionless features and frowned, though my expression remained stubborn and cold. "Yes, sir?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

For the first time, he actually looked slightly nervous, cautious on the matter he was about to bring up. "Uh...you're leaving today, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir," I replied blankly.

"Then, I must give you your payslip," He shrugged, bringing out a small envelope from his pocket. Handing it out to me, he continued to stare into my eyes with interest.

I took the payslip from his copper skinned hand slowly, not recognising the emotion which made me cautious of taking _my_ earned money from him. It seemed that, possibly, the same emotion was going through him. "Thank-you, sir," I replied with the same vacant expression, though I feared my eyes told him so much more.

His eyes narrowed for a split second, his hand not letting go of the payslip for a heartbeat longer than I expected. I looked down at the payslip for that one heartbeat, feeling a surge of energy cut through me as we both held onto the same object for an irregular moment longer.

"I hope you have a good flight, Miss Malveya," He responded in his husky voice once he let go of my payslip.

"Thank-you, sir," I repeated, shoving the payslip carelessly into my coat's pocket.

Our eyes seemed locked in some strong emotion that wouldn't let us go easily. That feeling was suffocating me – I couldn't breathe under his intense stare. I felt like a bug, who was suffering under a magnifying glass, which was placed under the scorching sun. He was trying to find something in my eyes and I desperately tried to mirror his expression, not wanting him to find something that left him even more curious than he already was.

I was angry at him as well and I sensed he knew my frustration was directed at him, which left him cautious and uncertain. My anger should've shifted towards Imogene the most, I noted. Though, every emotion I felt for him doubled in intensity. Maybe I _was_ frustrated at him after falling for Imogene in such a gullible manner. But, I was outraged at the fact that he fell for Imogene at all!

This led me to my next confusion. Why was I angry at the fact that he fell for _Imogene_? I should've only been angry at the fact that he fell for her _tricks_, not her personally. Ugh, I had to leave! I had to get away from him before my thoughts utterly consumed me and I blurted out something totally inappropriate. "Um...I should...I should probably g-go, sir," I mumbled, taking a step away from the awkward silence.

He shook his head, as if trying to bring himself out of a daze. "Yes, yes, of course. Uh...goodbye, Miss Malveya," He put out his hand for me to shake.

I gulped, my heartbeat racing as I took his hand, shaking it slowly.

His hot skin instantly scorched my own, yet I couldn't pull away. Somehow, my body adjusted to the sudden heatwave, which blasted through my hand as soon as I clasped his firmly. Our hands stopped shaking after a few moments, though they remained clasped together and, somehow, my whole body wasn't ready to let go. I desperately tried to drink in as much as of his heat, feeling it coursing through my blood, causing my bones to tingle and go numb. Strangely, I loved the feeling of my whole body leaning into the handshake once more.

**Flashback: Everyone He Has To Lose**

_"Well, Sarah-Isabelle was very right about one thing," Mr Black sighed as he stood straight, putting out his hand with a smile. "It is easy to talk with you, Miss Malveya."_

_I felt a sweet smile fall upon my lips as I took his hand and shook it firmly. As soon as my fingertips felt his skin, I felt my whole body lean into the handshake. He was so warm and his skin was so rough, rougher than I expected a businessman's hands to be. They felt like my father's hands, a hardworking tradesman's hands._

I wonder if he continues working with cars in his spare time,_ I pondered curiously._

_I looked up into Mr Black's eyes, those blazing black eyes of his, and suddenly realised why I was feeling so nervous before I reached the balcony. I was being watched, I was being watched by those eyes and I could feel them on me in a level even deeper than my observant mind. I knew why I feared him so much: he actually __noticed__ me and I felt him making observations – he studied me as I studied him._

_The girl who didn't let any detail pass her was being studied by a man who saw everything in whole._

**End of Flashback**

Our hands dropped to our sides and I sighed uneasily, swiftly turning on my heel, my heartbeat continuing to flutter erratically. I took my first step away from Mr Black and, as I did, I felt a huge invisible weight plunge down onto my shoulders and begin to smother me. Though, this lack of breath was painful, it left me wincing as I walked away from him wordlessly.

"Miss Malveya," Mr Black started again and I turned around expectantly.

"Yes, Mr Black?"

"I'd, uh, I'd like to apologise...for-" He rubbed the back of his neck and I noticed his bicep muscles tensely flexing under his navy blue suit. "-what I said."

My eyes snapped to the floor after I caught myself noticing this about him. "For..." I found myself breathless as well as embarrassed. "For what...sir?"

"On the eighteenth, I said you were...naive and you should remain mistrusted with Sarah," His voice was strained and he sounded genuinely guilty. "I was totally out of line. I realise that an employer should respect his employee as much as the employee does the employer. But, I've realised you're not just an employee, you're a part of Sarah's family...which makes you a part of mine, I guess."

Something in me dreamily melted into a soft puddle of Dusk and streamed down into horizon, never to be reclaimed. I looked up into his eyes and found they had softened into a mellow brown, the same tone as mine. "Oh..." I felt absolutely speechless. "Well...thank-you, sir. That's very considerate of you. Apology greatly accepted."

A dazzling smile swept through his serious expression, the smile lit up his features and made him look so strikingly handsome. I silently wished that beautiful smile would remain within his features forever; it left a warm glow in his air, like the stormy clouds had finally departed from the spring sky. I felt my memory steal a shot of that smile and hide it into the back of my mind.

"I also apologise for calling you poor," He sighed. "That was wrong of me and quite hypocritical. There I was, arguing about making false assumptions, when I was doing just that. I'm sorry, Miss Malveya."

"No, you were just stating a fact I tend to hate admitting to myself," I shrugged.

"Which gave me all the more reason _not_ to bring it up," He replied sternly, seeming angry with himself. "I feel horrible."

"I am poor, Mr Black," I shook my head. "If I wasn't, I'd still be in college, studying to become a teacher."

"That's not the point – it was still rude of me. I think I'm beginning to forget that I used to be poor at one stage," He grumbled. "I was in your position and I had to work to keep my family afloat as well. It's a lot of pressure and I feel as if I've put more of that on you."

"It proves your strength, I guess," I bit my lip. "Besides, I apologise for telling Sarah something which wasn't true," I admitted, something I hated doing. "It was wrong of me, I see that now. It seems we were both gave prejudice and, luckily, it's mended now."

"We said things in the heat of the moment," He agreed with a nod.

"Something we like doing, I'm afraid," I joked with a roll of my eyes.

Another smile danced across his face and I felt my heartbeat skip. "You're the only person, in a very long time, who's come up with sharp comebacks as quickly as I do. I must respect that in you, Miss Malveya."

I laughed, feeling myself blush. "Please don't compliment my flaws, sir."

"Even if I find them quite fascinating?" He asked in a deep, mysterious voice.

The humorous atmosphere suddenly disappeared and we were left in an intense gaze. My emotions started to go wild again and I felt my whole system going into _overwhelm_ mode. I bit my lip, blushing deeply. I felt him watching me again, noting down things no else normally noticed about me.

I feared that in him – I feared that more than anything else within the enigma of Jacob Black.

**Gunnison Airport**

Ben held my suitcase easily, leading me to the departure cue, where I'd have to wait to get my passport and boarding ticket approved. We swiftly approached the line and Ben put my suitcase down beside me. Letting out a sigh, his looked up with a smile. "Right, have you got everything?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Tickets, money, passport," I nodded, mentally ticking through each essential item.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait here with you, Dusk?" He asked worriedly. "I don't want to leave you here all alone."

I looked down, taking in the airport carport floor's interesting patterns and colours. "No," I smiled, looking into his eyes once more. "I'll be fine. I promise, I will, Ben."

"Alright," He let out an unsatisfied huff, nodding.

"Hug?" I asked with open arms.

He chuckled cheerfully before wrapping his arms around my waist, giving me a warm hug. Ben felt strong and powerful against me, yet you'd never think so when you first see his fairly regular stature. He made me feel safe, like I always had a big and mighty brother to lean into for support. "Tell me as soon as there's a problem, ok?"

"Yes," I obeyed, leaning my head against his shoulder. "I will."

"And make sure you call as soon as you get to Forks."

I pulled back, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Yes, Ben."

Ben's arms fell back to his sides, leaving him standing straight and tall. "I'll see you, Dusk," He grinned confidently.

I returned his contagious smile. "Sure," I replied with warm eyes.

Ben gave me one last friendly hug before he began to approach to exit of the small airport, waving at me with a pleasant smile. I happily waved back, smiling softly. Ben turned around, walking out of the automatic doors and moved to the left, where the parking lot was.

I sighed, turning back around, facing the front of the line, which was moving pretty slowly. Glancing down at my luggage, my expression blanked and I felt myself relax.

* * *

><p>As I stood in the line, I heard and saw many couples and families making little chitchat, talking about their exciting ski trips and adventures in the snowy wilderness. Many people had come to Colorado for the Christmas holidays, I noticed, and they all seemed excited about going to Washington.<p>

I could unintentionally overhear many people chatting, though it was the couple in front of me that captured my attention. The couple caught my notice when I realised how tall the man was. My eyes slightly widened when I compared him to Mr Black's unusual height. This man was at least _three_ inches taller than him and I found that extraordinary!

The woman beside him stood about a foot shorter than her partner, about three inches taller than _me_, actually. She was quite beautiful, with flawless copper skin, cascading ebony hair, a perfectly curved figure and a stunning pair of brown almond-shaped eyes. As she shifted tiredly in her partner's arms, you could see her extremely distended tummy protruding from under her blue jumper, indicating her mature pregnancy.

The woman's partner stood with his arms around her protectively, relaxing her by moving circles into her tummy with his large hands. The woman smiled as he drew patterns into her pregnant tummy. She looked about seven months, though I couldn't be sure – I was only estimating with the memory of my mother's previous pregnancies.

The man was actually quite handsome, with russet skin and dark cropped hair. He had a deep pair of slanted eyes and fairly large lips, as well as lots of muscle to define his physique. The two held quite distinct features, though the pair's looks seemed to run in with same beautiful Islander or Native feature basis. Though, they held the same skin tone and hair colour, you could see they were not of the same nationality.

My thoughts on their different nationalities were corrected when the man first spoke, "Honey, why don't you sit down and I'll wait in the line here?" The man had a very rare accent, one I hardly ever heard in America and I couldn't pin-point it perfectly.

The woman only chuckled at her partner, clasping his hand as it continued to draw patterns into her tummy. "I don't think so," She replied in a clear American accent, though it was well-spoken and fairly different as well. "Besides, I thought we were playing letters."

Her partner sighed heavily, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Don't you think our baby is going to get a bit annoyed with me constantly writing letters on your tummy for you to guess?"

"It might educate him a bit more," She joked, her eyes still closed and relaxed. "He'll learn the alphabet early."

The man laughed a deep rumble and agreed sarcastically, "_Definitely_," The woman yawned, holding her tummy within her arms. The man noticed his partner's exhaustion and frowned in distress. "_Please_ just sit down, sweetie. You look exhausted."

"Tane, if I go to sleep, you won't be able to wake me up again," The woman stated with a sigh.

"I'll carry you then."

"Ha, you're not that strong!" The woman merely laughed.

"You want a bet?" The man, _Tane_, asked with a raised eyebrow. "I carried you on our wedding night."

"Our wedding night was how you gave me _this_!" The woman pointed to her pregnant tummy, chuckling quietly. "So, no thank-you," The woman sighed again.

"Oh, I don't care, I'm carrying you," Tane effortlessly swept his wife into his arms, cradling her intimately, looking straight ahead with a satisfied grin, not the slightest bit troubled by her weight. I found myself impressed – this man was effortlessly holding his pregnant wife in his arms.

The woman gasped, slapping his arms, which were holding her high off the ground. "Tane, put me down!" She ordered with a laugh, looking around in embarrassment. "People are staring."

"Let them," Her husband shrugged. "I'm not letting my pregnant wife stand in a line, clearly exhausted _and_ famished. You know, they say pregnant women who stand in cues have more chances of fainting unconscious?"

"Yeah, so they have their husbands carry them everywhere?" The woman rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Tane, put me down."

"Nope," He replied simply.

The woman groaned, burying her reddened face into her husband's broad chest. "You are so embarrassing," She complained. "This is _so_ unnecessary."

"Are you still in pain?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

She lifted her head, looking into his eyes with confusion. "No," She replied simply.

"Then this is necessary," He replied with a chuckle.

The woman narrowed her eyes. "I can get around perfectly," She retorted and warned, "I didn't get pregnant just to make me weak in your eyes, Tane Mahora."

"Leah Clearwater, you're the strongest person I'll ever know," He smiled. "That's why I married you."

"Fate chose a man for me, who lived half the way across the world. I wasn't going back after I met you in _your_ country. Seriously, do you know how much money I would've wasted if I kept going from your home to mine?" _Leah Clearwater_, a very familiar name to me, joked. "Dogs can't run in water, sweetie. You were stuck with me all the same."

_Dogs can't run in water, _I thought,_ is that some kind of proverb?_

Tane looked down at Leah with pleasant eyes. "And you...me."

* * *

><p><em>Clearwater, <em>I thought in confusion,_ why does that sound like such a familiar name?_

After my passport and airplane ticket had been approved, I gave my suitcase to the stewardess and took my carryon things with me into the rest of the airport. I was lost in thought when I reached the customs desk, where we had to put all of our carryon items through a scanning machine. I had quickly reached the top of the line, still lost in pondering thoughts. I put my backpack in a tray and handed it to the customs guards, the people who checked through your things.

_Clearwater, I remember that name...who told me about it and who does it belong to? _I thought in deep confusion and found myself terribly startled when I heard the words: "Miss, is this _your_ backpack?"

At first, I was sure they weren't referring to me. Though, when I looked up to see a bulky man with a grey uniform on, I was shocked to find him looking at me suspiciously, holding up my backpack with a pair of cream gloves over his hands. "Pardon?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Is this your backpack?" He asked with a rude roll of his eyes, chewing on his gum like he was some _hip _high school student.

I nodded. "Yes," I replied innocently and asked, "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Would you please step to aside, miss?" The bulky man, with the cream gloves, motioned for me to step out of the line and approach him.

I heard a few people gasp, some snickered and others just glared at me in disgust. "What have I done?" I asked with a frown, standing still.

"I won't ask you again," He scowled. "Step to the side please."

I obeyed with a nervous nod, stepping out of the line and watching as people passed me, easily accessing the gate lounge, where I should've been by now. I approached the bulky man, looking at him with a calm expression. "May I ask what the problem is, sir?"

"Yes," The man reached into my backpack, fiddling around and pulling out something that left my eyes widened. _The jar of suspicious green substance?_ I thought with a groan. "Would you care to explain what this..._material_ is, miss?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh," I let out a shaky breath, feeling my palms go clammy. "That's...n-nothing."

The man placed the jar of green gloop onto a flat metal counter beside him. "Well, if you don't want to explain it to me, then maybe you'd like explain it to the head of security, when you're in custody for bringing _suspicious substances_ into the state. How about that?"

I felt my whole body tremble under his harsh glare. "Oh," I panicked. "You d-don't need to d-do that, mister."

"What is it then?" He asked with a dark glower.

"It's a herbal remedy," I blurted out nervously. "From...my boyfriend- "_Boyfriend? Dusk, seriously, where's the imagination gone?_ "-in Colorado. He gave it to me as an early Christmas present."

The man raised his eyebrow even higher. "A _herbal remedy_ from your _boyfriend_ in Colorado as an early_ Christmas present_?" It sounded ridiculous when he repeated it.

"Yes..." I trailed.

"I see," The bulky man nodded, placing his fingertips on the edge of the lid of the jar. "What does this _remedy_ do exactly?"

"Um...it's a soothing remedy," I explained uncertainly. "It calms the nerves and helps you sleep more peacefully. Most people use it in their tea."

The man picked up the jar, inspecting it wth careful eyes. "Well, you won't mind if I take a quick _sniff_ of it, do you?" He asked, already unscrewing the lid.

I smiled, gulping down the butterflies. What if he smelt the bad scent like I did? What if he knew what this stuff was...like I _didn't_? Can you get arrested for bringing unknown remedies into the state? My nerves twisted into a knot. "Sure," was my only reply.

The lid was off and the stench already circulated the air, I desperately tried to keep a straight face. I felt the smell mix into my oxygen and caused my skin texture to turn violently green. Though, the scent didn't seem to affect the man yet. He eyed it for a long moment, glancing at me suspiciously, before lifting the jar a few inches from his nose and taking a long whiff of the substance.

For a short moment, the man froze, grimacing like he was in pain and I saw his eyes flash of repulse. Though, a heartbeat later, his expression suddenly blanked and he looked as vacant as a bare page. He looked at me with glazy eyes, standing still like a statue.

_Is this a part of his mind tricks?_ I thought in terror. I looked into his eyes, trying to find some sort of wicked emotion, yet all I saw the nothing! "_Please_," I begged, thinking he was trying to ruse me into admitting something which wasn't true. "Please, it's not drugs, I swear it. Please, let me through, sir. I promise, I'll never bring this kind of substance through customs again...I swear. Just let me through this _one_ time?"

The man's eyes flooded with emotion after I spoke so desperately. The man smiled dreamily, easily handing me the jar with the lid screwed back on. He nodded, still warmly smiling with a wavering expression. "Of course you should go through," He agreed lightheartedly. "Of course," He repeated with his glassy eyes, gesturing me free to leave.

I frowned breathlessly. "R-Really?" I stuttered in astonishment. "You're really going to let me through?"

"Of course," The smile remained on his face, carelessly handing me back my backpack. "Go right through. Have a nice day, miss."

I backed away from him, putting the jar into my backpack hurriedly and swiftly making my departure, calling an anxious, "Thank-you, sir."

The man's expression remained blank as I left and I felt quite disturbed by this. My previous thoughts were suddenly lost and all I concentrated on was getting home and getting this stuff identified. As I walked away quickly, I fished through the front pocket of my backpack, bringing out my mobile. Flipping it open, I immediately typed in: _Grandma, I don't think this stuff I told you about is as safe as we think._

After a while, I received an answer:_ No kind of fungi it truly safe, Dusk. What do you mean, sweetheart?_

I let out an unsteady breath, typing in:_ Well, I just got through customs. Now, the man started out as really suspicious of the green gloop in my jar. So he took off the lid and took a huge whiff of it. Then, he suddenly looked very _off with the fairies.

_As soon as I begged him to let me go, he did just that, simply giving me back the jar and bacpack. It was as if he had lost it a bit, he looked very glassy-eyed and thoughtless, as if he were a completely different person. I can't help thinking it was to do with smelling the green stuff, maybe he had an allergic reaction to it or something. _

_Have you ever heard of these symptoms, Gran?_

I sat in one of the gate lounge's armchairs, settling myself in for a long wait. I sighed, looking around and taking in my surroundings. Outside, I could see the beautiful Colorado Mountains surrounding the airport, snow covering everything in its path. I watched as the airplanes took extra caution with departing and arriving onto an icy runway. As I gazed out into the horizon, my mobile vibrated and chimed its familiar tune, which made me jump a little. I frowned, answering my phone immediately. "Hello, Dusk Malveya speaking."

"Dusk, it's your grandmother," Gran replied sternly, her tone seeming so horrifically serious.

"Hey, Gran, what's wr-"

"Where did you get that green stuff?" My grandmother interrupted worriedly.

"Well, several places," I began quietly. "In the milk carton from the fridge, at the bottom of my cereal bowl and at the bottom of my boss' teacup. Why?"

"Who's providing the milk? What's her name?"

"How did you know it was a _her_, Gran?"

"Just answer me, Dusk!" My grandmother exclaimed frantically.

I was a little troubled by her tone, though I ignored it and answered quickly, "Imogene Brooklyn."

"_Imogene Brooklyn_?" My grandmother now seemed confused. "I can't recognise that name."

"Of course you can't, you've never met her before, Gran," I scoffed with a roll of my eyes.

"Tell me about her parents, what are they like?" My grandmother questioned.

"Actually, I know nothing about her parents. I've met her little sister, Bridget, once."

"How does she connect to you?"

"She's my boss' _ladyfriend_," I answered with a slight scowl. "I've talked to her a few times, we don't really get alone – she's very superficial and twofaced."

"Your boss, the rich owner of a car company, right?" My grandmother prodded at this strange subject.

"Yes, I told you that," I acknowledged matter-of-factly.

"Dusk, I don't have any evidence proving what I'm about to say. But I was born with a known sixth sense and I use it regularly. Sweetheart, I have never been so sure about anything in my life."

"What is it, Gran?" I asked breathlessly.

"Imogene Brooklyn is someone extremely dangerous, Dusk. Tell me, does she have bright green eyes?"

"How did you know?" I demanded with wide-eyes.

"Imogene Brooklyn is a Dragon-blooded Witch, Dusk."

* * *

><p><strong>Can anyone guess what's going to happen next?<br>I've spent so much time rehashing this scene in my mind, hopefully its okay! **

**Now, for the SHOUT-OUTS! Yay, I love doing these!**

**ohmyghandi777  
><strong>**sindhura ****  
>Alice Williams<br>Kikikiki  
>CelestialCyclone<br>Sethluver16  
><strong>**LoverGurrl411**

**I love getting new readers – I'm always excited to see new opinions on my work!**

**Special Shout-out:**

**Lizzie (96): Always the one to make me smile the most in her nice reviews and funny PM's. She's a brilliant author who's always inspiring me. CONGRATS on your little baby sister by the way!**

**peggy cook: I'm glad someone **_**loathes**_** Imogene! Your support is amazing as well and your reviews are always quirky. You've been here from the start, like Lizzie, even when I was a really pathetic author!**

**nene82743: Thank-you for your really appreciated and loyal support, you're always the nicest and first to review!**

**Soledad: Hopefully I'm updating to your standards. Your reviews make me laugh the most and you're always very accurate in your predictions for this story, proving you'd be an excellent author!**

**I love all of you and highly appreciate and value your views and opinions on this story – good or bad!.  
>You are honestly the inspiration that keeps me going!<strong>


	16. Living Without Saints

**Chapter Sixteen: Living Without Saints  
>Dusk Malveya's POV<br>20****th**** of December**

I stared into the distance for a long moment, processing my grandmother's ridiculous words. A frown swept through my worried expression. _A witch! _I thought,_ why did she have to tease me by making Imogene a _witch_? Why couldn't she have chosen someone else...or _something_ else? _

**Flashback: By A Thread**

_"Your grandmother wanted me to call you," My father started another subject, noticing my reluctance on the others._

_"Oh, really?" A smile swept through my expression. "I was just thinking about her today. How is she?"_

_"She's fine," My father's voice was strained and I knew he wasn't telling the truth. "I think she's gone a bit..." Dad trailed off quietly._

_"What?" I asked curiously._

_"She's been a bit...oh, I don't know," It seemed Dad couldn't bring himself to confessing the true emotions of my grandmother. "I think the pressure of your sick grandfather has really stressed her out."_

**End of Flashback**

I held my mobile in my clammy palm, my figure frozen in my seat, feeling the silence pierce my ears from the other side of the phone. My grandmother may have expected some kind of answer from me, though I wasn't in a state to give her one at the moment. She must've realised that so she spoke again, "Dusk?" Grandma Aisha whispered calmly. "Dusk, sweetheart, I know this may be a lot to take in...but-"

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered with a pained expression. "Why are you lying to me, Gran?"

"Dusk, I'd never lie to you!" My grandmother explained hurtfully. "The thought of you never believing me is why I kept this from you. Though, now I regret not telling you for all of these years, when you _weren't_ in danger. Now, you are...and you will be helpless against her powers. I'm so sorry, Dusk! I should've told you as soon as I noticed."

"Noticed what?" I demanded loudly and I felt a few pairs of cautiously curious eyes on me from the airport.

"The signs-"

"_Signs_?" I interrupted her with a half-hearted laugh.

"Dusk, I know this may all seem ridiculous-" My grandmother replied calmly.

I shook my head incredulously. "Because it is!" I exclaimed, wide-eyed. "How could a strange fungi turn into some kind of witchcraft? How did a conversation about poisonous substances turn into a dark fairytale?"

"This _is_ a dark fairytale!" My grandmother argued. "Why would I create some unbelievable story about witches if it wasn't true?"

"Because it _isn't_ true and you're being a crazy old woman?" I asked rhetorically. There was a long silence and I sensed my grandmother's hurt after I accused her of being crazy. "Ugh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap," I apologised with a sigh. "I...I just know it's been hard for you ever since gramps got..._sick_."

"He's not sick – he's dying," I winced at her blunt words. "I see that as a difference, Dusk," My grandmother stated sternly and I heard the scowl in her tone. "If he was sick, I would've been able to cure him by now. I have the perfect herbs to heal cancer – red clover blossom, chaparral leaves and burdock root. Every time, I was so sure it would work...and every time I failed my husband, my family and myself."

I heard the weakness in her croaky voice and hearing Gran put herself down made me ache inside. "Gran, don't give up hope, you never give up, remember? You say there's always hope for the fallen and always life for the dying. Grandpa has both of those things...you need them, too."

"This isn't about your grandfather," My grandmother's words wavered back to the point. "This is about-"

"Maybe it is," I urged with a soft whisper. "Maybe you're getting a bit too worried about gramps, ay? Maybe a little rest will do you goo-"

"Don't patronise me, Dusk! You know better than to treat you elders inferior," My grandmother snapped with an impatient sigh. "I've had enough of this, especially since your grandfather became ill. People are stupidly babbling on about how hard it must be to lose my husband in such a slow process. Vincent is fine where he is, he's at rest with the world and he's not in pain...I'm making sure of that. If Vincent is peaceful, I am, too. Though, I am now troubled to find a witch is haunting your presence!"

"Imogene Brooklyn is not a witch, Grandma Aisha!" My voice raised a little as I desperately tried to draw away from this outlandish subject. "She's perfectly normal – she's stylish, beautiful, charismatic and quite overbearing. How can those characteristics make you think she's a witch? Why am I even _saying_ witch?"

"You also called her deceitful and vain," My grandmother countered sternly, remaining positive on the theory of Imogene Brooklyn being a witch. "You've told me, on numerous occasions, that she's an excellent manipulator and dominator."

**Flashback: Crossing Enemy Lines**

_"Jacob, look at me," Imogene's tone suddenly changed, it became commanding and less frantic, as well as calm and levelled. "You know I only want the best for your family. And, at this present time, I think Dusk Malveya isn't the best person to be communicating with. I think she's just a bit too inexperienced to be handling a twelve-year-old. You heard what she said to Sarah – she convinced her that we were getting _married_, for crying out loud!"_

_Mr Black's voice became emotionless and off-guard, "What are you suggesting, Imogene?"_

_"I'm suggesting..." Imogene's voce became hopeful and persuasive. "That we, as a family, let her go for a while. Now, I'm not saying that we totally __banish__ her from our lives; I know how much this family..._cherishes_ her. Though, I think Dusk should remain _mistrusted_ until we find some _real_ background knowledge on her, you know?"_

_"You want me to fire her?"_

_Imogene manipulated her words perfectly, weaving them into webs of hidden deceit. "Of course not," Imogene laughed half-heartedly. "Dusk is a lovely young woman, with lots of intelligence...and _spirit_. I expect her to go far in life and I think we're probably holding her back from what she _really_ wishes to do. Besides, I consider Sarah a part of me as much as Bridget is. I feel slack, not being there for her when someone else is. All I want to do is protect her and I feel, as a concerned friend of yours, that she's not getting the best guidance from Dusk."_

**End of Flashback**

I tried to ignore the wild emotions that pulsed within me. My heartbeat became erratic and my hands began to tremble. "What does that prove?" I let out a cross huff.

"A lot more than you think, Dusk," My grandmother stated mysteriously, my heart fluttering at her dark and knowing tone. "You say she has bright green eyes, the colour of emeralds?"

"Yes," I gulped nervously. "But...you must've found that out some other way."

"Dusk, Dragon-blooded witches' eyes are the colour emerald green after they become evil. When they're still untouched by the cruel darkness, they're irises are violet. The darker green they become, the stronger the lust for control and power. The lighter violet they become, the purer and more controlled their spells are used. Not many Dragon-bloods have light violet eyes, Dusk."

My breath skipped and I closed my eyes, trying to steady my heartbeat. My grandmother's words sounded so detailed, as if she had done her own research and found real facts. Though, I couldn't possibly believe her, yet how could I think she was lying? Gran wouldn't take a story like that this far, would she? "How...how do you know all of th-this?" I questioned in a low murmur. "Why didn't you s-say any of this before?"

"Dusk, I used to live in a small village in Jamaica, where many people would come to my mother for spiritual and medical help. I was exposed to the dark side of magic, as well as the light side. I was taught what things to notice and how I should observe the world on a spiritual level. From the moment you were born, I knew you'd be able to make those same observations – you know you have watchful eyes. You just don't use them as carefully as you are capable of."

My buried my face in my hand as I felt myself shrink away from the world. _How can I honestly believe this?_ My thoughts cried frantically. My world blurred around me and I only concentrated on the voices humming around me. I listened intently, my nerves untamed and sharp. As I tuned into the world around me, I whispered back to my grandmother, "I have no time to talk, grandmother. I mustn't be late for my flight to Washington."

"If you must go, promise me one thing."

"What might that be?" I frowned as my eyes opened and they zoomed in on the clock above the arrival alerts – 11:53.

"You were born with vigilant eyes for a reason, Dusk," My grandmother stated wisely. "You're smarter than the others, you're strong against a group and you can defeat her-"

"I have no plans of doing that!" I blurted out with a shaky breath. "Fine...for argument's sake, let's say she was a witch...which she isn't, I-I think...a-anyway, why would I do that? I mean, she's a part of the Black family. I...I couldn't, and wouldn't, touch her – it'd jeopardise _e-everything_, including my family, Gran!"

"Her being around is jeopardising everything, Dusk," My grandmother muttered solemnly.

I shook my head. "No. No, this isn't true – you're not right. Gran, you haven't even met her before...and you know nothing about her. Maybe witches _are_ real; I know there's a likely possibility. Really, I don't doubt they're out somewhere, practising some evil doing over an iron cauldron. But, not in my life...I'm no superhero. I'm perfectly ordinary – I will, and like to, remain that way."

"I believe that every reality superhero starts out ordinary," My grandmother whispered in a voice the left my skin crawling, "When bad things happen, humans try and ignore them. They're taught to notice the wrong in life, yet they're true instinct is to hide in the shadows. You were brought up to be a strong person, Dusk – a woman with resilience and common sense. Humans ignore the wicked immortals but _we_ don't. _We_ can't because our very blood tells us when evil is lurking. You can feel it, Dusk, can't you? You can _smell_ it, a horrible scent that clouds your senses?"

**Flashback: The Stench Of Mint**

_"Are you still using the milk? Because I think I might make myself a cup of coffee. I think I'm still worn out from the party the night before last," She grinned, glancing at the milk for a moment._

_"Actually, I was about to throw out the milk, Miss Brooklyn," I replied casually. "I think it's passed its expiry date."_

_Miss Brooklyn frowned immediately. "What do you mean? I bought it only yesterday. The shopkeeper said it was fresh."_

_"Well, I think that shopkeeper was a bit of a swindle. I can tell it's off – it smells rancid."_

_"Let me smell it," Mr Black sighed and picked up the milk, taking an effortless whiff from the carton. He frowned, glancing at me curiously, before he took another long breath of the _off_ milk. Mr Black shook his head after a long moment of examining the milk. "It looks _and_ smells fine," He shrugged causally._

_I frowned, taking the milk from his hands. I took a short whiff of the liquid and felt my guts turning into a knot as the toxic scent ran through my nostrils and into my lungs. The milk smelt worse than it did the first time and I felt myself gagging. Luckily, I had no food in my stomach to bring up._

_I shook my head, immediately pushing away the carton of milk, grimacing. I breathed through my mouth, feeling slightly lightheaded from the stench. "No, that milk is foul. It's probably contaminated with all sorts of strange bacteria."_

**End of Flashback**

"Enough, enough!" I pleaded with a terrified tone, shaking away the distant memory, feeling it stab into my mind and wrench out more evidence. "I've heard too much. Seriously, stop this nonsense, Grandma Aisha!"

"How can you _still_ think this is nonsense, Dusk?" My grandmother demanded incredulously.

"You have no bulletproof evidence," I nodded, reassuring myself uneasily.

"The supernatural world is never bulletproof; there are always seemingly invalid loopholes and outwardly invisible dead-ends," My grandmother liked to speak in paradoxes and riddles, yet somehow those unfathomable statements made sense. "But, you see, there are no dead-ends in the world of the undead."

* * *

><p>I sat on the plane, breathing evenly, feeling my nerves rest. My eyes were calmly closed and I felt entirely relaxed. The flight seemed to take longer than I'd expected. Though, I didn't mind and it gave me time to think about Grandma Aisha's and my conversation. I was confused and worried about all we had talked about – I didn't know whether to place her words in reality or fiction. I sighed as my tense body loosened all the more and, slowly, I felt my mind drift into another gentle state.<p>

_Non alter auderet sequi textile viam fata.__  
><em>_Magicae influit intra vinculum quam et potest quod Benedicite me?__  
><em>**No other shall venture to follow a woven path of destiny.  
><strong>**Magic flows within their bond and how can that bless me**_?_

_Sedet solus, umbras fervet et desiderio eius coram.__  
><em>_Russetorum cutis, nocte nigrum et nihil angelica de essentia.__  
><em>**He sits alone, shadows aglow and yearning for her presence.  
>Russet skin, midnight black and nothing angelic of the essence.<strong>

_Scit de album, oculos lucis, aliquid cunctantem in nocte.__  
><em>_Voluntatem eius potentia nescit fulgere.__  
><em>**She knows of white, eyes of light, something lingers within the night.  
>She fights her will, her might, for she knows nothing ever so bright.<strong>

_The mellow voice wove in with its tainted words, both seeping into my ears ominously. These strange words, murmured in a mysterious language, jolted me awake and a sharp pain penetrated my empty stomach. I groaned, my eyes still tightly shut as my arms moved to my stomach. I felt something dig into me, like a sharp stick or a plastic fork. I let out a jagged breath, shrinking away from the discomforting pain in my abdomen. _

_My eyes snapped open as I felt something clasp around my neck. A shrilling scream readied in my throat as I felt two freezing objects slither down my neck like water being poured down my back. I gasped, my vision blurring after I weakly lost the will to speak as a strange darkness started to engulf me. I stared at the darkness, feeling it growing and forming into something horrifying. _

_As I stared at this dark cloud, I felt the freezing object leap forward and tangle around my neck, trying to choke me viciously. I let out a scream, my body reacting on instinct. My hands fisted fearfully and, in a swift and graceful movement, my hands opened after I found a blazing light gleaming from under my skin. The bright light shined from beneath, showing the bones and blood-vessels in my two hands. _

_The darkness let out a terrible shriek, as if it were a living being, and cowered away from my hands as I lifted them in front of me. The darkness continued the shrink as the light, somehow, grew stronger and my fear slipped away. I forced my hands in front of me, holding them out to the darkness, feeling the blazing stars from underneath my skin powerfully disintegrate this cloud of ash. _

_The choking sensation drifted away and I felt my breaths even out, yet my heartbeat soared. I looked down at my hands, the brilliant light burning like the sun's reflection on calm and rippling water. There were stokes of vibrant colour within this golden light, dashes of turquoise and lavender – it all left my breathless!_

_"Within her, she holds more than I ever expected," An unsatisfied voice hissed from the distance and I looked up to see a pair of dazzling emeralds glaring into my very soul. "For she is a _Doveblood_, the purest of all creatures. Her blood is _precious_ and destiny graced her with a _guard-dog_ to keep it from spilling. Such high expectations, Dusk, and the looking glass will smash if you stand to close."_

"_Who are you?" I whispered, the two intense emeralds narrowed as my voice poured into the darkness. I gasped as I watched light spark through the air after my voice streamed into the nothingness. It was as if my voice was strangely providing life for a dying atmosphere._

"_Your gift comes with a price, Dusk," The mysterious voice warned contently, seeming to feed off my growing fear. __"The saints won't always be able to help you."_

"_I live without saints," I replied, my voice challenging and bold, the brilliant light weaved into my hands began to boil within my blood. _

"_I blow out the hope," The voice stated sweetly and added bitterly: "And you breathe it back in," Its seething hatred caused the sparks of life to burn out like weak candles in a storm. "You glow in the shadows, like you're a star, and you breathe out the hope, like its oxygen, and you remain in the dusk, like the fire in your soul will never burnout. Be wary of the power which falls upon the moon led spirits, for his shadow is the curse you shall stand under, young huntress."_

_"I am strong against a group," I breathed out._

_"Such boldness, Doveblood. Such sweet, oblivious bravery," I heard the wicked smile in the cruel voice. "__Oh, when will night fall upon you, Dusk?"_

My eyes shot open and I let out a small shriek, earning a troubled look from the couple sitting across from me on the plane. Immediately, I looked down and jumped to find the faint colour of gold fading in my hands. The colour streamed through my fingers, leaving tingles running up and down my arms. My wide-eyes squeezed shut and shot open a few times as I tried to clear my vision. I fisted and released my hands as well, causing a repetitive motion.

"Are you okay?" The woman, in the seat in front of me, asked worriedly. My heartbeat roared in my chest and I couldn't steady my wild emotions, causing a layer of sweat to build around my forehead. I shook my head desperately, trying to distance the horrible dream from my roaring mind. I needed to stable myself, though I found my nerves wouldn't allow a calm emotion into my system.

"I...uh," I wanted to catch my breath, yet it escaped every time I tried to force oxygen into my lungs. I looked up and was startled after finding Leah Clearwater in front of me, with a confused and concerned expression. I recognised Leah and her husband, Tane, immediately from the cue I stood in at Gunnison Airport. "I'm fine," was all I could barely breathe out.

Leah gave me a warm smile. "Oh, good. For a moment, I thought you were about to faint."

I chuckled, feeling my cheeks flush with life. "No, I'm fine, thanks," I replied politely and shook my head. "I'm just a bit jumpy. Planes aren't really my thing, if you get what I mean."

"Yes, absolutely," Leah nodded, rolling her eyes. "I've always been the girl with her feet firmly on the ground. Flying totally contradicts my way of living," My nerves started to calm as polite, casual comments were swopped between Leah and I. "How many times have you flown?"

I shrugged and answered honestly, "Not many times. I'm just coming home from a job I've recently started in Colorado."

Leah raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Colorado's a nice state but it's pretty far from Washington."

"Yes," I agreed with a sigh. "It certainly is when you're family are living there. I've never really been out of Washington until now."

"A change is nice," Leah stated positively. "It can be pretty wild when you're first moved out of your turf. Though, you start to get used to the change and soon you enjoy it."

I shrugged, smiling lazily. "My job was a drastic change in my lifestyle. Yet, in some ways, it's the same. I'm the nanny for a family, you see."

"A nanny?" Leah marvelled. "Wow, what an exciting and thrilling job."

_For some people,_ my thoughts agreed. "I think so."

"Are they a nice family?" Leah asked.

"Quite," I responded with a nod. "My pupil's father is the owner of a massive car company and he doesn't really get involved in her life. This leaves me with most of the parental jobs, it's not very hard, I find."

"_Hard_?" Leah laughed. "Parenting is going to be the hardest thing _I've_ ever done," She muttered, patting her pregnant tummy nervously. "And I've gone through a lot of hard things."

"My mother says raising children is like riding a bike. You get into a certain swing of things and soon you have the knack. Whether it's the right or wrong way to do it, who knows? But, at least you haven't broken it yet," I smirked and Leah chuckled along with me.

"I've never thought of it that way," She titled her head to the side in thought.

"Me either," I shrugged. "And I tend not to like to – children are so much more fragile."

Leah nodded in agreement. "I'd say so."

"So, are you headed for Washington as well?" I asked curiously. "Or you just passing through?"

"No, we're staying in Washington," She glanced at Tane, who was leaning against her shoulder, sleeping so soundly. "And all the way from New Zealand."

"_You_ come from New Zealand?" I asked with wide-eyes.

Leah laughed lightheartedly. "Oh, no, not me!" She gestured to her husband. "I was born and raised in Washington. My husband, Tane, is a Maori New Zealander. I'm native to the North American lands, near Canada. We come from completely different continents, yet a lot of people mistake us for being from the same tribe!"

_Ah, New Zealand! That would explain his unfamiliar accent,_ I thought to myself. "So you live in New Zealand now?"

"Yes, I moved there after we engaged. I met him while I was at a bachelorette-party weekend in New Zealand for my cousin," Leah answered with a sigh. "We've been married for ten years now. Finally, a baby's coming into our picture," She patted her tummy adoringly.

"Congratulations," I smiled warmly.

"Thank-you," Leah returned my friendly expression. "Do you have any other family members?"

"There are only my parents, my grandparents and my siblings. I'm not married, if that's what you're wondering."

"You look a lot younger than I thought when I first saw you in the cue at the airport in Gunnison," Leah answered observantly.

"You noticed _me_?" I gasped, blushing.

Leah nodded, frowning. "You were standing behind Tane and I. Hey, is your name..._Dusk_?"

"Yes."

"I overhead you talking to that young man, I thought he was your..." She trailed off awkwardly.

"Oh, Ben's not my boyfriend," I waved off that notion. "He's the driver of my pupil, we're just great friends."

"I see," Leah replied in understanding.

"Um, is your name Leah...Leah Clearwater?" I asked reluctantly.

Leah nodded with any trouble. "I'm not surprised that you heard Tane and me bickering away," She rolled her eyes, glaring at her husband playfully. "We do that often. Jeez, we'll probably pass it onto our kids."

I smiled and asked curiously, "When are you due?"

"I'm eight months now," She replied, seeming content with openly conversing with me. "I'm going to be surprising my brother when I see him."

"Oh?

"Yes," Leah nodded. "I haven't talked to him in nearly ten months, he doesn't know I actually fell pregnant. It's his birthday today, it'll be a nice surprise to find he's going to have a little niece or nephew," She smiled at the sweet thought.

"Don't you contact him often?"

"Oh, if I could, I'd call him every single day. But..." Leah trailed off sadly. "That's just a bit hard – he's deaf, you see."

**Flashback: By a Thread**

_"So, what's he like?" I asked after our gentle laughter had died down._

_"Who, Zach?"_

_"Yes, of course, _Zach_," I rolled my eyes._

_"Oh...um, well, he's very sweet," Aria voice softened as she spoke, "And gentle. He never puts himself first and he's always concentrating on other people's well-being. We're in the same GAT (_gifted and talented_) music class together – he can play the drums _really_ well. He's half Quileute, though he lives in Forks with his parents Sue and Charlie Swan. His sister, Leah Clearwater-Mahora, is married to a Maori New Zealander, Tane Mahora. And his brother, Seth Clearwater, lives in Alaska with his girlfriend and her family."_

**End of Flashback**

My eyes widened and I questioned excitedly, "Did you say you have a deaf brother?"

Leah frowned and nodded. "Yes, I did. Why?"

"Is his name Zachery Swan?" I asked with a great smile.

"How did you know?" Leah's mouth fell agape.

"Has Zachery ever told you about a girl named _Aria Malveya_?"

"Well, before his school term ended, my mother told me about a girl my brother had a crush on in his music class...ironically named _Aria_, which I thought was pretty funny."

_Zachery has a crush on Aria_, I thought,_ I'm not very surprised. _"Well, I find this very ironic," I smirked. "I'm Zachery's crush's big sister, Dusk Malveya."

**Sarah-Isabelle Black's POV  
>21<strong>**st**** of December**

I peacefully sat on a stool in the kitchen with a novel in my hand. Listening to Joanne's musical hum as she busily folded the laundry, I watched Kallista draw on the bench next to me. She was drawing a detailed picture of the night sky, including the bright stars and many shadows which lurked upon midnight's bliss. "It's beautiful, Kally," I complimented with a small smile.

Kally looked up hopefully, her wide and curious eyes meeting my gentle ones. "Really?" She whispered, putting down her pencil for a moment.

I examined her pretty drawing once again, taking in its creepy details and dark refinements. There seemed to be an unclear depth in this nine-year-old's artwork, a mysterious ambiance which caught my attention. I nodded, answering confidently, "Yes, you put wonderful details in it. Where did you get the idea of the night sky?"

Kally hesitated for a moment, glancing at her mother warily before biting her lip and replying quietly, "I got it from a dream I had last night."

My eyebrows rose in surprise and I asked curiously, "A dream you can _remember_?"

"Yes, I can remember it perfectly...and that doesn't make sense, Sarah," Kally frowned to herself. "Mummy says you can never totally remember dreams or nightmares. But, I remember this one, yes."

"What was it about?" I questioned calmly.

Kally bit her lip again, her worried frown deepening. Looking down at her artwork, she pointed the moon casually. "This," She acknowledged after a moment. "The moon, I mean, was glowing like the sun. It was full...and blue, yes, _very_ blue. I was slowly walking towards the full, blue moon...and someone was holding my hand and it wasn't Mummy, like always. It was someone else...someone with big, cool, smooth hands."

I listened intently and raised my eyebrow. "A full, blue moon?"

"Yep," Kally nodded certainly. "Then, one of the big hands pointed up to the moon and the hand's voice promised me that I'd own the moon one day. He said that it would be in my heart forever...and he'd always protect me with the moon in my hand, like my hand is in his now."

Her words didn't trouble me, though they left me extremely curious. "Do you have any idea who the voice belonged to, Kally?"

"No," She shook her head with a disappointed sigh. "I wish I did, though. I'd really like to own the moon, you know, and that person said he'd give it to me."

I let out a chuckle, sighing. "Yeah, I think every girl secretly wants to own the moon."

Kally shrugged, picking up her pencil and quietly returning to her sketching. "It doesn't matter anyways," She mumbled. "It was just a dream, I guess. It's not like it mattered or anything – I only wanted to draw it so I'd never forget it."

"A dream not worth forgetting must be a very important dream then."

Kally glanced at me silently, not responding with a word but a nod.

Silence fell upon us again and I relaxed into the calm atmosphere. Unfortunately, the peaceful tranquility didn't last long due to the round of footsteps which I heard before a horrible face appeared by the kitchen's entrance. "Good afternoon, everyone," Imogene Brooklyn chirped in her _repulsively_ sweet tone.

No one replied, except for Joanne, who was too polite to ever show any signs of hatred, "Good afternoon, Miss Brooklyn," She replied respectfully, bowing her head and hastily returning to her housework.

"Wow, our home is so quiet, I'm starting to get used to it," Imogene laughed musically, walking to the bench across from Kallista and I. "It's amazing what one person's absence can do to a household."

"This isn't _your_ home," I growled under my breath, narrowing my eyes at her, feeling a familiar anger blossoming in my chest. "And it never will be."

"I guess it is," Joanne replied after she realised no one else would.

Imogene nodded with a bright, dazzling smile. "Do you miss Dusk, Sarah?" She asked curiously, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yes," I replied blankly. "Of course I do."

"Isn't it nice to get a break, though?" She asked, casually tilting her head to the side.

"Why would I want a break from my _family_?"

"A lot of people have breaks from their family, Sarah," Imogene smirked. "That's why they move to different towns, different states, even different countries!"

"I'm not _a lot of people_ then," I snapped viciously.

Imogene sighed and nodded irritably, it seemed she had grown immune to my backchat.

"Would you like a cup of tea or coffee, Miss Brooklyn?" Joanne asked after the silence grew awkward and uncomfortable.

"I'll have some tea," Imogene nodded, taking a seat at the dining table.

"I'm afraid you'll have to have your tea straight, though, Miss Brooklyn," Joanne stated as she approached the cupboard and fetched a china teacup. "We have no milk."

"What happened to it?" Imogene asked with a frown.

"Uh...Miss Malveya threw it out."

Imogene's eyes snapped back to Joanne anxiously. "Excuse me?"

"Miss Malveya threw it out yesterday, Miss Brooklyn. She claimed to see strange fungi at the bottom. She sieved it out and took it with her to Washington. She wants to get it identified by her Grandma Aisha, a herbalist. I personally don't understand the point of taking some disgusting fungus all the way to Washington, though, I'm sure Miss Malveya had her reasons."

Imogene's eyes darkened, becoming as black as midnight and her expression faded into a seething rigidness. "Did you say Aisha...as in _Aisha McNamara_?"

"You know Dusk's grandmother, Imogene?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, recognising Dusk's grandma's surname.

Imogene narrowed her eyes. "Uh, she's only an acquaintance. My mother and Mrs McNamara were..._colleagues_."

"I see," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"So, Dusk thought there was a fungus in the milk, ay?" She asked curiously.

Joanne and I nodded, glancing at each other momentarily.

Imogene's face remained seething, on the verge of absolute rage as she let a ragged breath. "Are you sure she had no idea what it was?"

"No," Joanne replied simply.

"I don't doubt her grandmother will know, though," I added with a shrug.

"No, neither do I," Imogene growled furiously, fisting her hands, her skin becoming as pale as death. "Um...Sarah, where's your father?" She asked robotically.

"Mr Black's in his study," Joanne answered in my stead.

"I'll be right back," Imogene nodded, swiftly gliding out of the kitchen.

Joanne and I shared another cautious glance.

"What was that about?" Kally rolled her eyes.

"I have no idea," Joanne and I breathed out in unison.

There was a long, painful silence from down the hall and I sat with my heartbeat thundering for an unknown reason. Though, I felt my heart completely halt when I heard a piercingly loud bellow from down the hall. It was a deep and furious voice, so strong that it could make the floor shake and cups rattle. "SARAH-ISABELLE BLACK!" The voice roared heatedly and I felt myself shrink away from my father's deafening voice. "Get in here right now!

* * *

><p><strong>ALERT: I must say that I'm going to put up a mini LeahOC story (about 6 to 12 chapters long) that gives away a lot of detailed clues because its set in 2008, just after Breaking Dawn. I do recommend you read it (when I put it up) because you'll get to find out more about Tane Mahora (and his secrets), the reason why Jacob turned away Seth & Leah and how Embry Call imprinted on Angela Weber. You will find A LOT of information in there, stuff which you may miss in DITD! **

**Oh...and, I must admit, there will be NO Jacob in the next couple of chapters. Though, when he comes back...he's gonna be coming back with a BANG! Seriously, a lot is gonna happen! Did you see how I ended this chapter? Well, when Dusk enters the doors of Blackswan...its going to be a 100 times louder!**

**I loved all of your reviews...you are all **_**so**_** wonderful! Maybe (cross-fingers) I'll be able to get to 100 REVIEWS by next chapter. That would be amazing – a perfect accomplishment for me. ****I send my hugs from Australia and I'll try to update soon. I'll have a lot of time to write since Easter Break starts on Thursday!**


	17. Debt's Depths

**Chapter Sixteen: Emerald Lullabies  
>21<strong>**st**** of December**

_The sound of your voice is my warning bell of time  
>The sound of your promise is my blood on the line<br>The sound of your heartbeat is what makes you mine _

"You'll only have to be in Germany for a week, Mr Black," Fredrick announced from over the phone as I sat at my desk in the study.

I sighed, scribbling down several dates which I'd have to be away from home. "A week?" I raised my eyebrow and grumbled, "A week usually turns into a month, Fred."

"That never _usually_ troubles you, sir," Fredrick, my company's manager for the branch in Germany, replied innocently.

I growled under my breath, dropping the pen onto my page. _What does that mean_? I thought angrily. "It's troubling me _now_," I snarled, an irritable anger blossoming in my chest. I feared that Dusk's absence had left me on edge. I was barely able to keep myself from leaping out of my study's window and tracking down her intoxicating scent. My wolf was closer to the surface, constantly flowing within my veins, ready to rip through and madly hunt _her_ down.

"Listen, Mr Black...I know you have a daughter and I strongly respect that, sir. Though, at the moment, BlackWolf is experiencing some...financial trouble and we need you give the company some sturdy direction for a little while," Fredrick's reluctance on the topic left me curious.

"Why hasn't anyone informed me of these _financial problems_?" I questioned with a deep frown.

"They're not necessarily _financial_ – really, they're not even _problems_, sir. They're just little occurrences which the German and Japanese Branches of BlackWolf are finding a little...strange," Fredrick mumbled with a nervous laugh.

"Such as?"

"Um...it seems there's one particular investor who has abruptly bought an immense amount of shares into your company."

"How is that so strange?" I rolled my eyes. "That usually happens with big businesses."

"No, you don't understand, sir," Fredrick blurted out, "for one investor to suddenly buy a huge chunk of shares sometimes implies that there are certain employees who are giving away the inside secrets of your business...which is illegal."

Somehow, I wasn't tremendously worried by this fact; I expected it coming in my business life. "Hmm, do you know the buyer's name? I'll try to contact him, see if he's up to anything in particular."

"His name is Henry Carter, sir. He lives in Seattle with his two children and his wife died twelve years ago, due to childbirth. His business crashed after his wife died and I suspect he's trying to claw back up the business ladder. I'm sorry, that's all I've found on him so far, Mr Black. Mr Carter seems like a very reclusive man, I don't think he ever recovered from his wife's death," Fredrick explained respectfully.

I scribbled down the name _Henry Carter_, underlining it with narrowed eyes. "I see," I glowered, feeling dark emotions circle me in a testing manner.

"But...there is one stockholder who remains untouched by Henry Carter's plans of buying all of your shares. It seems Mr Carter has been getting your shares from other investors, yet this investor continues to reject his..._persistent _offers," Fredrick stated quietly.

"The name, Fred?"

"His name is Vincent McNamara, he has one daughter and he lives in Washington with his wife. Though, there are rumours that he's not lasting very long, you see. Mr McNamara has severe cancer and I think he's planning on passing his shares down to his daughter and son-in-law, Saffron and Maurice Malveya."

Shock flooded into my system and I blinked, trying to focus my glazing eyes. "Did you just say-" My question was cut off by a loud knock on my study's door. My eyes shot up to meet the face of Imogene, who immediately burst through the door and strode into my office with a very frustrated expression. I sighed, looking down at the page of names and numbers, scribbling down Dusk's parents' names.

Fearing my unknown rage would overthrow me entirely, I drew away from the conversation with Fredrick. "I see, fine. Thank-you, Fredrick. I'll make sure I keep in contact with _Vincent McNamara _and his family. And make sure to keep an eye on this _Henry Carter_, I don't want any funny-business in my company. Do you understand me?"

"Of course, sir – no funny-business. We'll definitely keep an eye open," Fredrick replied firmly, quickly hanging up the phone, noticing I wasn't in the mood for farewells.

For a few moments, I gathered my thoughts, finding it hard to keep a lid on my words. I put down my phone, slipping my work's papers into a locked draw beneath my desk. Control was an easy concept for me, yet today I couldn't grasp its power and use to it to my advantage. I looked up to see Imogene again, though her frustration had totally slipped from her face and she only held confusion.

I frowned, formally standing to my feet. "What's wrong, Imogene?"

Imogene's wariness only lasted for a moment and, suddenly, she snapped back into reality. A sympathetic smile graced her face, a face I used to describe as quite ravishing. Though, now it was quite ordinary to me, it didn't hold an angelic brilliance or any ethnic beauty. I had to really concentrate to make sure I was taking in her features properly now. Women's looks were so blurred to me nowadays, so faceless and bland. These changes were all due to something I had feared my whole supernatural life.

Imogene approached me with a soft smile and a strange sparkle in her bright green eyes. "Nothing, I'm fine."

I nodded, giving her a rigid smile. "I see. Can I help you with anything then?"

"No, I just thought I'd see how you were going with this huge workload. Who were you talking to on the phone?" She asked politely.

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, feeling hesitant on giving my private business away. If Dusk had asked to share my business, I would've easily blurted everything out, never daring to go against her wishes and sacrifice her happiness. My connection to her was complex and consuming at the same time. Though, I was glad that fate had finally captured a little heartbeat for mine to be in sync with.

But where would I start? When would the transitions in my relationship with Dusk appear and when would I be able to feel them? Where would we begin and where would we end? I needed to grow old with her; her death would be my last emotional heartbeat. Would I start aging for her, staying immortal was no longer an option.

Would she ever know about my life as one of the human race's supernatural protectors? Her safety wasn't worth telling her the truth, was it? Would she ever take her place as the Alpha's mate? She wouldn't have to become an Emily, for most of the werewolves were mature and had families of their own who could easily to care of them.

Would she feel a strange superiority for my Pack or would she love them all equally? The bond would indicate her place as higher than anyone in my Pack, I knew that. I'd hate her to feel as if she was secondary to anything in my life. _Secondary?_ I thought in confusion, _but Sarah was always my first priority._

I was determined to keep Dusk and Sarah at equal importance. Yes, they'd both be my priorities and my safety would remain worthless. I couldn't put either of them higher than the other; it would be selfish and inconsiderate of me. Lost in thought, I tried to swim back to the top of reality. "Oh...uh, the manager of the BlackWolf Branch in Germany just called to inform me of some finical trouble that I've been ignoring a little."

Imogene nodded with the same levelled expression. "Is anything wrong?"

"Nothing I don't need to really worry about?" I shrugged.

Maintaining a manner that didn't seem prying, Imogene questioned, "What was that about Vincent McNamara?"

"Do you know him?" I frowned curiously.

"Not personally. My mother knew his wife, Aisha," Imogene replied with a sigh.

"Were they friends?"

Imogene tilted her head to the side, considering her words for a few long moments, "No...work colleagues, I'd say."

"I see, interesting," I nodded in understanding. "Well, Germany's BlackWolf manager has just notified me of a few shares in the business...which are selling a bit too quickly for my liking. He thinks something illegal is going on and I've told him to keep an eye on that certain investor."

"Which is Vincent McNamara?" Imogene raised her eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips.

"No, his name is Henry Carter and I've never heard of him before. His business crashed after his wife died of childbirth actually. It seems like he's trying to get himself back onto his feet."

Imogene became rigid and her eyes immediately diverted from mine, her cheeks fading into a feeble pale. "Oh..." She mumbled, her fingers beginning to tremble and her heartbeat roared with life. "Does he have any children?"

"Two kids...or so I've found. Hey, why so many questions, Imogene?" I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest, approaching her curiously.

Imogene's eyes shot up to meet mine and I found myself staring into two determined emeralds. "Jacob, I need to tell you something," She announced with a stern expression.

I frowned, seeing her manner change with one blink of her minty green eyes. "Is something the matter?" I asked in concern.

"It's about Sarah," Imogene replied firmly.

The wolf within my veins abruptly perked up in interest and his concern was as strong as my own. "What's wrong?" I demanded as soon as Imogene's words passed my ears.

"Now, I know you're going to be upset after I tell you this. But, I must tell you, I can't keep it away from you any longer. We've been so close these past few years and I feel as if this secret is something that must be demolished. I guess, I was so sure Sarah would tell you herself," Imogene's eyes shot of fear and caution.

I found my unquenchable interest was fading into the instinct of protecting the ones around me. I tilted my head to the side. "Whatever could be the matter?"

"Jacob," Imogene took a few slow steps closer, intimately placing her pale hand on my chest. Her emerald eyes were so soft and deep, like cavernous pools of nature and life, something I was physically drawn to. I found myself lost in those eyes and my wolf suddenly relaxed. Something in me detached, leaving me feeling bare and astray, beyond those green pools of life.

Everything began to slip away, leaving only those two bright emeralds and a heavenly voice whispering in my ear, "Jacob, I care about you very much and I don't want to hurt our dear friendship. I must reveal a secret, one I was always told to keep, to save this relationship. Jake, Sarah-Isabelle has being going to school ever since she was seven-years-old."

I flashed out of my daze and I found Imogene staring at me sympathetically, her hand still on my chest. "What?" I breathed out quietly, my emotions bewildered as my wolf snapped and snarled within my boiling blood.

Imogene shook her head, tears cascading down her pink cheeks as she diverted her eyes from mine. "I'm so sorry, Jake. Please forgive me, I should've told you earlier. Sarah's being keeping this from you for a very long time and I can't stand it! She told me that she'd tell you soon, yet she just can't bring up the courage."

My hands began to tremble as I lost the ability to keep my voice low and settled. "What?" I roared, "No, that's...that's not true at all! What are you talking about? Sarah's homeschooled, I made sure of that, to make sure I could constantly keep her safe."

Imogene looked deep into my eyes. "They've been lying to you, Jake," Imogene whispered calmly, yet those very words hit me like a room of screeching voices. "_She's_ lying to you, too," Somehow, I realised Imogene wasn't referring to Sarah or Kallista or Joanna. She was talking about the one person whose lies would leave the most unforgivable scars. "She knew about it as well, I'm afraid. I expected this, Jake, I told you not to trust her."

**Chapter Seventeen: Debt's Depths  
>Dusk Malveya's POV<br>20****th**** of December**

I took a deep breath, trying to push away the rest of my consuming thoughts. Fisting my hand, I knocked my knuckles against the white wooden door. My home seemed as warm and inviting as it usually did. I could still hear the hum of people's voices from behind the front door and I could feel the presence of a family member approaching it.

Looking around, I breathed in the fresh atmosphere of Forks, which was much sweeter than Colorado's – more fresh, crispy and satisfying. Colorado's chilling air was icy and engulfed with wild snowflakes; it had the type of ambiance where you settled into the snow and let your lungs adjust to the maddening, sunless surroundings.

Forks' cool breeze swept against my skin, making my chocolate waves pick up and sway gracefully in the wind. The light mist, wintery skies and sprinkling rain made me smile – Forks was just like I'd remembered it. I saw the little timber houses along the streets, parted by greenery instead of fencing. The screen doors swung upon the wind's command, banging shut when the current decided to change its course.

My observing daze was disturbed after I heard a muffle of cheeky giggles and several teasing voices. I spun around, noting that my twin brothers had returned to their old tricks again. I rolled my eyes, knocking on my house's front door again, feeling impatient. A chilly gust of winter swept across my shoulders, leaving me shivering as the cold whisked into my veins.

The door remained closed and I felt a zing of ice weave in with my hasty breaths. I hated when the cold entwined with my body, it left an odd pain my head. I reached toward the doorknob, closing my freezing fingers around the brass handle, twisting it slowly. Pushing it slightly, I found the door had been left unlocked and I could easily slip into my warm house.

As soon as I stepped into my beloved home, my awe was interrupted by a round of screaming voices. "Give it back, you rats!" A melodic voice screeched from upstairs and in bounded two familiar faces. A soft smile immediately graced my face as my eyes met Matthew and Nathanael's.

"Dusk!" My bothers both exclaimed in unison, grinning as they raced over to me in surprise.

"Hey, boys!" I grinned, engulfing them in tight hugs and loving kisses. I fell to my knees, breathing in their familiar scent, which reminded me that I was home. I fought back the tears of joy, feeling too exposed whenever I shed too many emotions. My arms were firm around my little brothers as they lay their heads on my shoulder, both smiling brightly.

"Merry Christmas, Dusk!" Nathanael chirped happily. "We didn't know you'd come back earlier, though."

I fought back the confusing pain as the thought of being forced home crept into my mind. My voice remained levelled and I kept my gentle smile after looking in Nate's excited eyes. "I thought I'd surprise you guys. Besides, you know I came back just for you! I still have to teach you how to ride a skateboard, remember?"

My brothers grinned and my painful thoughts instantly vanished after their cheerful eyes met mine. "You don't have to now," Matthew stated with a chuckle.

"Oh?"

Nathanael nodded in agreement with his brother, replying, "Yep, Zach taught us these holidays."

"At first, all we did was fall over...but Zach says it's all about balance and concentration. Besides, if he can ride, then we can, too, right?" Matt added hopefully.

"Zach?" I frowned. "Aria's friend, right?"

"Aria's _boyfriend_," Nathanael corrected with a cheeky grin, sharing a mischievous glance with his brother.

I smirked, opening my mouth to reply. Though, it seemed another angry voice had beaten me to it. "For the last time, you dimwits, he's not my boyfriend!" A voice screamed and Aria's face appeared from the top of stairs. She glanced at me and shot me a friendly smile, though her pleasant expression only lasted a moment. Aria's beauty still shone brightly, even with rage lined across her virtuous face.

My brothers rolled the eyes in unison, only snickering at my flushing sister. I glanced up at Aria again, seeing her bolt down the stairs in a rush of anger. "Now, give it back," My sister put out her hand, stretching it towards my brothers, as if she would strangle them if they denied her the object I noticed in Matthew's hands.

Matthew held a small, black bag in the air and shook his head. "Nope. Finders, keepers – loses weepers, Aria!"

"There's nothing in there which you could use anyway," Aria snarled in a low, threatening voice.

"What's in it then?" Nathanael snatched the purse out of Matt's hand and hastily unzipped it.

Aria's eyes widened and she clawed the purse out on my brother's hands. "No one looks in there!" She exclaimed. "It's private."

"Not more of those weird _ladies nappies_?" Matthew whined and Nate grimaced in sync with his brother. "They're revolting, yuck!"

"And they smell really, really bad!" Nate added with a disgusted shake of his head. "Even Mum uses them."

"You smell them?" I felt myself gag in repulse. "Bad idea, boys."

"They're not called ladies nappies, you idiots!" Aria screeched, slapping them over the head with her black purse. "And you shouldn't go snooping in people's _private_ bedrooms."

Matthew and Nathanael shrugged and replied in unison, "Whatever."

"We have nothing to hide in _our_ bedroom," Matt said smugly.

"That's because you can't even find anything in your bedroom – it's a pig's sty," Aria grumbled, rolling her eyes.

I sighed heavily, readying myself for another annoying argument. "I'm going to leave before World War III starts."

I moved to the side and began to walk into the kitchen. "Dusk?" Aria's musical voice hovered behind my ears.

I turned toward my little sister with raised eyebrows, seeing a small smile grace her beautiful face. "Hmm?"

Aria approached me with a calm manner, hugging me tightly. I felt her warmth radiate into me and I couldn't fight the spillage of tears. Her voice reminded me of a soft lullaby, it was soft and harmonic. "Welcome home, big sister."

* * *

><p>The warm water cascaded over my hands and the soapy suds disintegrated as the water hit my palms with a soft splash. I bit my lip, giving my concentrating mother a sideways glance as she, too, picked up a mucky dish. It was now 2pm and my family had just finished a nice, hot lunch. I was welcomed home with many joyful kisses and hugs. I had easily settled into the first day of my seven day holiday and it seemed my family immediately adjusted to my presence. I easily slid back into place as the eldest child of the Malveya household.<p>

My mother met my sideways glance and smiled, placing a gentle kiss on my temple. "I still can't believe how different you look! How long has it been since I've seen you, Dusk?"

"Twenty days," I replied instantly, feeling myself sigh deeply. "And I don't see how you can notice a difference. I've been gone for less than a month!"

"It's nothing physical," My mother replied in thought. "Physically, you remain as beautiful as your father."

I only rolled my eyes, snorting at my mother's comment and muttered under my breath. "That must be the change then."

"It must be mental...though, I haven't noticed anything out-of-place about you lately," She shook her head as I put a clean, wet dish onto the drying rack. "Well, if it's not physical or mental. What it is then?"

"How's the family been going?" I drew away from the topic because I didn't like people placing changes about me, it made me self-conscious.

Mum narrowed her baby blue eyes for a split second, noticing my reluctance. "There's no real difference, I guess," She shrugged. "Aria's made a new, good friend. Zachery Swan's a lovely boy, I'm glad she can see men as strictly platonic friends."

"I met Zachery's half-sister, Leah, at the airport in Gunnison," I stated casually.

Mum's eyes widened as she laughed, looking at me for a moment. "How coincidental!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Did you talk to her?"

I nodded. "Yes, I was seated next to her on the plane."

"Ha, destiny works in funny ways," She smiled softly. "What's she like, Dusk?"

"She was very nice to me and her husband, Tane, seems good as well. I didn't really get to talk to him, though; he was asleep for most of the flight. They live in New Zealand and come to visit Forks every four months. Leah's eight months pregnant and, apparently, Zachery doesn't know. She came for his sixteenth birthday to surprise him."

"Leah's pregnant? Oh, that's lovely! I know Zachery was really hoping she'd have a baby soon...he knows how much she wanted one for so long."

I nodded, it seemed my family knew about Leah and Tane as much as I did. "Oh. So, what's Zachery like?"

"Well, as you probably know, Zach was born deaf. He's still very sweet, extremely respectful and hates to be fussed over. He can lip-read very, very well and he's learnt to communicate by tongue over the years. He can also sign, which Aria has picked up very quickly. He has a lovely family; his parents have become good friends of mine and he has three half-siblings, who we haven't met yet."

"_Three_ half-siblings? I've only heard of Leah and Seth Clearwater," I frowned.

"Seth and Leah are Sue's kids. Charlie Swan, Zach's father, has a daughter called Isabella. She married at eighteen and she has a daughter with her husband, Edward Cullen. They all live in Alaska–with the Cullens' cousins, the Denali family–and Seth lives with them. I couldn't believe it when Sue told me that _fifteen_ people live in that household!"

"Seth lives with his stepsister's family?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"So it seems," My mother muttered in confusion. "I can't guess why, though. I don't know too much about Charlie and Sue's other children. Apparently, they're all very good people, though."

I nodded reluctantly. "I see."

"Hey, you know how Jacob Black, your employer, came from La Push as well?" She perked up at the subject she started.

"Of course."

"It seemed the Swan family knew him personally, even before he opened his business and became wealthy."

"That's expected," I wasn't surprised; they did all live in La Push together.

"No, there's actually a bit of a back-story to their friendships. They all had a massive falling-out and no one's talked to him in fifteen years."

_Great, _I thought sarcastically,_ more gossip for me to put towards the relationship with my employer._ "Over what?" I asked curiously

"I'm not sure...I didn't want to pry so I didn't ask Sue," My mother sighed. "But I do know that Jacob Black had a relationship with Charlie's daughter, Isabella, before she got married to Edward Cullen at eighteen."

My eyes shot up to meet my mother's and I choked out a dumfounded, "What?"

Mum nodded eagerly, seeming as surprised as I was. "I know, isn't that strange?" She frowned, shrugged and let out a musical laugh. "Apparently, it was quite the _love-triangle_!"

"_He_ loved Zach's half-sister?" Something inside of me fizzled and snapped into a strange emotion I had never felt before. I couldn't place it; it was sharp, spiky and jabbed into my stomach, leaving me uncomfortable and squeamish. I let out a trembling breath, biting my lip and trying to bring myself into a state where I could easily block out that emotion.

"Gosh, it's a small world...and so much drama is in it! I, myself, couldn't believe it when Sue explained her connection to your boss. Oh, but don't worry; you'll meet everyone at the party."

As soon as the word _party_ met my ears, my nerves kicked in and I perked up in fear. "Party? What party? I'm not going to any party!"

"You don't have to go, Dusk," My mother assured me with a soft smile. "I know you must be tired from the flight, so its fine if you miss Zach's party's tonight. But, the rest of us are just going to drop by, alright? Aria's been helping Sue plan his party for weeks and I know Aria would like you to meet Zach and his family."

"Oh..." I trailed off awkwardly.

"You can meet them tomorrow...if you want to, of course. Aria would never want you to be uncomfortable."

I smiled, putting away the last dish and washing my hands of the sudsy water. I sighed as my mother did the same, hugging and releasing me for the hundredth time. "If Aria wants me to meet them, I will...I don't mind, I guess."

"It's not like its any big deal," My mother reassured me again.

"Yeah, you're right."

Mum only smiled sweetly, placing another soft kiss on my forehead before duly exiting the kitchen with a tired sigh. This left me in the kitchen alone; contemplating all of what my mother had told me. Mum said that it was a small world and that destiny works in strange ways. In some aspects of life, she was right in her statements. Destiny _did_ work in strange ways and I felt as if it was guiding me down a dangerous path, a path I couldn't press the brakes on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Do you think Dusk will treat Jacob's Pack goodly or badly? What do you think about Henry Carter and the BIG secret Imogene Brooklyn just dropped on Jacob? Do you think Henry will play a big part in DITD or is he just a decoy for what's **_**really**_** going on? **

**Review and give me your opinions.  
><strong>**This chapter was really just a filler, I'm sorry...there'll ****drama next chapter, I hope!**


	18. Midnight's Keeper

**Chapter Eighteen: Midnight's Keeper  
>Dusk Malveya's POV<br>20****th**** of December**

I was tired and ready for a nap, though it seemed my mind was too full for me to relax. It took a while for my body to respond to my mental exhaustion. Today, I would easily get away with not meeting any new people. Though, tomorrow, I wouldn't have a choice. I wasn't too afraid of meeting the Swans, they seemed like genuine people and I was glad that Aria was acquainted with them. I just never enjoyed meeting new people, I found it a waste of sweet smiles and friendly gestures.

Why waste gracious thoughts on people you hardly know?

I let out a tired yawn as I contently snuggled into the linen sheets of my small, comfortable bed. I usually shared a room with Aria but, tonight, she was nice enough to sleep on the couch and leave me with my own space. I think she was trying to bribe me into going to see Zachery Swan with her, which I had already agreed to without her knowledge.

I had been asked a lot of questions about my work at dinner and I found it hard to answer most of them without thinking of Sarah and Mr Black.

I sighed, wriggling further under the covers of my bed, only wanting to dig under the soft soil of my sleep and rest in my cacoon of silence. I squeezed my eyes shut, forcing myself into a less tense state, which was hard since I was so strained by my emotions. Though, slowly, a restless sleep began to dwell upon the horizon of my mind. I felt my thoughts blurring and reforming into strange dreams.

**Flashback: ****The Blizzard, The Man, The Monster  
>Dream<strong>

_C__onsuming her with its playful tricks, the snow monster left the young woman asleep in the snow, leaving her to fade into, what she thought were, her last heartbeats. As the little being drifted away, she felt the last brush of warmth against her cheek fade. _

_Though, the warmth only left her for a second and, suddenly, it completely surrounded her. That precious heat which her, rarely pale, skin eagerly soaked in, surging it back into the place where it belonged – in her heart. Yet, the poor Dusk had already drifted into unconsciousness before she could feel her protector pull her into his arms for the first time in his life._

_His strong, muscular physique was warming against her small, fragile figure. He felt something inside of him wrenching open as he held her face in his hands, taking in her ethnic features with intrigued eyes. Her high cheeks streamed into a pinkish hue at the feel of his blazing heat. Her chocolate skin was pale and frail, easily grazed or discoloured. _

_She had tried to save him. The little being, with a soft voice, had tried to save the wise Alpha's life. Her nature was visibly gentle on the exterior, yet a raging fire blazed within. He could feel her fiery soul brushing up alongside his own, like a butterfly's golden wings fluttering against russet sandpaper._

_Luscious chocolate locks cascaded down her shoulders, framing her delicate features. Her thick eyelashes lay closed upon her satiny skin, her eyes underneath. __Though, her beauty was tainted by the obvious exhaustion and drain she was going through. Her whole figure seemed limp and strained. Even though her cheeks high and now rosy, her features still seemed weary and outlined with no emotion._

_She seemed weightless as he stood to his feet, cradling her in his arms. Rich olive colour started to flow back into her and he started to notice a sunny glow radiating from her silky skin. His skin was a russet copper, yet hers was a dark olive and their shades blended into a milky golden. _

_He gazed at her in wonder and took his first steps away from the snow with the young, unconscious being in his arms. She curled into his broad chest almost instinctively; for she felt this newfound warmth would save her. Her cheeks flushed bright red as the tall figure's heat soaked into her colouring skin. She felt a smooth, scorching texture under her fingers and fell deeper under her motionless state. _

_The Alpha knew it was unsafe around these areas, for he had recently hunted down an immortal lurking close to his territory. He thought security was all around his home, though he had been wronged. The battle with the red-eyed immortal had been well-matched and, only after the thing had been defeated, he noticed an agonising wound on his shoulder. _

_Torn and bloodied, the shape-shifter thought he'd find solitude once he reeled towards his home through the heavy snow and intense winds. Yet, he found so much more after he caught sight of a little being staggering towards him with billowing, brown curls and a wavering candle. As soon as her concerned eyes met his questioning ones, an immense feeling stormed through him, as strong as the gust whipping around them. _

_Now, he was striding through the snow with that same girl in his arms. Motionless and soundless, all the shape-shifter heard were her steadying heartbeats, which soothed him. He was unsure of how this had all occurred so abruptly, of how a gruesome battle with an evil immortal led him to finding the object of his imprinting. _

_Unconscious Dusk could hear a conversation slip through her mind, one she thought wasn't real and would never remember until her dreams haunted her. "He's found her, the Alpha's mate," A voice scowled, watching over the couple in disgust. Dusk could feel her senses twitch as the voice neared them. How could the shape-shifter seem so oblivious to such nasty voices? "Now, you must destroy him before it's too late."_

"_Of course," Another voice replied smugly. "It will be easy. For the most dominant shape-shifter, destiny has chosen a mortal who hasn't appeared in centuries! And I don't doubt that she will be powerful. Yet, not skilled enough, for she has no knowledge of how to wield her powers. __The Doveblood's gift comes with a price and I won't let the saints help them this time."_

**End of Flashback/End of Dream**

* * *

><p><strong>21<strong>**st**** of December: 9am**

I stared down at my cereal bowl, dragging my spoon through the wheats and milk. I heard the hum of my family's voices from behind me. Aria was on the phone with one of her friends from school, my mother was busily making breakfast, my brothers were madly running through the kitchen and my father was intently reading the paper.

What a typical morning in the Malveya household.

"You're _still_ going out with him?" Aria questioned into the phone with disgust, going back to her usual gossip. "Tracey, he's a sleaze, dump him already! Do you know he cheated on you, honey?"

"Boys, stop running around the house!" My mother ordered from the stove, where she was cooking bacon and eggs for the rest of the family. "You're going to break something soon."

"Okay, Mum!" Nathanael and Matthew answered in unison, completely ignoring her command and returning to leaping around the kitchen and skidding into the pantry.

My father glanced at me and noticed I hadn't touched my cereal. "Aren't you hungry, Dusk?" He questioned with a frown.

I looked down at my breakfast sceptically. "Uh...y-yeah," I mumbled sheepishly. I looked up and saw my father smirking at me disbelievingly. I rolled my eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh. "No, I'm not really...but I'll eat it anyway."

"What's wrong?"

I swallowed hard, letting the words spill over my lips lazily, "I had a bad dream."

"About?"

"_Reality_," I snorted, shaking my head with raised eyebrows.

"What was the sequence of it?"

_His strong, muscular physique was warming against her small, fragile figure. He felt something inside of him wrenching open as he held her face in his hands, taking in her ethnic features with intrigued eyes. Her high cheeks streamed into a pinkish hue at the feel of his blazing heat. _

My eyes shot open at the strange imagery. "I don't remember much," I shuddered, adding quietly, "It was...something about saints, doves with blood and Alphas and-oh, I don't know! I just remember these two warm arms engulfing me completely, pulling me away from death...and saving my life."

"Was anything spoken in your dream?"

I looked into the distance, feeling the dream wash up into my memory... _"Of course," Another replied smugly. "It will be easy. For the most dominant shape-shifter, destiny has chosen a mortal who hasn't appeared in centuries! And I don't doubt that she will be powerful. Yet, not skilled enough, for she has no knowledge of how to wield her powers. __The Doveblood's gift comes with a price and I won't let the saints help them this time." _

I felt strange, sharing my dreams with my father, though I felt a need to release my daunting recollections. I moved my eyes back towards him warily, smiling tightly. "A few things that don't make sense, I guess."

My father gave me a knowing half-smile. "Things can make sense if you tell them to the right people, Dusk."

I let out a chuckle, replying, "Fine, you win, Dad," I rolled my eyes. "Uh...there was this cruel voice in the distance, speaking of an _Alpha_...finding his mate and how the mate was a strong threat to whatever cause. They said that this mortal hadn't been seen alive for centuries. But...she wasn't capable of resistance since she maintained no skill of how to wield her power."

My father stared at me for a long moment, his mellow eyes cavernous and penetrative. I felt another pair of eyes on me, they were intrigued and concerned, yet I couldn't turn to meet them. When Dad replied, he Spanish accent was thick and audible, "How intriguing."

"Dreams are stupidly weird things, right?" I asked, shrugging casually.

"No, they're not, Dusk," A solemn voice declared from behind me and I turned to see my mother staring at me with mysterious eyes. "Dreams are dangerous things, especially for people like us," She continued and a heavy atmosphere fell upon the family.

"People like us?" I breathed apprehensively. "What does that mean?"

"Aria, can you take you and your brothers upstairs?" My father looked up at my sister pointedly.

Aria abruptly hung up her phone and stared at my mother and me in confusion. She glanced at me frantically before putting on a sarcastic expression, nodding. "It'd be my pleasure," She muttered. Glaring at my brothers, who had dropped their pretend spy gear, she ordered, "Matt, Nate, get your butts upstairs."

Matthew and Nathanael rolled their eyes. "You're not Mum, Aria," Matthew stated smugly.

"Yeah, we don't have to do what you say," Nate added with a smirk.

"Boys, please go upstairs with your sister," My mother commanded calmly, sending them a gentle smile. Nate and Matt glared at Aria spitefully and let out a sour huff. Standing to their feet, they began stomping out of the kitchen, muttering irritably under their breaths.

My mother looked at me after my siblings had gone down the hall and into their rooms. "It means that specific people have certain..._magic_ in their blood," She replied with a sigh, her voice as low as a whisper, "With centuries and centuries of Ancient African arts in our veins, we suffer the consequences of being manipulated by this magic. It's not good for you, Dusk...ignore it while you can. Our magic takes us down steep, rocky pathways of destiny...and it forms dangerous, horrendous memories."

I found her words chilling to the bone and I let out a nervous chuckle. "Mum...wh-what are you talking about? Ancient African arts? Gosh, what a load of cr-"

"Don't speak of it that way!" She exclaimed, hushing me, looking around as if invisible people dwell upon us, listening to our every word. "This magic might be unsafe and harmful but we must respect it and keep our distance. You never know who could be listening when you speak of it so harshly, Dusk."

A sprinkle of silly anxiety became a downpour of uncomfortable fear. _Who might be listening?_ I thought to myself frightfully. "I'm sorry," I said with a frown, never seeing my mother so on edge. "I didn't mean to..." I trailed off, unable to concentrate on the one sentence.

Dad glanced up, smiling at me soothingly. "It's alright, Dusk. Your mother just doesn't want you to be exposed to anything dark or dangerous. She believes the magic some people from Ancient Africa study is wrong, risky...and can truly hurt innocent, oblivious people. You come from Jamaica and some parts of that area still study the arts of wielding mystic magic and...spells."

**Flashback: Living Without Saints**

"_Dusk, I'd never lie to you!" My grandmother explained hurtfully. "The thought of you never believing me is why I kept this from you. Though, now I regret not telling you for all of these years, when you _weren't_ in danger. Now, you are...and you will be helpless against her powers. I'm so sorry, Dusk! I should've told you as soon as I noticed."_

_"Noticed what?" I demanded loudly and I felt a few pairs of curious eyes on me from the airport._

_"The signs-"_

_"__Signs__?" I interrupted her with a half-hearted laugh._

_"Dusk, I know this may all seem ridiculous-" My grandmother replied calmly._

_I shook my head incredulously. "Because it is!" I exclaimed, wide-eyed. "How could a strange fungi turn into some kind of witchcraft? How did a conversation about poisonous substances turn into a dark fairytale?"_

_"This _is_ a dark fairytale!" My grandmother argued. "Why would I create some unbelievable story about witches if it wasn't true?"_

**End of Flashback**

"Magic, spells, Ancient African arts..." I nodded, biting my lip. "Like w-w-witches?"

My mother began to tremble, looking into my eyes with a pleading expression. "Listen to your grandmother, Dusk," She begged fearfully. "She knows what bad it can do – the last thing she'd want is for you to get involved with anything along the lines of dark magic. She can tell you more than I know."

"But will she tell me the truth?"

"She'll tell you everything you need to know," Mum nodded. "Though it may not seem like the truth."

"I _need_ to know?" I noted.

"You'll need all of the information about the supernatural world," My mother stated seriously. "But, let me warn you, there are some things you shouldn't ask your grandmother. Only learn about your kind...and no one else's, Dusk."

"There are _more_?" I nearly shrieked.

"That's not for us to know," My mother hissed, silencing my panicked voice again. "We need to mind our own business, remember? If some people knew that we had knowledge of their..._kind_, our lives would be on the line."

"Aren't our lives already on the line, Ma?"

"Your grandmother told me of the woman you work for," Mum mentioned quietly. "She told me what she _thought_ she was."

"And you believe her?"

"I told you that dreams are dangerous, Dusk. I know this because I experience second-sighted dreams. You can't escape the future and I have the vision to see what fate's nasty claws have in store for innocent people."

"You had a dream about Imogene Brooklyn?" I asked in frightened amazement.

"Yes...I did, Dusk," My mother sighed, placing her shaky hand on my shoulder. "And this woman isn't innocent, for she shakes hands with fate's ugly claws."

* * *

><p>My mother's words continued to play through my mind like a broken record.<p>

I didn't enjoy stomping through the patches of snowy slosh to reach my grandparents' home. Yet, the breezy air enabled me to clear my thoughts, to form a hard grip on reality. Though, at the moment, my reality didn't seem very real to me. I felt as if the winter breeze was whispering secrets, a gentle murmur in the midmorning sun as its silky voice poured into my vacant ears.

I pursed my lips, absentmindedly twisting my fingers through my chocolate waves, realising my hair was due for another straightening. I nearly laughed to myself, feeling so pathetic_. Am I that vain? From concentrating on a life or death situation to thoughts of straightening stupid hair! Honestly, Dusk,_ I thought with a roll of my eyes.

I felt my dark brown, coarse, corkscrew curls, which were consuming my hidden roots. It felt strange in comparison to my straightened waves, they felt untidy and crazed. My rough curls reminded me that I did have African in me and it was hard to hide my heritage. My mother hated when I chemically straightened my corkscrews, she felt as if I was trying to destroy something within me.

I had been doing it since I started high school. I didn't like when people would gawk at my curls madly bouncing up and around my shoulders. I hated how my hair was never long, like the other girls', or it never swayed within the breeze like a coat of beauty. Aria had claimed my father's Spanish hair, which was silky and luscious, fast growing and lightly curled.

I grimaced, thinking of the ravishing Aria Aisha Malveya. I nearly groaned, comparing her to Dusk Agraciana Malveya. I had found that I was cursed with my features a long time ago. Instead of my mother's beautiful baby-blue eyes, which stood out against chocolate skin beautifully, I had claimed my father's deep Spanish brown eyes. My skin was darker than Aria's flawless olive complexion; it was a dark chocolate, which made scars more noticeable.

I had my mother's lips, full and round and plump, maybe they were satisfactory. _Dusk, stop right there! _My thoughts exclaimed,_ don't go off on a nitpicking rampage again. This is how people go mad, you know! Ugh, you should be happy with what you've got. You have a rich, ethnic background and a fast, witty brain. You should be glad with what you've claimed from your dear parents. _I sighed, biting my bottom lip, complying with the wise voice in my mind.

Maybe it was the breeze who was whispering to me encouragingly. I smiled at that thought, the cool breeze could speak, what a lovely notion. When I was a young girl, I did sometimes dance with the strongest of winds. Sometimes, if it were strong enough to carry me with its current, I enjoyed imagining someone leading me around a candlelit ballroom.

I chuckled, remembering the days when my corkscrews roamed free within my invisible dance partner's arms. I continued to finger my tightly curled roots, trying to remember the last time someone _hadn't_ asked me about my nationality. Of course, Sarah's family knew of my background and they were all curious of it. Well, everyone, except for Mr Black. He didn't seem too curious of my background; maybe he just wasn't curious of _me_...period.

That thought hurt me slightly and I found myself angry at the emotion which followed my thoughts. _I'm weaker than I think, _my thoughts grumbled. Swooning and swaying at a man's good-looking charms was very characteristically puny. I had been taught resist it and I'd hate to receive _another_ lesson from my overprotective father!

I tried to position Mr Black in a proper, appropriate place in my relationship life. I felt very motherly towards Sarah and Kally while Ben and Jo were the two caring older siblings I'd always wished for. Yet, who was Mr Black in my life? He didn't just fit into the place of a respectable boss. Did all employees feel a strange flutter whenever they shook hands with their employers?

I found the dark side of Dusk was trying to put him in a place I'd _never_ imagine. Oh, the dark side of Dusk, the side which mixed in with the blackest of midnights. I tried to concentrate on the golden rays of sunlight in my personality. I _was_ named after the last moment of day and, unfortunately, I wasn't as luminous as a bright afternoon sun or as alive as the breaking of dawn.

I was a simple dusk – fairly quiet, slow and steady, very multicoloured and seen through very different eyes.

"You seem very thoughtful, Dusk," A light voice yanked me out of my endless thoughts.

I was startled to find that I was standing outside my grandparents' home, looking completely lost and bewildered. I glanced up and met a pair of soft, baby-blue eyes. My heart fluttered as I saw my Grandma Aisha standing outside, on her home's porch, with a bright smile. "Grandma!" I squeaked and bound up the stairs of my grandparents' home.

Grandma laughed, engulfing me with her arms, placing a loving kiss on my cheek. "Oh, Dusk!" She trilled heartily. "How we've missed you, my dear."

"I've missed you, too," I whispered, breathing in my grandmother's herby scent. "And more than you can imagine."

Grandma pulled back and looked deep into my eyes, her expression was so excited and joyous. "Gosh, just look at you!" She marvelled. "Wow, I was right, you _have_ changed."

I rolled my eyes. "Not you, too, Gran! Why does everyone think I've changed since the last time I've seen them?"

My grandma raised her eyebrow in the same manner as I did. "Maybe _everyone's_ right," She muttered, stroking my freezing cheeks with her warm fingers. "Come in, come in, sweetheart!" She ushered me into the house. "I'm making apple pies."

"I'll help peal the apples, Gran," I suggested, pulling off my mucky shoes and placing them by the front door.

"How did you know I was up to that stage?" She asked with a chuckle, looking back at me after we walked down the hall, duly entering the kitchen, where the scent of applesauce hit me.

I shrugged innocently. "Aren't you?"

"I'm making three apple pies, actually," She stated as she scurried towards three large, glass bowls. "You can take one home with you," She grinned, glancing at me again. "That's why I made three. I know your brothers love apple pie and your sister could do with eating a little more and gaining some weight."

"Again with her weight, Gran?" I chuckled incredulously.

"What? Aria should have proper curves; right now, she only has _bumps_."

I rolled my eyes. "_Bumps_, honestly? Does it even matter if she has curves or bumps? You know she's healthy, Gran."

"I'm just concerned," She shrugged. "At least I'm not telling her to _lose_ weight."

I sighed, placing my arm around her shoulders, leaning my head against hers. "You never told _me_ to put on weight. You know Aria and I have nearly the same figures; hers is only more slender than mine. So...why are you suddenly picking on her?"

My grandmother gulped, silently stirring the pot of beautiful applesauce. Her eyes glanced to the side as I picked up a knife and began to peel the skins off the apples. She, too, began to peel the apples with a sharp knife after she checked on the sauce.

We stood in silence for a long minute and I couldn't help but sigh. "Is it...because Grandpa's losing a lot of weight and you're scared that if Aria looses weight, too, she'll end up like Pop?" I questioned with raised eyebrows. "Is that it?"

My grandma's lips parted and I heard her shallow breaths as her fingers trembled around the knife. "When you've given up hope...and, no matter what you do, it's never good enough. When you think that it could never get this tough...you'll know how I feel, Dusk."

I let out a sigh, feeling myself ache in guilt and sorrow. "Gran, I'm so-"

"Don't!" She raised her hand, silencing my apology. "Just don't, Dusk. You know, you're right...I am scared for my family. I don't want them to go through the pain Vincent is. No words are going to erase what's been done now. Not anymore, anyway."

"What do you mean?" I whispered, looking at her with a frown.

My grandmother looked down at her hands, her eyes dark and lost in emotions of dread. Her expression fell blank and her hand began to tremble around the knife again. I looked down at the knife, enclosing my fingers around my grandmother's hand. Her fingers abruptly let go of the knife, letting it fall onto the chopping board with a jolt. Her hand retreated to her chest as if she was trying to steady a roaring feeling within her. She blinked furiously, fighting the gush of tears, which exploded from her eyes.

"Dusk..." She croaked, taking my hand, giving it a light squeeze. "The truth won't make you happy...but I can't lie to you anymore. Lies aren't good enough, no stories will work upon you, there's no trick I can set for you and I can't buy the truth which works best for me."

"Gran?" I murmured, a fiery emotion building within me.

Gran gave me a quivering smile, taking in a shaky breath. "Have you ever felt like something's terribly wrong, like you need to solve an impossible mystery?" She asked quietly.

I nodded wordlessly.

"Well, your grandfather's illness is like an impossible mystery. I question myself every time I look into his beautiful, yet feeble, eyes. I question my integrity, my strength, my intelligence...and my capabilities. I ask what I missed, why I can't find the cure to his cancer. On the day you left for Colorado, I was asking myself those same questions. What did I miss? Where's the missing-link?"

"Grandma, sometimes you can't stop an illness from consuming somebody's health," I sighed, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"I know that," She stated sternly. "But, that doesn't mean I never know what's wrong with the sick and frail. I've always had a..._gift_ for knowing how weak a person's immunity is. I can always pinpoint somebody's wellbeing. But, with Vincent, I just couldn't find my way into his immunity levels. It was as if something was forcing me back, like a shield hiding him from me."

I frowned, finding myself intrigued. "This gift has always been with you, right?"

"Yes. Even if you don't chose to become _one of them, _you still have the gifts within you and you can occasionally wield some of the ones which don't take up your energy. I can easily see into people's health and feel how sick they really are. Though, you're never as strong as _them_...and, sometimes, people like us don't want to be."

_People like us?_ I thought with a shudder. "Does Mum have these _powers_ as well?"

"No. Somehow, she's enabled herself to completely cut off all of her spiritual power. It proves that she would've been a gifted force-field weaver if she chose to become _one of them_."

**Flashback: Living Without Saints**

_My hands fisted fearfully and, in a swift and graceful movement, my hands opened after I found a blazing light gleaming from under my skin. The bright light shined from beneath, showing the bones and blood-vessels in my two hands. _

_The darkness let out a terrible shriek, as if it were a living being, and cowered away from my hands as I lifted them in front of me. The darkness continued to shrink as the light, somehow, grew stronger and my fear slipped away. I forced my hands in front of me, holding them out to the darkness, feeling the blazing stars from underneath my skin powerfully disintegrate this cloud of ash. _

_The choking sensation drifted away and I felt my breaths even out, yet my heartbeat soared. I looked down at my hands, the brilliant light burning like the sun's reflection on calm and rippling water. There were stokes of vibrant colour within this golden light, dashes of turquoise and lavender – it all left me breathless!_

My eyes shot open and I let out a small shriek, earning a troubled look from the couple sitting across from me on the plane. Immediately, I looked down and jumped to find the faint colour of gold fading in my hands. The colour streamed through my fingers, leaving tingles running up and down my arms. My wide-eyes squeezed shut and shot open a few times as I tried to clear my vision. I fisted and released my hands as well, causing a repetitive motion.

**End of Flashback**

"What do these force-fields look like, Gran?" I asked breathlessly.

My grandmother shrugged. "Really, it depends. It varies on how calm your aura is at that moment. Usually, the colour of your power is a bright golden...and sometimes it has streaks of different colours, representing the different emotions going through you."

"Oh," I mumbled, feeling my nervousness building rapidly. "So...what was the missing-link to Grandpa's illness, Gran?"

"On the 1st of December, I had a realisation," Gran declared firmly, continuing her story with a sigh, "I was actually thinking of your mother and how she could never uses her powers, like there's a massive wall between her and her gifts. Then, I began to contemplate. What if there _was_ a massive wall in my connection to Vincent? What if it wasn't the fact that I couldn't find his illness? Maybe I actually couldn't feel his immune system at all."

"Like a fore-field was being held up?" I questioned.

"Exactly," Grandma liked the fact that I was quickly catching on. "After I came up with this theory, I knew what I had to do. I needed to test him magically, not medically."

"How do you that?" I asked in amazement.

My grandma seemed extremely reluctant. "Dusk, I won't tell you this unless I know you want to be properly informed. I can leave everything now and pretend there's nothing else I need to tell you. I can keep my mouth shut; I learnt how to do that a long time ago, sweetheart."

I contemplated her proposition carefully, realising it would only be the easy way out. Yet, I knew the easy way out would only lead to confusion, fear and anxiety. Occasionally, I had to look at things in the big picture. It made me realise that I could, possibly, be putting my future family in danger if I was unaware of my heritage. I gave her a small smile, shaking my head. "Keeping your mouth shut will only leave a build of words, Gran. I'm ready to hear the truth."

My grandmother let out a heavy sigh. "Dusk, you're eventually going to have to face the facts of life. You're a descendant of a powerful witch, as strange as it seems."

"An evil witch?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

She shook her head. "No. But, remember, no witch is totally evil or totally perfect. They're always, slightly, in between. There's always a good reason for becoming a witch. You don't become a one for no reason, you know. Dovebloods do it for the protection of people, usually to defend mortals from Dragon-bloods."

"Dovebloods?" I repeated in wonder_. What strange names,_ I thought. "Dragon-bloods and Dovebloods. Are they the two kinds of witches?"

"Yes. We are descendants of Dovebloods; we have the magic in our blood."

"Are there rules to being a..._Doveblood_, Gran?"

"Several," Grandma nodded. "The first rule is that you never hurt or kill a person with your magic."

"And if you do?"

Grandma's eyes were framed with worry. "If you do kill a person with your magic...a Doveblood is damned to immortality."

"What?" I shrieked with wide-eyes.

"Shush," My grandmother snapped. "Your grandpa's resting in our room."

"I'm sorry," I quickly blurted out nervously, quietening my voice, "_Immortality_? You mean, living forever?"

"Yes, _forever_, Dusk."

"Is that why we aren't allowed to become witches anymore?" I asked breathlessly and I found it hard to imagine myself as a witch. "Are we even capable of becoming them?"

Grandma shook her head. "We are perfectly capable of becoming witches and you could easily be one. Though, after you become a witch, are you ready to make endless sacrifices? Are you ready to lose everyone around you?"

"Would I lose my family if I became a witch?" I whispered sadly.

"If you became immortal, yes."

"But you said I'd have to kill someone with my magic first."

"You do have to. But, remember, women only become witches for a good reason. The witches who chose to become ones are Dragon-bloods. Dovebloods run in the family, like an ongoing gene. Very few Dragon-bloods become witches for the good of the people around them. They usually have dark desires within them."

"I'd have to protect people, Gran – the residents at BlackSwan, of course. If Imogene Brooklyn really is a...a Dragon-blooded Witch, she's a threat to my family's lives. I'll need to destroy her before she really hurts someone."

"Dusk, you can't do that," My grandmother sighed, adding slowly, "And there are so many reasons why. You can't kill her, for that will make you immortal. Imogene Brooklyn is a threat to your life as well and she will kill you if it comes to it."

"Won't she become immortal as well...if she does kill me?"

"No, Dragon-bloods are different to Dovebloods. If she casts a spell on you, that spell will only rebound and is thrown over her instead. So, if she tried to kill you with a spell, it'd only kill herself. You'd have to kill each other physically to escape the laws of magic."

"And if I cast a spell over her? Will it be the same?" I asked cautiously.

"No, you'll hurt her and then you'll become immortal. See, Dusk, there's no way out of this. You can't hurt each other. Besides, Dovebloods don't cast spells."

"They don't?"

"No, we use the magic from our minds and we wield things with our hands. We don't study magic, it's always been engrained into us and we just have to learn which magic works for us. Every Doveblood has a strongpoint."

"Do you have one, Gran?"

My grandmother put her hand on my shoulder. "Dusk, please remember that...I'm not a witch – I'm a herbalist. I'm not one of them because I can't take the risk."

"What risk?"

"Of living forever, of course," She whispered. "I have a mortal family and a social life. Can you imagine what would happen if I, suddenly, stopped aging and had to watch the rest of my family die around me?"

I nodded in deep understanding. "Of course, you can't live forever while you have a family."

"That is why most Dovebloods turn down the offer of becoming witches. There is a large chance that they'll have to kill a Dragon-blood to protect people...which will leave them immortal. I know it sounds selfish but I'm not giving up my mortality for somebody else's. Of course, people like me still use little gifts which don't take up any energy. But, we're very careful about what powers we should and shouldn't use."

"Is that what I'll become?" I asked with desperate eyes. "Will I become a herbalist like you, Gran? Someone who hides behind their humanity because they're too scared to face the evil in the world?"

My grandmother's face hardened and she tightly gripped my hand, replying angrily, "I hide behind humanity for my family, Dusk! You've only been in this world for a day and you're _already_ making accusations? Our kind are goodhearted women, we fight as much as we can."

"Obviously, it's not enough!" I snapped with narrowed eyes. "People are dying because of these _Dragon-bloods_, you know. Weren't we made to defeat them?"

Grandma's grip became as firm as iron. "Look into my eyes and tell me that you'd give up the chance of a peaceful death because a person, you've never met before, is about to have a stupid spell cast over them."

I froze under her furious stare, her baby-blue eyes becoming as dark as the ocean. "What if Imogene Brooklyn casts a spell over my family in BlackSwan?" I hissed in a low voice. "You're the one to claim that she's a Dragon-blood. What if she tries to hurt them and I can't help when I know I can?'

"Dusk..." She began slowly.

"I'll just have to stand there, watching them squirming in pain!" I shouted as tears began to waterfall down my face.

"Dusk, remember, you're not as powerful as her."

I narrowed my eyes. "But...you know I can be, don't you?" I questioned in a mere whisper. "You know I have the potential, right?"

My grandmother let out a whimper and she let my hand go, looking to her feet. "You don't need the potential...because you're already a witch."

"What?" I stumbled backwards, loosing balance as soon as the words registered.

"Believe me, I don't know what happened!" Gran cried, helping me steady myself.

"I'm a..." I couldn't contemplate the words. "But you said that I'd have the chance to refuse the offer!"

"I know and you usually do. Yet, somehow, you've already accepted your magic and it's ready to be conjured. Something must've forced the process and we're going to find out what triggered it, alright?"

"So...so y-you're telling me that I can use my p-powers right now?" I demanded frantically, shock fiercely pulsing through my body. Gran didn't answer and I quickly assumed her wordless response to be a yes. "How d-did this happen? I don't want to be a w-w-witch! I don't want to live f-f-forever! Take it b-back, Gran, m-make it go away! How do I stop it?"

My grandmother brought me into a tight hug, holding me close and warm. "Shhh, sweetie, it's alright! Dusk, my dear, everything's going to be okay. I promise."

"Gran," I blubbered, astonished and terrified tears streaming down my rigid face. "I don't want to be a...w-witch. I-It's too..." I couldn't finish my rambling sentence.

My grandma pulled back, cupping my cheeks in her hands. "Dusk, everything's going to be alright. Trust me, I'm not going to let _anything_ hurt you."

I closed my eyes, desperately trying to recollect my thoughts. Though, my head was spinning too much. "I...I need to sit down, Gran," I murmured dizzily.

Gran hastily led me down the hall and we silently entered the living room. I collapsed into the couch, closing my eyes again. I lay my head on Grandma's lap as we sat in the living room, trembling slightly. She stroked me face with her fingers, humming calmingly as I tried to even my heartbeat. "Breathe, Dusk," She smiled, looking down into my eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you, dear. If I have to become immortal to save you, I'll do it. You have such a long and happy life to live and it's not going to be scarred by your powers."

"Scarred?" I mumbled. "I'm...I'm going to be scarred."

"Being a Doveblood takes a lot of sacrifice and you need the right people to help you make those choices."

"What is it, Gran?" I asked quietly, feeling mental exhaustion catching up to my strength. "Everyone's saying there's something different about me. What is it? I need to fix it..."

"Nothing's wrong with you, Dusk," She whispered with a gentle smile. "You just seem stronger, a leader in some ways. I can feel the magic burning within you...yet, it's invisible because something is hiding it from the rest of the world – protecting you."

I breathed deeply as my eyes swiftly closed; feeling my body relax to the rhythm of my grandmother's humming melodies. A gentle sigh escaped my lips as I finally fell under the sea of dreams. . .

_Sun's eyes became heavy; for she was tired of a long day's work. _

_The storm was hard to fight today and she yearned for night to fall upon the lands so she could rest eventually. Though, she would never give up her job of giving light to the world, she enjoyed watching over her peaceful people. Though, she always longed for her mysterious lover, who she was only with for thirty minutes of every day._

_For those few moments of dusk, she would feel her lips against her precious Midnight's. _

_He was waiting for her, admiring every inch of her shining figure whenever she passed him. Her eyes blinded his and her skin left scorch-marks dancing across the clouds in pink and orange strokes. Sun was always pained by the ache she caused Midnight, though he would never deny the chance to encase her with his dark arms._

_Midnight hated to destroy Sun's light, for he only formed shadows on the earth, enabling dark desires to be achieved by sinful people. He loathed watching these terrible things, though the friendly stars __would occupy him with their nice thoughts. The stars were beautiful and gracious, yet nothing could compare to Sun._

_Sun pulled away from the blue sky's grip and began to set into Midnight's arms. She felt her eyes widen and sparkle, scattering luminous colours across the darkening clouds. She smiled brightly and Sun never seemed happier, for Midnight was waiting for her...as he'd always be._

_Midnight would wait for Sun until the last day of Earth. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, now things are starting to unravel.  
><strong>**Please, please tell me it was believable. I hate unrealistic stories and I will cry if my story is just starting to sound...incredulous!**

** In the next chapter, you'll find out some very interesting facts and clues about Imogene Brooklyn...and her _unknown_ family. Aisha will identify the "Green Gloop" and Dusk will find out what her power actually _enables_ her to do!**

**Do you think Dusk will successfully become a Doveblood? What do you think Jacob will think of this? Did you like the dream sequences?**

**Please review, thank-you to all of my previous and fantastic reviewers, I hope the chapter was satisfactory!**


	19. Saphira & Sidra

**Sarah-Isabelle Black's POV  
>Chapter Nineteen: Saphira &amp; Sidra<br>22****nd**** of December**

"Sarah, are you okay, honey?" A sweet voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Just leave me alone!" I croaked, it seemed these newfound tears never dried.

"Please, Sarah, unlock the door," Another familiar voice requested worriedly – Ben.

"Just go away!" I sobbed hoarsely.

"You've been crying all night and we're all very worried about you, sweetie. Just let Ben, Kally and I in for a moment," Joanne pleaded gently. "We can talk about this _together_...as a family, honey. I know it'll make you feel better."

"Yeah...and we bought you some ice-cream to make you feel better as well," A small voice stated cheerfully – Kally.

"No!" I screamed. "I hate him, I hate him! I wish he would just leave, go on some stupid business trip, and not return for six months...like he usually does," Digging me face further into the pillow, an ache began to form in my lungs. I was suffocating myself but, I was so miserable, I couldn't care less.

"Sarah-Isabelle, open the door," A deep voice ordered from the other side of the door. "You! Shouldn't you all be at work? Mind your own business for once! This is _my_ daughter, which is _my_ business," Dad growled to the rest of my family, the people he only saw as pathetic servants.

"Sarah's wellbeing is our business," I heard Ben snarl furiously. "And it never ever seemed like yours, Mr Black."

"Ben," Joanne hissed nervously.

"Shut-up, Harrison, and go do something important!" Dad roared, his anger was as high as a rocky cliff. I hadn't heard my father's voice since we had our massive argument about my schooling. I jerked up, my blurry vision focusing on my wooden door, my heartbeat roaring to life. A scowl formed on my face, yet my voice had vanished and I couldn't spit out the words I wanted to yell. I could only stare at the door in aghast.

"She is important!" Ben shouted angrily and added under his breath, "To _us_, anyway."

"What did you just say?" My father's voice was low and threatening.

"Nothing!" Jo blurted out anxiously. "He didn't mean it. I'm sorry, sir, Ben's just a little on edge today. Forgive him, please?"

He father let out a huff of fury. "Go, let me deal with this," He ordered gruffly.

His words were followed by a round of hurried footsteps. Once the footsteps faded, my doorknob started to turn and twist harshly until the whole knob broke off, forcefully breaking the lock. I glared at the handle as it dropped to the ground with a cluster of rattling sounds. My heartbeats sped up as my father strode into my room with his arms crossed over his chest. His black eyes stared into my swollen ones and I felt pained by his emotionless stare.

I swallowed down the thick lump in my throat and spoke first, "What do you want?" were the only words that escaped my rigid lips.

Dad narrowed his eyes for a moment and it seemed like he wasn't going to respond. Though, after I opened my mouth of add another remark, he replied, "I'm not going you fire them, you know."

I knew he was referring to Joanne, Benjamin and Kallista and I was glad he had finally clarified whether their jobs were on the line or not. "Well, I'm glad to hear that," I rolled my eyes sarcastically, maintaining a stubborn expression as I stood to my feet. I hadn't been on my feet for over a day and my legs were wobbly from the weight, which was suddenly thrown onto my body, but I easily fought the dizziness.

My father might've noticed my unsteady stature, though it seemed he was too rocklike to change his expression. We stood like walls, our eyes at war, our expressions blank. I knew I should've shown more respect towards my father but he hadn't been giving me that treatment. First, he roared at me for going to school without his permission or knowledge, and now he'd invaded my privacy by breaking the lock on my door.

"I _could_ fire them, though," He stated gruffly.

"You could," I agreed with a calm voice, tilting my head to the side. "But this isn't really their fault, is it?_ I_ chose to go to school at nine...and you can't really fire your own daughter."

"Imogene said that you were seven when you started," Dad replied with same blank expression.

I shrugged, smirking rudely. "It's been so long, I guess, I've forgotten what age."

My father growled, his black eyes narrowing. "Don't play stupid with me, Sarah-Isabelle."

"I would never _play_ with you, Dad," I snapped back harshly. "You'd change the rules too often."

"Don't speak to me like that, you know better. Why didn't you ever tell me?" He demanded.

"Because I knew you'd end up like this!" I shouted incredulously.

"If you told me yourself, I would've given you a calmer reaction."

"Yeah right," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Sarah, I mean it, give some respect!" He bellowed.

I glared into his furious eyes, my fists clenching. "I would if you respected me in return," My father and my eyes began to battle again and two pairs of dark brown eyes transformed into a swam of black space and fiery sparks. "I let you live your life without me, Dad. Why won't you let me live mine with _my_ choice of family?"

"Is that the goal you think I strive to achieve?" My father asked with a disappointed tone. "To keep my daughter in the dark and remove her from my life?"

"When people don't know the truth, when you leave them in the dark, you leave them with imaginations, with thoughts that become out-of-hand," I replied swiftly, my expression calm and my eyes fierce.

My father's whole demeanour changed abruptly and his weary patience exhausted. I was left with a raging father, staring at me with a clenched jaw and rigid stature. "_She_ told you that, didn't she?" He hissed.

I quickly remembered Dusk mentioning the wise saying of telling the truth to people. I promised myself that I'd use it in the foreseen future. I frowned. "Yes, _Dusk_ did tell me that, and I believe it to be true. You can't control people's thoughts, not all the time."

Dad stared at me for a long moment, contemplating my point of view carefully. "She's right," He finally decided. "Truth is the light in a dark tunnel. Yet, she hides herself in the shadows."

My frown deepened as mysterious emotions flashed through my father's black eyes. "What do you mean?"

"If she roots for the upmost truth, why didn't she tell me about your education? It is the truth, of course," He pondered in a deep voice. "Why didn't she inform me personally and save the trouble of many tears? If she cared for her job, she would've told me first."

I studied my father with observant eyes and was astounded to find a few little cracks in his rocklike exterior. The rigid expression, smothering his true emotions, began to puncture and I saw the confusion underneath. "I notice that you see a difference, Dad," I noted with a raised eyebrow. "I quote..._'if she cared for her job.' _Maybe she was prepared to sacrifice her job for me. Maybe she knew my eagerness to learn and saw no common sense in holding a high achiever from acceleration."

His eyes locked into mine. "_Sacrifice_ is a big word to use, Sarah."

"She'd do it for me," I snapped harshly. "Dusk, she'd do that for people. She doesn't know what she's capable of, how much she can change with one persuading sentence of hers."

"You've known Miss Malveya for less than a month and you're certain that she'd sacrifice a high-paying salary?"

My expression hardened once again. "She has direction; she knows what she wants and what she'll give up to achieve that pursuit."

"I wish I could be as certain as you are," He laughed half-heartedly.

I frowned. "You have nothing to do with Dusk. Are you going to fire her?" I breathed out quietly, letting my curious anxiety escape with one blink of my eyes.

"She deserves it," He nodded definitely. "Though, you all do, from what you've done. I can't ground you, for you'll only follow my orders to an extreme and turn them against me. I know how you work; you manipulate things, so I can't ban you from anything in particular."

"I'm my father's daughter," I smirked mischievously.

"She makes you happy," He realised with a sigh. "Yet she's a bad influence."

"She hasn't done anything wrong!" I defended incredulously. "I went to school _before_ she came here, remember?"

"But she didn't tell me as soon as she came here and found out."

"How could she? You came home fifteen days after her arrival. Then, when you finally met, you decided to ditch her in a raging snow blizzard. You didn't really get off on the right foot, did you? You've had a couple of conversations, which included defying each other to an awful extreme. You discuss things badly and you share looks that mean more than anything you openly say to each other."

He seemed confused by my wording; as if he was surprised I had noticed the looks Dad and Dusk would intimately share. I wasn't blind, nor were Jo or Ben, so we occasionally caught the odd gaze between them. It wasn't as if their stare was dreamy or admiring, it was fierce and demanding, as if they were asking angry questions. Sometimes, I thought they were mentally arguing, trying to hide their disagreements for my sake.

Joanne would tell me that real, long married parents are similar to the way Dusk and Dad care for me. She said that a couple mightn't like to work together, though they tolerate each other for their main priority – the children. I did notice the way they'd keep quiet around each other and that led to bigger discrepancies because they never managed to get valid comments out in the open. They didn't compromise but they'd have to, for I wasn't giving up either of them.

Joanne didn't like the idea of Dusk and Dad becoming friends, though she'd never imply what she thought. Yet, I'd catch her suspicious glances as Dusk and Dad would share a mighty gaze or glare. Ben remained silent on the matter and Kallista hadn't noticed anything in particular.

"Everything she's done has proved her lack of ethics. It also proves my better judgment, for I've always been wary of trusting her."

"You mean, you let Imogene _persuade_ you into not trusting Dusk," I seethed with narrowed eyes.

He frowned at my last, annoyed sentence. "She has nothing to do with this, Sarah."

"She was the one who told you!" I shouted angrily. "And she swore to keep quiet after she found out. She had knowledge for as long as Jo and Ben did, Dad. Why do you contemplate firing Dusk when Imogene is the one to be suspicious of? Think about it, Dad. Why wouldn't a _real_ friend tell you from the beginning if she wasn't going to wait for _me_ to tell you?"

It seemed as if nothing was getting through to my father, like he had completely blocked out my words with one change of his expression. I sighed, shaking my head. "Look, Dad, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about school. I swear, this is the biggest mistake I've _ever_ made and I feel atrocious. But...I really love school. It's healthy for me and it prepares me for the drama I'll be going through in my future. This isn't going to change my punishments, I know that and...I accept that completely."

My father's expression remained emotionless, as if he was trying to decipher my innocent apology. I sighed again, I didn't want to be analysed by him at the moment and my father had become a deep thinker over the years. I broke our stare and took a step to the side, trying to make a hasty exit from my room. I headed towards my broken door, picking up the shattered lock and placing it on my wooden bedside table. The atmosphere was heavy, silent and I felt Dad's intrigued stare.

I left my room with teary eyes, roaming downstairs as I weaved my fingers through my coarsely tangled hair. As I quickly walked downstairs, I saw Jo and Ben talking casually in the living room. They both looked concerned and I could tell that Ben was deeply consoling Jo, trying to calm her down.

Jo sensed my lingering presence instantly; she met my rigid stare and sighed in relief. Standing to her feet, Ben's arms released her, and she began to approach me with a crooked smile. "Sarah-" She began.

"I'm...I'm going for a w-walk," I interrupted, backing away from my worried family. "I'll be back in forty minutes."

I turned to abruptly leave but I felt someone's fingers twist around my wrist, restraining me from moving any further. "Sarah," Ben hissed quietly, trying to keep his voice low. "I don't want you going out there alone. It's freezing outside, you need protection."

I spun around, my hair curling around my shoulders as I met his cautious stare. "The cold isn't going to hurt me, Ben; I have a very warm jacket. Please, just let me go out for a moment. I...I need to clear my head."

"Let me go with you," Joanne insisted with a nod.

"No," I blurted out. "No, I'm fine. I just need some air, a little space. You two should relax; I know you've been fretting over your jobs for a while. I'm pretty certain they're safe."

"What about Dusk? Did Mr Black say anything of her?" Joanne asked fearfully.

Anxiety fluttered into my stomach and I gulped, suddenly feeling hot and sweaty. "I-I don't know. I hope everything's okay, though. Dad just needs to blow off some steam...and so do I."

Ben reluctantly let me go, his eyes flashing of regret as I ran down the hall, pulling on a warm jacket and opening the front door. The frost slapped me like a claw striking at my delicate skin. I shuddered at the feel of the ice slicing at my shielding warmth. I fought the cold, shoving my hands into my pockets, and took my first few steps out. My feet collapsed into the deep snow and I nearly fell to my knees after I closed the front door. Though, I quickly adjusted to the trudging and remained wary of my careful stepping.

I let out a shaky breath, mist slipping through my parted and pale lips. The snowfall had finally ceased and Colorado was left with a blanket of fresh snow. Dots of greenery were rarely found, though I could still see the thick forest ahead. I was bound for the grey outskirts of that dreary and lifeless forest, for solitude was where the nothingness lingered. I moved my hands towards my chest, savouring the warmth.

My touch found my moonlike necklace and I began to finger it absentmindedly. The necklace's silver was cool against my fingers, yet warm compared the frost I was stepping through. I never really took in its detail, for I knew my curiosity would only build more. Feeling the necklace made me think of my real mother, the Middle Eastern one. I still couldn't contemplate the fact that_ I_ was half Middle Eastern. It didn't make sense when I looked in the mirror, there was always something missing from my features.

I bit my lip and wondered what she looked like – my real mother, of course. I wondered if she had an accent or if she was beautiful or if she still loved my father. I wondered if she ever married, if she was happy with her present life, slowly forgetting the distant remembrance of a Native daughter. I know I was named after Dad's mother but had _my_ mother even contemplated giving me a name? I would've preferred her naming me; it would've given me something to remember her by...apart from this stupid, irremovable necklace.

As I neared the edge of the forest, my stepping became more restricted because I didn't want to trip over any fallen branches that may lie beneath the smothering snow.

I wondered what Mother's relatives were like, if they ever talked of me, or if I was just a forgotten mistake that was regauged as the _family's disgrace_. Maybe that was why she didn't want me; maybe she thought she'd humiliate herself by bringing a baby back to her homeland.

Sarah-Isabelle: the girl who is smothered by her father's shadowed and left burnt by the absence of my mother's.

I began to roam within the edge of the forest, feeling bitterly content with the conclusion I had come to in my thoughts. I didn't truly matter to anyone. The people I loved the most were paid to be in my life. Eventually, I'd sacrifice them too much and they'd have to leave by force. I didn't want Dusk, Joanne, Kallista and Ben to vanish from my life. I needed them, they were my family. Even if I did find my mother, I'd feel so bewildered, I wouldn't be able to form any deep connection to her.

Seeing the forest's faint greenery, I began to concentrate on my new surroundings. Most trees in these dark woods were bare, though they grew so close together, the leafless branches entwined like bony fingers. There were no paths to pursue, no trails to follow, only patches of damp dirt and sludgy snow to loiter upon. This was the world I wondered within, a hushed and secretive place.

As I walked further into these familiar areas, I felt another strange presence, leaving me uncomfortable. I felt as if I was being watched and my senses twitched at this new emotion. I suddenly didn't feel so alone and my sharp eyes quickly ran through the deeper layer of forest, cautiously scanning my environment. The snapping of twigs made my jump, causing an ominous pain in my chest and I almost lost my breath as the darkness revealed a very familiar face.

I gasped, my eyes widened and my expression blanked.

My deep brown eyes met two beautifully silver irises. My heartbeat became as faint as the greenery in this forest. My mind couldn't comprehend who was before me, yet my eyes greedily swallowed in his mesmerizing appearance. My eyes trailed through every detail in his physique, from his raven hair to his black boots, which stood firmly in the snowy ground. His skin was lightly tanned, lighter than my copper tone, and it complimented his dazzling grey eyes.

His lips were usually pursed, as if he remained unsatisfied with the small world around him. Though, if you gazed long enough, you'd see his rigid expression relax and you'd be able to take in his gorgeous features. Sometimes, when he was concentrating, he'd furrow his eyebrows, trying to figure out something as his blankly glared into the distance at school. His eyes would become a blazing silver colour and you'd be blinded if you dared a glance into those two pools of moonlight.

I knew I should've stopped gawking with my mouth hanging open and greeted the stunning stranger. Though, I couldn't form a syllable, my lips were sewn together by shock. _Luca Azeri,_ my mind screeched in excitement and terror. Awestruck, I was barely able to tear my wide-eyes from his and stare at the ground frantically.

"Sarah?" His voice was like velvet, smooth and rich and-_oh, how I have to end this pathetic crush/obsession._

_He remembers my name,_ my thoughts yelped in surprise and bliss. I gulped, forcing my eyes from the ground. My eyes landed on his hands, which were comfortably by his sides. "Uh...h-hi...L-L-Luca," I stuttered breathlessly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked simply, seeming confused and really ignoring my stammering.

I looked into his eyes with the same confusion. "I live here," I stated quietly, my stammer vanishing, yet my whisper lowering. "What are _you_ doing here?"

He was strangely taken aback by my casual question. He blinked for a few moments and then let out a whistle. This made me jump but the sound was quickly explained as a summoning once a beautiful, black-coated animal came bounding down the slopes of the forests. I gasped, stepping backwards as I took in the unusually large body and catlike features of this black animal. The animal, too, had silver eyes and raven hair...like Luca.

"I'm walking my dog," He answered after the catlike bog trotted to Luca's side and eyed me with a, seemingly, unimpressed manner.

I gulped as the huge dog stared at me with strange, human characteristics. The dog shot Luca a look as if he couldn't believe _I_ was what his master had called him for. I looked up at Luca, who was staring at his dog with a commanding glare. "That's a dog? It just looks like a massive, black cat," I blurted out and I suddenly felt horribly inquisitive.

Luca smirked with raised eyebrows. "Yeah, most people say that," He shrugged but he didn't certify whether his _dog_ was actually a dog.

"I see," I nodded awkwardly. "What's his name?"

Luca's dog shot me a curious glance, yet he remained next to his master obediently.

"Bruno," Luca responded, patting his dog's head affectionately.

Bruno purred loudly and I found my suspicious rose a little more. "Cool."

"Have you got a dog?" He asked curiously.

"No. I've been begging my dad for a Siberian Husky for ages, though."

He let out a laugh, as if I'd made an ironic joke, and nodded. "And he won't let you?"

"No," I frowned.

He quickly composed himself after he noticed my questioning look. He cleared his throat, masking his emotions one more. "Well, Huskies are a lot like wolves. Do you like...wolves?"

I shrugged. "I don't really know because I've never handled them before. But their appearances are beautiful, I guess. I only like Huskies because my mother had one when she lived with my dad."

He nodded in understanding, his eyes flashing of concern and intrigue. "My family all have Huskies...but I prefer my Bruno."

"What breed is Bruno?" I asked.

"He's a black Golden Retriever."

"Oh, that makes sense now. Do you usually walk around these areas?"

"I didn't know this land belonged to your family, I'm sorry," He apologised sincerely. "I don't normally roam this far into the forest. But Bruno just kept on running; I think he smelt a scent he really wanted to follow."

"Oh, that's fine," I waved if off with a casual gesture. "This forest doesn't actually belong to us; really, the community takes care of this area. My house's front yard only just reaches this place, if you walk far enough, of course. We've been meaning to put up a fence for ages...but Dad keeps on putting it off."

He nodded with a soft smile and I felt myself melt dreamily into the snow.

"Did Bruno find the object he was tracing?"

Luca rubbed the back of his neck. "No, I don't think so. Though, I have a feeling that he could smell you in the distance."

"_Me_?" I gasped.

Bruno gave me another incredulous look, as if he knew I was definitely not the object he was hunting. To prove his point, he began to trot away from Luca's side, his strong tail swiping from side to side as his hissed and snapped at me. Luca turned with a _tsk_, rolling his eyes. "Bruno, come here now!" He ordered with a huff.

Bruno ignored his master, continuing to trudge away from us. Luca shot me an apologetic look and I only smiled understandingly. "You can go after him if you like, you know."

"Nah, he's just showing off," Luca shrugged, glancing at his dog with a grumble.

I smirked and nodded, feeling less pressured under his beautiful eyes. "I see."

The both of us fell silent and a comfortable atmosphere drifted between us. We both held small smiles and I found myself in a contented trance. Somehow, I allowed myself to get lost in those pools of moonlit silver. I tried to remember my age and my restrictions, especially with older boys. Though, Luca was in my grade, I had this nagging sense that he was older than me, that his maturity and impatience for dim-wittedness was far greater than he portrayed.

Luca seemed to notice my reluctance after I repeatedly thought of my age...and my overprotective father.

Somehow, through all of my confusion, I found myself thinking of Dusk and how she'd react after she found out that I was talking to the boy I'd been gazing at since the beginning of sixth grade. I imagined her motherly lectures about boys, their dangerous smiles and venomous sweet-talk. I imagined the girly excitement behind her protective and stern mask, seeing as my long-term obsession had finally taken notice of me.

These thoughts left a warmer smile on my features as I realised Dusk was the face of the mother I had pictured for myself. Luca brought me out of my revelations with a casual question, "Does your mother still have her Husky? I hear they're a very attaching breed."

"Not that I know of...I've never met my mother, you see. Well, of course, I have _once_...when I was born...but that doesn't count, does it?" I prattled on nervously.

Luca laughed, his hands in his jacket's pockets. "I guess not," He agreed with a nod. "And I wouldn't worry, I don't have a mother, either."

"But you said that your family all have Siberian Huskies or does your family _not_ have a...?" I trailed off.

"No, I do have a mother...a foster mother. Actually, I have a foster _family_," He clarified with a shrug.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I blurted out with a frown. "I had no idea that you were..._fostered_."

"It's no big deal," He shook his head with a sad smile. "I hardly remember my old family anyways."

I didn't feel very polite by asking him of his personal life and family, not since this was our very first conversation. "Not even your father?" I couldn't help but ask.

"My whole family died a long time ago, I barely remember them," His face became grim and, almost, angry. "And I live with the Orions now."

_Orion_, I thought, _like the Greek star constellation?_ "Are they nice?"

"Yeah, they're fairly friendly people. But, you know, I always get pulled into their relatives' drama. Rafael and Anastasia are my foster parents. They're actually in-laws – Anastasia's missing husband, Alejandro, was Rafael's brother. Natalia is Anastasia's little six-year-old daughter and Rafael's teenage niece, Belladonna, lives with us as well."

I laughed and admitted sheepishly, "It all seems pretty confusing!"

"Trust me, it is," He smirked. "It takes a while to get used to the Orion family. Belladonna and Rafael are quite snobby, the Orions are very rich, you see. Anastasia, who married into the Orion name, comes from poorer places of their country. She's much more understanding and considerate of people's identities and statuses. Natalia's my favourite out of the whole family, actually."

"Natalia, your foster mother's six-year-old daughter?" I asked with a frown.

Luca smiled, seeming unusually glad that I was keeping up. "Yes, she's the sweetest and most caring out of all her cousins. Anastasia's raising her well."

"Have you met they're extended family, Luca?" His name rolled off my tongue and I couldn't help but say it once.

His expression flickered slightly after I said his name and I noticed an alluring glow build within his eyes. He tore his eyes away from mine, blinking furiously and washing away from pale radiance from them. "Several times," He nodded, his voice low and velvety again. "Saphira, Belladonna's half-sister, is a lot like Natalia."

The name sounded strangely familiar and I felt the need to repeat it, "_Saphira_?" I frowned. "A cousin of Natalia's?"

"Yes," He whispered, his blazing eyes meeting mine and an ominous feeling building within my chest. "There are five Orion children – Belladonna, Saphira, Lis, Natalia and Mikhail."

In other situations, you wouldn't find two children conversing in the woods about one's foster family. I realised it was even more strange after thinking about Luca and how we never talked to each other in school. Though, I was interested and I couldn't fight my building curiosity. I wasn't prying and it was good to meet someone and find that they are as different as you. "What interesting names," I found myself stating in wonder. "Do you fit into the Orion family easily, Luca?"

Luca shrugged, tilting his head to the side. "I don't consider them family, if that's what you're wondering. I respect them greatly and I'd never try to interfere in any way. I guess, my real family will never be replaced."

I smiled at his sentimentality; glad to see that he valued his passed family as much as his present. This feeling gave me mighty hope – maybe my mother hadn't forgotten me, like I'd assumed. Gazing at him, I got lost in those orbs of compelling silver. Luca seemed like such a gentle soul, with so many diverse levels to his family and nature. I couldn't help but feel drawn to him all the more. The feeling of caution had ceased and I began to feel very comfortable in his piercing presence.

As I stared at him, I noticed a glinting metal around his neck. My eyes shifted to his bare neck, which held a necklace, strangely resembling my own. I frowned, narrowing my eyes and focusing on the pedant upon his skin. The stone engraved into the thick chain's grip shone of pale silver – the colour of Luca's eyes...and the colour of a full moon. My mouth fell agape as I suddenly clasped my own necklace, fingering it absentmindedly.

Luca looked down at his neck, noticing my shocked stare. He clasped his necklace within his fingers, looking up at me with anxious eyes.

"That n-necklace..." I breathed incredulously. "It's e-exactly the s-same as m-mine!"

"Yeah..." He murmured. "That is strange."

"_Strange_?" I nearly exclaimed, taking a few strides forward. "It's unbelievable! Hey, does it...?" I trailed off, examining the necklace with a close eye.

"Does it what?" He whispered, slowly backing away from me as I reached out to touch the necklace.

I looked into his uncertain eyes. "Well, does it have a clasp...so you can take it off?"

Luca raised his eyebrow. "What kind of necklace doesn't have clasp?"

"A necklace that is never meant to be taken off," I answered with a gulp.

He swallowed as hard as me, his hold tightening in his glowing necklace. "Of course it has a clasp."

"How long have you had it?" I questioned.

"A while..." His voice told me so much more than his words.

My eyes met his and a spark of static ran through the liquid silver and milky brown connection. I didn't need to say a word to give him the impression that I was unconvinced. I suddenly realised that his face was inches from mine and I immediately took a nervous step away from him. _I can't be that close to a boy, _I reminded myself,_ especially Luca Azeri._

For a few moments, silence began to the separate the friendly acquaintance we had build. Like quicksand, we fell in the status of strangers and I felt the suicide of words jump into the freezing snow. I sewed my lips together, uncomfortably crossing my arms over my chest.

Everything was quiet until the words, "Luca, where are you?" made us jump. Luca spun around and we both looked up to find a beautiful woman standing at the top of the snowy slopes.

The woman was absolutely mesmerizing! With luscious, red locks and full, pink lips and a long, curvy figure, you couldn't deny the woman's ravishing looks. Her almond-shaped eyes were piercing silver, like Luca's, and were accentuated by long, thick eyelashes. Her round lips were curved upwards, as if a bright smile was forming on her perfect features.

Beside the stunning woman, proud Bruno stood, looking totally engrossed with an animal next to him.

The gentle animal looked like a wolf but it was fairly small, maybe a few months older than a pup. This wolfish animal had a snowy coat, spotted with raven fur and beautifully blue eyes. Its claws were sharp and its torso was sturdy, well-built for an older pup. The animal looked vulnerable, anxious, as it leaned into Bruno's protective stance. Though, its eyes were sharp and observant, it didn't let anything pass its acute vision.

On the other side of the woman, another big dog sat, majestically poised on her haunches. I could tell this animal was a lady, you couldn't deny it. This dog seemed wise, regal, calm and graceful. She was a well-groomed animal and, compared to the wolfish pup, she seemed very aware of Bruno's watchful eyes. The dog would glance at Bruno with her grey eyes and Bruno would growl, standing in front of the older pup tenderly.

The woman's voice was quite musical, almost the gentle tinkle of a bell. "Oh...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interr-"

Luca cut of his foster parent's apology, "No, its fine, Anastasia."

Anastasia looked at me with her piercingly silver eyes, inspecting me with a friendly stare. "Hello there. I'm Anastasia Orion," She grinned, her white teeth were blinding against her light olive skin.

"Hi, I'm Sarah-Isabelle," I smiled back, trying to seem as gracious.

Anastasia glanced at Luca, who was staring at Bruno with a deep frown, who was gazing at the wolfish pup, who was strangely gaping at _me_. "Luca, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend? Or are you going to continue staring at Bruno?"

"What's wrong with Bruno?" Luca snapped, glaring up at Anastasia quite harshly. "What did you do?"

I was taken aback by the sudden change in his mood and Anastasia seemed shocked by his anger as well. She looked down at Bruno and then proudly glanced at the pup. "Oh. Well, I went to walk Sabrina," She gestured to the pretty dog on her left. "And then I found Bruno in the forest. He was with sitting with this little thing on a patch of greenery. As soon as I saw her, I knew she was the one, Luca," She patted the wolfish pup's head affectionately.

"What are you talking about?" Luca demanded in disbelief.

"Luca, I think Bruno found _her_. I think we might need to add this little cutie to our family," Anastasia looked at her foster son with a soft smile, stroking the pup's thick fur.

"That little _cutie_ obviously comes with an attachment," Luca grumbled angrily. "Who's her owner?"

"I don't know. Sabrina went to find a scent and she only found something around here."

"What's her name?" I asked. "The pup's name, I mean?"

"Well, I can't decide," Anastasia laughed and then frowned, looking at the gaping pup. "Though, she seems quite taken with _you_. Why don't you decide?"

I frowned, letting out a chuckle. "Oh, no, I couldn't. She's your new dog, I guess."

"No, no, I insist," Anastasia encouraged with a pleasant grin. "I can never think of good names for our pets. Really, it was my husband who suggested Sabrina for _my_ dog's name."

I felt very awkward, though I didn't refuse. "Well...what are the names of the pets you have already?" This would buy me time to think.

"There's my dog, Sabrina, and my Natalia's puppy, Zabana. There's Rafael's dog, Maximus, and Belladonna's, Alia. Of course, Luca's beautiful Bruno and my Alejandro's Darién."

I nodded in understanding. "Wow, six dogs," I marvelled. "That'd be a busy household."

"Oh, yes!" She laughed with a great smile. "And number seven's name is up to you."

I didn't feel pressured but uncomfortable. "Uh...Sabrina, Alia and Zabana are the girls in the group, right?"

"Yep."

_Just pick the first name which comes to your lips, Sarah!_ I thought frantically and blurted out, "How about Sidra?"

As soon as the animals heard me speak the name, they all perked up in intrigue.

The wolfish puppy sat up excitedly and began to bound down the snowy slopes, letting out a happy howl. My eyes widened as the dog charged for me and I squealed after it leapt onto me. I heard Anastasia's laugh as the pup licked my hands madly, bouncing up and around my feet. I crouched down immediately, smiling down at the dog. She yelped, cheerfully sniffing me and adjusting to my scent. I grinned as she ran circles around me, joyfully skidding through the snow as she tried to inch as close to me as she could.

Anastasia continued to laugh musically and I looked up to see Luca's soft smile.

"She must like her new name!" Anastasia exclaimed with enthusiasm. "Sidra's a beautiful name and perfect for a pup."

I continued to pat Sidra affectionately, smiling down at the excited pup.

Bruno trotted down the slopes, approaching Sidra instinctively. He shot me an annoyed glare and I couldn't help but cringe away from the furious dog. Maybe Bruno didn't like Sidra's new name. He walked towards Sidra and she stopped bouncing around my knees, excitedly licking me. She turned towards Bruno and stared at him with gentle eyes. She leapt towards him eagerly, her manner towards the protective canine changing. She snuggled into his side, nuzzling his nose.

Sidra's affection shattered Bruno's tough exterior and he licked Sidra's face, bringing her closer. I smiled at them, watching as Sidra became tamer in only a few moments. Something in me shifted and reformed as I stared at Bruno and Sidra and I didn't realise that the feeling would stay with me for the rest of my life. As I watched Sidra and Bruno, a voice appeared from behind me, "Sarah, is everything okay here?"

I turned to see a bewildered Ben staring at me with narrowed eyes. He glanced at Luca warily and then he looked towards me again, his expression forming into a scowl.

Luca didn't seem moved by Ben's glare; though he only shot his lovely foster mother a panicked look.

"Ben," I acknowledge with a shy smile and duly apologised, "I'm sorry I've been out for so long."

Ben stared at me for a long moment, unsure of the situation he had stepped into. He glanced at Luca again, his glare only darkening. "What's he doing here?" He demanded quite protectively.

"Luca was walking his dog, Bruno, and we bumped into each other," I explained nervously.

"In the _forest_?" He raised his eyebrow angrily.

"Yeah..." I trailed off. "We also stumbled upon Bruno's foster mother," I looked up at the beautiful Anastasia. "Benjamin Harris, this is Anastasia Orion."

After I gestured towards the top slopes, Ben looked up at Anastasia and his expression completely changed. He looked shocked and taken aback by this woman, completely entranced by her. Anastasia gazed down at Ben as if he was the most amazing mad she'd seen, for her smile was brilliant and dazzling. Though, behind her happy expression, a deep misery flowed within her eyes. I'd never seen so many masks behind one simple smile.

"Hello," She whispered with a musical tone, slowly stepping down the slopes.

Sabrina's eyes were as wide as Anastasia's and she looked completely stunned to see Ben standing before us.

Ben walked into the outskirts of the forest, where we stood, and approached Anastasia with the same cautious pace. He seemed confused, as if he was trying to remember such a beautiful face.

Anastasia's lips parted and she blinked furiously, as if she was trying to fight a wave of tears. Ben gave her a small smile and she did the same.

Ben stuck out his hand, trying to compose himself and keep his causal and happy-go-lucky expression. "Hey, I'm Ben."

Anastasia's eyes suddenly glistened of tears and they abruptly pricked her eyes, one tear cascading down her pink cheek. Luca placed his hand on his foster mother's shoulder. At Luca's touch, she quickly shook her head and clasped Ben's hand, wiping away her tear. I frowned. Why was Mrs Orion crying about meeting a stranger? "Oh, I'm terribly sorry," She blurted out, giving him a soft smile. "Hi...hello, nice to meet you. I'm Anastasia, you can call me Ana. I'm Luca's foster mother."

Ben and Anastasia's hands remained clasped after they shook. They gazed into each other's eyes and Ben frowned as if new thoughts flooded into his confused mind. Ben opened his mouth to speak, though no sound escaped his lips for a long moment, "Uh, maybe I'm wrong but don't I...don't I know you?"

A reminiscing smile danced across her face and she nodded, her eyes sparkling with a strange hope. "Yes, I think we do know each other."

* * *

><p><em>Benjamin stared at Anastasia in wonder, unsure of what to think of this unfamiliar treasure. He tried to remember her; he tried to bring her back into his memory, though nothing had come to mind. He could only remember those eyes, those silver orbs of light, something that swept his breath away.<em>

_Sarah looked at the couple in confusion, Sidra feeling the same towards these strangers. _

_Luca and Bruno were nervous, uncertain of how Anastasia would react to Ben. _

_Anastasia and Sabrina gazed at Benjamin, lost in his beautifully brown eyes. _

_Anastasia felt herself shudder as the memories, the ones she tried to block out, flooded into her mind once again. Beautiful Anastasia remembered his face perfectly, how she wished he'd remember hers. She had been watching over him peacefully, feeling him forget her, hearing him continue with his passive life. She tried to overlook him as he had easily forgotten her, though her love would not waver. _

_To see him look at her as if she were a stranger was the worst feeling she had ever experienced._

_Though, to see young Sarah-Isabelle in person was a lovely feeling for Anastasia. She finally caught a glimpse of this famous young woman and she couldn't wait to introduce her to the rest of the family. The whole Orion family had envied Ben for only one reason. The youngest Orion brother, who had suffered amnesia for the recent years of his life, was able to spend endless time with his biological niece, Saphira Orion...otherwise known as Sarah-Isabelle Black. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, more secrets are being revealed! Trust me, this is only half of them. . .**

**Are you surprised...or were you expecting something like this? Sarah has a **_**secret identity**_**. Oooh!**

**I really hope you don't hate me for leaving Jake and Dusk out of these chapters. I promise, next chapter will devoted to Dusk and then I'll see where the **_**writing wind**_** takes me.**

**Please review, I'm desperate to read your opinions and reactions. **


	20. Role of the Rebel

**Chapter Twenty: Role of the Rebel  
>Dusk Malveya's POV<br>22****nd**** of December**

I was blankly staring into the distance, slowly remembering how I got here.

I remembered visiting Grandma Aisha, talking to her about Grandpa Vincent and his incurable cancer. I recalled conversing about Imogene Brooklyn and confirming my suspicions of her being a bad witch – a Dragon-blood, as they were called. My mind skimmed over my clear memories, I summarised the mentally draining 21st of December and questions surfaced to the sea of information.

"Witches," I finalised groggily, my voice as low as a whisper, weaving my shaky fingers through my matted hair. I felt my dark, coarse corkscrews again and duly remembered the dream I had been experiencing only moments ago. Though, the dream still seemed to linger within reality, since the drumming of African music echoed in the background.

A smile graced my face and I sighed, tiredness sinking into my drooby eyes. I tried to fight the exhaustion by quickly standing to my feet, shaking off the weary emotions. I swayed with dizziness, finding a throb in my temple after I abruptly stood. My eyelids became heavy and I fought the urge to sit down and snuggle under the thick, warm covers.

The scent of rich food aroused a sleeping hunger and I tried to emphasise that feeling, hoping it'd ward off my tiredness. I took a few steps forward, trying to find my balance in this dark living room. I followed the drumming rhythm from down the hall, inching towards its irrespirable beat. I outstretched, feeling my hands glide along the walls of the living room.

As I found an exit, I heard a sweet voice floating from the brightly lit kitchen. The voice was entwined with familiar lyrics. I instantly recognised the voice as Grandma Aisha's, for she'd always sing in the kitchen, when she thought no one was listening of course. Grandma Angraciana, from Cadiz in Spain, had a very expressive voice as well. Aria had inherited a strong, soulful voice and I was glad she used it to her advantage.

I walked down the hall, following the voice of my grandmother's.

_When you lose your sense and nothing can get in, _  
><em>I shall hold you close; ask you how you are feeling.<em>  
><em>When these walls are more familiar than the clearings,<em>  
><em>I shall guide you late at night; make the sky your new ceiling.<em>

_I'll never stop risking the shadows for you, _  
><em>I'll never stop letting the light pull through.<em>  
><em>Our freedom will strain, our souls will weep, <em>  
><em>Just ignore the warns, act like you agree.<em>

_When you try to keep me back, I'll only fight faster._  
><em>When you guard us in the trees, my light will defend us.<em>  
><em>When your doubts and all their knives are starting to creep in, <em>  
><em>I shall gather all my dreams, keep you safe until night's end.<em>

"I remember that song," I smiled softly, watching as Gran swayed to the slow, acoustic tempo on the radio. I remembered this song from when Gran would regularly sing it to my younger siblings. I would watch her cradling my baby brothers in her arms, singing her sweet melodies.

My grandmother didn't turn, for I sensed she knew of my presence already. I heard the reminiscence in her gentle voice, "I used to sing it to you when you were a baby, Dusk. And, on day, you will sing that song to _your_ grandchildren."

I nodded, taking a few steps forward after I inhaled the beautiful scent of the food. A comforting warmth circled my heart and I smiled. Though, a tough thought invaded my mind and I grimaced, biting my lip. "Not if I become immortal," I muttered under my breath.

Grandma sighed heavily and turned around, not one fearful emotion in her eyes, as if determination had transformed into fact for her. "That's untrue. _If_ you become immortal, you'll still be a woman, Dusk. Everything will still..._work_," She smirked, rolling her eyes at my uncomfortable expression. "Though, you won't become immortal. I told you, I'll make sure of that."

I walked forward a few steps, raising my hands in defence. "How can you be so sure?" I asked with wide-eyes. "What if I need to protect my family and Imogene gets involved? How will I know if I'm immortal or not?"

"You'll have a _feeling_, I think," Gran clarified with a shrug. "I don't know how it feels, of course. I'm not immortal, Dusk; I'm not even a witch."

I nodded, reminding myself as much as she was.

Grandma Aisha let out a sigh, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Look, you shouldn't worry about these things, sweetie. You were born to be a Doveblood; you have the characteristics and uniqueness of one. We'll get through everything with ease. Truly, we mightn't have to worry and you won't have to use your powers. We don't know what Imogene Brooklyn is after yet."

I shook my head, a clear image of my employer coming to my mind. "I know what she's after, I've always been sure. It's Mr Black, I'm positive."

My grandmother tried to hide the forming grimace but it was evident on her, usually gentle, face. "Then you'll have to keep an eye on him, Dusk. You'll have to learn how to defend mortals against the darkness."

I frowned, letting out a half-hearted laugh. "I'm sure he can protect himself, Gran. Have you seen what my boss looks like? He's a heavily muscled man, the height of a giant, with eyes as sharp as a knife!"

"Physical strength can't compare to that of spiritual power. You need to learn that, my dear. Imogene can break Jacob Black's neck with the snap of her magical fingers," Gran snapped her fingers, also, to emphasise her point. "And you can repair it with a weave of your gifted hands."

I grimaced, jerking back from the sound and image it formed in my swarming mind. To imagine Mr Black sprawled on the ground, with Sarah weeping by his dead body, left shivers clawing down my back. "I c-can't let that happen, he can't get h-hurt...yet, I-I can't imagine him being that vulnerable. Mr Black doesn't give off that air, he's tough and hard-hitting, and I've noticed that from the beginning."

"Then you'll have to begin seeing him in a different light, Dusk," Grandma stated matter-of-factly.

"You're saying that I need to _protect_ him," The words slipped over my lips in trembles of uncertainty and insecurity.

My grandmother's smile was cheeky and knowing, as if her wise thoughts became smug. She placed her arm around my shoulders, beginning to sway us to the new reggae song on the radio. "In those fictional fairytales, the man is always the _brave warrior_ and the pretty princess is the _damsel in distress_. Sometimes, the woman must take the role of the rebel, Dusk. We _beauties_ aren't as defenceless as they portray, you know."

I could only laugh at my grandmother's words because she was so right. She began to spin me around to the drumming music. Gran grinned as our bare feet swept across the tiled kitchen floor, the music making us move in fast rhythm. The pounding drums became more rapid and our twirls became more frequent.

"Really?" I smirked, skipping around the kitchen as the music became louder and I circled Gran as she bobbed her head to the increasing beat. "Do you truly think I can be a strong witch...who protects people who are nearly a foot taller than me?" A sarcastic smile graced my face as I spoke dryly.

"You and him have different powers, different strengths. Obviously, Mr Black uses his strength and tactics, though that can't totally protect him from the supernatural world. You use your magical heritage and intelligence, though that can't protect you from most tests of physical strength and power."

"Tactics and intelligence are compatible," I couldn't help but wonder aloud.

"They are, extremely," Gran agreed and added with a shrug, "And so are physical and magical strengths."

_I could protect what Imogene clearly wants the most – Jacob Black, _I thought with a frown._ I could protect all of them if I learn enough from Gran. But...what if there are people working for Imogene? What if she knows I can't cast harmful magic over people? She could order someone to kill me physically and I'd remain defenceless. I wouldn't be able to look after myself! _These thoughts left me troubled because I felt weak and childish.

Grandma Aisha had just informed me that I was able to protect the man who would be portrayed as the saviour in some lights. How was that possible? I had always believed that things happened for a reason. What was the reason of me being so fearful of losing Sarah's father? What made me so keen to protect...to protect _Jacob_? What was I trying to admit to myself? What was leading me to thinking I couldn't possibly let him go?

"I guess they are," I nodded with an unreadable expression, trying to mask my bubbling anxiety.

"And we have a whole coven of witches to prove it," Gran stated.

"What?" My babbling thoughts halted and I stared at Gran in surprise.

The atmosphere plummeted and Gran sighed. "Dusk, can you give me _one_ reason why being an immortal Doveblood would be a good thing?"

Her sad question threw me completely and I found myself agape for a few moments. My grandmother's expectant expression pulled me back into realty and I blinked vigilantly, answering with a stammer, "Uh...I don't know. Why would anyone want to live forever?"

My grandmother took my hands in hers, giving them a light squeeze. "Sweetheart, no Doveblood _wants_ to live forever. Our kind are born quite pure, wholesome, untainted by reality. Though, if a Doveblood falls into the clutches of immortality, you don't have many options of how you want to spend eternity. Some Dovebloods live in the shadows; continuing with their timeless, merciless, tearless journeys – they become eternal smokes without fires."

"And the everlasting smokes _with_ fires?" I asked curiously.

"They join a coven called The Gypsies," Gran declared gravely and I felt the room become very silent, even with the drumming rhythm from the radio blaring in the background. "Any immortal Doveblood who doesn't want to waste eternity goes to that coven. Some Dovebloods try to live passive lives, though the silence becomes unbearable for most. The Gypsies provide support for new immortal Dovebloods – they offer advice, a home, a tolerable family and safety from questioning by outsiders. They also teach many new ways to weave your magic, especially ways to defend mankind and destroy Dragon-bloods."

"Where do they all live?"

"In the almighty Kingdom of Treya, it is a realm invisible to the human eye. We Dovebloods like the earth, for it is a part of us, so the immortals live in the highest mountains of Nepal. Many immortal kingdoms have tried to replicate our security system, for it makes us extremely unnoticeable and no passing mortal can see us there. Experienced immortal Dovebloods have cast magic that dulls an immortal's senses when they come too close to our mountains. It wards off any _unwanted_ visitors. Treya is a place of refuge for recently immortal Dovebloods. The leaders of the Doveblood Empire want peace for their people in Treya and safety for the outsiders in the villages surrounding the Treya Mountains."

Too many things were swarming through my mind, too many details to squeeze into my bursting brain and it was all very overwhelming. I thought I'd calm down after I had my little sleep. Alas, once I woke up, I was only thrown back into this new, horrific world. "Okay, this is all getting a bit too much for me now," I shook my head, putting my hands up in defence.

"Dusk, I just want you to know your options if you do become immortal. Though, the chance is extremely low, I assure you."

"My _options_?" I breathed and let out a half-hearted laugh. "I have no options at all! Even if I deny my magic, it will still be with me, bubbling under the surface. I've already _accepted_ it, remember? How, I have absolutely no idea! This magic isn't containable; I can't put it into a plastic box and toss it in the corner. It's always going to be with me, Gran, and it'll haunt me until the day I die! Wait, _if_ I die. Yes, there's always a chance I'll be chucked into immortality while I'm trying to save my loved ones."

"Is that what you think of your heritage?" My grandmother exclaimed heatedly. "Its _poisoning_ your bloodlines, is it? Making yourself deadly to the world around you?"

"I can't afford to sacrifice anymore, Grandmother. I've given up too much already," I whispered tearfully. "I've had to leave my family for long amounts of time. Letting them die around me would cause too much agony."

"You shall not become immortal," Gran reminded sternly. "I've told you multiple times."

"Becoming immortal is not what I dread," I only whispered. "Living forever, _alone_, is what I fear! I know I've already chosen to become one of these Dovebloods...and I'm ready if you're going to teach me as much as you know. But nothing is going to make life better if I'm stuck like this for eternity...not even catching the bad guys, Gran."

Silence left a heavy atmosphere in the kitchen. Though, this hush was left for only a moment, for it was broken by loud shouting from the front my grandparents' home. Grandmother and I frowned as the shouting became louder and louder, the noise being thrown across one part of the house to another. "I wonder what's going on out there," Gran muttered.

My frown deepened as the angry words, "Leave my family alone!" slipped through my observant ears.

"That's Vincent," Grandma gasped and dropped her cooking utensil onto the bench, dashing out of the kitchen with a frantic expression. I followed her instantly, fear encroaching on my rapid heartbeats. Grandma Aisha led us down the hall, where the front door swung open in the winter breeze. As we slipped through the front door, I was baffled to find my feeble Grandpa Vincent crossly glaring at a middle-aged man, who was fiercely standing in the front of our garden.

The middle-aged man looked quite ordinary. He had an average height and a pale complexion with dark brown eyes and hair. He seemed very businesslike because he wore a black suit, with expensive accessories, and was holding a briefcase that matched his brown, leather shoes.

Grandma's expression grew all the more anxious as she glanced at the middle-aged man and shot Grandpa and a terrified stare. "Vincent," She hissed, snaking her fingers around his forearm. "What are you doing in this horrendous whether? Look at you; you haven't even a coat over your pyjamas! Do you realise how sick you are at the moment?"

Grandpa did look cold, yet his rage seemed hot enough to last him through a day in Antarctic! I had never seen my Grandpa Vincent look so agitated by somebody's presence. He was usually a very laidback man, who took everything in calm stride. Yet, today, his anger was overflowing in waves. Grandpa frequently looked very pale and feeble, drained and exhausted. This was the first time I had seen him in two months because he was normally in bed – sleeping, talking to Gran or reading.

"Aisha, go back inside," He snarled, glowering darkly.

"Mr McNamara, all I ask is that you _consider_ my offer," The man pleaded, holding a small pamphlet in his hand. "I'm putting forward a very high price for your investments in BlackWolf Industry."

A frown immediately swept across my blank expression and I stared at the middle-aged man. _That's Mr Black's company,_ I realised in confusion.

"I've considered it multiple times, Mr Carter, and my repeated answer is _no_! Now, leave before I call the police," Grandpa exclaimed, pointing to the garden's exit gate with a shaky hand.

"Is this man bothering you, Grandpa?" I whispered in his ear as Grandma Aisha tried to usher him inside again.

Mr Carter gave me a long, perplexed look before taking a few steps forward, ending up in front of me with his hand confidently outstretched. "Hello, Miss, my name's Henry Carter. I'm an avid investor and I'm keen to buy a few shares from this gentleman," Henry Carter gestured to my grandfather with a warm smile.

My eyes narrowed for a split second and I glanced at the man's pale hand. I bit my lip and I nodded reluctantly. "My grandfather, you mean," I corrected, my icy eyes meeting Mr Carter's. My manner had changed and I knew I no longer appeared polite, though averted and cold.

The stranger's eyes widened in delight and his smile grew. "Oh, this gentleman is your grandfather, Miss? So you must be a daughter of Saffron and Maurice Malveya."

"That's correct," I nodded with a raised eyebrow. I turned to my grandparents and gave them a small smile. "Grandpa, you should go inside. It's alright...you need to rest. Besides, Gran and I will talk with Mr Carter alone."

"Dusk, this has nothing to do with you," My grandpa's eyes met mine and I could tell he was agitated by my patronising smile.

"And this should have nothing to do with you anymore," I countered, crossing my arms over my chest. "Please, let Gran take you inside and rest. You know it's too cold to be out here without a coat or shoes."

I knew I wasn't putting much effort into my arguments, though I could tell that Grandpa was weakening from the cold and his lack of energy. He was still for a moment, staring into my stern eyes, before he complied with us and let Gran lead him inside.

Once my grandparents ventured into the warmth of their home, I sighed in relief. Turning back to Henry Carter with an unyielding expression, I spoke, "Sir, I think my family would appreciate if you came at a more appropriate time. If you must know, my grandfather is suffering severe cancer and shouldn't be disturbed at his resting hour."

Mr Carter seemed impressed with my firm disposition. Letting his outstretched hand fall back to his side, he cleared his throat and began in a colder tone, "I'd really prefer to speak with Mr McNamara _now_. Some important business is undergoing in BlackWolf and I'd like to claim my investments as soon as possible. "

"I doubt anything important is happening at this time of year. It's nearly Christmas, most companies stock up from September to November. It seems you've missed your chance," I snapped.

"Are you an investor as well? You seem too young to be so informed of such a complex business...like BlackWolf, Miss."

I raised my eyebrow at the rude reply and diverted my eyes from his black ones. "Look, I only ask that you leave my grandparents alone for now. I understand that you wish to buy some investments...but, my grandfather is a sick man and he needs rest. Please, sir, pick up your problems when Mr McNamara's affairs fall into my parents' hands."

"Do you know how long he has left, Miss Malveya?"

I felt uncomfortable with sharing that information with a petty businessman. "Why do you wish to get your hands on these investments so desperately?" I questioned suspiciously. "BlackWolf I&E Car Company have no specific points that would earn more money than most companies do."

Mr Carter merely smirked with a glint in his eyes. "Jacob Black and I have been meaning to join businesses for quite some time now."

I found a strong feeling attacking my chest and wrenching out strange, protective emotions. I let out a sharp breath with a nod of my head. "I understand...and maybe you should bring this up with Mr Black," I bit my lip and glanced at the door of my grandparents' home longingly.

Henry Carter's eyes were dark. "Thank-you for your advice, Dusk," Putting out his hand again, he gave me a tight smile.

_How does he know my name?_ I wondered apprehensively.

I returned the rigid expression, gripping his outstretched hand with a gasp. Suddenly, as if the curtain had been drawn and was revealing the actor beneath the mask, Henry Carter's features became very bleak and lifeless. His skin was a deathly white, as icy and flawless as marble. He suddenly looked very striking, yet his eyes are what drew the most attention. Pure red, they were – bright red orbs gazed into my brown eyes with such lust and famishment.

His parted lips revealed his perfect, white teeth and I shivered as his tongue ran over his front teeth...as if he were ready to devour a meal. Life rushed through me and I felt a sensation of choking streaming through the veins in my neck. The lack of breath was what brought me into reality again and I found myself staring at our clasped hands. I glanced into the blood-red orbs again and trembled under Mr Carter's frozen touch.

Fear pulsed through my bloodstream and I immediately pulled my hand away from Henry Carter's. His enhanced features vanished as soon as our hands no longer touched. His skin was no longer flawlessly pale and his eyes had faded back into a dark brown. His hair lost its vibrant tones and his whole physique lost its shapely quality.

Once again, Henry Carter looked like an ordinary human being.

"Why are you so cold?" I murmured with wide-eyes.

A smirk skimmed across Mr Carter's face and he let out a low chuckle. "You know, you've put quite a setback on my original plan, Doveblood," He spoke in a velvety voice, mysterious and terrifying. A breath caught in my throat as he easily repeated what I was.

_Oh, come on! On the second day of me knowing of my witchy heritage and someone's _already_ after me?_ My thoughts whined in dismay. I took a long step backwards, putting my hands up in defence. I kept my expression as blank as possible, desperately trying to keep the fearful emotions from leaking free. My lips were dry, yet I only just managed to choke out, "What are you...?"

He raised his eyebrow with a humourless laugh. "When Imogene told me that you were a Doveblood, I was very delighted. You see, I've been running low on your kind's blood."

_Imogene? _I thought in fright._ She has something to do with this red-eyed psycho?_ "What can my b-b-blood do for...for you?" I demanded, still taking unsteady steps away from this mystifying creature.

A charming smile danced onto his face and he flashed forward with inhuman speed. With his finger and his thumb, he tightly held my chin and pulled my face inches from his. Freezing gasps of air grazed my cheeks and I squirmed under this man's glare. Once his skin was in contact with mine, his red eyes and enhanced features were revealed to my vision again.

I let out a shudder, looking around in panic. _Can't_ anybody_ see that I'm about to be harassed by this insane monster?_ My thoughts screamed dreadfully. I tried to pull away from Henry Carter, yet his hold on my face tightened with every move I made.

"Don't fight me, Doveblood!" He growled viciously. "It'll only make your death more painful, which will kill him all the more. How lovely, he won't even know what hit him! I can only imagine it, seeing him rive in pain as he feels the bond break between you."

Confusion and anger pulsed through me, my nostrils flared furiously and I glared into his venomous eyes. "Get your hands off of me!" I hissed tearfully. My hands found their way to his icy chest and I shoved him back, feeling strength flow into my arms and wrists.

He lost his grip on me and looked taken aback by my sudden outburst of force.

Yet, my fighting only made his delight grow and I felt myself cower from his lifeless laughter. Again, Henry Carter looked perfectly human with his hands no longer on me. _His touch makes him look inhuman_, I realised. I needed to get as far away from this man as possible. He wanted my _blood_, for reasons I couldn't comprehend, and I wasn't prepared to give it to him without a fight.

"You know," He began as I started to take multiple steps backwards. I spun around, as he slowly approached me, and I bolted towards my grandparents' front door. Though, as soon as my hand clutched the doorknob, I felt a freezing hand grip my forearm and violently twist me around. Henry Carter was pressing me against the door, leaving no space for me to escape. "I could save him."

"What are you talking about?" I breathed, thrusting him backwards with my trembling hands. "Let go of me now!"

"Your grandfather. I know what's killing him, Dusk," He hissed with narrowed eyes. "I can make her stop. I can tell her to reverse the spell and he'll remain alive."

_Imogene Brooklyn_ was the name that sliced through my mind and tears welled up into my eyes, threatening to spill over my rapidly blinking eyelashes. "What?" I demanded breathlessly. "Imogene, r-right?"

"Yes, Imogene," He nodded with a growl. "Firstly, our goal was to wipe your stubborn grandfather out of the picture and then bribe your pathetically poor parents into selling their share of Black's business. Though, when _you_ came along, it changed the plan completely."

Shock pierced every emotion and dizziness threw me into a pit of despair. "Imogene's killing my grandfather with a spell?" I questioned with painful heartbeats.

"It's the truth, Dusk," He shrugged carelessly. "And you have a choice."

A hundred things were zooming through my brain and I felt like throwing myself to the ground, begging this evil monster to set my grandfather free of his horrible cancer. "What's the compromise?" I questioned. "You obviously want something in particular...especially from me."

"Well, I was going to drink your blood at first," It seemed as if he was still debating that concept.

_A blood-drinker? _I thought with a gasp._ Vampire..._ "And what would that achieve?" I barely choked out.

"Drinking Doveblood conceals our kind from the human eye. We look perfectly human to the people around us," He explained, seeming nonchalant about the matter. Then, he stared into my terrified eyes and tightly gripped my wrist, revealing his blood-red orbs with his touch. "Only touch can reveal what I truly am to your kind. Not many of us have found the perks of drinking your blood, which is good. If everyone knew of Dovebloods, you'd be the most hunted species by the most secretly feared predators in the world."

_Vampire_ was the only thought that snapped through my dazed mind. "But...you haven't d-decided to dr-drink my b-b-blood...vampire."

"Is that what you think I am?" He laughed, eventually letting go of my aching wrist.

"Am I incorrect in my assumptions?" I raised my eyebrows.

"No," He only shook his head coolly.

"Then tell me what you want!" I growled tearfully. "And get out of here before you hurt somebody...other than my family and me."

"I'll tell you what I want, Doveblood," Again, Henry's voice became as low as a whisper. "I want you to quit."

A frown swept across my face and I shook my head. "Quit what?"

"Resign from your job as a nanny. Leave BlackSwan Estate, never return, and let us deal with Jacob Black."

The words sounded painful to my ears, though I had to keep a calm exterior. "You probably mean _kill_ him," I snarled with clenched fists.

Henry Carter growled, pressing my harder against the door and I winced as my back cracked under the pressure. "That doesn't concern you...and I could still easily kill you and your family, you know. You're the perfect meal, Doveblood, and I know your grandmother and mother would have some magical worth as well."

"If you touch _any_ of my family members-" I began threateningly.

"I don't need to touch them!" He hissed furiously. "Imogene can simply whisper a few magic words and they're dead within one night. You're lucky, she's killing your grandfather slowly and giving you time to debate your options."

I cringed at his taunting words. _Debate my options?_ I thought in panic. "Fine, what are my choices?" I finally asked with a dreadful grimace.

Henry Carter took a step away from me, yet I didn't try to escape, even with my fingers tightly curled around the doorknob. I knew I had no choice and I'd be forced to listen. I waited for him to speak and, when he did, I knew I'd never be the same again. The villain looked into my eyes with a calm, human manner. Though, my vampire accusations were still zigzagging through my exhausted mind.

"Well, you could remain a nanny and try to protect the Blacks from my control. Though, I've been planning this attack for a _very_ long time and you've found yourself right in the middle of my storm, Doveblood. I doubt you'd be able to find your way out of my webs."

"I'm not leaving BlackSwan," I stated stubbornly. "They'll be defenceless against Imogene's magic if I do."

"You don't know the first thing of magic!" He _tsk_ed incredulously. "And you could easily leave your job," He countered. "You'd come back home, finish your teaching degree and have your family close by. Forget about your silly job, Dusk, they don't need you. We're not even planning to hurt them, you know."

"Then...what do you want from Sarah and Jacob Black?" I questioned slowly.

"They're just a little _peace-offering_ that I've been meaning to send," He shrugged innocently. "And your grandfather's life is yours. Imogene will simply reverse the spell and he'll be well by the end of the month if you do what we ask."

"And if I refuse your peace-offering?"

"Vincent will be dead by the end of the month," His stated with an emotionless, merciless expression.

I cringed and thought frightfully, _where's Grandmother Aisha?_

I knew Henry Carter was lying about Sarah and Jacob Black, he would hurt them and their deaths would remain on my shoulders. Though, if I refused to quit my job at BlackSwan, Grandpa's death will forever be on my conscience. Why couldn't I break the cancer spell myself? Did Imogene have to _reverse_ the spell or could I break it with my Doveblood magic?

I couldn't believe this was happening!

We had been tricked all along – even before I met Imogene Brooklyn and her rotten associate, Henry Carter. She had been killing my grandfather with her dark magic so his business investments would go to my parents after he died and Carter & Brooklyn would induce them into selling them. I wanted this man out of my sight, yet his presence would haunt my mind forever.

Alas, something inside of me was urging me to deny Henry's offer of saving my grandfather.

Vincent McNamara had lived a long, prosperous life with his loving wife, daughter and grandchildren. To see my grandfather die would be a horrible, unforgettable experience. Though, I couldn't let Henry Carter take a twelve-year-old's life, along with her father's instead. My grandfather was in his late seventies, what would he have done if he knew of my situation? There was always a chance that I mightn't succeed in my quest to keep the Blacks safe.

I'd lose my grandfather for nothing...

I stared in Henry Carter's eyes. "If I quit – I save my grandfather and I never see BlackSwan again...which means they're lives will be on the line," I clarified. "And if I stay – Grandpa Vincent dies and I'm able to do everything in my power to keep the Blacks safe while I work."

"It's your choice, Doveblood," He smiled coldly. "Though, I think we both know your grandfather's life is the right future to save."

My expression became fierce and I took a step away from the supporting door, pointing an angry finger at Henry Carter. "You think wrong, Vampire," I snarled viciously. "I would rather die a thousand deaths than have _my_ Sarah's blood on my hands. Stay away from them!"

"You've made your decision then?" He growled furiously, narrowing his eyes. "You'd rather have your grandfather's blood on your hands?"

I couldn't reply stably, for if I tried, I'd break down into frantic and breathless sobs. What kind of person was I? I wanted to think with my heart, yet my mind was too full for me to decide otherwise. Destiny had forced me to choose and now I had come to my conclusion. "You...you need to l-leave."

Henry Carter's expression was livid and I now realised I had to escape before he tried to hurt me anymore. I spun around, sucking in a sharp breath, and reached for the doorknob again. Feeling my heartbeats roar, I turned the knob carefully and opened the door an inch. Opening it a crack, I feared my tears were giving my apprehension away.

"Not so fast, Doveblood," A pale hand slammed the door closed and I gulped as something cold snaked around my neck. Icy fingers slid over my skin, feeling my blood thunderously flow underneath the monster's touch.

I closed my eyes, my lips parting as I tried to breathe as deeply as I could. "Let me go," I ordered feebly.

"You're stronger than I thought, Dusk," His voice left ominous shivers as it swept over my ear. "Alas, your heartbeat gives you away."

"I don't make deals with the devil," I hissed, trying to wrench out of his grip. His fingers tightened around my neck and I began to lose my heaving breaths. I whimpered, elbowing Henry in the ribs as many times as I could. Yet, I only felt as if my elbow was hitting bricks and my arms ached. "Let me go!" I screamed, struggling under his suffocating hold. "Gran!" I screeched loudly. "Grandma Aisha, help me!"

Henry Carter's hand tightened and my voice was suddenly snatched away from me. "Shut-up! Or I'll snap your neck as you speak."

My breaths became jagged as I lost the strength to fight as vigorously. Fear burned through every part of my being and my legs became weak and tremulous. My eyes were heavy, for the lack of oxygen was cutting off my ability to move.

_How has this all happened? _My thoughts cried frantically,_ this can't be how my story ends!_

"Dusk!" was the horrified voice I heard from the other side of the front door. The icy fingers instantly released me and I was violently thrown to the side. A ferocious growl ripped through Henry Carter's pale lips and he glared at the wide-eyed figure that burst through the front door.

Grandma Aisha's anxious eyes met mine as I barely balanced myself on a table on the porch. Her hand immediately outstretched and she grabbed the first piece of me she could get hold of. With my shirt fisted in her hand, she pulled me forward and I leapt into the house.

Henry Carter let out an animalistic roar, forcefully gripped my shoulder and I let out a pained cry. Gran continued to yank me into her home, throwing me behind her and fearlessly standing before Henry Carter with a stern expression. A scream sliced through the air, an agonised and tormented screech that burned my senses.

Thankfully, my back was facing Henry Carter and Grandma Aisha and I could not see horrendous scene behind me. When I turned around, I collapsed into tears and felt two firm arms around me as I burst into terrified hysterics. There, in front of me–after I spun around to see whose voice let out the deafening scream–was Henry Carter with a large, wooden, knifelike stake protruding from his abdomen.

I heard the sudden thud as his knees smashed upon the wooden floor and he clutched his abdomen, which held the wooden stake, in excruciation. With that, Henry Carter's eyes closed and he let out a jagged breath before his head met the ground. My grandmother's arms curled around me as tears streamed down my face and she buried my head into her chest, slamming the door locked behind us.

"Dusk, you need to get out of here now!" She whispered worriedly. I looked into her teary eyes questioningly, feeling my whole body shake in horror. She clutched my hand, tears cascading down her miserable face. "That vampire isn't dead, Dusk. He's only unconscious from the blow of a witch's stake. I didn't knife him in the heart, which means he'll wake up in a matter of minutes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded as we swiftly ran into the living room. "Vampires – they're real! That man just wanted to drink my blood! What's next? I'm on the verge of collapsing in pure shock."

My grandmother seemed lost in her own horrific world. "Lord, help us!" She prayed and scurried into the spare room. "Dusk...now that you know of vampires, you're a target to their empire. I couldn't tell you because I knew this would happen. Do you know what they do to humans who have knowledge of their kind?" She cried from the spare room while I sat, tensely shaking on the couch.

_Vampire Empire?_ I thought in terror. "What...what do th-they do?" I stammered, yearning for a corner to hide in.

My grandmother entered the living room breathlessly, holding two strange objects in her hands. They were wooden like the object in Henry Carter's abdomen. They were small, yet they looked deadly and sharp, carved with strange symbols and emblems. They looked like typical stakes but their mystic carvings made them look like historical artefacts.

"They kill them with no mercy. Once the Ancients realise what Doveblood can do for vampires, we'll be the most hunted species by the most secretly feared predators in the world. You need to leave Washington _now_...for, when that immortal goes back to his leaders and reports the existence of objects that can destroy vampires, you'll be the most wanted Doveblood on Earth."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Things are getting intense because everyone's life is now on the line. Do you think she made the right choice? Do you think she should have chosen her grandfather over Sarah and Jacob...or vice-versa? Please review, I'd love to hear some feedback!**


	21. Restless Futures

**Chapter Twenty-One: Restless Futures  
>Dusk Malveya's POV<br>22****nd**** of December**

Tears rolled down my face as my shaky hand scribbled over a white piece of paper. Leaning against my bedside table in the dark, I sniffled after a tear splashed against my letter, causing a watermark to form on the thin page. Too many things had happened yesterday – too many things were forcing me into a corner, straining me from the life I had once endured. I lived the life on an oblivion, an unknown face in the crowd. Now, I had a target on my heart, a tormenting aim that was ready to be shot at by a race of red-eyed monsters.

_I need to leave, dear family,_ I wrote tearfully. _There have been recent developments in the BlackSwan Household and I am desperately needed at my working station. I promise, I will call as soon as I arrive in Colorado. Please accept my upmost apologies, dear family – I never intended on leaving Forks so suddenly...or so quickly. Though, the problems in Colorado are dire and I'm afraid I can't ignore my obligation of returning. _

_Merry Christmas to you all, I hope you have the happiest of times! _

_Matt, Nate: please be nice to Mum & Dad on Christmas Day...and don't barge in on them at five O'clock in the morning._

_And happy birthday dear, little sister – I wish I could be there when you finally blow out your sixteen candles. Make sure to make a mighty wish, as childish as your friends might say it is. _

_Please, tell Grandma Aisha & Grandpa Vincent that I love them dearly and I won't break my duties to this family. _

_There is thundering ache in my heart and I'm left in misery as I leave you this wintery midnight. Every time it rains, I'll think of Forks and you'll be on my mind...and I'll feel like the sun's finally coming out as the clouds are conjured by winter._

_Endless love from your most loyal family member, Dusk._

Breathing back the hot tears, I finished jotting down the _leaving letter_ to my family, knowing that departing would place them in a safer position. As painful as this left me, I knew I'd have to sacrifice my emotions for their wellbeing. This evil vampire, and his vile plans, would follow me back to Colorado...and my family wouldn't be as plagued by these well-hidden hunters.

Unfortunately, I knew that my grandfather's health would decrease immensely and we'd lose him within the month. When I tried to console my grandmother about the news, she simply acknowledged this horrific fact with a firm nod and returned to her busy preparation for my swift departure from Washington. After Henry Carter's confrontation with us, Grandma saw the need to get me out of state while Henry Carter was still traumatised by the weapon she'd previously used on him.

Grandma told me that vampires thought they were indestructible, unless they were torn into pieces and burnt to ash, which was impossible with our lack of strength. Yet, no vampire had knowledge of wooden witch's stakes, for they thought they were only a myth. Though, thousands of years ago, the Dovebloods of Treya created stakes to kill any immortal threat to our people.

Vampires, who came into contact with these lethal stakes, never lived to tell the unbelievable tale of such a simply crafted weapon. Grandma Aisha had just broken a Treyan law by not killing Henry Carter when she staked him. Now, Henry Carter could be on the run, desperately trying to spread the news of this incredibly threatening weapon. Thereafter, our lives would be snatched away from us, since vampires don't like threats...especially human ones.

This information was purely from Grandma Aisha, yet she seemed to know exactly what she was saying.

I had asked her many questions yesterday. When I asked her why she didn't kill Henry Carter with one blow of this amazing witch's stake, she simply gave me a pointed look and replied: "Dusk, I am not a Doveblood and I am not equipped to kill a vampire. Staking a vampire in the heart takes a lot of practise and training for a simple human...like me. You, however, are now gifted with the instincts of staking vampires. You are a full-fledged Doveblood; staking vampires will come to you like finding the rhythm in Caribbean music."

This statement frightened me more than anything. Would I have to learn how to defend myself by physically staking vampires in the heart? Did I truly have the instincts of combat with a creature that had the strength of a hundred men?_ Where would I find more stakes if I ran out? _The last question, I actually took the time to ask Grandma Aisha yesterday.

"There are very few stakes in the world now," She replied solemnly, holding up a crudely carved stake, letting me observe its shape and structure. "A few are given to each family-tree from the Kingdom of Treya. I've inherited a few as our Doveblood ancestors passed. I have seven–at present–and you will take four back to Colorado with you. Keep them safe, Dusk, and don't use them unless you're in dire needs. Remember, you need to learn quite a lot of magic. Though, using the stake will be easy for you, so that should protect you in your magic's stead."

In Treyan law, a Doveblood is sworn to the secrecy of witch's stakes. If stakes were given to the wrong creatures, it would cause an astronomical war between the immortals – a war which entailed Earth as its battlefield.

I, myself, was terrified by the fact of vampires living among humans. Though, apparently, they were easily identifiable to a witch's eyes. Now, with vampires finding the advantages of Doveblood, that identification might change abruptly. I couldn't go around feeling people's skin so I knew if they were a vampire who drank Doveblood to hide their unnaturally alluring features!

Looking up from the paper I was writing on, I shuddered as I imagined the rest of my family getting involved in this mess. My mother knew enough as it was, I was relieved she didn't know about vampires, too. Somehow, I think Mum wouldn't be able to accept the facts of creatures living above us in the food-chain.

* * *

><p>Leaving the short letter sealed on my bedside table, I stood to my feet, refusing to let anymore tears hit the floor. I picked up my suitcase, and my new chest of stakes, and began to descend downstairs in the pitch-darkness. I tried to move as silently and swiftly as I could, desperately wanting to leave before I ignored my grandmother's advice and stayed in the warmth of my family's home.<p>

_This will be the test of sacrifice,_ I realised after I reached to front door.

With my fingers around the cool doorknob, I turned around and saw my soundless, warm, peaceful home. My eyes searched through the darkness, as if I was trying to find my way still atmosphere. I looked up and saw a framed picture hanging from the wall. It was Aria, happily standing in a group of smiling faces. None of the faces looked familiar, yet they all seemed to meld into one family.

Aria stood in front, laying her head on someone's shoulder, grinning into the camera as he gazed at her. It was a teenage boy, tall and lean, holding a small smile. He had copper skin and creamy, brown eyes with jet-black hair that casually fell over his firm shoulders. He was wearing a chequered shirt, black jeans and a grey blazer. His shy eyes gazed at an oblivious Aria, who didn't even notice the delirious expression he had when she posed next to him. His soft smile matched the rest of his features; they were light and untouched by any sort of messiness.

Below the lovely picture, I read the words: **best friends' bonds hold so fast!** I looked at the boy again. _Zachery Swan_, I realised and quickly took in the other faces. I smiled, finally seeing the boy Aria had been telling me about for so long. I stored an image of him in my memory, finally putting a face to a name.

I looked away from the picture with a sad tear. _It comes down to this, Dusk_, I thought_. If I want to keep that smiling Aria alive...I'm going to have to walk out that door._

Sucking in a deep breath, I turned the knob, pushed the door open and felt winter's chills instantly slap into my cheeks. I rushed out the door, closing it behind me, not wanting to disturb anyone while they slept. Scurrying down the snowy pathway, holding my suitcases tightly, I located the cab I had called fifteen minutes ago. The cab's headlights flashed to catch my attention and I duly followed the flaring light.

Nerves and adrenaline made me run faster and steadier. My long curls and thick coat billowed out as I ran, steam rising from my fast breaths. Careful not to slip over the icy sidewalk, I finally reached to cab and pulled the door open. Throwing in my luggage, I jumped in, trying to steady my wild breaths.

"Cold night, huh?" The cabbie greeted politely, catching my eye in the rear-view mirror. The middle-aged driver gave me a tired smile, his eyes weary, yet his voice respectful.

I gave the cabbie a smile, unable to breathe while I closed the door and replied, "Its freezing."

"The airport, right?" He questioned with a frown.

"Yes," I responded expressionlessly.

The cabbie nodded and promptly switched the car's gears. The car turned around with one, swift turn of the steering-wheel after I buckled myself in. Holding my chest of stakes in my lap, I shed a single tear as I watched my home become a small dot in the distance. I gazed into the lightless, soundless, motionless characteristics of Forks at midnight.

We quickly passed La Push and I smiled as I heard the waves crashing up against the distant cliffs. La Push is a laidback reservation, calm and secluded. I'd take my brothers and sister to the beaches of La Push, letting them roam the miles of stretched land. Green and grey weaved upon First Beach's floor, for grass would still sprout in winter while sandy pebbles washed onto the shores.

La a Push is not a posh city or a luxurious building; it is a place where you'd find peace and silence. I, myself, felt a tranquil atmosphere in ever quiet La Push. Seeing the familiar, crashing waves of the ocean and the ominous woodlands in the distance again would easily convince me to stay in Washington. Luckily, I wasn't standing on First Beach, and I was only living in a memory.

Thinking of La Push made me think of Aria and her Native friend, Zachery. I felt Aria would be the most angry at me for leaving.

I had promised to meet her deaf, best friend and his family on my Christmas break. I'll admit, I never liked the idea of being thrown into a sea of new people. Though, Aria told me so much of Zachery Swan, I felt like I knew him already. I felt a settled easiness whenever my sister talked about his calm, composed nature. I felt I'd be able to get along with Zachary fairly smoothly…yet, that chance was probably no longer standing.

"Heading anywhere in particular, Miss?" The cabbie drew me out of my disappointed thoughts with his curious question.

I glanced into the rear-view mirror, where his grey eyes met mine. My face was emotionless, yet I feared my tone gave me away, "Actually, I'm returning to work. I'm a nanny...and I need to go back to my station," I clarified.

"At _midnight_?" He seemed amused, confused and surprised by my short statement.

I gave the middle-aged man a hard stare. "My station's in Colorado – there's a six hour time difference, you see. I want to arrive at the appropriate time," Technically, I didn't lie; I only left the core of the truth in its shell.

"Oh, I understand," The man replied apologetically, as if he felt bad for jumping to suspicious conclusions. "My company don't get many people ordering cabs from Forks. It's unusual."

"Most people walk everywhere in Forks," I stated glumly. "We don't have many needs for quick transport."

"Are you glad to return to Colorado, Miss?" He asked. "The role of a nanny must be an interesting job."

I thought my tearstained eyes and solemn expression would imply my stress of leaving. "I'd rather stay in Forks," I shrugged dolefully. "But it pays the bills...and I have good colleagues."

The cabbie nodded and left the conversation at that. The atmosphere fell silent, comfortable, untouched by anymore nosy questions. As I relaxed, I stared to realise how exhausting my day had actually been. I had been on alert for the past twenty-four hours and, sitting in that confined cab, had felt no different. Reassessing my new world left wasps fuming in my stomach.

My eyelids became awfully heavy and my head stung of cold as my forehead slumped against the icy window.

I felt a familiar darkness engulf, snatching me away with its alluring dreams. I sighed, glancing at my chest of stakes, wishing I could find a way to drain myself of exhaustion. Was that a spell I could cast? I knew I shouldn't have slept; I needed to be awake to fight the demons. _Maybe not_, I pondered,_ maybe Imogene and her evils can haunt me in my dreams as well. That _is_ when I feel most vulnerable...when I'm asleep and letting my subconscious play tricks with reality._

That realisation startled me and I sat up straight, fighting away the droopy eyes and deep breaths. _How human can I be...now that I'm _not_ anymore? _I wondered with a scowl.

**23****rd**** of December**

_Dusk, you can do this, _I thought as I walked up the driveway with my head held high.

I didn't let my hands shake and I didn't divert my eyes from the path ahead of me. As to prove I could clearly stare into this new window of supernaturalism, I took long strides with deep breaths._ She can't hurt us...not here, not now. Give yourself time, Dusk; learn more than she's capable of imagining. She's not going to win; not now I know the truth. If she thinks she's had the last laugh, she can think again. I will succeed; I shall not play by the rules this time. _

"The winner takes it all," I murmured to myself, breathing in the icy air of Colorado. Within a few moments of confident walking, I found myself staring at the front door of the BlackSwan Mansion. Expectedly, the butterflies arose as I fisted my hand and beat it against the door. I blinked back the forming tears of fear, unyielding to the promise of strength I made to myself.

On the other side of the door, I heard the shuffling of feet on the polished floor and my heartbeats fluttered erratically. I had never been so nervous about someone opening a door to greet me. Feeling my chest heave, I watched as the brass doorknob turned and the duly door opened. With my eyes so focused on the door answerer, I forgot to try to pull a pleasant smile or polite gesture.

"Dusk?" was the stunned reply I received from Joanne Smith. I was relieved that she answered the door; she could easily calm me down with one of her caring hugs and reassuring words. Though, her expression didn't look very thrilled to see me. I had only been gone for three days, yet she didn't look surprised that I was back so soon. She strangely looked horrified – her soft, green eyes were wide and her light, delicate skin had paled immensely.

One I heard her sharp breaths from where I stood, fear struck me and I assumed the worst after I took in her frantic stance. "Joanne?" I frowned. "Jo, what's wrong? Has something happened?"

Joanne held the door opened only a crack, as if she was trying to block out my presence from the others. Her expression remained frightful and she bit her lip. "What are you doing back so soon?" She demanded. "You weren't expected until the 27th. It's only the 23rd, Dusk!"

I'd rehearsed my excuse over and over again in the flight from Forks, yet no words appeared to be forming on my lips. My mind couldn't work on those lying levels yet; I only wanted to understand why Joanne looked so frightened. "Tell me what's wrong?" I questioned before I could give her any story. "What happened? Why are you so nervous? Did something happen to Sarah?" Sarah was my main concern, though I hoped she understood that I was worried about my _whole_ family here.

Joanne's eyes ran past me before her pale green orbs met mine and I was filled with anticipation once she opened her mouth to reply. Her hand outstretched and quickly clasped my own before forcefully pulling me into the warm, familiar house. I was thrown into the hallway, dropping my suitcase below the hooks for our coats. Her back faced me as she swiftly closed and locked the door.

When she turned around, Joanne had composed herself, though her eyes still darted from place to place. My frown never ceased and, when I was suddenly engulfed with a massive hug by Jo, I knew something was wrong. She held me tightly, as if trying to protect me from the darkness within these walls. "We tried to call you," She whispered, staring into my eyes with a sad smile.

"You did?" I gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't have much time at home."

"What happened? Why did you return after three days, Dusk?"

I opened my mouth the reply, though the words of another voice overtook the breath of air my sentence would fill. "Dusk, you're home!"

I turned around to see an excited Kallista Smith; her beautiful brown eyes were bright with gleeful delight. Her auburn ringlets bounced around her waist as she bounded down the hall, grinning joyfully. A cheerful smile instantly graced my face as the little girl leapt into my arms. I held Kally on my hip, our brown eyes locking with enthusiasm. "Hey, Kally."

"Mum said you'd be home in no time," Kally stated, glancing at her wary mother. "She was really right!"

My nerves didn't react well to Kallista's true statement. I didn't have time to reply because another deep voice entered our conversation, "Maybe that'll make you listen to your mum a little more, Kally."

Kally looked up to meet Ben's smug eyes. She only rolled her own, poking her tongue out at him. "I do listen to Mummy."

Ben rolled his eyes in the same manner Kally did. _Sometimes...I swear they're related_, I marvelled. "Right. I'm just never there when you do."

Joanne smiled at their teasing, shaking her head with an exasperated smile. "At least you're home to break up their bickering, Dusk," Her pale green eyes met mine and something behind her pleasant face made me anxious. "I'm afraid everyone's been a little..._edgy_ while you've been gone."

"Why?" I asked.

Ben's cheeky smiled faltered, Kally's excitement vanished and Joanne's true emotions surfaced. Fear grazed her delicate, fairylike beauty as she replied, "I fear Sarah is the case."

Panic seized me in its claws and my breath caught in my throat. "Is she hurt? Has she been upset? Is it something to do with Imogene and Mr Black?"

"Imogene blabbed to Black about Sarah's schooling," Ben clarified with a heavy sigh. "He nearly fired us because we concealed it from him."

This made my eyes grow wide. "What?" I exclaimed incredulously.

"It's true," Joanne answered with a small nod.

"That's unbelievable!"

Though, honestly, I wasn't surprised that Imogene told Mr Black about Sarah's schooling. I could imagine her doing something so nasty after she _promised_ she wouldn't say anything to Mr Black until Sarah felt it was time to share the truth. Though, the shock still hit me like a wave. Telling him about the secrets we kept was the cherry on top for the cake of trust Imogene tried to serve Mr Black.

**Flashback: Underneath Those Flashy Smiles**

_"I mean, Imogene isn't that bad."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Yeah, I guess. Hey, do you know that she knows I go to school?"_

_"No way!" I exclaimed with wide-eyes. "Seriously? Does she truly know?"_

_"Yep," Sarah nodded, pursing her lips. "When I enrolled into school, in grade three, I was put into a class with Bridget Brooklyn – her little sister. Imogene found out about my schooling almost immediately. Bridget was at my birthday party by the way. Imogene confronted me about it and I swore she was going to tell Dad. Though, she told me that it will __never__ be her place to tell my father something that is only for him and me to know. She was discomforted by the secrecy and the whole idea of putting something behind my own father's back."_

_I nodded, taking in this information. Imogene's words seemed rational and well thought out; they seemed responsible as well as kind. "That was nice of her," I thought aloud. "Does she expect you to tell your father anytime soon?"_

_"No, not really. She didn't say anything major about it, I mean."_

Why does that sound strange to me?_ I thought absentmindedly._

**End of Flashback**

After I remembered the conversation I had with Sarah-Isabelle on the 18th, I quickly realised something.

"I wasn't surprised," Ben muttered, his eyes darkening in fury. "That's something she'd likely do to our family. I mean, she only wants to rip us apart. You have so many examples to prove that's her goal."

"She was never going to let Sarah tell Mr Black," I agreed, my mind swarming with ponderings. "She used this as a way to distance us when she felt most vulnerable. I knew it sounded strange when Sarah told me that Imogene didn't make a big deal of telling her father soon."

Ben frowned in confusion. "She used the truth as a way to manipulate all of us?"

"And gain power," I added and nodded. "She was waiting until her position in Mr Black's life was threatened. She'd spring it on him and then she'd look like the hero because she was the one to sum up the courage and tell him the truth."

"I don't believe it. She can't be so cruel," Joanne breathed, shaking her head, glancing between Ben and me.

Ben put his arm around Jo. "Jo, you know her deep down. You can't always give people the benefit of the doubt."

Joanne looked down, her eyes sad and cheerless.

"Why would Imogene be so mean and try to make us look like the bad guys?" Kally asked, maturely keeping up with our fast pace conversation. For a nine-year-old, reality was a clear window into Kallista's thoughts. She looked towards her mother triumphantly. "I bet she really is a sorceress, Mummy!"

Ironic agreement and fearful emotions threatened to spill over my mask of thought. I bit my lip, fighting back the weeping laughter as I stared at the intelligent Kallista. She was smart enough to realise that Imogene had a strange power over Mr Black and that she had a knack for achieving her vengeful desires. This girl would grow to be something great, I realised.

Joanne clicked her tongue in disapproval, shaking her head. "Kally, time after time, I tell you that Imogene Brooklyn _isn't_ a sorceress. Honestly, where do you get these ridiculous ideas?"

"Yes, she is!" Kally looked to me expectantly. "Isn't she, Dusk?"

Kally's eyes were understanding and hopeful, as if she was eager for me to tell the truth. I frowned. _She doesn't know, does she? _I thought. "Why would you think I'd know more than anyone else, Kally?" I queried after placing her on the ground.

Ben shot me a questioning look, seeming to take me words in with sceptic thoughts.

Kally's face fell and her expression lost the emotion of hopefulness, only understanding was in her. "No reason," She murmured, her eyes casting over the floor in sadness.

_Kally can't know what Imogene is!_ I thought as I stared at the little, disappointed girl. _No more than a nine-year-old imagination would assume, right?_

Jo took Kally's hand, leading her away from our group. "Come on, sweetie, let's go upstairs and tell Sarah that Dusk's come home. I bet she'd be excited to see her again. We'll make our famous, homemade ice-cream to celebrate her return, shall we?"

Kally gave me another hopeful look, seeming to still have faith in the unknown truth. A wistful smile graced her pretty face as Joanne led her upstairs. The look in her eyes was that of wise knowledge, like she'd prepared for what was ahead of us. Her eyes returned to her mother and she grinned innocently. "Sure, Mummy."

After the Smith girls ascended upstairs to retrieve Sarah, I was forced to meet Ben's stern stare. I tried to give him a smile, though his eyes were too fierce for me to even blink. "Tell the truth, Dusk," He ordered expressionlessly. "How did you just crack that mystery? How did you just realise what Imogene Brooklyn's intentions were?"

I blinked feverishly, thrown by his demand. "I..." I began breathlessly. "I'm not sure. Luck?"

Ben's eyes darkened. "I know you're not telling us something. I can feel it, Dusk," He muttered in a low, barely audible voice. Leaning in his face, I suddenly felt very aware of his observing eyes. "Tell me, I won't say anything to Jo."

My breaths stammered after I realised wasn't as opaque as I wished to seem. "I can't," I hissed, pushing my hands against Ben's chest, trying to form some space between us. "It'll put everyone in danger, Ben."

"Is that why you returned so early? Because you found out something _dangerous_," His voice remained a whisper, though his face was full of new emotions.

"Why are _you_ suddenly the detective?" I muttered, glaring into his light brown eyes. It hurt to be so firm with such a brotherly friend but I had to keep my secrets enclosed.

"Because I kn-" Ben was sharply cut off by a sickly-sweet voice that made my skin crawl. We both spun around, peering at a face that made my eyes burn. Imogene Brooklyn swiftly offered us a warm smile and I pleasantly returned the fake expression. Though, behind our smiles, a seething hatred was fuming.

"Welcome home, Dusk. We weren't expecting you home so soon."

All of this hatred, which I'd been mentally suppressing, had bubbled to the top like a volcano and I struggled to find my stability. Imogene's evil, emerald orbs met mine and a smile graced her angelic face. Her persona still seemed sweet, innocent and anyone would've suspected a gracious character from such a beautiful face. Alas, I could clearly read between the lines now I had truth as my glasses.

I controlled my anger easily and composed myself with a deep breath. Though, I could still see the irritation on Imogene's face. I shuffled forward, standing in front of Ben instead of behind of him. "I'm glad to be home," I stated fearlessly.

"It'll be wonderful to have you for Christmas, you know. I know everyone has being missing you dearly," Imogene's eyes flickered towards Ben and her face hardened. "Ben, can you go upstairs and tell the ladies to remain in their rooms for a few minutes?" She requested with a cold, heartless smile. "Dusk and Jacob need to have a little chat and I think we'd prefer some modest peace while they converse."

Ben shot me an anxious look, remaining rigid for a few long moments. I could tell he didn't want to leave me and I was thankful for his considerate worry.

I bit my lip, forcing a tight smile. "It's okay, Ben," My whisper was barely audible. "I don't want you getting in trouble."

Unaware of my reassuring comments, Imogene's eyes narrowed suspiciously. I mirrored her mistrusting expression, clenching my fists.

Ben placed a calming hand on my shoulder, as if he sensed my angry thoughts, and my hands immediately unclenched. Glancing towards Imogene, he gave her a respectful nod. "Of course, Miss Brooklyn," He obeyed, his hand slipping from my shoulder as he began to walk away.

Before he walked upstairs, Ben turned to give Imogene another wary look once he was standing behind her on the staircase. His eyes met mine and I could tell he was resisting her order. Though, another reassuring smile from me persuaded him to ascend upstairs, vanishing from our sight.

My eyes shifted to Imogene's and they hardened, my face becoming emotionless. "Does Mr Black _really_ want to talk to me...or did you just want Ben out of the room?"

"Of course he does," Imogene replied with the same nauseating smile, her brilliant eyes sparkling of playfulness. "Jacob has a lot to talk about, Dusk"

"What have I done exactly?"

"You didn't inform him that Sarah went to school," She simply stated.

"He should be angry with you, too. You only told him after _three_ years," I snapped. "Three years of _countless_ opportunities to dob us in. Don't think I don't know why you told him. I know you want me out of the picture – you want to get me fired so I don't speak a word of what you _really_ are to the family."

"And what am I _really_, Dusk?" She raised her eyebrows, putting her hands on her hips in defence. "Jacob can never be angry with me long. I did everything for this family's good."

Her words made something inside of me ache and I desperately fought the fearful emotions. "You have _alibi_ for everything, don't you?" I growled.

"Not everything," She smirked wickedly. "You're right. He wouldn't understand why I suddenly told him after so long. There wouldn't be a reason for that."

"So you use a few toxic spells to smooth things over, huh?" I snarled. "Don't worry. Your associate, Henry Carter, clarified everything yesterday."

Imogene's eyes widened and she snapped her finger lips. "Shut-up, Doveblood!" She hissed, looking around frantically. "Do you know how much trouble we'll get into if you mention him to anyone?"

"_We'll_ get in trouble?" I raised my eyebrow. "Oh, I don't think so, Dragon-blood. I don't have anything to do with _that_ psychopath. He's the one who told me to let you kill Sarah and her father instead of my grandfather."

"Maybe you should've taken him up on that offer," She growled, her eyes still bounced from place to place.

My eyes darkened, fury boiling in my blood. _She's taking this too far,_ I realised. She acted as if a person's life was just another object to throw into the garbage bin – something that didn't need care and nourishment. I took a few stomping strides forward, shoving my finger in her face. "Listen to me, you murderer. If you think you can get away with this, think again. I'm not letting you win, Dragon-blood."

"Winning isn't what I want to achieve," She seemed to enjoy watching me seethe in rage. Her anxiety vanished as she glared at me, smirking. "I seek revenge, Doveblood."

"What could revenge possibly do for you?" I demanded, wide-eyed. "How old are you? You look a little older than me. How can a woman of your age want so much hatred within one family?"

"Unlike you, I look at the big picture. You're choice hasn't only affected your family – it has affected the future of the whole world, Dusk."

Imogene's words chilled me to the bone and I gulped while my hand dropped to my side. "You're lying," I stated with an expressionless face.

"Well, I do have quite a knack for that, you know. Alas...I admit, all I say to _you_ is true, Doveblood."

I tried to block out her terrifying comment, drawing myself back to the point. "What do you _want_ exactly?"

"It's too late to bargain now," She shrugged. "Your grandfather's death is already locked in. Once you summon death to take a soul, you can't reverse that spell," Strangely, Imogene seemed discomforted by this statement, as if a drop of guilt was leaking through the ravine of mercilessness.

I, on the other hand, found myself breathless at this fact. _There had to be hope,_ my thoughts chanted. _Grandpa isn't a dead man walking! "_There's always a way around things," My panic was seeping through my tough expression. "I'll make a deal with you...and you can erase the sickness you've cast over my grandfather."

"Faith is only made in the human world," Imogene grumbled. "Welcome to reality, Dusk."

"What do you want from me?" I demanded.

"Don't you get it? I'm telling you to get out of my way!" Imogene raised her voice in annoyance. "You're a pebble in my shoe, Doveblood. I'm probably doing you a favour by warning you before things become complicated. You're a beginner; you don't have _any_ experience with wielding your kind's magic. Honestly, I feel sorry for you. It's pathetic!

"I've been studying witchcraft for fifteen years, Dusk. Fifteen years! Once these emerald stones replaced my brown eyes, I knew I'd made my deal with the devil. I'm not here to make any deals with you...I'm not like Henry in that way. I'm telling you to leave...leave or you'll be burdened by watching this family fall around you."

With that, Imogene's emerald eyes burned of shimmering crystals, blazing like battling shards of fire and ice. In some ways, their beauty left my breathless and awed. In other ways, the proof that her evil was glaring right into my soul and vulnerability left me sick.

_She didn't hate me as if I were her _equal_ enemy,_ I realised. She felt sorry for me because she knew I couldn't fight her as easily. She thought I was weak, pathetic...and that killed me. I hated when people saw my weaknesses! I suddenly wished that she only saw me as a simple threat. At least, as a threat, I could do equal damage.

Panic held me captive and I found it a blur as I stepped in front of Imogene and replied that I was going to talk to Mr Black now. I couldn't even imagine what impact my choice would have on the world! I hoped she was only exaggerating but I couldn't deny that her words seemed very sincere...and threatening.

My legs continued to mechanically walk down the long, lightless hallway. I was able to restrain my tears, though my fear clearly soaked into my expression. I pushed out those assuming thoughts and desperately tried to concentrate on the duty ahead. I needed to talk to Mr Black about Sarah's schooling, something extremely important.

Imogene said that he was quite angry with me – that, I didn't see as an exaggeration.

Suddenly, reality struck me and I found myself staring the wooden door to Mr Black's study. I was expecting a shouting-match, something I was always prepared for with Jacob Black. Fisting my hand, I knocked my knuckles against the door, feeling my insides churn as I heard the summoning reply.

With that, I saw it as a cue for my debating skills to come into action. Pushing the study's door open with a deep breath, I slipped through the crack and swiftly closed the door behind me. My and Mr Black's backs were facing each other and I found it startling when we turned around in sync, our eyes clashing for the first time in days.

Waves of emotional colour hit the shore of my heart and I found myself drowning in these unfamiliar feelings.

A fierce eagerness threw me forward and I took a long stride onward. My mind blanked and every worried thought vanished. I barely blinked as I took in everything about him, every detail about his majestically attractive features.

His eyes swept over me in a flash of mere intrigue before his expression became stern, emotionless and uninterested. No shock or discomfort appeared on his face, only a firm mask that held as if he had trained himself to hide all signs of emotion. "Miss Malveya," His calm voice echoed through my ears, leaving chills of my skin.

_I'm never realised how much of an affect he has on me, _I noted. I couldn't muster a smile, though I did give him a rigid nod. "Hello, Mr Black."

"We weren't expecting you home so soon," He stated, his muscled arms crossing over his broad chest.

I swallowed, licking my dry lips. "There were a few dramas at home, sir...I thought I'd find solace here instead, so I returned with hopes of peace in BlackSwan," His shrewd eyes looked sceptical after I muttered under my breath, "Obviously, I was wrong about that."

He raised his eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Miss Brooklyn told me that you wished to speak with me about Sarah's, uh, _schooling_," I tried not to stammer, though it was hard when such a severe gaze was being cast upon you.

His eyes left mine for a moment and I took in a deep breath, fearing this would be the only time I'd get to endure a whole mouthful of air without falling breathless under Mr Black's stare. When he looked into my eyes again, he seemed agitated. "I wasn't informed that you returned until you stepped into my office, Miss Malveya. Though, I'm glad you're expecting me to bring this up – it has been an issue within this family."

The pressure of the tense atmosphere was beginning to take its toll on my racing heartbeats. "Joanne told me that you found out a while ago."

"Imogene was nice enough to hint the information to me, yes," Sarcasm dripped from his lips and my eyes narrowed at his scornful smile. "After three years, I felt quite stupid for never even _considering_ that my daughter would go to school behind my back."

"Why? Because you thought they feared you too much to risk such an act of secrecy, sir," My question was lined with Mr Black's pang of sarcasm, though I tried to keep my smartass question innocent.

His fists clenched but he kept his expression smooth and arrogant. "I never should've trusted you three with Sarah in the first place! A stranded, teen mother with a man without a memory and a broke, young woman don't seem like an ideal family."

His words hit a sensitive chord and I felt myself cringe inside. "A wealthy father, with perfect capabilities of parenting, has left his daughter's upbringing to a chauffeur, a housekeeper and a tutor," I hissed. "Let me remind you, Mr Black, that this issue arose because Sarah wanted the freedom to learn. They weren't plotting against you! Sarah had never wanted to hurt you, sir. That's why she's kept this from you for so long – she knew you'd have this reaction!"

Emotions pooled into his face like a growing lake of fury. "Sarah knows why I keep her home. Do you know how many criminals would be thrilled to get their hands on a rich businessman's daughter? A school is the best place the snatch her up without my protection!"

I shook my head, arguing, "Mr Black, Sarah's becoming a woman. She deserves some sunlight as she blooms!"

"So you think the darkness of a criminal's basement is the perfect sunlight, huh?" He demanded furiously.

"_Freedom_," I corrected angrily, taking another step closer. "Mr Black, you seem like an ambitious, striving man – if she's anything like you, _freedom_ is Sarah's sunlight. School is the perfect way to express herself; to make her feel like she's an independent person."

"And what of life's dangers, Miss Malveya?" He bellowed, pointing an angry finger at me. "Do we ignore the dangers and let her see for herself."

"Half of life's dangers are the risks we _didn't_ take to make something bigger of ourselves!" My eyes were pleading, begging for him to understand my unyielding opinion. "Even protection can be a curse, Mr Black. Sarah's been thriving _and_ surviving in school for _three_ years. Now, don't you think that tells you something?"

Mr Black's eyes remained firmly locked with mine and I thought he was searching for a shred of doubt in my battling words. He was silent for too long, his expression was too stern and I quickly realised that I'd lost this battle. He hadn't even blinked since my last argument, as if his stubbornness had turned him in a stone statue. I wished I could see into that rigid mind of his and hear Jacob Black's thoughts; hear how ridiculous I sounded and how idiotic I was acting.

I was defending the _one_ thing Sarah-Isabelle ever _wanted_ in her life.

She always seemed pleased with her time, as secluded and trapped as it might've seemed here, she was always calmly settled and sane. School, like work, was physically and mentally healthy for the mood. I'd hate to see her sink into depression if her father refused her school and she was forced to be crammed into BlackSwan day after day. Home was meant to be a sanctuary...but it could become a prison if it wasn't cherished in your time away from it.

I let out a heavy sigh, shaking my head when I realised I wouldn't received a reply. "Mr Black, I understand you're hurt...and rightly so. I just beg that you let Sarah continue her journey at school. If you don't want her going to a public school...fine, send her to a private high school next grade. I'll take the consequences of the secrets I've agreed to keep from you. If you intend to fire me, I will duly leave BlackSwan.

"Please, I only plead that you let her go to school without any persecution. You should be so proud, Mr Black, she's such a good student at school. Sarah needs you to be there. She needs to hear you proudly clapping in the audience, standing next to Joanne and Ben and Kally and...and _me_. To raise her properly, you and I need to cooperate. We need to agree about things she should and shouldn't have. School – well, that's a necessity, Mr Black."

His gaze left mine and he stared at his desk, glaring at the papers he had been previously writing on. I let out a smooth breath, relieved that I had said all I wished ever since I met Jacob Black. My speech was long, though I had gotten everything off my chest. I was thankful that he listened...but it was now my cue to leave. With my heartbeats soaring and my head held high, I turned around and began to take small, quiet steps towards the door.

Suddenly, I heard slow, loud footsteps and only a few were made. I turned to meet a blazing pair of determined, midnight black eyes. With his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes flickered of finalised agreement.

His voice was deep, husky and perfectly absolute: "I'll do whatever it takes to make Sarah-Isabelle happy. Keeping her at school is one half...but keeping _you_ as her nanny is the other half. You seem to love her more than I can ever portray. She can go to school...and I'll try as hard as I can to be one of those proud fathers in the audience, Dusk."

No one had ever said I _loved_ Sarah, yet hearing it from his lips made it seem true. Hearing Mr Black say my name so calmly, so gently, left me in a state of shock and wonder. I had never been so happy. A big, white-toothed smile graced my face and excitement flooded through my whole body.

"Oh, thank-you, sir! You-" I exclaimed in relief and delight, though I was abruptly interrupted by a hand shooting up to silence me.

"On _one_ condition," He declared sternly, staring into my eager eyes.

I gave him a hard, scrutinising look after my smile dropped. "Yes?" I raised my eyebrow.

He carefully put out his hand, keeping it in front of him as I eyed it warily. "You tell me _everything_ Sarah informs you about. If there's anything that's bothering her, you will come straight to me after she shares her troubles. I don't want any secrecy, understand? By keeping her at school, I'm sacrificing something far more important than anything else."

"Your _pride_, sir?" I teased. "By proving my point of being right."

The slightest hint of a smile swept through his expression and my heart fluttered at the faintest sign of amusement. Though, a grave stare overthrew any impressions of a smile as he spoke, "I'm sacrificing her safety, something not to joke about."

I nodded firmly. "Of course," I agreed in the same tone. "Sarah's safety mustn't be tampered with. Her health falls far above ours."

A smile spread over his face, though it wasn't one I had been hoping for, it was of agreement and correction. "That may be the first thing we've _completely_ agreed on, Miss Malveya," He affirmed.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, you'd hope so. Sarah is our main concern, right?"

"Yes. And this deal will seal the trust we've been lacking in each other for the past month," He announced determinedly, his voice strong and wise.

I looked down at his hand vigilantly. _Will this promise restore the loss between Sarah and Mr Black's relationship? Am I the bridge to a stable father & daughter connection? _"Every little problem," I repeated quietly.

"Sarah is loved by both of us, Dusk," Those deep, husky words left chills on my skin. "I know she'll go to you when problems arise. Though, when they do, I need a mother-figure to be standing watch. You're the closest thing I can give her to a mother. I need you to trust me with her secrets...so I know the Sarah I'm so proud of is genuine."

_I shouldn't be in-between all the time! Sarah and her father should be able to communicate without a mother standing guard,_ I thought_, but mothering someone won't be hard._ Will the responsibility become heavier and lighter once Mr Black's presence is in the background of Sarah's care-taking? What experiences will grow out of seeing him as Sarah's father while I'm the _mother_-figure? _I wanted things differently_, I realised._ But this'll have to do...for now. _

With that, I nodded firmly, not daring to meet my boss's midnight eyes. Confidently clasping his burning hand, we shook on our agreement and I felt trust and relief gather in my heart.

My body was jolted by heat and it was so relieving, so reassuring to me. Somehow...that unexplained, trademark heat of Mr Black's made me realise that he _really_ was there for his daughter. He wasn't cold-hearted or an empty shell, as most businessman fathers were. He was warm, warm and worth the line I knew I was putting my job on if I broke this tight agreement.

Finally summing up the courage to meet his stare, I looked and whispered, "You have me word, Jacob."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So much has happened in this chapter! Phew, relieved it's finally out of the way!**

**I know my updates are getting slower...and I do apologise. **

**Its **_**term two**_** in Australian school...which makes it **_**testing term**_** – the death of my social-life and out-of-school activities...like writing. Plus, my computer has blown up and so I'm using my mum's. Though...technically, at the moment, this is the **_**family computer**_**. Mine's a mini-bomb, my twenty-year-old cousin's (who lives with us) has no internet on her computer and mum's is half-dead anyway. **

**I can tell the forces of the universe are telling me not to write...but I keep on fighting, as hard as it is. I love all of my wonderful reviewers, you honestly keep me going. I would love to send a shout-out...but it's nearly midnight on a school-night and I have an art test tomorrow. **

**I promise I'll send big shout-outs in the next chapter. I hope you liked it. The drama is building, I think. Hopefully, it'll keep increasing as DITD continues.**

**Love ya'...MEBS!**


	22. Revelations

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Revelations  
>Dusk Malveya's POV<br>27****th**** of December**

My fingers clasped around the smooth, circular object and a sharp spark of life ripped through my arm. I cringed as the feeling overthrew my other senses and I stood rigidly, letting my body adjust to the magical weapon. I hadn't touched the witch's stakes in a week. When I returned to BlackSwan, I'd anxiously locked them into a chest and carefully placed them at the bottom of my wardrobe. Hopefully, no one had spotted the leather chest because I didn't want to be suspiciously questioned.

Now, days later, the leather chest was open and sitting on my bed. With my door locked, I finally examined these stakes with a careful eye. Allegedly, this object–firmly gripped in my shaky hand–was the most threatening weapon to the race of vampires. It seemed impossible as I peered at the superbly carved, neatly shaped wooden artefact.

The stake was about ten inches long, the smooth wood was finely polished and the mystic carvings flashed of a bright colour after my skin came into contact with it. Thankfully, the golden flash only lasted a second, as if the stake hadn't felt a Doveblood's touch in centuries. This left a deep frown on my face.

I felt strangely stronger with the stake in my hand, like I was ready to fight a thousand battles. Obviously, that was terribly untrue, though the feeling of power changed my stance and expression. Gazing at the stake, I wondered how I'd be able to manage knifing it into a vampire's skin. With a shudder, I remembered Henry Carter's marble skin against mine and the feel of the icy sting it left on my touch.

I was still traumatized from the experience on the 23rd.

It was now the 27th of December. In five days, my grandfather will have had his last heartbeat. This realisation had me gasping for air and I felt strangled by anguish. There was no way to stop Imogene, as hard as it was to admit. I was too inexperienced to reverse the spell and I knew I couldn't break it, for that would only cause Grandpa more pain.

I was locked in a dead end – a dead end with no oxygen and I had to scrape up all the freedom I had to shovel my way out of this horrendous maze. It hurt to know that my freedom would come with a price of someone's immortal life. I wasn't aware of many supernatural threats…but I had enough understanding to know I'd always have to keep this witch's weapon at my side.

I sat on my bed, dropping the stake onto my pillow, letting my head fall into my hands. Consequently, my refusal of tears for the past few days had caught up with me and I suddenly found myself in a wreck of sobs. Water crystals cascaded down my cheeks in waves of emotional distress. Though, as I heard a soft knock on my door, I was thrown back into reality.

My eyes snapped up to meet my locked door and I wiped away my tears. Rushing towards the door, I quickly unhinged the lock and opened it a crack. I found myself staring into Joanne's beautiful, pale green eyes. As usual, a soft smile graced her delicate face and she spoke in a gentle voice, "Hello, Dusk."

I tried to mirror her pleasant expression, though I knew I could seem as sweet as Joanne. "Hey, Jo. Come in," Opening my door wider, I let Joanne quietly step inside. Her eyes skimmed over my room and landed on the leather chest on my bed, which was now closed to my relief.

She stood in the middle of my room with her hands respectfully behind her back. She didn't turn around when she finally spoke, "I didn't mean to bother you…I know you've been keeping to yourself for these past few days. Everyone's fine with giving you some space, Dusk. I just wanted to see how you were. We've been worried about you, sweetheart."

"I'm fine thank-you," I replied instantly, forcing the lie from my lips as swiftly as I could. "And I don't mean to be as introverted. I'm sorry; I know it's been hard with the dramas around here."

Joanne spun around, her eyes anxious and her face emotionless. "What happened, Dusk?" She breathed. "You haven't called your family since you've returned home. Christmas blazed through and you didn't even _glance_ at your phone while we were having Christmas Breakfast. Did you have an argument with them or something?"

Joanne's worried questioning didn't surprise me for two reasons. One – Joanne was always concerned about other people's wellbeing, she was a mother-hen and had nurturing habits. Two – I had been very distant, sad and quiet. When I left, my family didn't phone or message me to demand why I had departed at midnight.

I sent Mum a message, asking her to wish our family a Merry Christmas. Expectedly, I didn't receive a reply…and I duly realised that my family were frustrated with me for leaving so abruptly. I couldn't blame them.

Dad never liked the idea of me working away from home because he predicted the distance would separate our family emotionally and physically. Naturally, my departure would've implied that my priorities now lay on the Blacks more than my real family. I knew my father would've been upset and I always hated when he was disappointed in me.

Christmas Day was two days ago and everyone seemed thankful for its swift departure from our home. I received a few, nice, sentimental things this winter. Kally and Ben were the most excited in the family. Kally had made me beaded, silver bracelet with glassy charms and glitter.

Ben gave me a woodworking kit and booklet. I was unsure why; though, I had a feeling that he'd noticed me fiddling with my chest of stakes and must've assumed I had an interest in carving wooden patterns. I knew I'd find some use out of the woodworking present; I'd need to keep these stakes intact if I wanted to use them accurately.

Sarah and Joanne combined presents and gave me an elegant, gold picture-frame with my family in Forks and BlackSwan in the two-sided frame. As soon as I received it, I happily placed it on my bedside table, merely gazing at it for a few minutes. My presents were cherished but I was glad no one made a big deal out of them.

I gave a paint & drawing set to Kallista, which she took a swift shine to, and Jo & Ben gifted her with a silk, angelic, white dress that complimented her dark olive complexion and raven locks. Jo received a beautiful pair of turquoise earrings from Kally and Sarah while Ben and I gave her a box of Bronte Classics. Ben received a new, advanced GPS and a carton of giant, expensive, homemade lollypops.

Sarah received a bundle of presents, from technology to antiques.

I gave her a simple diary that Gran gave me for Christmas when I was twelve. I had never enjoyed writing down my feelings, fearing I'd leak out too many thoughts and become over-emotional. Gran assured me that this diary would hide my secrets well, though I had never grown to like it much. Sarah seemed fond of the diary, though she'd been down all week – she seemed distracted, upset, and we'd been distant since I returned.

Looking into Joanne's eyes, I was brought back to the surface of my thoughts. I shrugged. "The drama at home got the best of me, I think," I admitted sheepishly. "I couldn't stand it any longer. I needed to leave before they drove me crazy."

"You've always said how peaceful your family are, though," Joanne frowned.

"They aren't at Christmas. Living with another family has given me something to compare them to," I lied.

"That's not too good," Jo looked guilty, as if she held herself responsible for my untrue, newfound distance with them. "I'd hate anything to start between you because of _us_."

"No, no, you're not the cause," I assured with a small smile. "The tension in my family's always been bubbling. Christmas time is always hectic...hectic and chaotic."

"I thought you'd have a lovely time with them," She sighed disappointedly. "Though, families can be stressing, especially when you don't see them in a while."

"How long has it been since you've seen your family, Jo?" I asked. "The one before us, I mean."

I could tell this was an edgy subject for Jo. Bravely, she didn't hide the truth from her lips but she _did_ hide the hurt in her eyes. "I haven't seen them since I gave birth to Kally. They kicked me out long before I became pregnant, though. Of course, I didn't care at the time...I thought I had a loving boyfriend who would support me through the Hell I was living in."

"But you didn't," I stated quietly. "Because...because of _him_, right?"

Jo sighed sadly, looking out the window in my room wistfully. "Yes. Yes...because of him. When you love somebody, you'd do everything for them. I came from a good, Christian family...a family who cherished to traditions of virginity, dignity, verity. The day I brought home a big, bulky, black guy...was the day I lost all three of those values."

I had never felt so much grief for Jo as her pale green eyes glistened of mournful memories. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Jo, that's...that's horrible. Do you miss your family?"

Her eyes met mine and she let out a half-hearted laugh. "Not particularly, no. My memories tell me that I always felt trapped when I was with them. Though, the reality could've been that they only protected me from the likely dangers. _He_ was dangerous...and I was the seventeen-year-old girl who didn't know the wonders of a man's charms. I actually thought he loved me..."

Her eyes fell to the ground and I saw the strength she was trying to pull into herself. Her expression changed and she suddenly seemed fierce. She looked up angrily and I could tell she wasn't speaking to me as she glared into my sad eyes. She was speaking to the memory of Kallista's father. "But I was wrong."

I nodded in understanding, remaining wordless as Joanne's memories faded and she lost the fiery anger in her eyes. She gave a soft smile, as if thankful that I didn't mention her outburst of unusual rage. I returned her expression, giving her shoulder a comforting pat. No more words were said, she only gave me a tight hug and left something clasped in my hands – a phone. She turned towards the door, approaching it quietly.

Before closing the door behind her, she looked into my eyes and whispered, "Dusk, if we swapped places, I know you'd be strong enough to call my family and try to reconnect with them. I know this because, countless times, I've seen the look of determination in your eyes and you blossom in your strengths. I'm not as strong as you. I know this because I haven't had the courage to pick up that phone, call my family...and admit that they were right, that falling in love with a stranger is a bad decision. I let my family's connection die in a grave of memories, Dusk."

"That isn't a lack of strength," I admitted, holding the phone tightly. "It's only _strength_ in its worst form, Jo. Its pride, something everyone's afraid of losing."

Honestly, I thought Joanne was the strongest woman I knew. As horrible as my grandmother's and my mother's lives had been from deep down, I always found myself feeling sorry for their losses, not respecting them for rising from the ashes . Joanne was a woman I respected for her capability and unyielding attitude towards life, qualities I found hard see in people nowadays.

Joanne only gave me a smile, soft and genuine. Nodding she closed the door behind her, leaving me alone in my room. My conversation with Joanne strengthened my emotions and I didn't feel as helpless. She said I blossomed in my strengths. Was she right? How could I prove myself? Looking down at family's phone, I gulped, feeling uneasy about letting down my guard and calling my family. Was I strong enough to overcome the fears of losing everyone in my life?

As hard as it was to admit, I relied on my family's guidance as my backbone. Was it time to start freefalling? These demanding thoughts struck me with fiery suggestions. Yet, deep down, I knew the true answer to my overpowering fears and helplessness emotions.

**Flashback: Restless Futures**

_"Faith is only made in the human world," Imogene grumbled. "Welcome to reality, Dusk."_

_"What do you want from me?" I demanded._

_"Don't you get it? I'm telling you to get out of my way!" Imogene raised her voice in annoyance. "You're a pebble in my shoe, Doveblood. I'm probably doing you a favour by warning you before things become complicated. You're a beginner; you don't have __any__ experience with wielding your kind's magic. Honestly, I feel sorry for you. It's pathetic!_

_"I've been studying witchcraft for fifteen years, Dusk. Fifteen years! Once these emerald stones replaced my brown eyes, I knew I'd made my deal with the devil. I'm not here to make any deals with you...I'm not like Henry in that way. I'm telling you to leave...leave or you'll be burdened by watching this family fall around you."_

_With that, Imogene's emerald eyes burned of shimmering crystals, blazing like battling shards of fire and ice. In some ways, their beauty left my breathless and awed. In other ways, the proof that her evil was glaring right into my soul and vulnerability left me sick._

_She didn't hate me as if I were her __equal__ enemy,__ I realised. She felt sorry for me because she knew I couldn't fight her as easily. She thought I was weak, pathetic...and that killed me. I hated when people saw my weaknesses! I suddenly wished that she only saw me as a simple threat. At least, as a threat, I could do equal damage._

**End of Flashback**

As I had said to Joanne, pride was the worst form of strength.

Yes, it kept you going, but for reasons of vanity and self-satisfaction. The points of being a Doveblood were sacrifices and people's protection. I didn't need to be a wise witch to realise that. Destiny had chosen me for a reason, one I'd have to find out eventually.

Though, for now, I knew that my pride had been hurt by Imogene Brooklyn and I needed to keep a balance of proving my powers and keeping people safe. The slightest tip would give Imogene the advantage and I'd become as selfish and conceited as her.

This realisation added to the list of many.

I glanced at the chest of stakes, locked and concealed from the world. Putting the phone down in front of my new picture on the bedside table, I approached the chest and ran my fingers over the lock before screwing in the modernised keypad code: **45.15.16**

With the chest open, I stared at the four stakes, slotted into the trunk with velvet padding. Moving my eyes from the stakes to the window, I stared into the snowy wilderness, wondering what could be lurking in the bleak darkness of BlackSwan's ongoing forests. As I scanned the forests, my eyes met something that left me running towards the window in panic and alarm.

There he was, standing against a large oak with his arms crossed over his chest, staring up at me knowingly.

Henry Carter.

His gaze was piercingly direct and cunning, his smile lifeless and crooked. Some would think he was but a lifelike statue in the garden, others would blame their imagination. His simply human features would've implied someone so innocent and thoughtful, though I could finally see underneath that cold smile and undivided attention.

His brown eyes cut threw mine until he suddenly startled and his eyes bolted towards the front of the house, where I was on the side. Henry Carter's eyes widened and, in one graceful movement, he flashed through the woods in staggering hurry. My eyes snapped away from the trees and I swiftly found what Henry Carter was running from so anxiously.

Benjamin Harris.

He was glaring at the spot Henry Carter had been confidently standing. His creamy brown eyes burned of protective emotions as he stood majestically, his fists clenched and his chest heaving angrily. I blinked in shock. Had Ben, our chauffeur, just frightened off a vengeful vampire with no soul or conscience? Henry looked absolutely horrified when Ben strode onto the scene. He held the same anguished expression he did when Grandma Aisha staked him on the four days ago.

A frown swept across my face as Ben shook his head, looking disgruntled by confusion. His stance changed and, again, he seemed like his laidback and composed self. With a frown, he re-entered the house with a baffled expression, as if he was completely unaware of his actions towards the vampire.

Panic ceased me up and I quickly drew my curtains, unsure of how to deal with the turn of events. My heartbeats quickened as I stared at my stakes, desperately trying to think of a way I could expand the numbers. Vampires were coming closer to my home and I needed a diversion to gain more time. My eyes swept over the woodworking kit that I received from Ben for Christmas. A gasp slid through my lips as an idea crashed through my pondering thoughts.

Reaching out, I grabbed a stake from its chest and my new woodworking kit.

Looking at my door, I put off the duties that were loudly calling me, and ran out of my room with an idea igniting in my rushing brain...

.

Breathing in the snowy atmosphere, I began to regret going outside. My only hope was that the garage would be as warm as my room. If not, I'd only have to wear extra clothing to cover myself every day. I held the stake close to my body, fearing evil eyes would be watching me curiously_. I'm already becoming paranoid!_ I cringed at that passing thought.

I glanced down at the woodworking kit in my hand, the yellow box of tools rattling as I briskly walked towards the garage. In my other hand was my stake, the object I was going to try and replicate. It was a tough aim, I realised, but worth a shot. If Henry Carter knew the pains of a real stake, he might have a permanent fear of any small, wooden, knifelike object.

If I could try to–at least–create a smooth, wooden, pointy object with similar carvings, I may be able to scare off Henry Carter for the time being. If he spread the word of the wounding stakes, I may be able to keep a whole _troop_ of vampires away. _The thing that is going to get me killed...is the thing that will protect me, _I though with a smirk.

The idea seemed ridiculous when I'd replay it through my mind. Then I'd flashback to Henry Carter's petrified expression after he stared at the knifelike stake in his abdomen. It choked him, suffocating him of life, and how vulnerable he became – how he powerless he was as fell to his knees, at two humans' disposal. That bitter thought gave me hope and my grip tightened around the empowering stake.

_Pride_ may be the worst form of strength, yet _fear_ was its weakest.

As I neared the large garage, which still seemed as big as my home in Forks, I heard the faintest sound of music floating through the still atmosphere. I frowned, my swift pace slowing as the music became louder. I lived on the side of the BlackSwan, which gave me an exit that led me to the side entrance of the garage. Though, it seemed the music was drifting from the front of garage, where a massive, mechanical door was the entrance.

My straight path to the side entrance had changed after I began to follow the blaring music. My steps were wary as I turned the corner and my eyes slid over the scene before me. The mechanical door was wide open, leaving me staring into the contents of the garage. As usual, the walls of the garage were packed with tools and chunks of different materials. As I scanned the walls, I was relieved to see different chunks of wood I could easily borrow and carve.

Yet, the garage had a different feel – it was warmer, somehow, more inviting. In the corner, I found a tattered chair with a blue blazer and white dress-shirt casually hanging over the seat. In front of the chair was a cooling cup of black coffee, I could hint the strongly bitter texture from across the room. Beside the cup of coffee were an open book and an old radio, loudly playing a familiar rhythm.

The garage held a strange, musky aroma that aroused my senses, forcing me to step closer. It only took one step to reveal what was behind the jazzy BlackWolf car, which was usually parked in the garage if Ben wasn't using it. Just behind the fancy BlackWolf was an old, modest, red Volkswagen, sitting in the corner with its spotless windshield and blinding headlights on. The Volkswagen held a pristine polish, as classical and vintage as I knew it was.

My stunned eyes took in the Volkswagen's remarkable build. The women of the Malveya household knew little of cars but, after bearing twenty-one years of hearing the babbling excitement from my father and brothers over mere cars, I couldn't deny that I made quicker observations, of a car's build and run, than other girls.

Though, after I observed the details of the red Volkswagen, I found myself gaping at another well-built frame. A pair of denim jeans and two bare, copper-skinned feet protruded from underneath the car, where I heard the fiddling of metals and different tools. A deep, husky voice began to hum in-tune with the loud song on the radio.

Suddenly, the atmosphere didn't seem so alluring and I felt like I was out-of-bounds, a place I never enjoyed being.

My breath hitched, my heartbeats quickening, and I found myself unclear of my actions as took a long step backwards, feeling the ache to leave this person alone. Suddenly, my apprehension overwhelmed me and I mistook a step backwards, stumbling, and causing a loud rupture as my head hit the floor. _Bang!_ was the sound the echoed through the garage and I cringed in pain and panic.

The soft sound of something sliding along the floor was followed by a figure meeting my anxious stare. Jacob Black's eyes met mine in concern and confusion, though he swiftly looked alarmed when I suddenly jerked up, bringing my knees towards my chest. I didn't know why my instincts crawled into a protective position when I saw a completely different man staring down at me, beginning to kneel in front.

All I saw was copper – beautiful, flawless copper skin that shined with a thin layer of sweat. A heaving chest and abdomen, packed with muscle, stared at me tauntingly. I couldn't look away, all I saw muscle...muscle and wonderful, copper skin. _No shirt, _my mind screamed._ Where is this man's shirt? It's below zero...and he's shirtless! Is he delusional?_

Jacob outstretched in his hand carefully, patting me on the shoulder, trying to bring me out of my breathless daze. "Are you alright, Dusk?" His question snapped some sense into me.

The _real_ Dusk stepped back into line and I looked into his eyes fiercely, almost feeling angry at him for making me gaze at him like a lunatic. "I'm fine, Jacob," was my hasty reply, wanting to pull away from his scorching.

My boss looked taken aback by my fast response.

Over the days, Mr Black and I would occasionally call each other by our first names. Usually, in Sarah's presence because I didn't want her to think that there were any formalities between us and we worked on a casual basis. Though, it seemed we were used to calling each other by our first names, which I didn't mind. Sometimes, I would still call him _sir_, though.

Jacob's hot hand slid down my arm, from my shoulder to my hand in one electrifying motion, and clasped my hand, swiftly pulling me to my feet. As soon as I was standing, his hand dropped from mine and I frowned at the ache his touch left on my skin. Once I attained my balance, Jacob briskly bent down and retrieved the objects I had dropped after I fell.

With a curious frown, he held the stake and woodworking kit, observing them for a moment, before respectfully returning them to me with the smallest smile.

"Thank-you," I breathed, gripping my stake tightly.

He only nodded, turning around and approaching the chair where his blazer and dress-shirt hung. With these few gestures, I already felt comfortable and less embarrassed. Taking a hold of his white shirt, his muscles flexed as he slid his arms through the sleeves and buttoned up his shirt. The shirt was crimpled but his copper skin still appeared through the faded white material.

He finally met my eyes with that familiar, emotionless expression which I was so used to. Having him smile at me was strange enough, though to see him in such a casual manner made me question everything I knew of Jacob Black.

"Do you need ice for your head?" He asked with a slight frown, crossing his arms over his chest. "It seemed like you hit your head pretty hard."

"If it hurts too much, I'll just go outside," I shrugged, brushing off his concern casually, trying to fight the embarrassment which was filling my cheeks in red colour. "I bet this icy weather can fix a sour head."

A slight smile slid through his features, a smile I longed to see in its full capacity. "It'll only give you a different kind of headache, Dusk," He stated matter-of-factly.

"Probably," I agreed, "which leads me to wondering why you're...shirtless, in an open garage...in the middle of winter."

Jacob only smirked. "I've always been immune to the cold, I guess. Besides, I usually wear an old shirt when I play around with my cars. I just got this impulse to be a mechanic for the day...and I didn't want to get my suit dirty, so I took it off."

To my surprise, his excuse seemed pretty legitimate but I didn't let it slip from my mind. I gestured to the car in further surprise. "The Volkswagen's yours?"

He rolled his eyes and corrected sarcastically, "No, it's _Kallista's_."

I shot him a challenging smile. "You never know. How long have you had it?"

"Since I was fifteen," He stated with a nod, gazing at his car in awe.

"Wow, impressive. It seems pretty intact," I complimented.

"It is," He didn't sound _too_ cocky about it, only truthful and proud.

I gave him a sideways glance, striding towards the red car with a raised eyebrow. Observing the car carefully, I saw no flaws in the vehicle – no flaws which my father had taught me to pick up on, of course. I'd need to actually look inside the bonnet to see how well it could run. In the bonnet, I'd be completely lost, staring at the random pieces of metal as if it were all rocket-science.

The engine seemed strong, the wheels held their weight and the paint-jobs seemed regular for a car of its age. "So the legends are true," I mused with a satisfied smirk. "Jacob Black _can_ fix cars."

"You thought _otherwise_?" From behind me, I heard the fake shock in his husky voice.

"I just thought you were a businessman who got lucky in the car category. It seems you really have a knack for tidying the classics up well. You didn't strip this of the most priceless pieces, but I can see that you replaced the safety hazards, which may go unseen by an untrained eye."

"You know your cars, Miss," Jacob seemed amazed and impressed.

I turned around and my smiled widened as his astounded eyes met mine. "No, my father does. He taught me a few things, I guess. Nothing to make me a mechanic, of course...but I know what to take out of, and keep in, an old and valuable car."

Jacob nodded, a smile still gracing his intrigued features. "So, you know why I'm here. But what are _you_ doing here, Dusk?"

I gulped, my smile vanishing as my fingers trembled around my stake. "I...I came to do some woodworking," I stated nervously.

Jacob let out a half-hearted laugh, simply looking at me with a thunderstruck stare. "Excuse me?"He raised his eyebrows.

"I trying to replicate _this_," With a deep breath, I gestured to the stake, holding it upside-down so the point was masked to him.

His teasing laughter faltered as he stared at the object in aghast. "What's that?" He questioned.

I held the stake close to my chest, concealing it from Jacob's vision. "It's mine," I snapped. "That's what it is."

He looked taken aback by my protective demeanour, narrowing his eyes for a moment. The atmosphere intensified. "Why do you need to replicate a piece of wood?"

The lie spilled over my lips quickly, "My grandparents wish me to become a member of their tribe in Jamaica. To do so, I must create a weapon of defence against our legendary enemies. This seemed like the easiest kind to create. My grandma gave me this wooden..._object_ to copy from."

The lie was terribly unrealistic, though I tried to create a story that seemed relatable to Jacob. "You have a tribe in Jamaica?" He didn't sound quite convinced.

Truthfully, I was a part of a tribe in Jamaica. When I was eleven, my parents promised to send me to my homeland on my twenty-first birthday. Alas, that didn't really pan-out, like a lot of adventures I wished to live on the twenty-first year of my life. "Apparently," I nodded. "I don't know whether my grandparents just want me to prove myself in tribal practicality...or if there's really test for me to pass."

"I understand what you mean," He smiled sympathetically. "My father was the same. He always wanted me to prove myself in my tribe."

I nodded, biting my lip. I remained wordless, desperately wanting to drop the subject.

He seemed to notice me reluctance and politely brought up another subject. "So, where are you going to work?"

"Well...I was hoping to work in here. But, you need space to work, so I'll do this in another room. I don't want to disturb the creator of multi-million dollar cars," I gave him a crooked smile, glancing towards the exit, where I could swiftly put this strange conversation behind me.

He let out a chuckle, rolling his eyes. "Dusk, I don't need the table space, which is what you use in woodworking," He stated patronisingly. "I used to do a little woodworking and metalworking when I was a teenager."

"Hey, I don't need your patronising words hanging over me while I'm doing this job," I snapped with an annoyed frown. "I happened to be a straight-A student in woodworking at high school."

Again, Jacob rolled his eyes, ignoring my grumbling. "If you're not stubborn enough to accept a piece of wood, there's already some chopped and smoothed timber here. You can have it," Gesturing to the different timbers I had eyed when I first entered, I found myself looking at the thick and smooth three-foot planks.

"Thank-you, Jacob," I muttered under my breath.

Jacob's eyes lost its teasing manner when he replied, "Your welcome, Dusk."

With that, Jacob simply smiled and approached his car again, obviously leaving me to work in peace. I was thankful for the silence he offered, though I could feel his presence keeping me alert and nervous. I looked towards the steel table across from me and sighed, deciding to ignore my feelings and do my duties as a Doveblood.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry; this chapter was a real filler. In a day or two...I'll put up the next chapter, which is what you've been waiting for (I hope)! <strong>


	23. Ashes of Dusk

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters – only my own.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Ashes of Dusk  
>Dusk Malveya's POV<br>31****st**** of December**

"I can't believe it! Tomorrow will be a brand new year," Imogene squealed, sipping her tea as we all sat in the living room. "Gosh, it's come on so quickly."

I had been tense all day, waiting for the call, for the message of death from my family. I glared at Imogene who held a bright, dazzling smile. She hadn't glanced at me _once_ since she came this morning. She acted perfectly normal, polite and sweet, as if today wasn't the day she'd murder my grandfather. It made me sick and I feared that my bad mood was reflecting on everybody else.

Sarah had been quiet, too, and hadn't spoken to me, either. She was sitting next to me on the couch, lost in another world as she fingered her moonlike necklace. I'd never seen her hold it for so long and I found it unusual. Her fingers would skim over the smooth gem before she dropped it and snapped back into reality with a bored expression.

Kallista was drawing with the chalk pastels that were included in the present I gave her for Christmas. She seemed totally engrossed in the picture she was creating on the A4 page. While Kally vigorously drew, Joanne contently sat weaving her dark ringlets into tight braids. Joanne had completely tuned out of all conversation, directly concentrating on braiding her daughter's hair.

Benjamin was watching television, leaving Sarah squashed in between me and him. He had been acting strangely since I'd returned. Something wasn't right about him but I was too afraid to ask, fearing I'd have to reveal something to him if he told me something important. He was blankly staring at the television, lost in the world I thought Sarah was in.

Imogene was in a disgustingly bright mood, though no one responded to her shallow statement. "Has everyone got their dresses for the New Year's Eve Party this evening?" She asked, wide-eyed.

We all glanced at her momentarily and, for a moment, a wave of confusion surfaced to my expression before I remembered.

Apparently, Imogene would annually throw a New Year's bash in the woods. It was the talk of Colorado, allegedly, and everyone had been preparing for it all month. This shindig was more important than Christmas itself! I only found out today, which I found strange, because I was the one to take Sarah home after midnight. It appears that guests drank until the early hours of next year and Imogene doesn't want young ones present.

I was glad to leave after midnight struck and happier to be the one who drew Sarah out of the crowd before any drunken adults put her in danger. Though, if Sarah wasn't going, I don't know if I'd attend such a festive party when I was dying inside. The thoughts of Grandpa Vincent wouldn't leave my conscience and I'd have no one to turn to at the party because, as usual, Joanne and Ben weren't allowed to attend due to their statuses.

Sarah had her dress prepared, which relieved me.

Joanne had also bought me a dress when she went out Christmas shopping for the family while I was in Forks. The dress was sapphire blue, apparently, and complimented my complexion with its long length and simple elegance. Admittedly, I wasn't looking forward to wearing such material into the woods. Though, Joanne informed me that the snowy emptiness would transform into a garden of blinding fairy-lights and a silky white tarpaulin cover.

Sarah looked up, totally oblivious to Imogene's presence. "Where's Dad?" She asked with a slight frown.

"He's in the garage...working," I assumed.

"_Again_?" She grumbled. "Jeez, sometimes I think he's not even home."

"He's always home," I defended. "And he's always prepared to be with you, Sarah."

Imogene looked taken aback by my words and Ben was pulled out of his daze.

Sarah shot me an angry glance and snapped, "Where did _that_ come from?"

I sighed, realising that our foul moods were starting to clash. "I just wish you weren't so angry at him for something he isn't doing. He's staying in the garage because he doesn't feel welcome here."

"In his _own_ home?" Sarah let out a half-hearted laugh.

"That's _my_ opinion," I narrowed my eyes at her. "You may think otherwise."

"I've known my father longer than you, Dusk."

"Then it's probably a good idea to get an opinion through fresh eyes," I countered.

"Not from someone who's _biased_," She muttered smartly.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" I demanded with angry eyes.

Sarah gave me a hard glare. "Ever since you came home, _eight_ days ago, you've been spending more time with _him_ than me!"

"When did you decide to make everything about you? And I have...work to do in the garage...and so does your father. Just because we're peacefully situated in the same room, without having screaming-matches, doesn't mean we're best buddies! I thought you didn't want us arguing," I exclaimed.

"Right. And what kind of _activity_ does this _work_ consist of exactly, Dusk?" She asked in a low, implying voice.

My eyes widened in shock and I shot up like a bullet. "What are you implying, young lady?" I shouted. "I catch you sneaking out of the house after you finish your holiday assignments. I see you talking to someone on the outskirts of the forest. It's a boy, I know, I see you every day. That bugs me...and you don't see me jumping to any assumptions, do you?"

"What?" Ben jumped into the argument, standing to his feet–as Sarah had–and stared at her in disbelief. "You're still talking to that boy after I told you to stop?"

"When did this begin, Sarah?" Joanne demanded, standing up as well. After Kally's hair was neatly braided, Jo also took her place in this heated conversation. "Who's this mystery boy that's everyone's talking about?"

"Why are you all ganging up on me? This is none of your business," She snarled.

"Maybe it's your father's," I growled back threateningly.

"His name's Luca Azeri," Ben stated expressionlessly. "We all know him from Sarah's school. What does he want from you?"

"He doesn't want anything!" Sarah shouted defensively. "He has a pet puppy, Sidra, who I see regularly. I take a bag of treats up and visit her while he takes her on her walk with his dog, Bruno. When he comes, we sit and talk for about half an hour before he leaves and I return home."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Joanne asked softly.

"Because I knew you'd tell Dad that I was frequently speaking to a suspicious, unknown boy in the middle of the woods! He'd go ballistic after he found out that I actually like talking to a boy...who is a friend. I mean, he'd probably try to hunt Luca down and demand what qualities he has to _marry_ me or something mortifying."

"We can't keep this a secret, if that's what you're intending us to do again," I stated, remembering the agreement I made with him on the 23rd. "He has a right to know who you talk to and how you socialise with them. You have to admit, talking to someone in the middle of the words is a little..._suspicious_."

Sarah scowled at my wording and rolled her eyes. "He doesn't need to know every specific detail of my life."

"Has your father ever cleared the boundaries of boys before?" I queried quietly.

"Well, when I was nine, I remember telling him that I liked a certain boy...and I think he payed the family to move away from Colorado six days later," She murmured. "I never saw that boy again...and he moved schools a week later."

Ben laughed hysterically while Joanne and I shared worried glances.

"I guess it isn't a _really_ big deal," Joanne sighed. "Only make sure you remain mature and responsible – traits that come easily to you, Sarah. A girl can be platonically close with a boy. It just depends how you talk and respect each other."

"Well, I hope you still think it's still platonic when I go over to his house next Friday," Sarah bit her lip nervously. "His mother invited me to stay for a little while after school...and I kinda said yes. They're really nice people, you know. I've already met his mother, Anastasia Orion, and she's lovely"

"What?" Joanne and I shouted with wide-eyes.

"Sarah's got a boyfriend, Sarah's got a boyfriend!" Kally chanted excitedly.

"I'm driving you, Sarah, and I'm going to see where this _punk_ lives," Ben muttered, glaring into the distance with a protective expression.

I sighed, already exhausting myself from the heavy thought. "I think your father and I are going to have a little chat."

* * *

><p>Multiple times, I had been put into the position of go-between. Though, I had never taken my role so seriously before. Now, I was standing in Jacob's garage, abut to reveal that Sarah was going to a stranger's house next Friday without our permission. Luca Azeri, being a boy, didn't bother me...<em>much<em>. It was the facts that I had no idea who Luca's family were and Sarah was ready to hand her trust over to them. I honestly thought that Jacob had taught her differently.

"Jacob?" I called as I entered the garage rather cautiously.

"I'm in here," was the husky reply from our casual sitting place.

Behind the shiny BlackWolf, I saw Jacob sitting on the garage's floor, fiddling with a few parts of a car I hadn't seen before. It was a colourless vehicle without a logo or numberplate. Seeing him made a soft smile grace my face and my heart strangely fluttered. I still wasn't used to seeing him in such a casual air, surrounded by nothing but blaring music and car parts. Thankfully, he was wearing a shirt today that was an informal V-neck.

Next to him was my working station.

I looked at my wooden planks, which I had cut down to the size of my original stake. I now had three pieces of wood to make three stakes. I'd already gained a few splinters from sawing the plank into three and shaving them into cylinders, rather than thick rectangles. Though, it was nothing I couldn't handle. My task had been moving fairly swiftly and I was glad to have succeeded in all of my woodworking classes at school.

For the past four days, I had been lucky to have Jacob's company that kept me comfortable and at ease. Without him, I think I would've been panicking over the true purpose of these stakes. Though, when he was around, I just felt like I was at school, making another object I'd gain an A from in woodworking.

Looking into his eyes, I found a smile on his face as well as I entered. "Look at you," I remarked. "You look like an excited boy on Christmas Day, sitting cross-legged, playing with his new car set."

He shot me a blinding grin and gestured cockily to himself. "Hey, this is a genius at work here."

Over time, I had realised that he was far more proud than I had first assumed. To begin with, I only thought that he was arrogant and conceited. Now, I knew he was cocky _and_ swaggering. In other situations, I would've _tsk_ed and called the boy an immature idiot. Though, I knew what he was really like and what his words could make me – stubborn, argumentative and defensive. This side of him made me the joker and the bickerer, the one who'd roll her eyes at his backtalk.

I couldn't decide which side I preferred and how long each side would last.

Going to sit across from him on the floor, I smirked. "A genius, ay?"

"Well, close to one," He shrugged humbly. Focusing, he looked deep into my eyes and frowned. "What's wrong, Dusk? You need to talk to me about something."

I gulped, diverting my eyes from his. "You're good at reading people, sir."

Jacob's curious eyes didn't falter. "I wouldn't know that for sure. I haven't bothered to try and read someone in a very long time. Though, you're nervous and I want to know what's wrong."

My heart fluttered after I met his dark eyes again. "Jacob," I began. "I think we may have a slight problem."

He kept cool and composed before he asked calmly, "What about?"

"It's about Sarah..." I trailed off after I noticed him tensing at the sound of her name. He nodded with a prodding expression. "Alright, I'll admit that you're an awfully protective parent...and I respect that. Though, I feel Sarah is moving into a stage where she's beginning to rebel against the authority in her life."

"Isn't that a stage in late adolesce?" He frowned questioningly, as if I knew everything of parenting.

"It depends how much freedom a teenager is given. The fewer restrictions, the later a rebellion will come and the more rebellious they'll be. Though, they also say: the later, the worse. It's good to get over an adolescent's rebellion while she's a little younger, especially if she's making close friends with boys."

All emotions vanished from Jacob's face and he narrowed his eyes bitterly. "What?" He snarled with clenched fists.

With a deep breath, I blurted out the sentences as smoothly and swiftly as I could, "Sarah seems to have made an unusual attachment with a boy at her school. They never communicated at school, he ignored her perfectly. But...it turns out that they meet up in the forest while he's walking his dogs. Apparently, his mother has invited her to stay next Friday and she's accepted without our permission. I just wanted your opinion...and please be level-headed about this, Jacob."

Furious emotions zigzagged through his expression as I quickly explained our little dilemma. His fist smashed onto the ground and I felt the vibration of the strong impact. "The forest?" He roared lividly. "What the hell is she doing in the forest? Doesn't she have any common sense?"

I desperately wanted to calm him down and, suddenly, some force made me reach out and place my hand over his clenched fist. As soon as my touch ran over his skin, electricity ran up my arm and his hand instantly unclenched. My fingers only barely entwined with his but this gesture left us in a cool and quiet state. I gave him a small, calming smile and his eyes met mine with unreadable emotions.

"I know it sounds ridiculous, Jacob...but you need to remember that she's only twelve," I whispered softly.

"Exactly! She's twelve, practically a baby, and she's..." His anger built and I felt his familiar heat become a scorching fire under my touch. I wanted to retract my skin from the searing heat, though I could only tighten my fingers around his, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. With my tight grasp on his hand, I slowly felt the burn steady and cool back into warmth.

"She's vulnerable, I know," I nodded understandingly.

"Apparently, not vulnerable enough to stay away from school, though," He grumbled, glaring at a tool on the floor.

"That's not the vulnerability we're talking about, Jacob, and you know it," I said sternly.

The hint of a respectful smile breezed across his lips as he looked into my firm expression. "She's emotionally vulnerable," He stated, reading the thought in my eyes.

"And you don't want to get her hurt," I added with a nod. "You know she'll be lost without you."

"Well, who's this boy then?" The warmth under my skin seemed to boil for a moment.

"His name's Luca Azeri. Sarah's known him all year."

"I see. And why does he suddenly show an interest in her?"

"I'm not sure. They ran into each other and began talking over feeding his dogs treats...or so I've heard."

This seemed to agitate him all the more. "And his mother invited Sarah over next Friday? How long will she be over there _alone_?"

"Two or three hours, I presume. I don't know him or his family...so I'm as reluctant as you are."

"I'm not reluctant – I'm final. She's not going," He said in his firm, fatherly tone.

I let out a heavy sigh. "Don't be like that."

"No, we don't know these people, Dusk. I'm not letting my daughter go out with some stranger."

"Jacob, she's twelve!" I laughed half-heartedly. "_Twelve_. The most she's capable of, under your watch, is smiling at a boy before you pay their family to leave town," I remarked in a disappointed voice.

A proud smile graced his face. "She told you that, huh?"

"Yes, she did. And wipe that cheeky smile off you face. Kicking a family out of their home is nothing to be proud of," I _tsk_ed in exasperation.

He sighed, staring down at our clasped hands. I was too comfortable to pull away from him now, if that was what he was wondering.

"Let's make a compromise," I suggested in a softer tone. "If you're that worried about Sarah going to a stranger's home, we'll invite him over here and we can go out...and do something together. We'll go to the _zoo_ or something spacious, like a day-trip on Saturday. We'd be able to give Sarah some space with her new friend while we get to know his parents and keep watch. I mean, there's honestly nothing to worry about anyway. Though, I know I'd prefer to know whose home she's going to before she does."

"Can't we just say she can't go?" He gave me a pleading expression.

"We can do that...and immediately start watching her doing things we don't approve of. Or we can compromise and give her the freedom she needs to keep her friends. Which sounds like the better idea, Jacob?"

"You make the latter sound like clockwork, Dusk," He sighed in defeat. "Though, you know it's not that easy. She'll try to expand her movements around her social life and then she'll be doing things we don't approve of anyway."

"I know," I admitted quietly. "But not for now."

He gave me a knowing smile. "You seem to think of everything, don't you?"

"Actually, I'm doing this off the top of my head," I stated slyly.

"What do you come up with when you actually plan things thoughtfully?" He raised his eyebrow. I only chuckled and shrugged mischievously. "I guess you're right then. This compromise will go a long way," He finally agreed to my relief. "So...when do you want to meet this punk?"

"What's with the word _punk_ and protective carers?" I demanded rhetorically, remembering Ben had said this previously, too. "And I'm unsure. We'll have to meet Luca's mother while we drop her off at school during the week."

"What?" He frowned in shock. "Who said anything about me dropping her off at school? Do you know how many chances of threats will go up once unwanted eyes catch _me_ dropping off my daughter at school? More people will realise that Sarah is my daughter and then-"

My frustrated groan cut him off as I pushed myself off the floor. Immediately, I was missing the tingle his fingers left on my skin. "Jacob, I'm too tired to have another argument. One fight a day, please?" I requested pleadingly.

I hated the intimacy I cast over us because I knew I initiated the friendly handholding. I knew I only took grip of Jacob's hand to calm him down and persuade him to listen to me. Though, I realised that other forces were at hand. Admitting that I'd felt a few romantic feelings for a moment was actually hard for me.

These feelings had been flowing at a steady pace and I realised that they had been building, as if I was a dam and decided to open the floodgates. The waves of emotions hit me at the feel of his warm, coarse skin. His touch was so soft, as tough as his skin had become over the years of working with hard metals.

Was it normal for a girl to describe a boy's skin as smooth and warm when it was calloused and rough?

Four days was like a minute, in equivalent to the time it takes Dusk Malveya, to form a crush. Alas, these feelings were swiftly stirring, as if every emotion was enhanced when I was with him. Though, with every strong feeling, my thoughts would chant my slogan: _Don't want you can't have! Don't want you can't have! Don't want you can't have, Dusk!_

"Maybe we'll be able to cut it down to a parental bicker next time," He proposed sarcastically, standing to his feet, towering over me with his bizarre 6'7" height.

"All of that hard work will go up in flames once I try to persuade you to let Sarah go on a date. We'll have to bring out our helmets and rifles _that_ for war, ay?" I suggested with an excited grin.

He laughed deeply and rolled his eyes. "I won't let that topic go down without a fight. She's never _ever_ going ou-"

I cut him off before we actually began arguing over the topic. Holding my hand up, I silenced him with a knowing smile. "Let's save that statement for when she asks us about that one day, alright?" I asked gently.

His face fell serious after he saw the gentleness in my eyes. I tried to mask it but I knew he saw the sadness I felt because I foresaw a huge argument erupting over that subject. No matter what I believed, Sarah had a right to see boys as long as she was as responsible and mature as she was now. I'd fight for her rights, as clearly as I could see the reasons why Jacob _wouldn't_ want Sarah dating.

Though, I tried to remind myself that she was only _twelve_...and she wasn't showing a startling amount of interest in boys.

He let out a sigh, my sadness mirroring onto his face. "Look, we may fight...but we do this for a good cause. It's for _her_, the one we both want to protect, right? At least you give me your opinions, not shelter them from me and then parent Sarah in a way I dislike."

I shrugged and realised, "We do agree, more than occasionally, after a good amount of arguing."

"Compromises are good as well," He decided. "They keep everyone happy. Though, my happiness doesn't count in these matters."

A wave of respect flew through me. "Yes, it does. Its not like Sarah will be happy when your _unhappy_. She can pick up on things," I stated. "Hey, who knows if we're raising her correctly or not?"

"Who cares? She's not _that_ messed-up," He shrugged carelessly, though I could see the pure concern behind his eyes.

"I know _you_ care, Jacob," I whispered seriously. "It's easy to see that you're horrified of getting her damaged. She's not a piece of porcelain, you know. The distance she's felt with you has made her tougher than she seems. She's not afraid of being left outside alone."

He shook his head in guilt. "She's not like me in that way," He admitted, a spark of anger glowing in his eyes.

"Yes...yes, she is. She's like you in a lot of ways, you know," I stated stubbornly. "There's so much you can't see, Jacob. That golden shine in her is _you_."

He only smiled before someone interrupted our conversation. "Ah...Miss Malveya?" Joanne barely whispered from the entrance to the garage. I turned and met the most grieving, green eyes. Besides her, I saw Imogene and Sarah with sad expressions also.

My heartbeat sparked with panic and Jacob's expression fell in-sync with mine. "Y-yes," I stuttered, taking a step away from Jacob. "Is anything that matter?"

"Dad," Sarah began to approach her father, beckoning him towards her. "Let's go for a walk while Jo has a talk. I have a feeling you've wanted to talk to me anyway," She gave me a worried, sideways glance before she cracked a crooked smile.

Jacob shot me a questioning glance and he looked into Sarah's eyes again. I only gave him a reassuring smile, for that was all I could muster, before he followed his daughter out of the garage with a confused expression.

My eyes met Imogene's for a split second and I saw the wickedness glowing in those emerald orbs. I quickly looked back into Joanne's eyes, mirroring her expression. "Is anything the matter?" I echoed my last statement.

Joanne began to walk towards me slowly and steadily, letting out a heavy sigh. "Your family called a few minutes ago, Dusk," She stated quietly. "Once they heard that you weren't on the phone...they didn't talk long. I think it was your little sister, Aria. She asked me to leave a message," With this, she outstretched her hand and offered me a small piece of paper.

I gulped_. The message, _my thoughts cried._ It's finally come to haunt me! _With shaky fingers, I took hold of the piece of paper and smooth it in my hand. I was barely able to focus my vision before tears stormed through. My eyes skimmed over the words quickly, for the pain of the words were pinpricks and daggers.

**Dusk, Grandpa Vincent's dead.  
>Of course you wouldn't care, big sister.<br>You just picked up and left without a single goodbye! **

**I burnt your letter so mum stops continuously rereading it with the most miserable expression.  
>It's like she's possessed whenever she reads your stuck-up, suck-up words. She keeps cursing herself out for telling you something we don't know about. Now, she's having massive arguments with Grandma Aisha...that none of her family can hear of – not even Dad. <strong>

**I hope you're happy and see what you've caused. **

**You've made more of separation in this family than Dad **_**ever**_** predicted...and I hate you for it!  
>Christmas was Hell. Gran's getting really paranoid and had a breakdown when Grandpa died on the last day of the year. She keeps telling us that a death in the family on the last day of the year is a bad omen and we must pray to some weird goddesses in Nepal.<strong>

**She's lost it because of you, you know! **

**So...Grandpa's dead – don't bother coming to the funeral. Grandma's crazy and Mum's fallowing in her footsteps. Our parents' marriage is falling apart and Dad's lost the grocery business. I've dropped out of school to help the family and our brothers have bad flu from practising skateboarding without jumpers or coats. **

**I hope your life is lovely, dear sister, and this message will make it Hell.**

Staring at the letter, tears flooded into my eyes, as I had predicted. Though, something I didn't predict was the ground suddenly inching towards me in slow motion. My knees had buckled from the pressure of Aria's words and I could feel the ground crashing up against me, the force increasingly slowing the motion of the world. I heard someone gasping my name in horror and clumsy arms tried to stop the impact of the fall.

But everyone was too late to catch me; I had lost my balance in the world and it was my turn to fall...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter. I think it had a bit more drama than the last. I'm trying to slot in a lot of <strong>_**Dusk & Jacob**_** moments because next chapter is going to be jam-packed with horrific action!**

**I've been wanting to do a shout-out for a while...and now I have the time to finally do one! Yay:D**

** Lizzie****, ****Peggy - DawnYew2674****, ****sindhura****, ****Antiqua-hime17****, ****nene82743****, ****SugarTop, Emily Rush and ****Ilovesparkles22****. ****Without you, I wouldn't have been able to pass the first chapter! I love you all and reviews are always dearly appreciated!**


	24. Flames of Evermore

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Flames of Evermore  
>Dusk Malveya's POV<br>31****st**** of December**

"Are you sure you want to go, Dusk?" Joanne's voice brought me out of a daze I had been locked in all day.

I startled when my vision focused and I looked into the eyes of a beautiful, tearstained girl. Her expression was blank but her eyes were clearly lost in torment. She wore a long, silky dress that enhanced her statuesque figure and features. Her skin glowed flawlessly and her hair shimmered in its soft ringlets. After I caught a single glimpse of the striking girl, I tired of taking in any more details of her.

My eyes left hers and I found a golden frame around her figure, a cage around the trapped beauty. No matter how beautiful the cage was portrayed–no matter how vivid her smile–she was still trapped in a picturesque state, a state that made her look stronger than she was. Why couldn't she be weak for one moment? Why couldn't she slump her shoulders and tilt her chin in defeat?

Instead, while she dies inside, she stands tall and confident like she was taught to always seem.

I frowned as reality caught up with me and my fingers outstretched towards the frame around her. My touch pressed up against a smooth, cool surface...and so did the girl in the cage. My eyes met hers again and panic shot through me. _I'm that girl_, I realised sadly._ I'm the girl in this mirror. Why can't I walk away and go back to what I was? Why am I trapped?_

Suddenly, I saw Sarah looking into the mirror which I was standing in front of. She gave me a small smile as she assessed my costume for the New Year's Eve Party. As she did, I took in Sarah's posh outfit. While I wore sapphire-blue, she wore a wonderful, beaded, turquoise dress that gracefully fell to the ground. The dress's colour stood out against her satiny, copper skin and her brown locks were smoothed into a high, curled ponytail.

I turned around, my back facing the mirror. I tried to give her the widest smile I could muster, yet no expression could describe how proud I was to see her looking like such a respectable, young woman. "Don't you look stunning, little miss," I stated.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I think that compliment's supposed to be directed to the girl behind you, Dusk, in the mirror."

I laughed, mirroring her sarcastic expression. "Who'd reply if I said it to _her_, Sarah?" I asked.

She grinned, approaching me with a sigh. "Do we have to go to this stupid party? I wish we could just dress-up, not go anywhere, and walk around the house looking nice."

"It sounds like a good idea," I agreed with a shrug. "But Imogene and your father want us attending. It should be a fun, social activity. Apparently, over five hundred people are going."

"Dusk, you know that socialising isn't a fun activity," She stated glumly. "It's a chore that tires me out."

"Do it for your father?" I requested hopefully.

"Sure, _guilt_ me into it. Hey...I'm sure he'd understand if we refused to go," Sarah countered. "I mean, you've just lost your grandfather and you're in mourning."

My expression darkened and grief flooded into my system. Any mention of death brought the tears to my eyes and I found my knees buckling, like they did in the garage this morning. Luckily, Joanne seemed prepared to catch me when my balance wavered uncertainly. "I'm not using my grandfather's death as an excuse, Sarah," I snapped sternly. "I'm not _that_ weak."

She wasn't taken aback by my feisty words, for I knew she was observing my slight loss of balance as a grieving sign. "And you're not that strong, either."

"I can always try," I muttered darkly. "I had my breakdown this morning," I shuddered at the memory in the garage. "And I won't fall into pieces again."

Joanne's eyes looked at me in sympathy and my emotions hardened. Though, before she could utter anything, a knock on my door interrupted us. The three of us turned and beckoned the guest inside. The door opened a crack and two faces poked into my room: Ben and Kallista were brightly grinning at us.

"Hey," Joanne greeted with a genuine smile.

I gave them a tight smile, which I hoped was convincing.

"You two look great," Ben complimented with a smirk. "I just hope you don't freeze before you get to the party."

Sarah and I rolled our eyes simultaneously.

"There's a lot of heating under the pavilion," Jo assured us with a certain nod.

"Why do they have it in the woods, Mum?" Kallista asked curiously.

"It gives a better view of the spectacular fireworks they set up for midnight," Jo answered matter-of-factly and frowned. "Though, I'll admit, I've never seen so many people come. Usually, there are about two hundred guests. This year, Miss Brooklyn's _tripled_ the guest-list."

"I wonder why," Sarah pondered.

"Probably to gain more popularity for herself," Ben grumbled with a scowl.

I found myself growing suspicious. _There's always an ulterior-motive behind Imogene's doings,_ I realised. "I can't disagree there," I added with a raised eyebrow.

"Six hundred guests are going to the Sorceress's party," Kally began with a pout. "And we're _still_ not on the list of lots and lots of people, Mum?"

Joanne sighed, painfully staring at her bewildered daughter. I could easily understand why Kally couldn't comprehend how her family weren't on a list of five to six hundred people when her home was catering and serving these guests. "Kally, those guests aren't like us, honey. They're...they're different to the people we're friends with."

Kally's sad eyes cast over the ground and I saw the confusion fade from her eyes. She understood what her mother was implying: only the _high-class _and stuck-up were allowed to attend such a chic gala. Kally never seemed ashamed of the fact that she wasn't rich or classy; she was something far more beautiful. I couldn't help feeling sorry for little Kally, she deserved to attend.

Ben looked at the little girl with compassion and scooped her into his arms, keeping his brotherly eyes locked with hers. "Do you really want to know why we can't go to that stupid, snobby party, Kally?"

Kallista rolled her eyes and looked at Ben expectantly, as if she was anticipating a ridiculous answer.

"Because you're too good for them, you know. And they won't be able to handle the new girl in town," He chuckled.

Kally's olive cheeks hued with pink and she broke into a bright smile, giggling. "You've been watching too much Hairspray, Ben."

"Well, I prefer Hairspray to Thomas the Tank Engine," Ben grinned triumphantly, glad to see Kally's familiar glow of happiness.

Joanne gazed at her daughter in awe, leaning over and whispering into my ear, "She looks so much like her father when she smiles."

I looked at Jo with a gentle smile and I saw the hint of longing in her eyes. I suddenly wondered how deep her love for Kallista's father ran. "Then...he must've been a very beautiful man," I replied in a hushed tone.

Jo swallowed hard and barely nodded. Though, as swiftly as I could, she composed herself and her smile widened while the genuineness faded. "Come on, come on," She ushered Ben, Sarah Kally towards the door. "I need to do Dusk's hair. And how can I do that with you distracting me, ay? Go, go, we'll be downstairs in a jiffy."

Ben continued to hold Kally in his arms; though he outstretched his hand and Sarah took it with a polite smile. She gave me an acknowledging nod before vanishing from my sight with Ben and Sarah. I still wondered what Sarah was thinking while I turned towards Jo and asked, "What are you going to do with me hair?"

"Well, I thought I'd put your curls into a braided bun," I could tell she was looking for my approval.

My eyes widened in surprise. "Just a bun?"

"You have a beautiful face," Placing her hands on my shoulders, she rotated me so we looked into the mirror. My eyes fell onto Joanne at first, a ravishing face you simply couldn't look over. Then, all I saw was Dusk Malveya, looking like she usually did in a fancy dress. "You'll accentuate its beauty if you pull your hair back from your face."

I shrugged carelessly and muttered, "I really don't mind...just as long as I'm face in the crowd at that party."

"You're never just a face in a crowd, Dusk," She stated firmly, beginning to smooth my hair away from my face, enhancing my features without my disorienting curls. "One day, someone very special will prove that to you."

I only rolled my eyes, smirking. "How long does _that_ feeling last?"

"Forever," Joanne chirped with a reminiscing smile and added sourly, "If you find the right person, of course. And I think _you've_ found that right person, Dusk."

"What do you mean?" I frowned deeply.

"I've seen the way you stare at each other," She said with an agitated expression. "His eyes become dangerous when they look at _you_."

My reflexion looked absolutely horror-struck and I didn't know whether to shout or laugh. "What are you talking about, Jo?" I demanded quietly. "Jacob doesn't look at me at all. We don't feel anything for each other!"

Joanne raised her eyebrow and smirked. "I find it funny that you immediately jump to the conclusion of me referring to Mr Black instead of...oh, I don't know, Ben?" Her statement had caught me off guard and I blinked incredulously. "Please, it's getting hard to miss, Dusk. I'm amazed you can't feel lasers burning into you whenever he looks at you."

"You're imagining things," I simply murmured.

"I'm full of reality, Dusk," She admitted solemnly. "The truth hit me the day after you had that fight about Sarah's schooling."

_That feels like ages ago!_ My thoughts panicked. "That's a mere exaggeration," I scoffed.

"I'm just the observer."

"I thought _I_ was in this family," I grumbled.

"Apparently, not when it comes to your own suitors, Dusk."

"Jacob isn't a _suitor_!" I exclaimed with wide-eyes. "He's a respected man with intelligence and wittiness and he's..." I trailed off shamefully.

"What?" She prodded with raised eyebrows.

I looked down at my fidgeting fingers in embarrassment. "And he's too good for a poor girl from Forks."

It was true: Jacob deserved better.

Sarah was the love of his life, he would've died for his daughter, but I knew every person wanted to be someone else's love. Sarah loved her father, of course, but he wasn't the love of her life – _that_ man wasn't in her life yet. Sarah wouldn't die for her father because her instincts were to live. When you become a parent or a lover, your instincts change. Jacob deserved someone who would unquestionably die for him, who would walk in front and take the blow of a bullet...or an evil spell.

Jo smiled, hugging my shoulders in a sisterly fashion, staring at our reflection in the mirror. "But he is fit for a beautiful, headstrong woman who's constantly challenging him. He's fit for someone who can make him laugh, shout and contemplate everything he's ever believed in."

That announcement made my words fumble, "That's not...m-me," I whispered, leaning into Joanne's comforting hug. "Besides, isn't falling under the spell of authority a bad choice?"

"Is he _really_ authority, Dusk?" She asked rhetorically. "Is Mr Black really your boss...or simply the father of a girl you see as a daughter? Falling in love with your equal isn't a mistake. I know how much Mr Black respects you, he holds you at a priceless value. There's something he's constantly craving from you. He needs your company, he needs your challenge."

A knock on the door made us jump and I took a long, startled step away from the mirror as Jo summoned the person inside. The door opened and in scuttled Kally, who excitedly bounced up and down. I had no time to gather my thoughts before she was squealing, "Mummy, Mummy! I'm going to go to the New Year's Eve Party with Sarah and Dusk!"

"What?" Joanne exclaimed in alarm.

Kally nodded eagerly. "Sarah begged Mr Black to let me come just once. She said she'd really like me to experience a fancy party and dress-up and look pretty. Miss Brooklyn told Mr Black to say no but he didn't! He told me to get ready _really_ quickly because we're leaving for the forest in fifteen minutes. I have fifteen minutes, Mummy! What am I going to wear?"

Joanne looked absolutely dishevelled as Kally ran out of the room and into her mother's. "Do you think she's telling the truth?"

"Of course I do," Mr Black wasn't a man who really cared about statuses and I believed he didn't see a problem in letting Kallista attend. "I'll go downstairs and get everything clarified for you, though," I assured with a soft smile. "Go and help Kally get dressed, I'm sure she is going."

"I don't think I want her to, Dusk," She whispered worriedly. "To begin with, the party is always settled and calm. Though, as the alcohol starts to flow, people start getting really idiotic...and I don't want my Kally getting in danger. But I know I'll break her heart if I say she can't go with Sarah and you."

"I'll be there to look after Sarah and Kally, Jo, and I don't drink alcohol," I gave Jo's hands a light, reassuring squeeze. "I won't let anything happen to them, I promise. I'll bring them back right after the midnight countdown. After midnight, everyone starts to heavily drink, right? If I return them home as midnight strikes, they'll be in no chance of getting in real trouble. Does Mr Black drink heavily?"

"No, he stays rather sober so he can easily take Sarah home after midnight strikes. He knows how stupid the guests become and he personally wants to return his daughter home before anything hurts her. I'm not sure if he'll do the same this year, maybe he'll drink more because you're taking the children home. Usually, when he puts Sarah to bed, he disappears onto the other side of the woods and sits with his parents for a while."

"His parents?" I breathed.

"Yes, it's become a strange tradition. After the New Year's Eve Countdown finishes and Sarah's safe in bed, Mr Black sits in the back garden, watching the fireworks by his parents' graves. He has both of their ashes in a small garden by the balcony. He just stares up at the sparking sky in silence, looking rather lonely. I think he likes the solitude so no one bothers him."

_Another detail I've locked in my facts of him,_ I thought. _Why do I even want details about him? _"Well, I'll go downstairs and see what's going on," I tried to keep my expression levelled but I feared my eyes were showing a soft sympathy for Jacob.

Joanne nodded and l sensed her anxiety. "Don't let her talk to anyone and don't let her drink anything except water, some drinks are served spiked with drugs. If she wants to dance, make sure she goes with you and Sarah. Hold her hand the whole time, Dusk. The crowd there is insane like the jungle; some people have had to return home via ambulance. This is just my experience with handling two hundred guests. Five to six hundred will triple the chance of losing them and getting hurt."

This warning made my confidence waver an inch but I needed to remain strong. "Nothing will happen to them, Joanne," I gave her a comforting hug before I swiftly left the room.

As I walked down the hall towards the stairs, my head reeled with new information.

Sarah and Kally's safety was totally in my hands and I had no one to rely on except myself in that jungle of adults. If I found Jacob, he might keep a protective eye on us, though it's hard to find one face in hundreds. I tried to brush off my worries, for a party is for enjoyment and I was sure I'd be able to keep track of two children.

Joanne had told me that we were all meeting in the ballroom where Sarah's birthday party was held on the other side of BlackSwan. Instead of walking down the first lot of stairs–which led to the kitchen, living room and front door–I made a swift left and the floor became a maroon carpet, rather than the house's familiar floorboards.

Large, carved doors were opened by two men in formal suits. As I past them with a polite expression, I felt their curious eyes on me. From a soft, marron carpet, the floor became a smooth, white marble that felt easy to slip across in my hazardous high-heels. The atmosphere cooled abruptly and shivers ran along my skin as I walked down a long hallway, where the murmur of eager voices caught my senses.

With my head held high, my eyes fell onto the long staircase, which led you down to the centre of the ballroom. Already, Sarah had been escorted down these stairs by Ben, so I assumed people weren't expecting another entrance by anybody in particular. The buzz of voices became an excited roar of laughter and babbling words. All I heard was a roar, a loud hum of voices and footsteps, which echoed throughout my ears.

My proximity of the stairs became awfully close and I suddenly saw a heap of guests swarming through the ballroom in long, classical dresses. They held bright, dazzling smiles with polished Champaign glasses and lively airs. My steps faltered and I gulped, my eyes searching through the beautiful faces. All I saw was brilliance, ravishing women painted in expensive make-up, being showered in compliments by the dashing men in the ballroom.

I wasn't wearing make-up because Joanne insisted that my natural beauty would shine out against a crowd of women who were practically masked in make-up. She said plum lip-gloss was perfect for natural attractiveness. My hair was up, too, smoothed into high bun. Now, I wished to bring my locks down so I could hide my face away from the crowd.

My dress wasn't covered in shimmering sequins, nor was it accentuated with costly silks or glorious jewellery. I immediately realised that I wouldn't fit in but I knew I couldn't walk away. What kind of nanny would I be if I ignored my duties because of pride and dignity?

In the crowd, I found an authentically striking face, vivid and stunning with genuine smiles and polite gestures. Sarah-Isabelle was lit with excitement and friendliness and this brought a glad smile to my face. Was she actually happy to be at the party or was she simply showing the best of her acting skills? Beside her, I saw her father, standing tall and proud with the same charismatic smiles. I had to admit, Jacob stood out against other men at the party. He was masculine and majestic, a leader in a way I couldn't explain.

Every woman would shoot him passionate gazes and white-toothed smiles.

Yet, his piercing eyes remained glued on no one in particular, they moved over the waves of people in a pattern of watchfulness. His stare was not direct until he looked up at a girl, a girl by the staircase who looked upon him with the most intense gaze. His stare stunned the girl and froze her in time, leaving her bare to the world, letting them know that her eyes were for no one except him. This man wasn't a face in the crowd, for every one of his chiselled features leapt out at her.

Suddenly, reality caught up with me...and I realised that I was that girl, hopelessly staring at Jacob Black like every other woman in the room. Yet, he didn't return other women's stare; he'd simply smile and look away from their gape. I wished every moment of our relationship could be like this – we could block out every voice, every movement, and simply stare at each other.

Alas, moments I longed for don't last long, and our gaze was interrupted by something tugging on my fingers. I jumped slightly and my eyes snapped down to meet Kally's bright face. A smile broke into my features and I crouched down, leaving our faces levelled. "Oh, look at you!" I marvelled as I took in Kally's gorgeous appearance. She wore a baby-blue dress that complimented her olive skin, like my sapphire-blue matched my chocolate complexion.

"Do you like it?" She squealed excitedly.

"That's the dress that your mum and Ben bought you for Christmas, isn't it?" I asked with a grin. She nodded happily and I hugged her tightly. "You look like a princess, Kally! Your Mama should be so proud."

"Don't you think everyone here is so beautiful?" She murmured, looking out at the loud crowd in awe.

I stood straight, protectively clasping Kally's hand, and vowing I wouldn't let her go until I returned her to Jo. "I think so," I nodded as we took our first step downstairs. I concentrated on my stepping, fearing I'd trip over and bring Kally down with me.

She shyly snuggled into my side, looking out at everyone who was watching us curiously. "Why are they all looking at us, Dusk?" She whispered in a voice that was barely audible.

"How can someone _not_ look at a princess?" I asked in a playful shock, smiling down at her.

This seemed to brighten her shy mood and she giggled musically, her laugh reminding me of her mother's. She looked out towards the crowd again and gasped. "There's Sarah and her dad!" With an excited beam, she briskly pulled me down that marble stairs.

As we reached the bottom, people began to turn away and reform groups of conversation. I was grateful when the spotlight was drawn back to someone on the other side of the vast ballroom, who was announcing the party festivities. Sarah pulled Kally into her arms, hugging her with a broad grin. Mr Black and I stood in front of the giggling girls and a smile formed on our faces as we watched them chatter excitedly.

Jacob and I rotated our heads to look at each other for a long moment. There was hardly any breathing space and it seemed everyone was tightly crammed into the ballroom. Yet, Jacob and I managed to keep our distance, only letting out shoulders touch. Underneath the expensive tuxedo he wore, I could feel his heat radiating into my bare shoulder. The warmth reminded me of our intimacy and our unusual proximity.

"Hello, Jacob," I smiled up at him politely, trying to avoid awkwardness.

"Hello, Dusk," He mirrored my civil expression.

Joanne's words continued to echo through my mind. _"Is Mr Black really your boss...or simply the father of a girl you see as a daughter?" _I looked down to see Sarah smiling brightly and I was startled to find that, while Jacob's hand was on her left shoulder, mine was on her right. It was as if we were both holding onto her protectively, secretly knowing how dangerous this venue truly was.

"_Falling in love with your equal isn't a mistake," _Jacob didn't seem to find our intimacy offensive and he was relaxed, calmly staring into the distance as if our closeness was a usual thing.

"_I know how much Mr Black respects you, he holds you at a priceless value. There's something he's constantly craving from you. He needs your company – he needs your challenge." _Thinking back to every moment we've shared, I realised he's let me have my say. He'd let me blow off steam and he'd let me scream without threatening anything to do with my job. When he did, he'd always genuinely apologise for it afterwards.

What did that mean? Was that a form of respect or admiration?

I looked up at him, taking in his beautiful features. He wasn't smiling or glowering or gazing or glaring, yet his features looked fixated on someone who was addressing the party.

"Ladies & Gentlemen!" A charismatic voice echoed across the large room. "Welcome to the annual New Year's Eve Bash!" With this hospitable greeting, a roar of clapping and cheering proceeded. "On behalf of the family at BlackSwan, we'd love to wish you a Happy New Year. I also hope you've all brought your party shoes because the ultimate festivities are about to begin!"

Excitement flooded the whole room as we heard the opening of two large doors on the other side of the ballroom. I couldn't see anything over the heads of the guests and I knew Sarah and Kally were eager to see overhead. Jacob glanced down at Sarah, who was perched on her tiptoes, desperately trying to see over the shoulders of the adults.

Suddenly, the buzzing crowd became a crazed wave of moving people and we were shoved forward as they all began to rampage towards the exit of the ballroom. As we began to descend forward, I heard someone mutter to his wife: "Quick, run, before all of the drinks get taken!"

That statement made panic wash over me and I grabbed Kally as we all began to get heaved forward with the cheering crowd. People were getting pushed and tripped with the stampede of delirious guests. Kally squirmed as people obliviously pushed her to the ground, her wide-eyes met mine and I saw her uncertainty as we were carried through the massive heap.

Kally was so little and people were simply missing her small figure as they passed. My eyes widened as I found her on the floor and a single tear escaped her eye. "Kally!" I exclaimed, using all of my force to pull her up before the crowd swept me away with its wild current. I pulled Kally up and hugged her to my torso before securely placing her on my hip, where she was off the ground.

The panic on her face vanished as I hugged her tightly. "You're alright," I whispered encouragingly as she snuggled into my shoulder. "You're safe with me, honey." With that, I looked up and tried to find Sarah and Jacob. Though, as I stopped to gain Kally's balance, I realised they must've been pushed ahead.

The crowed continued to push and, as I stopped, I realised people had swept me off my feet and were simply carrying me with them. The ground was nowhere to be seen as I looked down and saw myself hovering over other people's stomping feet. My arms around Kally tightened and I tried to stable myself on the ground. Though, there was no space for me to place my dangling feet. I knew I'd fall when the crowd spread out of the exit.

Panic built stronger and stronger as I totally lost Sarah and Jacob and found the exit was swiftly approaching. I tried to haul myself backwards though, without my footing, I had no strength. I looked at Kally and warned, "Get ready for a bit of a fall."

"What do you mean?" She frowned and, suddenly, the exit passed us and the crowd spread out in the space the outside gave. The chill of the cold hit me and I felt Kally shiver in my arms. It seemed the snow had been shovelled away and there was a clear path up to the centre of the glittering woods. I couldn't observe anymore because, as the guests spread out, I found myself stumbling to ground.

My feet couldn't adjust to the swift impact of the earth and my heel slipped, leaving my ankle twisting into a fatal position. As I fell, a strange force latched onto my waist and I was thrown backwards, the ground flashing away from me as I crushed into another hard surface. To pale arms engulfed my body and Kally squirmed in my arms.

"Are you alright, Miss? You nearly fell to the ground. Did your heel break or something?" A velvety voice whispered into my ear. The arms holding me up were icy, colder than the wind blowing around me. They felt strange and I immediately retracted from the helping hands. However, I was thankful to person who effortlessly caught Kally and me.

The arms helped me to stand straight and I wobbled with my uneven shoes. Placing Kally onto the ground, she looked up at our saviour. I turned around, giving the man my most grateful smile. "Oh, thank-you, sir!" I said breathlessly, staring up at a slim man with blue eyes and blonde hair. "I would've broken my ankle if I fell."

He gave me a soft smile and shrugged. "Its fine," He looked down at my shoe in concern. "Are you going to be alright with walking?"

"Yes, I'll be okay," I immediately brushed off his considerate worry. Outstretching my hand, I smiled. "But thank-you again for catching us."

With a wider smile, he clasped me hand. "No harm done, sweetheart," He replied polity.

Though, my smile vanished as soon as his touch met mine. Red orbs and icy, marble skin came into contact with me and I desperately tried to choke back a scream. As soon as his touch came into contact with mine, and his vampiric features leapt out at me, a few other people around us also appeared to look like deadly blood-suckers. Bright red eyes and fickle smiles were replaced with human features.

Dropping my hand from his, I protectively pushed Kally behind me and clutched her shoulder, making sure no one could snatch her away as I stared into the man's eyes. Expectedly, the man's good-looks returned and his normality shone loud and clear. My breaths hitched and I tried to mask my horror with another tight smile. "Enjoy the party," I choked out.

His smile remained the whole time, though his eyes became sharp and watchful. Before he replied, he shot someone a knowing glance. "I will _now_," He winked at me in a flirtatious manner before ascending up the path, where party music was blaring.

Kally looked up at me in concern. "Dusk...what's wrong? It looks like you've seen a ghost."

Her words snapped me out of my terrified daze. I met Kally's worried stare and hugged her tightly, muttering, "I've seen something very close to one. Now, I know why Imogene invited so many more guests than usual," I couldn't say it aloud but my thoughts screamed it piercingly_. _She did it so she could sneak in lots of vampires and, presumably, let them attack drunken guests. No! I had seen countless Doveblood-drinking vampires after I shook that man's hand.

_How many vampires did she slip into the guest-list? One hundred? Two hundred?_

As these thoughts haunted me, I found myself backing away from the party, which had officially started. I heard the roar of laughter from the guests – blissfully ignorant and enjoying a mighty bash. I had to get my stakes before-

"Dusk?" A deep voice murmured from behind me and I let out a small shrill of terror.

Spinning around, I found a familiar face peering at me in confusion and concern. "Jacob..." I let out a sigh of relief, instinctively approaching him with Kally shadowing behind me. I felt her snuggling into my side, her small figure shivering coldly. I had to get the little one under the pavilion where warmth was secure. "You scared me."

"I realised," He muttered matter-of-factly. "Why are you so jumpy?"

"Oh..." The words faltered in my throat and I found myself breathless again. "I-I couldn't find you...I was worried," Truthfully, I was worried about Sarah and Jacob but I couldn't really admit that I feared vampires had attacked them.

Sarah approached us with a frown, holding a drink in her hand. "Dusk...you look a little flushed. Maybe you need a drink or something, ay?" She gestured to the filled cup in her hand. The colour of the drink was a glossy pink that bubbled, looking very appetising.

I noticed that my throat was dry from anxiety and I wordlessly conceded.

Jacob immediately clasped my hand while Sarah pulled Kally into her arms and led us up the path. "You're missing a mighty party in there, you know," He whispered into my ear after he noticed my steps were wavering as guests poured into my vision. My fingers trembled and I gulped, desperately wanting to pull away from the crowd as we entered the excited swarm of guests.

His hand slid from my fingers to around my waist. I shot him a sideways glance and found the peacefulness in his expression, as if he was simply guiding a friend up a rocky pathway. For a moment, my concerns vanished, and I was left in awe as his warmth delightfully engulfed me. He caught my stare and gave me a soft, reassuring smile. I bit my lip, looking around the venue and trying to stable my roaring worries.

Now, BlackSwan was nowhere in sight and all I could see were glistening fairy-lights that weaved into the branches of the bare trees, giving the allusion that the leaves were sparkling stars. On larger trees, a silk tarpaulin was stretched along the wide branches, gracefully placed over the top and easily sheltering us from the cold. In each corner, you'd find a huge heater, radiating warmth into the centre.

Along one side of the venue, I saw a crowd of people huddled around a stocked bar, where drinks were already being served. Across from the entrance was a large stage, where a band was playing lovely salsa tunes. To the left of us was where the food was being served and I smelt the aroma of rich soups, meats and finely cooked vegetables. Underneath us were tough floorboards that had been placed over the snowy earth.

In the centre of the whole party was a large dance-floor, where people were elegantly twirling and swaying in each other's arms, laughing and romantically gazing into each other's eyes. I found myself tapping my foot to the wonderful beats the band produced. The whole party had a warm, peaceful ambiance and I found a strange ease flooding into my heart.

"Who knew that the woods could be so beautiful," Sarah smiled after I took in my pleasant surroundings.

Jacob seemed to chuckle at some irony in Sarah's statement.

Kally bounced up and down. "Can we dance? Oh, come on, Du-"

"Jacob!" A musical voice called from the bar and the four of us turned to see a stunning figure approaching us with a dazzling smile.

"Imogene," Jacob marvelled at Imogene's outfit, his eyes roaming over her whole angelic figure.

My teeth gritted furiously and I found myself pulling away from his arm. As soon as I made my swift–and unnoticeable–movement away, his eyes snapped back to me and I shot him a fake smile. Confusion flooded through our eye-contact, as if we both misunderstood each other's gestures. I took Kally's hand and stood behind Sarah, far away from Jacob's touch.

I looked towards Imogene Brooklyn again and found her eyes glued on Jacob. I took in her beautiful attire and decided that Jacob had a right to drink in her appearance thirstily. Imogene wore an attractive, red dress with a split down the side, accentuating her long legs and shapely curves. Matching her dress, she wore suede heels and blood-red lipstick with her raven locks cascading to the one side of her bare shoulder.

I had to admit, she also stood out against the guests. Pairing Jacob and Imogene together would've made a wonderful couple. Though, dark feelings stirred at the sight of her and I tried to mask the fury which burned within. This woman murdered my grandfather today, how could I ignore the longing for revenge?

Imogene held a golden liquid in a cup that didn't resemble beer or Champaign. Her smile was bright and excited, her eyes skimming over each other us for a moment. "Don't you all look wonderful!" She squealed happily. Her eyes fell on me and they widened in wonder. "Dusk, you look stunning. I wasn't expecting you to come after the horrible news. Please except my condolences about your grandfather."

My fists clenched and I felt my rage boil beneath my blood. I wasn't a violent woman, though her words were convincing me to throw a good punch. "Don't be sorry," I barely replied. "He lived a long and happy life."

"Oh, I'm so glad you're thinking optimistically," She gave me a smile that made me nauseas. "Well, I hope this party makes you feel a little better. If you need anything, just call me, alright?"

I nodded rigidly and cast my eyes over the ground, fighting the urge to scream and sob as anguished emotions flooded to the surface.

"The party looks ravishing, Imogene. You've done well," Jacob remarked and I felt he was drawing away from the sad subject, which I was relived of.

"Why thank-you," Imogene giggled giddily. "Is anyone hungry or thirsty?"

"Well, I was going to get Dusk a drink. Do you still want one, Dusk?" Sarah asked with a slight frown.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind a glass of water," I mumbled.

"No, I insist you have a lemonade!" Imogene grinned, holding up her glass excitedly. "They're made especially by the company I hired. Oh, they're delicious, I really recommend them!"

"That'll do, right?" Sarah shrugged, replying after she noticed I was too flustered.

Imogene nodded and duly called for a passing waiter with a tray of multiple drinks. "Thank-you," I gave Imogene a respectful smile after she politely handed me a glass of sparkling lemonade.

I embraced the scent of the homemade drink and found an intoxicating aroma filling my senses. I shot Jacob an uncertain glance and, with a soft smile, he nodded encouragingly. Imogene's hungry eyes fell back onto Jacob and she quickly clasped his hand with widening smile. "Come on, Jake," She giggled.

Pushing another glass of sweet-scented lemonade into his hands, she pulled him towards to dance-floor. "Where are we going?" A humorous panic flashed through Jacob's eyes.

"Dancing!" She squealed, dragging him towards the crowd of people.

Jacob gave Sarah an apologetic gaze before Imogene pulled him into her arms and began to happily twirl in his steady arms. Sarah rolled her eyes and grabbed Kally's hand, looking towards me with a pointed smile. "Come on, guys! We're not going to let _them_ have all the fun, are we?"

"No way," Kally giggled, bouncing up and down, gripping my hand and pulling me towards the raving dance-floor. My feet hesitated, though I refused to let my Kally out of my sight, so I followed them into the swaying crowd.

The music held a quick, fast beat but my thoughts seemed too full to notice anything alluring about the melody. My nerves hitched before I took a long gulp of sugary lemonade and tried to relax my intense fears. I couldn't leave now, I was already trapped in this crowd and only touch could reveal what I was supposed to escape from. My grip on Kally's hand tightened as I panicked feverishly.

_Where are they? Are they following me? Do they know who I am? Are they after something to do with Sarah and the family? Should I fetch my stakes?_

Taking another mouthful of my lemonade, I nervously swallowed the sweet liquid, feeling the cool drink soothe my dry throat. After a few moments of enjoying the texture of the sweet drink, the world began to spin around me. Frowning, I shook away the dizziness and met Kally's gaze. I gave her a fake smile after she asked, "Are you alright, Dusk?"

I nodded light-headedly, dropping her hand from mine. "Go ahead, Kally. I'll catch up," I murmured dismissively.

Something important was slipping away from my mind, drifting away with every drum of this wonderful music. _What was the problem again?_ I wondered absentmindedly. _Why am I nervous? What am I doing here?_ The spinning world tightened around me and I found myself slightly stumbling in the suffocating crowd. I couldn't breathe – I needed the world to stop spinning, I needed a stabilizer.

I received an eager grin from Kally and she swiftly disappeared behind a dancing couple, calling Sarah's name. Somehow, losing Kally from my sight left a sting of worry gliding through my bewildered thoughts. Yet, the worry quickly subsided and something in my conscience detached as I lost the will to properly concentrate on my rightful task.

I was helplessly floundering in an ocean of dancers and deafening music, pushing through the crowd as the world enclosed on me. Taking another gulp of my lemonade, I found my cup bare, leaving me even more anxious.

I hadn't realised that something was dimming my duties and brightening my desire, enhancing the pining ache I felt whenever a particular person was near. It was breaking of bind of promises I had sworn to keep, cutting the threads, and letting them flow within the breeze of my heart.

Now, I felt nothing to fight for, nothing to fight against the will of wanting that person. I felt no reason of objecting to needing their body close to mine, to stabilize my world and feed the wrenching ache that kept me searching through the crowd. All I felt was the desire to be close to that person, to feel his skin under my touch and hear his voice over the music. All I needed was him because everything else had been shadowed by this growing, wild passion.

Anxiety had caused my pace to quicken through the crowd as my eyes skimmed over the pointless faces. At this very moment, even Kally and Sarah's face would mean nothing to me; they'd be worthless compared to _that_ one face. The panic of finding my arms empty made me teary, weak and feeble, and I had come to the point of screaming out his name when I was spun around by two heated irons that burned into my skin.

Suddenly, every sound and movement froze around us, and I drunk in every heavenly detail of him. He was so perfect, so utterly perfect. My cup slipped from my grasp, yet we both ignored the colliding of glass and ground. His hands desperately clutched my waist, as if my panic was reflecting into him, and his eyes were wider than I'd ever seen. The dark orbs engulfed me and I felt as if midnight had hit already.

"I couldn't find you anywhere!" I breathed tearfully, feeling like a little girl who had been lost for eternity. Panic had seized me in its grasp, forcing me to clasp his face in my quivering hands.

Jacob's heaving chest indicated his anxiety, too. "Why did you leave my side?" He demanded, holding me closer than I'd ever been to him. Feeling his warm breath fan over my cheeks was heavenly and my eyes gazed into his helplessly. The ache in my chest had disappeared since the feeling of his heart strongly pounded against mine.

"Why did you leave _me_?" I cried with wide-eyes. "Don't leave me like that, Jacob. You...you just can't leave me in the middle of nowhere. How am I supposed to know if you're alright?" These words I was blurting out totally contradicted Dusk Malveya's way of thinking! I clutched his shirt weakly, only needing him closer.

"You're safe now," He let out a sigh of relief. "Something forced me into thinking you were in danger," His thumb caressed my reddened cheeks and he smiled softly, leaving butterflies in my stomach. "But you're fine, that's all that matters. That's all that's ever mattered. I _need_ to keep you safe – that's my job."

"Of course I'm safe, Jake," I smiled dreamily, my hands falling to his chest, where I could feel his comforting heartbeat. "I'm here to protect you as much you do me."

_Jake! _A voice in my mind screamed,_ who gave you permission to give him a nickname? Dusk, wake-up! You can't let down your guard down like this because you're stronger than giving in. Besides, Jacob never acts like this! He may want to keep you safe, but he'd _never_ say it aloud, because he's always panicking about Sarah's safety. He knows you can look after yourself! Where did this crap about your safety come from? What are you doing? Do you know how inappropriate you-_Something cut off my conscience's voice, muffling its warning and scolding.

Jacob's eyes softened and I found myself melting at the warmth in his expression.

I was letting down the walls, the barriers that kept people out of my heart. They were silently crashing to the ground, I could feel Jacob's eyes unhinging the locks and opening the steel doors. Letting the light shine through, his gaze intensified after he saw how much I truly adored him. Nothing was stopping the flow of my love, my common sense had flown away and I was the left with the desire of simply Jacob.

For a split moment, every emotion was revealed to me through his eyes and I felt extremely nervous after I whispered those words. Suddenly, I was very aware of his proximity, which I never usually noticed when I conversed with people. He was so close, his warmth was radiating into my skin and I felt weak.

I wanted to turn away from those eyes, look away from their compelling gaze.

He was so close, his face was inching towards my unflinchingly body. _Is this what it feels like?_ My thoughts demanded. I couldn't decide whether I adored or despised the growing feeling in my stomach. His face was closer than I'd expected and I stared at something I'd never taken much detail in – his lips. They were so still, not poised for anything or expecting somebody's lips. Yet, I couldn't tear my eyes away, they were just so inviting and I found myself leaning in with an edgy breath.

Everything went numb as I looked into his eyes and his lips were only an inch away. Suddenly, I saw the emotion of fear in his eyes, panic and resistance made him falter. _So close!_ My mind scream as my heartbeat roared in my chest, wanting to break out.

_Only an inch, only an inch! One inch and they'd be on my lips...they'd be mine!_

My greedy thoughts began a strange confidence I had never felt before, a hungry passion that forced me forward, sealing the menacing inch between us. I could feel his startle as my lips pressed onto his still ones. Electricity blazed through and my eyes immediately closed as everything around me blurred. Fireworks flamed around us and my hand snaked around his neck, pulling him closer. Jacob's hands no longer clutched my waist; they simply weaved around me, trapping me in his intoxicating embrace.

_I must be under a spell! _I thought dreamily, oblivious to the impact magic was actually having on all of my dim-witted decisions. Dusk Malveya would never aimlessly look for a man to kiss in the middle of a watching crowd. Dusk Malveya would never let two precious children roam free out of her sight when she knew dangers lurking.

Flames of love:  
><em>Flamma amoris:<br>_Set alight the one she yearns for most,  
><em>Succensa quern plus cupit,<br>_Lead her to a bare soul host.  
><em>Ducere ad nudum anima militiae.<em>

Strokes of evermore:  
><em>Ictus de perpétua:<br>_Capture the lovers and rapture the affair,  
><em>Capere amatores et raptus negotium,<br>_Leave them oblivious, leave a kiss in the eyes of the unaware.  
><em>Inanes relinqueret, relinquam suavium oculi ignorant.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>How did you do it?" Henry Carter asked with an impressed smirk.<em>

"_A simple spell that I weaved into their drinks," Imogene replied triumphantly. "They'll be wrapped in each other until dawn."_

"_That's enough time to retrieve to kid," Henry shrugged nonchalantly. From the distance, he observed the couple in intrigue. "Their love seems pretty genuine. You cast a good love spell, Imogene."_

"_It wasn't a love spell, Father," Imogene scowled. "I simply dimmed their consciences. I made them loose track of their duties and I brightened their desire, what they really wanted from life. Obviously, their deepest desire is each other."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hoped the chapter was suspenseful. Next chapter will be the most important yet! Thank-you to all of my lovely reviewers and here's another loving shout-out!**

**nene82743**

**Peggy - DawnYew2674**

**Lizzie ( 96)**

**Emily Rush**

**Ilovesparkles22**

**Sindhura**

**Sethluver16**

**Jessica Lauren Brettin**

**You are so wonderfully loyal and I am so thankful to you all! I'll try to write as quickly as I can...just for you guys!**


	25. As I Shed My Skin

**Chapter Twenty-Five: As I Shed My Skin  
>Sarah-Isabelle Black's POV<br>31****st**** of December **

My terrified scream echoed throughout the darkness as I was aggressively dragged through the snow by a man in a long, black coat. His hands clutched my forearms, his fingernails digging into my paled skin.

"Let me go!" I screeched, desperately trying to wrench out of the strong man's grip. "Let us go right now!" Adrenaline made my voice louder and my words feistier. "Dad!" I cried at the top of my lungs, hauling myself to the side, trying to stretch my voice back to the raving party. "Jacob Black! Dusk, please? Help us, someone!"

"Sarah?" A small, frightened voice whispered from behind me and there I saw Kally cowering into my side as we were both shoved deeper into the bleak, lifeless forest. Her thick tears cascaded down her pinks cheeks as she clutched my waist, gazing up at me in horror. "What is this man going to do to us?" The fear in her voice left chills on my skin.

Kally was being lugged by the side of her dress, the mysterious man clutching the delicate fabric in his hand, agitatedly hauling her forward in pace with our swift steps. I tried to send her an encouraging smile, yet only a tear escaped as I imagined the horrible things this man was actually capable of doing to us. Whatever he did, I wasn't prepared to let Kally go through the pain of watching or experiencing.

I'd send her out of the captive's arms alive.

"He's not going to touch you," I replied sternly, yet my voice wavered and the dismay in my eyes indicated how vulnerable we actually were. My tone dropped, only barely audible, "Just promise me that you'll run, no matter what you see or hear. Keep running, Kally, and get help. You need to be brave for your mum and Ben and-"

Her tears thickened after the man made a swift motion to throw me to the ground and I cringed at the forceful impact, leaving my frosty world spinning. The man continued to heave Kally forward, her screaming rising as he seized her arms and lifted her off the ground, leaving their faces level and her feet dangling. Her scream faded as she looked into the eyes of our captive and only terror pulsated through her expression.

The fall I took snatched my breath away and I was barely able to choke out Kally's name. The snowy floor was lined against my cheek and I felt the right half of my body gradually go numb in the bitter atmosphere. My temples ached and I found the world enclosing, my vision becoming narrow and my hearing tapering. I tried to muster my strength, yet gravity wouldn't budge against my frail figure.

I watched Kally helplessly, seeing her squirm and continuously scream my name, which I couldn't hear anymore. Kally stared at me in horror, screeching as the man dropped her carelessly and she scrambled towards me, the snow staining her long dress. Her trembling fingers clasped my face and I saw her lips mouthing my name. Clasping my shoulders, she shook me feverishly, crying for me to awaken.

Before the darkness snatched away the consciousness I had left, my hearing returned and I found Kally screeching, rocking me back and forth. "Wake-up, Sarah, get up! Please, Sarah, don't close your eyes! Don't leave me, Sar-"

Kally's meek pleas were cut off by a sharp, familiar voice from behind us: "Silence the human before anybody hears her!"

With that, the man with the long coat rotated with a pleased expression. His eyes narrowed as his fist effortlessly smashed into the side of Kally's head. Panic was the last emotion that shot through me as I saw her eyes roll into the back of her head. Slow-motion made the scene agonising as I watched little Kally collide into the snow with silenced lips.

All I saw was Kally feebly sprawled over a soft bed of delicate snow before the darkness engulfed me – leaving her emotionless face as my only petrified memory. Yet, while Kally imprinted my thoughts, my eyes still met a recognisable pair of emerald orbs that were watching me in cruel satisfactory.

**Dusk Malveya's POV  
>31<strong>**st**** of December – 11:42pm**

"I've been waiting for you a very, very long time," Jacob's smile grew slightly and he placed a soft kiss on my forehead, leaving energy spreading wherever his lips met my skin. His obeying eyes had me dazed and I diverted my gaze, feeling flustered by his clear will to please me. Having someone handling my happiness so fragilely was unusual and I treasured the feeling.

"How long...is _long_?" I queried innocently, meeting his intense gaze.

Sighing sadly, his eyes flashed weakness as he looked in the remoteness, where I thought a distant memory was playing right in front of him. My hold on him tightened, as if I wanted to rid any negative currents in the ocean I knew as Jacob Black's eyes. "Since _she_ left..."

Confusion struck me and I thoughtlessly blurted out, "Sarah's mother?"

His eyes met mine with a frown. "Lyra? Oh, no...not Lyra."

_She finally has a name, _I thought_. _Lyra was Jacob's lover, yet his tone showed no romantic reminiscence or longing for the mysterious woman._ "_You didn't love Sarah's mother, Jacob?" I whispered solemnly.

"She gave birth to my daughter...and, for that, I am eternally grateful."

"What was she like?" I murmured with a tilt of my head. "If you don't mind me asking."

Jacob chuckled at my naivety, his fingers grazing my cheeks, leaving tingles of heat on my skin. "You can ask me anything, Dusk." The way he said my name made me shiver, how did he do that? It sent a smile sweeping into my lips – a smile I didn't give many people. To be honest, this smile seemed to blossom its most when Jacob looked into my eyes. I nodded wordlessly and Jacob duly replied with a sigh, "Lyra was normal..."

"Normal isn't your type?" I smirked with a raised eyebrow.

Jacob let out a deep, husky laugh. "No, normal's fine...I guess. I just don't find any depth in normal, you know? Normal isn't challenging. I mean, would you consider your soul-mate _normal_ or something cosmically amazing?"

"I don't know what it feels to experience cosmic love...because I don't have soul-mate," I replied immediately and the look in Jacob's eyes made me want to swallow back my words. Though, the hurt in his eyes was replaced with a pleasant half-smile and my nerves evened out once I realised he'd brushed off my response.

"When I was with Lyra, I knew I didn't, either...and that's what poisoned our romance. I knew where we'd end up: it'd be a dark and gloomy place because she wasn't _made_ for me. There was someone else out there and I could feel her calling me. The spark of love is unprepared when it swoops down and pulls you in. Wouldn't a _scripted_ romance bore you, Dusk?"

"A scripted romance makes some people feel secure," I murmured and felt something in me start to glisten and shimmer as Jacob searched my soulful eyes. I didn't know what I was exposing him to, though I knew my heart was hovering under my eyelashes, peering up into those dark irises.

The contented expression his eyes remained in place and he gazed down into mine for a long moment, as if he knew my every thought. I couldn't look away and something in my chest began to ache to hear his voice again. "Do you _want_ to feel secure?" He whispered, barely audible to my weak ears.

"Love can be a wild, crazy rollercoaster...but it can still make you feel secure and wanted by someone you believe is close to your heart," I licked my dry lips.

"Someone you _believe_ is close to your heart?"

"Well, if you don't believe that person is genuinely close to you...that wild, crazy rollercoaster won't seem so secure, will it? If you believe that person will catch you when you fall from the most dangerous part of the ride, you can take the sacrifice of giving in your ticket and accepting such a risk."

"Would you take the risk?" He questioned, clasping my hands in his.

"For who?" I mumbled uneasily.

"For me, Dusk," His voice was serious and blunt, yet I saw the doubt behind his tough exterior.

I froze, staring deep into his cavernous eyes. For a moment, every movement around us stood still and I was left with the feel of my pounding chest. Nothing in this world could've replaced the heaviness his question lay on my shoulders. If someone _else_ had asked me that question before, I would imagine myself stammering and fumbling with my answer.

Yet, it all seemed clear as I stared into those dark and doubtful eyes.

This question was asked by my answer and I didn't feel the need to voice my response, though I opened my mouth to reply all the same. Though, before I could react, something cold latched onto my forearms, tearing me away from Jacob's side. I cringed as the icy chains dug into my skin and I instinctively tried to wrench out of the cold one's grip. "Hey, let me go!" I panicked.

Jacob looked into the face of the person who was holding me and growled fiercely, protective emotions shooting through his midnight black eyes. "What do you think you're doing?" He demanded, his hand outstretching towards me.

Though, in a flash of motion, I was thrown behind the person's back, out of Jacob's reach. Fright seized me in its claws and I took a long step backwards, only to find myself crushing into another cold chest. I looked into a pair of sadistic, hazel eyes that were menacingly roaming my figure. "Hello," He purred with a small, intimidating smile as his arms hooked around my waist.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but Miss Malveya is needed in another part of the venue," The man in front of me stated rigidly.

"Must you be so aggressive with her?" Jacob snarled, gesturing towards the hazel-eyed man, whose arms were trapping me against his bricklike body.

"Miss Sarah-Isabelle and Kallista have requested her immediate presence, Mr Black. If you've forgotten, it is nearly midnight," The man in front motioned towards the clock above the stage – **11:54pm. **

"Sarah-Isabelle?" For a moment, Jacob looked entirely puzzled by the name, which I found a little dazing to hear myself as well. "Who's sh-?"

The flashes of familiar faces entered my conscience and I gasped as the impulse of finding her slapped me into a sensible reality. "Sarah!" I screamed, thrashing in the man's unbreakable grip, my instinct to find her lashing out. "Oh my God! Jacob...we lost them. Kally and your _daughter_! Where are they?"

Realisation dawned in Jacob's eyes and he seemed to awaken from a strange daydream. Immediately, his expression hardened and the emotion from his face vanished. As usual, I could only fall in-sync with him by reading the thoughts in his eyes because his face held no emotion at all. "You said you'd keep them close, Dusk!" He exclaimed accusingly, glaring into my eyes. "How did you let them out of your sight?"

I gaped at his rage, feeling my verbal shields against him shoot up automatically. I was used to the swings Jacob would throw at me, though it seemed I wasn't quick enough with my resilience and I felt a pang of weak hurt seep through. "Hey, don't you _dare_ blame this on _me_!" I bit back. "If you hadn't ditched us to be with your precious Imogene Brooklyn, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"I wasn't with Imogene!" He roared back lividly. "I was with...I was with-"

"_Me_! You were with me," I shouted in disbelief, baffled by my own words. "This is your fault because-"

"Miss Sarah and Miss Kallista are in safe hands, Miss Malveya," The man in front of me assured us with a lifeless smile. He turned to me with a pair of mucky-brown eyes and shaggy, auburn hair. "And we're more than willing to take you to them, Mr Black."

"Why can't you bring them here?" Jacob asked with raised eyebrows. "I don't even know you. How did you get your hands on our kids?"

"Patrick and I, Dylan Reaves, are the hired bodyguards of this venue, Sir. Miss Brooklyn odered we keep our eyes on the children attending this festivity."

"_Imogene_?" My eyebrow rose and the familiar spike of mistrust nipped at my thoughts. Patrick's grip on me tightened as a chilly breeze picked up, blowing my hair away from my shoulders and forearms, exposing Patrick's skin to my own. As soon as my coat of locks fell back down my back, I felt the sting of a vampire's skin on my own and I gasped.

**Flashback: Flames of Evermore**

_"Yes, I'll be okay," I immediately brushed off his considerate worry. Outstretching my hand, I smiled. "But thank-you again for catching us."_

_With a wider smile, he clasped me hand. "No harm done, sweetheart," He replied polity._

_Though, my smile vanished as soon as his touch met mine. Red orbs and icy, marble skin came into contact with me and I desperately tried to choke back a scream. As soon as his touch came into contact with mine, and his vampiric features leapt out at me, a few other people around us also appeared to look like deadly blood-suckers. Bright red eyes and fickle smiles were replaced with human features._

_Dropping my hand from his, I protectively pushed Kally behind me and clutched her shoulder, making sure no one could snatch her away as I stared into the man's eyes. Expectedly, the man's good-looks returned and his normality shone loud and clear. My breaths hitched and I tried to mask my horror with another tight smile. "Enjoy the party," I choked out._

_His smile remained the whole time, though his eyes became sharp and watchful. Before he replied, he shot someone a knowing glance. "I will __now__," He winked at me in a flirtatious manner before ascending up the path, where party music was blaring._

_Kally looked up at me in concern. "Dusk...what's wrong? It looks like you've seen a ghost."_

_Her words snapped me out of my terrified daze. I met Kally's worried stare and hugged her tightly, muttering, "I've seen something very close to one. Now, I know why Imogene invited so many more guests than usual," I couldn't say it aloud but my thoughts screamed it piercingly__. __She did it so she could sneak in lots of vampires and, presumably, let them attack drunken guests. No! I had seen countless Doveblood-drinking vampires after I shook that man's hand._

How many vampires did she slip into the guest-list? One hundred? Two hundred?

**End of Flashback**

_Vampire_, my thoughts alerted in terror as my eyes skimmed over the many blood-red orbs in the groups of humans. I swiftly realised, touching only one Doveblood-drinking vampire revealed all in my perimeter. Couldn't anyone sense the vampiric vibes coming from these blood-suckers? Was it actually true? Can a Doveblood only reveal a vampire who drinks from her kind? Was Doveblood strong enough to conceal a vampire from anything?

If what I feared was true, Imogene had smuggled nearly one to two hundred vampires into this party!

It seemed, as Patrick's marble touch grazed my shivering skin, the red-eyed were all sharing the same hungry glance with their kind. Were they preparing to devour the human guests? Was this the beginning of a bloodbath? If so, I'd have no choice but to inform Jacob, no matter how crazy he might think I am. It was my duty to tell him what was about to occur. I had never seen so many vampires spotted around the one place.

Even bartenders were vampires!

This led me to my next doubt: were Sarah and Kally truly in these men's' hands? If they were...then, they surely weren't safe and I desperately needed to save them. Though, Patrick and Dylan may only be trying to deceive us into thinking our girls were in danger, which would lead us into an isolated situation. Either way, once again, I found myself in a dead-end with no air to breathe.

"Where are they now?" Jacob asked with an angry spark in his eyes.

I tried to keep my demeanour soft and oblivious, as if I didn't know these two men were blood-suckers. Giving them a weak smile, I looked into Jacob's eyes as Dylan turned around to look at Jacob, also. Though, while Patrick kept me captive, his concentration lay on Jacob, giving me a moment to subtly distract Jacob and motion for him to leave. Jacob's his eyes met mine for a moment, yet he seemed to understand my signal of keeping the attention off me.

"They're in a secure location, Sir," Dylan assured.

"Where is _secure_?" Jacob interrogated. "I want them back _now_."

"Miss Brooklyn requests girls to stay a little longer than midnight."

"Request denied! I'm taking them home, right now in fact. Give me back my girls. _And_ get your hands off Dusk," Jacob's eyes narrowed at Patrick, who began to bruise my skin with his strength. I cringed at the loss of feeling in my fingers as the circulation stopped in my forearms.

As soon as I cringed, Jacob's reaction to my agony was immediate and he took a long stride forward, protectively outstretching his hand towards me. Playfully smirking, Patrick swung me away from his reach again, pinning me behind his back.

"Stop this!" I hissed, angrily pounding my fists against the bodyguard's cast-iron back. I tried to pull away, but Patrick's grip on my waist only tightened and I felt my bottom ribs ache.

Jacob's eyes narrowed, darkening with intense rage as he began to shake vigorously. Patrick's tense grip pushed the oxygen out of me and the sensation of choking hit me with a lightheaded pang. "Let her go right now," Jacob's hands clenched. "What's wrong with you?"

My eyes closed as I tried to concentrate merely on my breathing and the plan of escape from these vampires. My fast heartbeats were all I heard before the sound of a gushing wind billowed into my face and a loud crashing in the distance followed the slap of air. My eyes sprung open from surprise and, suddenly, I wished I'd kept them closed.

"Pat, you should learn to play nicely with your food," Dylan's voice echoed throughout the atmosphere as I stared at Jacob.

_My_ injured Jacob...who I couldn't reach.

He had landed on the other side of the dance-floor, the blow of a vampire's fist heaving him across the large amount of space, leaving him unconscious from the unexpected impact. Sprawled over the ground, not one person took notice of him; they merely stepped over the limp body and began to listen to an announcer's voice on the stage.

Before I could control myself, rage boiled to the top of my lips, and out poured a list of obscenities as I thrashed and kicked in the vampire's arms. "You bastards, let me go! Get your bloody, damned hands off me!"

"Who knew a creature of God would be so feisty, Dyl," Patrick mused with a nauseating smile as they began to drag me away. Keeping his arms tight around my waist, I screeched, desperately trying to grip somebody's attention. Yet, everyone was so enthralled by the host. It was as if they were all _hypnotised_! "I thought Dovebloods were the descendants of angels."

Breathing rapidly, I glimpsed a young woman barely in my reach. With a fisted hand, I punched her shoulder as hard as I could, abruptly drawing her attention away from the host. For a moment, the blonde scowled at me and gave the two bodyguards an intrigued once-over. "Wow, look at you, honey. You get to take _two_ home instead of one! Lucky you," Smirking, she winked at the vampires and gave me an impressed nod.

Disgust made me choke on my words and I found it hard to respond. "Wh-what? No! Wait, please, these men are dangerous. _Please_, you need to help me! They knocked out a man and-"

The blonde gave Patrick a hard look, assessing his threatening hold on me. She opened her mouth to reply, though another man's voice replaced her sentence: "Yeah, right, sweetheart. Have another drink, ay?" Turning, the blonde smiled at a man I instantly recognised.

"You're...you're the one who helped me up when I fell this evening!" I panicked, meeting his blood-red eyes, which every other human seemed unaware of.

The blonde frowned as the red-eyed monster hooked his arm around her waist possessively. "Keith, do you know this woman?"

"Di, I only know she's crazy and drunk as Hell," Keith gave me a repulsed look and drew his partner/dinner away from the three of us. "Come on, babe, the countdown's about to begin."

Di and Keith began to walk away with their backs facing me. "He's a vampire!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, earning a few disturbed glances. "They're all vampires! Please, someone, believe me!" I cried helplessly.

Di met my frantic stare and sighed sympathetically, whispering into the vampire's ear, "I wonder how those weirdoes get onto the guest-list. I mean, come on, there should be a limit for everybody's safety."

"I _totally_ agree," Keith smirked with an expression only I could read knowingly.

My screaming proceeded to fight through my lungs as Patrick and Dylan continued to lug me away from the party. As my kicking legs and screaming pleas for help began to weaken, a sober guest looked at me in antipathy and demanded, "I hope you're going to remove that crazy from the premises. She's ruining the party! Someone should call the police and get her picked up."

"We're about to remove the intoxicated guest and return her home safely, sir," Dylan replied civilly, nodding. "Thank-you for your concern."

My screaming and thrashing stopped and I purely glared at the middle-aged oblivion. "I am not crazy!" I seethed. "How dare you accuse me of being crazy when you have no _idea_ of the events that are about to occur! These men will do more harm than good!"

"So you _can_ talk. Idiot," He merely huffed and walked away, ignoring me with his head held high.

"Some of these humans actually do have senses of humour," Patrick pondered as Dylan motioned for Patrick to follow him.

As Patrick duly followed his friend, we began to near the edge of the large venue, where I saw something horrific. They were all gathering, hordes of vampires were circling the edge of the venue, where the floorboards met the snowy earth. They ringed around the whole area with their red-eyes glowing in dark anticipation. I couldn't find _one_ gap as they lined up, side-by-side, like rigid statues that were poised and ready with their eyes focused on a particular human – one I presumed would be their first meal.

A sickening nausea hit me and I fell weak, barely able to hold myself up. I looked at Dylan as he openly smiled at the gathering vampires, who returned his acknowledgment with a respectful nod. I felt their red orbs, hotter than the sun, gluing onto me with intrigue and thirst. Some licked their lips as their eyes met mine, others remained focused on the task ahead.

"You're all going to attack the humans," I realised aloud and found a stir in the air as they shared worried glances.

Dylan snarled at me after I stated this and raised his hand in reassurance. "Do not fear, brothers and sisters, this particular human is of supernatural stock. Only touch can reveal us to her kind. Without Patrick's skin on hers, she would think you all normal people."

"Is she still drinkable?" One asked curiously, staring at me in lust. "Her scent is irresistible."

My nausea heightened, forcing me to realise how trapped I truly was, and I began to squirm in Patrick's hold.

"Another trick to fool you, brother," Dylan nodded sympathetically. "This Doveblood bares a potent bond with a protector. Killing her would only bring your brutal death. We have come to place her as far away from the venue as possible, so her protector is drawn to her and ignores all around him."

"Will it work?" Another blood-sucker demanded.

"If the Alpha is loyal to his lover, he will follow undoubtedly."

Shooting the vampire an irrigated glare, I hissed, "I don't have a protector or a lover...and no Alpha will follow _me_. Your actions are worthless, Dylan! Wouldn't you rather stay here and enjoy the mighty feast?" I never played dirty, though I was desperate now, and my smile indicated my fearless nature – something vampires were drawn to, I realised.

Low chuckles erupted from the horde of vampires as I stared straight into those deadly, burgundy orbs. "She has good common sense, brother," Patrick remarked with an impressed smile.

"Or dirty tactics," Dylan added with narrowed eyes, his stare challenging my own.

"Her scent _is_ irresistible, Dyl," Feeling Patrick's icy lips skim along my jaw; I flinched and fought the tears threatening to overflow. My breaths hitched as his lips slightly parted after they reached my neck, pulsating with my blood. "One bite wouldn't really hurt the pathetic mutt, right?"

_Mutt?_ I thought, trying to distance myself from the fact that a vampire's fangs were delicately grazing my skin.

"Letting a Doveblood–the only _regal_ descendants of angels–become a vampire is an abomination," Dylan snapped, shoving his friend away from my body, freeing me from his clawing grip. For the first moment this evening, a man wasn't holding me close, and the rush of oxygen filled my weak lungs. This was my chance to escape. "She's either sucked dry or left juicy."

Patrick let out a low, threatening hiss and glared into Dylan's ruby eyes. My heartbeats skipped as Patrick flashed forward and threw Dylan to the ground, aggressively pinning him down by the neck. Dylan merely rolled his eyes, effortlessly pushing his friend towards an old oak. The impact Patrick took in was tough, yet it still seemed minor to their kind, because no one was intervening.

Though, as they threw hostile battle tricks back and forth, I realised my only chance to escape was when they were distracted. The squabble was taking place a few metres away from me, in the darkness of the woods, where no human could see them. As they vigorously fought, I held my breath and took the slightest step backwards.

Finding myself alive was relieving but it was the words of the host, who stood towards the front of the venue, which urged me to triple my pace. "Ladies & Gentlemen, it is now three to midnight! In three minutes, we will begin our grand countdown! As midnight strikes, the big finale will begin and _everyone_ will be in for a mighty surprise." The host's words chilled me to the bone and I wondered whether she was a vampire as well...or whether I was getting _too_ paranoid!

**180 seconds– **

That was all the time I had to find Jacob and save Kally and Sarah.

I couldn't break my promise to Jo; I vowed to return them home in one piece and I _needed_ to keep that promise to myself more than anyone. _It's now or never, Dusk,_ a voice in my head announced solemnly. Closing my eyes–I prayed for a miracle–and spun around, sprinting back into the crowd of cheering people with a roaring heartbeat and heaving breaths.

"She's getting away!" A vampire exclaimed in agitation and I heard the menacing laughter from behind, as if they couldn't believe I was even _attempting_ an escape.

My body wasn't as agile for the fact that I was still exhausted and famished from eating nothing all day. Adrenaline added to my speed and swift reactions to movement. My eyes shot from place to place as I bounded through the mass of people, who silently watched the three minute countdown. Around me, time slowed as I bustled and shoved through the crowd, feeling suffocated by the tight space I was trying to move through.

I felt the presence of my captives behind me, ordering for people to move, and my pace quickened.

"Jacob?" I shouted breathlessly after the lights were dimmed, preparing everyone for the fireworks following midnight. Darkness engulfed me, yet the glowing light from the ticking clock on the stage slightly illuminated the faces of people I didn't need to see.

Suddenly, my eyes fell onto a face I was grateful to glimpse and I screamed in relief, "Ben!"

Ben's eyes shot up to meet mine and he outstretched his arms towards me. "Dusk?"

**120 seconds–**

Fear pulsed through me as Ben's hands gripped my shoulders and hauled me through the crowd, throwing me behind him as he saw the two attacking vampires. Backing away from the growling and hissing trio, I nearly tripped over something hard on the ground. Spinning around, I peered down to see Jacob's body slumped over a striking redhead's lap.

"Who are you?" I demanded, dropping to my knees as my fingers ran over Jacob's unusually pale skin. Seeing his peaceful expression breathed hope into my soul. "Why isn't he conscious?"

"My name's Anastasia Orion. I noticed Ben calling through the crowd while I was enjoying the party...and then I saw Mr Black lying on the ground, unconscious. I'm a doctor's nurse and I figured I could help somehow. He seems to be in bad condition, he took quite a hit in the left temple. I can see the pressure in his forehead and, strangely, he's still alive. A blow like that would usually kill a person and-Wait, who are you?"

"I'm Dusk," I breathed.

"Are you his wife?" She frowned.

Somehow, that question made me retract my fingers from Jacob's soft skin. I shot Ben a glance and saw he'd miraculously ward-off the two vampires, which left me relieved and terrified and puzzled. _Yet, again...Ben's managed to scare off vampires_, I realised. Friction pierced his brilliant brown eyes and his posture was vigilant and protective as he stood over Jacob, Nurse Anastasia and I.

I shook my head, trying to demolish this surfacing curiosity when _my_ Sarah's life could be on the line.

"Dusk, you need to find Sarah and Kally," Ben interrupted with a hard expression. "Right...like, right now! They could be in grave danger and I need to take Mr Black into a safer environment. I can't keep chasing off the va-I mean, mafia bodyguards forever. Eventually, they're gonna want a fight...and my combat skills aren't as good as they were fifty years ago."

The redhead's eyes struck of horror after he mentioned that sarcastic remark of fifty year combat training. "Those men were from the _mafia_?" Anastasia gasped in aghast and I gave her a sceptical look before I realised neither of these people knew of the _immortal realm_. "Benjamin, do you know who they work for in particular?"

Ben shook his head and I could see his urge to be somewhat closer to Nurse Anastasia. He tore his eyes away from her unusually silver eyes and looked deep into my own, clasping my hands and pulling me to my feet. Drawing my face inches from his, he minimised the space between us so his low voice couldn't be heard by anyone except me.

"Dusk, I know where Sarah is...but I can't help her because that'll only give _them_ another hostage to tie up...like Jo and Kally. They capture anyone who tries to interfere with the girls' abduction. When Jo recognised Kally's screaming from the house, she immediately went to save her...and Imogene's bodyguards tied her up next to an unconscious Kally. I barely got a glimpse before Imogene put up some...weird, magical, visual walls that made it seem like nothing was happening around them from afar."

A tornado of panic ripped through me. Jo – sweet, fairylike Jo was being dragged into the world of the damned? That was something intolerable! She lives a hard life amongst humans; I couldn't bear trapping her into this maze of immortals. "_She_ brought Jo into this-"

"I bet–if you're closer to the scene–you'll be able to reveal what's really going on."

"Where are they? Tell me where they are!" I cried frantically, adrenaline readying me for the dash of my life.

"There," Ben pointed to a small gap in the forming wall of vampires around the tight venue. "The bodyguards are forming a massive circle around the venue, blocking out exits and entrances. The whole place is sealed off with the wall they're making around us. People don't realise we're trapped."

Peering over a few heads on my tiptoes, I gasped as I saw the long strip of vampires around the whole venue. They each wore black, a wall of dark shadows, and an eerie sense radiated from the trap they held us in. "We _are_ trapped," I realised with a gulp.

"That gap has been open for a while. I'm not sure if they're leaving it open for a particular reason. I do know that the fireworks will begin around that area of forest. So, if you run, beware of your footing – you could lose your life while running through a field of fireworks," There was a dramatic pause in his voice before he gravely continued, "Whatever the threat, I know that gap is your target, Dusk...but you know it won't be for long."

**35 seconds– **

Standing over Jacob, I realised how vulnerable he really was in this crowd. Somehow, even with his eyes closed and his voice silenced, I could still feel his urge to protect Sarah. Bending down, I silently glided my sweaty fingers along his jaw and whispered with a sad smile, "To finally answer your question: yes, I _would_ take that risk for you because...because I-I love you, Jacob. I love you so, _so_ much...and it's a shame you can't finally hear it from my lips. I'll tell you...Jacob, I'll tell you _everything_ if you promise to open your eyes when I get back."

Leaning over his motionless body, I placed the softest kiss over his lips, as if that would somehow wake him up. Though, my life was far from a fairytale and the sky was too stormy to find any stars to wish upon. Standing to my feet again, I looked at Ben stoically and ordered, "Now, get Jacob to safe ground while I save the girls."

Ben nodded immediately, gulping. "Dusk...you know we may never see you ag-"

"Don't," I snapped with a hard expression. "I-I need to do this. Its time I face Imogene for what _we _really are."

**30 seconds–**

Suddenly, the countdown began and I knew it was time to run for my life. The voices of everyone else were clustered in my ears as they chanted the countdown with the winding clock. Though, my blaring heartbeat blocked out the pressuring chaos.

**29**

Benjamin hugged me with all the strength he could muster and I felt the tension build between us.

**28**

Tears clouded my vision as I pulled away from him and pushed him towards Jacob, desperately wanting to get them away from this madhouse. I ached to feel Jacob's warm skin under my touch one last time but I knew I couldn't be so selfish. _He'd want me to do this without any stalling_, I thought sadly.

**27**

All I could whisper to his unconscious frame was: "Come back to me, Jacob."

**26**

Closing my eyes, I whispered, "I need to do this." When my eyes fluttered open, all I saw was that gap in the wall of vampires. Suddenly, I wasn't the weak, cowering girl, confused and puzzled by all around me. No: I was sprinting through the crowd, shoving people out of my precious way.

**25**

Could I do this? The build up of emotions was sending me mad and I couldn't fight the fear in my heart as I began to near the gap, leading into the pitch-black forest.

**24**

I saw other vampires watching me and the build up of fear intensified, though my speed never faltered.

**23**

Suddenly, my vision caught onto a tall, bulky vampire approaching the gap with a livid expression. His eyes locked with mine and his fingers clawed, as if he was ready to slice me into pieces.

**22**

My heart thundered and, suddenly, I felt as if I was on fire. Something inside of me was burning as bright as the sun. The intake of this feeling was empowering, though racing a vampire was nearly as terrifying as the growing sensation in my body.

**21**

As the vampire took his place in the gap with his arms firmly crossed over his chest, his eyes zeroed in on me, and I outstretched my hands in front of my face, readying myself for the impact I was about to take in by smashing into its marble surface.

**20**

Before I can even perceive what's happening around me, my body crushes into the bricklike vampire and the burning feeling in my body goes wild at the vampire's touch. With my hands in front of me, I shield myself from the vampire's body as I crash into him and astoundingly find he is thrown backwards by our colliding.

**19**

For a split second, I am completely still, staring up at the screaming vampire who is flying through the air. Yet, before he reaches the ground from my–seemingly impossible–shove, he disintegrates into mere dust! I gape in total aghast, watching as flakes of the vampire fall gracefully to the ground, blending in with the white snow around me.

**18**

My hands face me for a moment and panic chokes me when I see that familiar golden light is fading from my hands, draining from my fingertips and into the veins of my wrists, descending back into its hiding place...which I now realised was within my bloodstream.

**17**

As amazed as I was, thoughts of Sarah and Kally hit me and I desperately tuned back into reality, blocking out the previous few seconds. Glancing around, I see vampires near the edge of the forest are staring at me in terror, probably fearing their lives after witnessing what I had just done to the blood-sucker who was blocking my pathway. This leaves me slightly satisfied, fuelling my much needed confidence before I start sprinting again.

**16**

Now I am past the gap, it is time for me to completely rely on my instincts. Breathing unsteadily, I looked around, barely able to see the winter trees in front of me. As soon as I'm off the dance floor's sturdy ground, I find myself blindly treading into mounds of snow. My heartbeats quicken, but I'm relieved to finally be free of that crazy jungle of a party.

Taking a few steps forward, I close my eyes and try to zero-in on Sarah.

**15**

My mother once told me that, if you loved someone enough, you can tell where they are by closing our eyes and trying to feel their heartbeat next to yours. "Follow the heartbeat's direction and, soon, you will be led to that special person." I never knew if that was a mere _proverb_ or something to convince me to believe me in the powers of love...but I was desperate. I truly loved Sarah and I'd give anything to find her again. _Please_, I begged the ancestors who gifted me with these so-called powers. _Please, give me a path to follow!_

Amazingly, when I open my eyes again, I suddenly feel as if I am following a set track on a racecourse.

_If I was going to die, at least I had told my boss that I was in love with him and gained my first, suitable kiss from the man who shows me the most challenging respect. _

_I'd miraculously killed a vampire and found that I am stronger than I ever truly believed._

_Though, with this discovery, also came realisations: _I was a Doveblood and it was time to slay the Dragon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, lovely reviewers, I'm so sorry I've been slow to update. I hope this chapter was worth it...<strong>

**These constant dramas in DITD are draining it all outta me and I'm beginning to slow down with my writing.**

**I guess this chapter was a biggie, though it's only going to get more intense and dramatic. **

**Here's hoping: I can write what I'm actually imagining in my head!**

**Anyway, I'll try and update soon! Love you all:D**


	26. The Storm Before Dusk

**Chapter Twenty-Six: The Storm Before Dusk  
>Sarah-Isabelle Black's POV<br>Flashback: April, 2017**

"_Why can't I have a nanny, Dad?" I questioned with a deep frown._

_My father stared me down with his patronising eyes, patting me on the shoulder. "Sarah, you don't need a nanny. You have Joanne and Ben to look after you. And I'll always be here to keep you safe."_

"_You're not always here, you know," I countered, casting my stubborn gaze over the floor._

_Dad crouched down before me, leaving our faces level, putting his heavy hands on my shoulders. The look of sorrow grazed his hard eyes and I blinked innocently, giving him a questioning stare. "I know, Sarah...and I'm sorry. Business takes me many places."_

"_Why can't I ever come with you?" I asked sadly._

"_How will you keep up with your studies at home?"_

"_But I'm homeschooled," I lied. "Going with you won't make a difference."_

"_Staying home also keeps you safe," Dad clarified. "And that's my main priority."_

_Resentment spilled over my tone as I spoke, "But it's not fair, Dad!"_

"_A lot of things aren't fair, Sarah," My father nodded gruffly. "You'll have to learn to be resilient."_

"_There's nothing to be resilient for," I snapped, turning away from Dad and approaching the backyard balcony's sandstone stairs. Glumly sitting with my back to my father, I sighed, holding up my chin with my palms in boredom. "There's nothing out there to hurt me."_

"_That's where you're wrong, Sarah-Isabelle," Dad's voice was distant, though chilling to hear its honesty. "There are many, many things that wish to hurt you and take you away from me. Do you want that to happen?"_

"_No," I muttered coldly and glared into the forest, peering through the green leaves and brown branches, knowing freedom lay on the other side of those shadows. Frowning, Dad's voice echoed through my mind again and one particular word caught my attention. "Things?" I whispered. "_Things_...like people, right?"_

_A few footsteps followed my question and there sat my father, looking at me as I gazed into the shadows of the forest. His eyes burned holes into the side of my face, though I refused to meet his. "Things...things that may _seem_ like people. But, Sarah, they may be something more dangerous."_

"_What do you mean?" I murmured._

"_Do you remember what I told you to do when you felt you were in the most treacherous danger?" He asked with raised eyebrows._

_I nodded reluctantly. "Yes. I say that word only in the most dangerous situations."_

"_What situations might they be?" He queried. "Give me an example."_

"_I don't know. If I'm about to be run over?"_

"_No, more dangerous," He replied mechanically._

"_If there's a bomb on my body?"_

"_More dangerous."_

"_Dad, what could be worse than getting attacked by terrorists?" I demanded rhetorically. _

"_Sarah, the government know about terrorists. The danger I'm referring to is not known to the world we live in. Summoning protection could throw your saviours into a lot of trouble. You have to know that, if you scream out that word, you'll be sacrificing the people you love the most."_

_The seriousness in my father's eyes had never made me so nervous. _

_I sensed his regret for telling me the word I was supposed to scream if I was in dire danger. I still didn't know what kind of danger that certified and I wasn't sure what kind of protection I'd receive from summoning this word. Though, I did know that everything would change if I felt the ultimate urge to scream that word._

_My father couldn't express the grave consequence our family would be in if the danger wasn't justified enough for the word. From a young age, I was always sure that I'd never find the need of using such a word when I was so sheltered from the world. Though, now and then, Dad would rehash me on the rules of this word. _

_Every time, I'd find that similar regret in his eyes, as if saying the word will destroy everything while saving the same. Every time, I'd remind myself of the uselessness of this word. Every time, I'd reassure myself that I would _never_ need to say it._

**End of Flashback  
>31<strong>**st**** of December  
>Sarah-Isabelle Black's POV<strong>

**15 seconds– **

Every time, I'd find that similar regret in his eyes, as if saying the word will destroy everything while saving the same. Every time, I'd remind myself of the uselessness of this word. Every time, I'd reassure myself that I would _never_ need to say it. Until now.

**14 **

My eyes cast over Joanne and Kallista, who lay limp in the snow. I hoped they were painless in _that_ state, for I envied their unconsciousness. I guessed keeping me awake was another subtle way of torture Imogene had set-out for me.

**13**

I should've sensed this from the very beginning. Imogene was the basis of evil, though I'd never thought her capable of this! The look in her wicked eyes was satisfied, yet secretly hungry for more pain to cause.

**12**

My screams were silenced by the threat of death to Dusk and Dad, who were allegedly safe in the party, obliviously in the crowd of chanting partygoers. A middle-aged man with brown eyes promised me a slow death for them if I continued to screech for help. I remained quiet now, rigidly following the movements Imogene's guards forced me to make.

**11**

"Not long now," I heard Imogene chuckle to the middle-aged psychopath, who seemed perfectly human and incredibly evil. "When midnight strikes, her screams will be muffled by the sound of the fireworks and cheering. No one will expect a thing."

**10**

"Excellent," The middle-aged man smiled lifelessly, his intense gaze falling onto my frozen stance, which was placed between two large bodyguards with snarling expressions. "The attacks will begin at midnight, too, I presume?"

**9**

Panic ceased my heartbeat and a choked cry threatened to spill from my lips, yet the will to keep my parents alive was stronger and self-control kept me quiet.

"Yes," Imogene responded with a grave expression, as if she wished to stall this particular conversation. "They will. The bodyguards working for us will get their perfect share of juicy guests, I'm sure."

**8**

Looking at Imogene in fright, I could feel _the word_ beginning to bubble to my lips.

Tears cascaded from my bloodshot eyes, my vision straining through this severe darkness. Were abduction, blackmail and torture on the agenda for the word? Tonight was becoming the foundation of strange supernatural and the lives which hung on the balance.

**7**

"Is the other realm prepared for Saphira's entrance?" The middle-aged man enquired and a frown immediately graced my face.

_Saphira?_ I thought, high on adrenaline. _Where have I heard that name? Who is Saphira? Is it a codename?_

**6**

"They know I plan to transport her with magic. The Children of the Moon are ready. I'll send Saphira's guardian with her as well but I don't think he's aware of the happenings tonight. Father, he may be a threat; I fear he's formed a pet-like attachment to her. And I'm not sure if they want the _other_ royal...as well as the valuable one," Suddenly, Imogene's eyes cast over Kally cautiously and I was knifed with bewilderment. "Do you think the _illegitimate_ matters to them?"

Royals? Illegitimate? Children of the Moon? Saphira? Guardians? Magic?  
>Nothing was adding up!<p>

**5**

The middle-aged man nodded and placed a hand over Imogene's shoulder. "I'm sure the father wishes to see the young one, for he only visits her via dreams. Perhaps, Imogene, it is time to begin the transportation spell? The attacks will begin shortly and we don't want any vampires attracted to the most prized possession."

"Yes," Imogene agreed automatically and her sharp, emerald orbs met my tearstained ones. The evil raised her arm and–almost immediately–her fingertips began to spark with strange, green electricity that glowed in this tense darkne_s_s as the fireworks suddenly began bellow.

The_ word_ screamed through my thoughts, yelping as loud as the chanting from the New Year's Countdown at the party in the distance. This helpless situation was worthy of the ultimate protection, I realised, no matter how much I sacrificed.

**Dusk Malveya's POV  
>Countdown<strong>

**5 seconds–**

I felt like I'd stepped on a landmine.

The pain that shot through my leg imitated the red, hot sparks that flew through the colourful sky. Bellowing above me, the fireworks crackled as they began to explode and rocket through the heavens at dangerous speeds. My breath hitched as the minor explosion through my backwards, crushing me up against a barren tree-trunk.

Though, as soon as I fell, I only sucked another breath into my aching lungs and pushed myself forward, ignoring the excruciating pain which exploded through my left limb. The tears that blurred my vision made the fireworks glimmer and sparkle like stars in the earth.

The fireworks indicated their presence by momentarily igniting beneath the soil and then blasting through the air. The atmosphere was filled with flaming stars, flying around me as I weaved my way through the outbursts of multicoloured flames. Bombing with such force, I felt the fireworks push me to and fro.

**4 seconds– **

The question of time still screamed through my head, flashing through my mind as fast as the fireworks. Will I make it in time? I've come so far...and I can feel her close, even her panic and horror is pulsing through my veins. She's so close; my Sarah is nearly in my protective reach. I can nearly hear h-

"Why are you doing this?" The most familiar voice cried from a distance and Sarah's name spills from my lips in relief. My breaths collided with the icy air as I pushed myself harder, feeling my leg giving-way; the throbbing limb unsteadily shook with its obvious fracture.

**3 seconds– **

Before my chest even thundered another heated heartbeat, my vision latched onto the most horrific scene.

For a split second, I was thrown to a halt as my eyes shot from person to person.

Sarah-Isabelle stood to my far right, cowering between two vampire bodyguards as she stared at Imogene Brooklyn in terror. The Dragon-blood's arms were outstretched as bright green lightning crackled from her fingertips, blending in with the sound of the exploding fireworks.

Henry Carter stood over two unconscious bodies that I recognised as Kallista and Joanne. Seeing the two pale, motionless bodies made my stomach lurch. Henry Carter's head snapped in my direction after a low breath scraped along my lips. I identified the knowing glint in his eyes when I began running towards Sarah. He didn't even make an effort to stop me.

It was as if I were already too late and I've already lost the battle. Maybe I had...

**2 seconds– **

Imogene's eyes were shut in a meditative manner as a whirlwind of power flows from her outstretched fingers.

The self-control radiating from Imogene was phenomenal as her lips move soundlessly. She seemed lost in another world and I noticed shards of bizarre shadows that scattered along her face. It was as if her powers were bruising her porcelain skin, tainting her beauty as it was released. A bright green energy blazed from her outstretched arms, hissing and lashing out like a vicious snake.

Sarah looked dishevelled, tearstained and washed out with fatigue, but she had never looked more perfect to me. Her heart was beating, pure and strong, and that kept my heart unbroken. I wanted to fall to my knees and thank the Lord for sparing her, though my legs refused to stop running until I was the wall between Imogene's magic and Sarah's life.

**1****st**** of January**

As I threw myself in front Sarah-Isabelle, the explosion of Imogene's power finally blasted out and knifed me in the back, making the sound of a whipping lightning bolt. My legs wanted to buckle from the impact but I felt Sarah clinging to me, relaxing as soon as I snatched her into my grip. Chaining my body in front of hers, an unlikely word sharply protruded from Sarah's trembling lips. It's a word I immediately recognise, though baffled to hear at this very moment.

Slow-motion consumes every beat of my heart and, as this word tears through Sarah's lips, the most horrendous screeching begins from the party area. They weren't screams of joy or resolution...for the 1st of January, 2021, had finally come to the world. No, these screams were hordes of terrified voices: urgent, pained and petrified. The screams tortured my ears and I was relieved to have covered Sarah's when I finally caught hold of her.

As Imogene's magic crashed into my body, all of my senses disappeared...all except my hearing. Hearing was resilient to the severe force pulsing through my body. The power didn't hurt me in any way, it simply reverberated through my soul and heart and mind–ricocheting through every inch of my being–building up and spurting out of me like some sought of mirror. I didn't know where the magic went after I reflected it off myself with a visible shield of transparent gold.

Though, through all of this blaring force that screamed through my body, my hearing caught onto three syllables that serenaded the sound of screeching cries and pleas for help.

At the top of her lungs, Sarah screamed, "QUILEUTE!"

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>QUILEUTE<strong>__!"_

_**The summoning rattles their bones; it wakes a slumbering animal that is drawn to his Alpha. **_

_**Every one of them feels it, echoing through their heads, even as they sit with their families in their human forms. **_

_**The summoning is a call for help from one of their own, a calling only the Alpha can make from such a long distance. **_

_**Some questioned their instincts as they instantly stood to their feet, drawn to the front door of their homes. **_

_**It is the summoning of war – an order to fight beside your brothers and do the necessary.**_

_**Even those who no longer held allegiance to the Alpha felt it...**_

"_Tane, what's wrong?" Leah asked as her husband shot up to his feet, his blood beginning to boil as the wolf within his veins howled for battle. _

_The baby in Tane's arms squealed for her daddy as he placed her into Leah's arms. "Did you feel that, Leah?" Tane murmured in bafflement. "That...tremor, like a mini earthquake or something."_

_Leah's eyes flashed worry as she cradled her wailing newborn, who obviously missed her father's natural warmth. When Leah stopped phasing to fall pregnant, she lost the heat in her blood and went back to usual temperature. "No...what are you-"_

"_I did!" Tane's brother-in-law shouted from the kitchen, rushing into the living room, where the family sat celebrating New Year. "Tane, I felt it."_

"_What was that?" Tane demanded, staring at Seth Clearwater in alarm. Seth's eyes became sharp as he started to inch towards the front door, his shape-shifting brother-in-law following without hesitance. _

_**Far and wide, the summoning screamed for them to follow – to fight for the innocent.**_

"_Embry, where are you going?" Angela demanded as her husband dashed downstairs after leaving the dishes in the sink and sprinted out front door._

"_Someone's in trouble, Ang...I-I need to go! Give the kids a kiss for New Year from me, alight?" Before Angela could even respond, Embry shed his best clothes as he phased and began galloping West with Quil Ateara instinctively on his tail._

_**The ones who no longer shape-shifted felt it, also, and the monster they'd been burying for so long suddenly surfaced to their skin without any expectation. **_

_**No confusion or hesitation went through the three former werewolves–Sam, Jared and Paul–for the feeling to protect beat strongest in them.**_

"_Oh my God, Sam!" Emily screamed in astonishment, dropping their wineglasses and ignoring the smash as a giant wolf unexpectedly engulfed half of their living room. Emily stood with wide-eyes, gaping at her tattered lounge. The wolf gazed at his wife apologetically before he broke down the wall with his ragged claw and leapt into the yard, skidding into the forest. "Does insurance cover this kinda stuff?" Emily murmured to herself._

_**They followed the pathway back to Jacob, who also felt the abrupt tremor and was shot with adrenaline from the calling. **_

"_Sarah?" Jacob's edgy voice startled Benjamin and Anastasia, who were lugging his unconscious frame back to BlackSwan._

"_Sir?" Ben gasped as Jacob suddenly shot up to his feet._

"_Sarah used it. She used the summoning. I can't believe it worked!" A sense of pride flowed through Jacob, for his daughter truly held a piece of the Alpha's commandments. Jacob knew that no other shape-shifter could summon a Pack so forcefully that a man would be brought out of unconsciousness!_

_Though, the rush of delight was crushed by the strong scent of blood. The wolf's senses directly kicked in and, though unsteady from the tough blow he couldn't remember, Jacob still foretold the cry of battle on the horizon. "Ben, take shelter with your friend now," Motioning towards BlackSwan, Jacob vigilantly began walking up the path to the party without delay. _

_Ben looked at Anastasia intently, for they could both hear the horrendous screams in the distance. As the pair scurried away from the terrible scene, Jacob ran straight into a literal bloodbath. All around him, vampires were attacking human guests, who screamed and fled and failed. With their necks forcefully exposed, bloodshed surrounded him and Jacob heard every drop of blood that smeared along the ground._

_How...how had he missed this? He should've sensed them all!_

_The shaking and trembling began as he helplessly gaped in horror. Before he could even think, a large wolf leapt into the place of Jacob Black – teeth bared, eyes honed, claws sharp, tail thrashing, mind swarming. _

_**In his head, every single shape-shifter's thoughts were connected. **_

_**Whether in Jacob's Pack or not, every soul was bound by the storm running through their veins.**_

_**Advancing Colorado in a speed unimaginable, they glided along the shadows like the spirits they were.**_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE NOTE: This chapter will have a <em>part two<em> chapter with a longer length. If I tried to stick them together, you'd have to read a **_**seventeen**_**-paged chapter. This is seven pages and the next ten will be in The Storm Before Duskpt2. I hope it was exciting and the suspense is bubbling as questions are surfacing. **

**SHOUT-OUT!**

**sindhura**

**Lizzie/ 96**

**tweetychic08**

**nene82743**

**Emily Rush**

**Huntress of the sky**

**Peggy - DawnYew2674**


	27. Princess of Persia

**Chapter Twenty-Seven_pt2_: Princess of Persia  
>Dusk Malveya's POV<br>1****st**** of January, 2021**

"Dusk, you came," There was a hint of a smile in Sarah-Isabelle's lips.

My hold on her tightened after placing a kiss on her sweaty forehead. "Of course I did."

Sarah trembled frightfully, her eyes shooting tears of panic. "What's going to happen now?"

"I know you're going to be safe once I buy you some time to escape."

"Are you sure Dad's alright?" She murmured and I nodded stiffly, swallowing back my own fret for Jacob. "Where's all of that screaming coming from?"

I tuned back into the horrendous screeches which echoed from tree to tree, tunnelling through the winter air and burning our senses. "The attacks have begun, ladies," A velvety voice replied from a far distance, amused and matter-of-fact. I spun around, feeling Sarah cling to my back as I kept a firm grip on her shoulder. I felt her tears soak into my dress and I resisted the urge to wipe her cheeks of the misery pouring from her eyes. My glare sharply jabbed into none other than Henry Carter, who kept his distance with his hands casually behind his back. A cunning smile graced his face and I felt an acidy hatred wash up against my fear.

"You!" I hissed through gritted teeth, my heart thundering willpower and drive to destroy him once and for all. My only question was of how.

My powers seemed hidden within my veins and I was unsure of what would summon them. Though, even with my powers, I still felt uneasy about fighting anyone who had a hold on my loved ones.

"Oh, yes..._me_!" Henry laughed musically, though I only felt myself cringe at the sound. "You know, Miss Malveya, you are _so_ much more than I expected. Who knew that a petty nanny would have so much drive to protect her young?"

"Its instinct," I growled and I felt Sarah's rigidness soften at my protective voice.

"I'm sure," He nodded with raised eyebrows. "I've never seen anyone break a spell my Imogene's cast so quickly."

Confusion inflated my expression. "You cast a spell over me?"

Henry laughed lifelessly, peering at me in disturbing wonder. "Oh, this just gets better and better! You broke a spell you didn't even know was cast over you? Honestly, you are surely destined for great things, Dusk."

"What kind of spell was it?" I demanded coldly.

"Quite a strong enchantment, I must admit. Imogene used all of her potion to wield it. She's going to have to concoct some more soon."

"What. Was. It?" I asked in a very slow, threatening manner.

Henry wasn't taken aback by my dark expression. "A spell that dulls the conscience," He replied simply and my teeth gritted. "A magic charm, might I say, which brightens your deepest desires."

**Flashback: Flames of Evermore**

_I received an eager grin from Kally and she swiftly disappeared behind a dancing couple, calling Sarah's name. Somehow, losing Kally from my sight left a sting of worry gliding through my bewildered thoughts. Yet, the worry quickly subsided and something in my conscience detached as I lost the will to properly concentrate on my rightful task._

_I was helplessly floundering in an ocean of dancers and deafening music, pushing through the crowd as the world enclosed on me. Taking another gulp of my lemonade, I found my cup bare, leaving me even more anxious._

_I hadn't realised that something was dimming my duties and brightening my desire, enhancing the pining ache I felt whenever a particular person was near. It was breaking a bind of promises I had sworn to keep, cutting the threads, and letting them flow within the breeze of my heart._

_Now, I felt nothing to fight for, nothing to fight against the will of wanting that person. _

_I felt no reason of objecting to needing their body close to mine – to stabilize my world and feed the wrenching ache that kept me searching through the crowd. All I felt was the desire to be close to that person, to feel his skin under my touch and hear his voice over the music. All I needed was him because everything else had been shadowed by this growing, wild passion._

_Anxiety had caused my pace to quicken through the crowd as my eyes skimmed over the pointless faces. At this very moment, even Kally and Sarah's face would mean nothing to me; they'd be worthless compared to __that__ one face. The panic of finding my arms empty made me teary and weak and feeble, and I had come to the point of screaming out his name, when I was spun around by two heated irons that burned my skin._

_Suddenly, every sound and movement froze around us, and I drunk in every heavenly detail of him. _

_He was so perfect, so utterly perfect. My cup slipped from my grasp, yet we both ignored the colliding of glass and ground. His hands desperately clutched my waist, as if my panic was reflecting into him, and his eyes were wider than I'd ever seen. The dark orbs engulfed me and I felt as if midnight had hit already_

**End of Flashback**

"That...that was _you_?" A newfound rage pulsed through me as I pointed a quivering finger at Henry Carter. "That kiss between him and I was...was because you cast a love spell over us? I kissed Jacob because of a stupid, distracting spell?"

"Of course not!" He exclaimed with a roll of his eyes. "Imogene used all of her compulsion powder and love enchantments on Mr. Black herself. She simply cast a desire spell into your drinks that made you forget your duties. Quite ironic actually, Imogene didn't even _consider_ that fact that your deepest desires would be each other. All of that kissing and hugging was what you _really_ want to do with your spare time." A low snarl escaped my pursed lips.

"You kissed Dad?" Sarah sounded astonished, her voice trembling from behind me. Something in me froze as I realised I couldn't respond to that innocent, bewildered voice.

This is what I feared from the very beginning.

From the moment I met Jacob Black's guarded gaze, I felt something that lit a raging fire within me – something that transformed me back into the _old_ Dusk: the Dusk without nightfall to perish her. Jacob was the match that could strike a flame and I needed a lighter to make me glow again. Though, this deep revelation was extinguished by the bond I held with Sarah. I was reminded of things such as statuses and wealth that kept him and me apart – as well as the fact that he was a mysterious, shadowlike kind who infuriated or infatuated me.

Though, long before I met Jacob, I knew putting Sarah on the line wasn't worth anything. But it appeared, when this monstrous spell captured Jacob and me, we forgot one of the most important things in our lives. We forgot Sarah and we selfishly thought of ourselves, which meant we thought of each other and the walls between us were let down. Now, we must suffer the consequences.

"Oh, didn't you see them, Sarah? Jacob & Dusk are quite the pair. They meld well together," Henry chuckled, giving me an aggravating wink. Yet, his expression darkened as a sour tone devoured his playful words, "I once knew a couple who made those same sparks whenever their fingers met or their voices collided."

For the first time in our acquaintance, evil Henry Carter looked shattered by hurt and reminiscence. Usually, I'd leave a subject that made someone look so miserable, though the pain in Henry's eyes looked deep enough for me to manipulate tactfully. "Who?" was all I needed to murmur as I watched Henry slowly crumble at a memory that shone bright in his eyes.

"She told me that the world was built for two," He whispered, his gaze casting over the ground. His features looked weary from remembering, though it seemed like he couldn't let this image go. It was as if he was living for that _one_ memory. "She lied."

"_She_?" Sarah squeaked in shock and my grip on her shoulder tightened.

Henry's face slightly hardened and his features showed an expression familiar to me. It was the expression Jacob would always wear when looking at _me_. The emotions looked jumbled, as if he couldn't choose whether to be soft or stern. Yet, it'd always seem clear as soon as he'd meet my expectant gaze. Though, for Henry, there was no one's stare to decide which side he wished to expose. He was disorientated by the thundering emotions and _she_ wasn't there to seek them out with a single glance.

Henry eyes met mine warily and my jaw clenched. "My wife."

"You were married?" The words involuntarily spilled from my lips.

"Yes. Once," Henry murmured, crossing his arms over his chest. "Admittedly...she was a lot like you, Dusk."

I let out a humourless laugh, for shock was making me delirious. "The fact that you even married is amazing!"

His expression glowed of agitation. "I wasn't always a vampire," Henry hissed angrily. "_Once_, I was perfectly human and painfully normal. I wasn't a very interesting human...and I, myself, found it amazing that Nadia even gave me a second glance. Let alone give me the last glance of her life."

"You watched your wife die?" I murmured with a small frown.

"She was killed with one of her own stakes," He revealed, dark emotions circling him.

"A stake? But...I thought only Dovebloods made those."

"You thought correctly, Dusk," He smiled at my confusion. "When I was human, I married a Doveblood."

For a few long moments, I found it hard to process Henry's statement. I simply stared at him in astounding shock, wondering how he could stand before me with such openness and pride. My blood boiled at the thought of Henry having a wife who was made of purity and trust. One of my own had married this pathetic psychopath? "Was she dragged down the aisle by one of your guards? Forced into union with a madman?" My eyebrows rose and I gave him a nasty, questioning expression.

A fiery rage bellowed through his eyes, yet his expression remained cool as if I hadn't murmured a cruel syllable. "I've heard worse," He shrugged nonchalantly. "And no...Nadia walked down the aisle wilfully, happily, beautifully. I'd like to think she was happy with me, as much as I didn't deserve her. Nadia was the most beautiful girl in my hometown and she'd only come to visit the mortal world for a while. She usually lived in Treya, where she learnt magic."

"Treya," I whispered in recognition. "Treya in the Nepalese Mountains, where the Ancients live?"

"You've done your research, Dusk, I'm impressed."

"Your wife was immortal?"

"No, but she _was_ killed with a stake...and witches' stakes can kill any immortal creature. Nadia merely lived in Treya to learn the art of magic."

I remained silent for an uneasy while. "Why was she killed?" I murmured quietly.

"She told me about vampires when we married," He admitted stiffly. "She didn't want any secrets between us, so she explained the ways of the supernatural world. I took it in stride, of course, and Nadia gave birth to my beautiful Imogene. We lived happily until Bridget came along and the Volturi found out that I had information of their kind. Obviously, having mortals know about vampires is outlawed."

"The Volturi," I interrupted, thunderstruck by this reveal. "Who...who are the Volturi?"

"My kind's royal family," He replied expressionlessly. "They're three of the oldest vampires who live in Italy and rule the vampire nation. I work for them now."

"But they killed your wife for telling you of vampires. Why would you work for them after all they've done to you?"Sarah seemed to shrink in panic every time we mentioned vampires. It was as if she was making hasty connections, which all led up to the supernatural. All I wanted to do was hold her tight and place her in shelter's arms. Alas, we were trapped and all I could do was find more answers to Henry's schemes.

"When Nadia died as punishment of revealing their secret, I swore an oath of revenge. I prepared my immortal life after they transformed me – calculating my moves, forming bonds of trust, breaking minds of knowledge. I planned my payback on the Volturi for taking away my life...for taking away my wife. As Bridget grew older, I knew I had to take down that family once and for all. Capturing young Sarah-Isabelle was only a small advancement in my major design of war."

Barely able to perceive his plans, I asked, "Will you begin a war with the Volturi?"

He laughed half-heartedly. "The Volturi are royal for a reason, Dusk. They have power and control and a firm concept of threats. They've easily eliminated any intimidations to their throne and leadership. If there's the slightest inkling of a traitor, it is death. I merely made peace with the Volturi and gained their trust. I, alone, cannot destroy the Volturi Empire. I needed assistance...and that is where Sarah-Isabelle comes in."

"Did you need Jacob for his money? Did you plan on holding Sarah for ransom?" I demanded, wide-eyed.

A hint of that _smile_ remained in Henry's features as he responded, "Yes and No. Jacob Black is a powerful man in the mortal world. A smart, young, wealthy bachelor is hard to come across. Let alone, one who has a daughter that is twice as powerful as he is."

I sensed Sarah's confusion radiating into my tone as I spoke, "Powerful? How...how could she be powerful?"

"No one has ever mentioned her mother? No one knows who she really is?"

"And who is she really?" Sarah demanded from behind me, peering out, her eyes narrowed with anger and curiosity. I'd always known Sarah wanted truth to the mystery of her mother, though I never expected the answers to come from a raving psychopath. Suddenly, a queasy feeling overwhelmed me and I felt myself take an unsteady step backwards.

Henry merely smirked, giving me a sly look. "It seems the rest of the Black family are too cowardly to reveal something so big."

"What?" Sarah and I murmured in unison.

"Oh, if you must know, Sarah-Isabelle," There was a dramatic pause in Henry's words. "Your mother's royalty."

Sarah stared at Henry Carter, her eyes wide and bulging. Her expression was blank and I feared the thoughts scattering through her mind. Did she actually take Carter seriously? Sarah's mother was _royalty_? I gave Henry an incredulous look, though it seemed Sarah was too frightened to act wily. There was an unbelieving glint in her eyes and she swallowed hard, her hands trembling as she enquired: "How d-do _you_ kn-know exactly?"

"Because I've met with your mother, several times in fact," Henry replied curtly. "A beautiful woman: headstrong, elegant and born to lead. You have her eyes, Sarah, the same Persian essence."

"My mother is Persian?" Sarah gasped.

"Of course she is! Surely you've been informed of your Iranian heritage? They couldn't have kept _that_ much from you, right? Persia is the term they use there, rather than Iran. Iran is the mortal world; Persia is something completely different nowadays."

"Mortal world? Mortal...as oppose too _im_mortal?" Sarah gulped, nodding slowly.

"Yes," Henry clarified. "Persia is the home of your kingdom."

"_My_ kingdom?"

"It will be yours once I return you back to Persia."

"Return _me_ back to Persia?"

"That was the whole reason we brought you _here_ tonight," Henry laughed, throwing his head back hysterically. "We weren't going to kill you, my dear. Oh, no, your mother would have me beheaded for that. No, no, Imogene was merely opening a portal so you'd be easily transported. Who'd want the hullabaloo of travelling overseas when you can easily teleport? That was the first skill Imogene learnt, which means it is her strongest point."

"That was why you dragged me here? Why you knocked out two innocent women?" Sarah shouted, finding her voice, gesturing to the pail and feeble Smith women. Kallista and Joanne looked white as death and I truly yearned to pull them from their icy slumbers. "So you could _magically_ send me to my _mother_? Who the Hell are you? What right do you have to come prancing into our lives and do these things for no one but yourself?"

"First of all, I must disagree with the innocence you cast so naively over Joanne Smith," Henry motioned to Jo half-heartedly. "She's done many a thing in her life, breaking many hearts and yielding to many promises. Secondly, I do these things out of the promise I made to my wife. I told her I'd avenge her death and, _un_like Joanne here, I keep my promises. Now, thirdly...what right do _you_ have to deprive your mother of your lovely presence in her majestic life, Princess Saphira?" Henry raised an eyebrow with a cold half-smile.

Sarah froze, her glassy eyes shaken and taken aback. Suddenly, I saw something dawn in her eyes, something dark and daunting. She...she recognised the name somehow! _Princess Saphira_ struck a chord in her memory and her mouth was agape for a few long moments. "Don't..." She barely breathed and her eyes flickered, abruptly revealing a fierce anger. "Don't call me that!" She screeched, pointing a harsh finger at Henry. "How do you know that name? Have you been following me? Have you been watching us from the woods?"

"Watching who from the woods?" I barely murmured, giving her a questioning glance.

"Ah, I see Luca Azeri's informed you of your exquisite family members," Henry nodded in realisation, seeming to catch on faster than I ever could. "Yes, he did it in a very cunning way, I realise. Pretending they were his foster family when they were actually your biological ones. The high and mighty Orion Family – a long line of royals.

"I must admit, though, Queen Lira was quite naughty in her early years. Running off with the charming, heartbroken Native Indian was quite the royal scandal in Persia. And to find she even produced a beautiful daughter with him, whom she left at a human hospital to fend for herself in such a fragile wonderland of mortality, was also quite a naive choice.

"I know your mother only wanted you to have a normal, mortal life...but to leave you unprotected, undefended _and_ uninformed was a very nasty decision. To leave you with a mere moon _necklace_ as the only sign of her mystical existence...well, what a sour way to begin a mother & daughter's relationship! However, Queen Lira must've known the Volturi were looking for you, which is why they sent _him_ into the picture."

"Him?" Sarah mumbled questioningly, her voice barely audible again.

"Luca Azeri, of course," Henry chuckled coolly and Sarah let out a horrified squeak. "You don't think he actually took a shining to you because he found you _interesting_?" When Sarah only shed a tear, Henry continued to laugh menacingly. "Oh, girls in love are so adorable! Sarah-Isabelle...or should I call you Saphira from now on? Saphira, Guardian Azeri was merely doing his sworn job of protecting the Princess of Persia.

"He's supposed to like you; he's spent a century training for the protection of royalty. He's lucky the Princess of Persia is so oblivious to his supernatural charisma. Like vampires, his kind are...naturally alluring and attractive to many. How can you get past those silvery orbs they call eyes, right?"

Sarah blinked breathlessly, her lips parted for a few moments before she whispered, "Is that what I am? A Princess...a-a Princess of Persia? Is that what I've been for the past twelve years? What my own bloodline has been hiding from me? Royalty? Magic? Immortality? My...my whole life. I-I was born into a lie, only to have a mad avenger tell me the truth."

"Sarah," I frantically grabbed Sarah's shoulders, shaking her out of her terrified trance. "You...you can't believe him! Henry Carter is a crazy man, who only wants to hurt our family."

"To be honest, Dusk, this has nothing to do with you," Henry remarked bitterly. "You just...well, you fell into this mess so unexpectedly. Though, funnily enough, you've become one of the most important pieces in this game. I never planned on hurting Jacob or Sarah or you. I only wish to destroy the one clan who are hated by so many immortals. I've taken action; can you blame me for beginning a revolution?"

I spun around, my eye narrowing as they pierced into Henry's. "This may have started with your wife's brutal death...but it has finished with so much more darkness in your soul, Carter. Can't you see the pain you're causing your wife by doing these things? You've killed so many already...and no life is worth another's."

"Nadia would want me to avenge her!" Henry roared furiously, his eyes clouded by a black shadow of rage.

I shook my head tearfully, pity evident in my words, "I don't believe that, Henry."

"Well, I don't care what you believe, Doveblood," Henry snarled rabidly. "Once I return Princess Saphira to her family in Persia, Queen Lira will have my full trust. Then, as her advisor, I will begin the final the battle between the Dwellers of the Shadows & the Children of the Moon. I will make sure the Children of the Moon win and, as they defeat every last Volturi Guardian, I will turn on the Volturi brothers myself. I will kill them with my bare hands, burning them to ash as they have done to my soul when they murdered my wife! When Aro's ashes are scattered over the Italian Sea, my Nadia will be avenged...and so will I."

I stared at Henry in aghast, speechless and dumbfounded.

Though, before I could cluster my thought back together, a voice boomed from a part of the forest I hadn't explored. The voice was distance, curious and it startled us when it questioned levelly, "And what are these Children of the Moon, vampire?"

Our heads shot to the right and met a pair of dark eyes that flickered over the three of us cautiously. Though, it was not the man's sharp eyes or tall stance that frightened me. It was the deadly weapon sturdy in his hands, pointed straight towards Henry Carter. The bow & arrow, direct and strong, was aimed by a man I immediately recognised. Tane Mahora: Aria's best friend's brother-in-law. The memory of meeting him at Gunnison Airport was blurry, though I remembered his strong New Zealand accent perfectly.

In fear, I grabbed Sarah and ushered her behind my back, breathless from the shock of seeing him so abruptly.

"Oh," Henry seemed flustered but, after recollecting himself, he presented that frisky expression again. "Hello there. It's been so long since I've seen you last, Tane."

"How do you know my name?" Tane demanded with a snarl, hoisting his arm back, threatening his arrow's attack.

"You probably don't remember me," Henry sighed. "You were only a baby when I visited your tribe with the Volturi."

Tane's eyes narrowed and his lips curled back from a sudden memory. "You were the ones who ransacked my village all those years ago. My father said you wished to find a mauri."

_Mauri? What is a mauri?_ I wondered fretfully.

"Yes, we did. And we've kept it intact, I assure you, Tane. I apologise on behalf of the Volturi for damaging your village so," He smile twitched for a second and I found his eyes flickering to me, which Tane obviously noticed.

"What are you doing to these humans?" He growled, his steady stance never faltering.

"All is under control. Needn't you worry, Alpha!" Henry laughed nervously, raising his hands in defence.

_It seems everyone I've ever met is somehow connected to the supernatural world!_ My mind screamed.

"He's not the only Alpha present," Growled a low, threatening voice from the shadows. The voice was husky, mysterious and extremely familiar, sending chills through my rigid body. Tane's brisk eyes shot to the side and out strolled a taller, leaner, angrier man with eyes of midnight. I felt my soul soften at the sight of him. Jacob.

Jacob wore a dark, deadly expression that reeked of a hot rage. His torso was bare, heaving with sweat, and he only wore tattered jeans that were heavily stained with...with blood. Splotches of burgundy dotted the jean's grey texture, making the item of clothing look even more frayed than it already was. He stood next to Tane Mahora fearlessly, as if they were two unbound soldiers fighting the same war.

Both of their fists were balled, their jaws clenched, their feet firmly on the ground. There seemed to be an eerie sense from the two of them, standing side-by-side, though I couldn't pinpoint the similarity between them. Henry Carter seemed outraged by Jacob's presence and let out a low hiss, taking a step away from the two men.

"You fought your way through the battle so quickly, gentlemen?" Henry asked warily. "I never expected such a massacre to end with only the two of you. I thought Mr. Black was a lone wolf. How could you end a freak attack of this magnitude intact?"

This time, Jacob shot me a cagey glance, timid and anxious. Our eyes met for a heartbeat and I felt electricity shoot through my veins. My grip on Sarah tightened as Jacob's eyes fell onto Sarah, who cowered behind me in dread. He seemed relieved that I was standing in front of her, though still alarmed by my proximity. I could tell he was restraining himself from reaching out to us...and I was doing the same.

However, I remained wordless, keeping my grip on Sarah protective and firm.

"There are others to help us defeat the cold ones. We weren't alone," Jacob finally replied and his words sent a wave of hope through me. During the countdown, I thought I'd never hear his deep voice again.

"_Others_?" Henry's eyebrows rose and I could tell his plan was slowly crumbling. "How many others, exactly?"

"There are seventeen shape-shifters surrounding us right now," Tane replied expressionlessly. "It is your choice whether they attack or not, vampire."

I froze, peering around in fright. What _is_ surrounding us?

"Hmm, I never caught their scent. And what would the right choice be now, gentlemen?" Henry muttered, his eyes shooting around us momentarily.

"Give us a few answers first," Jacob growled, narrowing his eyes.

"What are Children of the Moon?" Tane demanded.

"Oh, well...that's an easy one. Children of the Moon are Persians," Henry shrugged nonchalantly.

"What are Persians?"

"Well, the Persians _I_ am referring to are werewolves...oh, the _real_ kind. You know, morphing into bloodthirsty monsters with silver eyes every full moon? They tend to keep themselves hidden after the attack of the Volturi. Caius enjoys wiping out nations of their kind. It's not very pretty. They have a royal family, like the Volturi."

Tane and Jacob shared a curious glance. "Their names are?" Jacob asked.

"The Orions," Henry frowned briefly.

"Their leader's name?"

"You don't know already. I thought she might've told you."

"Don't mess with me!" Jacob roared, his eyes black as ash. "The name. Now!"

"Lira Orion, your daughter's...your daughter's m-mother!" Henry trembled under Jacob's glare.

"Lira?" Jacob breathed and, for a moment, he seemed lost in a trance as he hopelessly stared at Sarah-Isabelle.

"She was protecting her kind by keeping it from you , Mr. Black," Henry responded with a gulp. "Now, she's requested me to return what is rightfully hers. Her daughter: the only heir to the Persian throne. Princess Saphira Orion is of age after all."

Suddenly, every pair of eyes were on Sarah-Isabelle, who shrunk into my hold. "You're not taking her away!" I screamed breathlessly as Henry motioned to her. I wrapped my arm around her quivering shoulders, pulling her to my chest as tears blurred my vision. "You...you can't have her. She's ours! Queen _Lira Orion_ will have to stay in almighty Persia and leave us alone."

"That can't be, Dusk," Henry sighed composedly. "Saphira _will_ become queen one day. She must be trained to rule her people. She is of age: twelve. No matter how hard you fight for her, bloodlines do not lie."

"But they hold secrets!" Sarah shouted, still trembling in my chaining arms. "Too many..."

"Get another person to lead _Persia_," I murmured nervously.

"The next _legitimate_ heir is far too young. Princess Natalia is only six-years-old."

"Natalia..." Sarah breathed. "Anastasia's daughter!"

"Yes...and her father's been absent for years. The crown must pass through him if you wish her to become Queen."

"Where is he? How can we find him? What is his name?" I blurted out.

Henry seemed to contemplate my questions for a moment before opening his mouth to reply, "Where is he? He is present at BlackSwan. How can we find him? He is with his wife, Ana. What is his name? Alejandro Orion...or, as some people know him by his alias, Benjamin Harris."

The whole atmosphere fell completely silent and, for a few daunting moments, I fell faint from processing so much from so few sentences. I stared at Sarah in panic, whose eyes were wide and bloodshot. Everything was still, cold and frosty and motionless until there was a loud gasp from the distance. My eyes moved from Sarah to behind me, where I saw two familiar faces. Ben and Nurse Anastasia were both standing opposite Jacob and Tane, on the other side of the forest. Their eyes were apprehensive and frantic as they stood beside each other, soundlessly staring at the group.

"_You_!" I heard Jacob bellow from behind me, forcing my eyes to shoot back to him. Jacob glared at a wide-eyed Benjamin, who'd opened his mouth in fret. "You...you lied to us! You were playing us all along!" Jacob began to shake and tremor, his skin an earthquake of vibration. "I thought I could trust _you_ of all people."

"No, that's not how it happened!" Ben blurted out anxiously. "I thought my name was Benjamin Harris. I thought I knew who I was. Until...until the day I saw Saphira in the woods with Guardian Azeri. When I saw Anastasia again, I started to remember who I was...and what I was. I remembered after nearly twelve years of complete oblivion. I wanted to tell you...but it never seemed like the right time."

Jacob didn't seem to be listening; he seemed lost in his rage and the deceiving he'd endured. Jacob continued to shake and tremble as he took a few steps forward. Henry stumbled back and it seemed like everyone was in complete terror of Jacob's increasing fury. It seemed like no one was going to calm him down and Tane had slipped back into the shadows.

Looking back towards Ben, I saw that he pushed Anastasia behind him protectively, his eyes narrowing as he prepared for something worse than words. Glancing at Sarah, I saw a fear in her eyes that I wanted to extinguish. My eyes found Jacob again and, before I could contemplate my actions, I began running towards him in a hurricane of concern and care.

"Jacob!" I shouted, reaching out towards him. Jacob only gave me a harsh glare, something I was used to after weeks of bickering, and my hand retracted immediately. "Jacob, stop! You need to calm-"

"Dusk!" A voice screeched from behind me and I turned to see Henry Carter snatching up a vulnerable Sarah into his arms. His eyes were cunning, satisfied with finally getting hold of her. Sarah squirmed in the vampire's grip, screaming for release.

"Sarah!" I screamed in terror; regret choking my cries...I shouldn't have left her side to calm Jacob down.

"Get your claws off my daughter!" Jacob bellowed from behind and I turned to see a shaking hand outstretching past me. Henry merely chuckled and began to inhumanly flash away, disappearing into the deeper forest with Sarah in his clasp. Terror welled up inside of me and I found it hard to move.

Jacob's trembling hand was close to my shoulder and, as I turned, I saw something that froze my heart for a few long moments. I rotated back towards Jacob but, when I did face him, I found a massive claw aimed straight for me. The claw was sharp, jagged and piercing, and my eyes followed the limb up to its face. I met eyes – dark brown, familiar and wide with dismay.

It was a wolf; I swore my life on it. A wolf stood in the place of Jacob and a hand, which _was_ outstretching into the distance, was now a razor-sharp blade slashing towards my face. Motion slowed and I couldn't move, for something had glued me to the ground. Maybe it was fright or shock or destiny ending my life after my final loss. My reflexes didn't respond to the large, knifelike limb swiping towards me...but someone else did.

I heard my name being shouted and something darted towards me in inhuman speed, looking like a blur of colour in my peripheral vision, as the claw soared through gravity and inched towards my cheeks. This thing hooked around my waist, hoisting me to the ground so the claw would swipe air instead of skin. Its speed and strength managed to shove me down just before the claw made it first tear.

As my head smashed upon the earth, I felt my vision falter from the impact. Stars flashed before my eyes as I looked up, dazed and dizzy. My body fell limp and my eyes barely fought their way open. "Dusk?" Ben's soothing voice panicked. "Dusk, look at me!" My eyes met a pair of soft brown orbs, unfortunately not Jacob's.

"Alejandro, is she alright?" A woman's voice hovered above me also.

"_Ben_?" I choked out, tears welling in my eyes.

"Yes, it's me, Dusk...just relax. Ana, he just swiped her hair...no skin injuries," Ben sighed in relief.

"_Jacob_?" I croaked again, anxiety pulsing through my bloodstream.

"He phased to retrieve Sarah from Henry Carter with his Pack, Dusk," The deep voice murmured.

"_Sarah_?" I cried, reaching into the vortex of darkness that began to devour my conscious state.

"Jacob will be back with Sarah soon. I promise." And then nothing. . .

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm done! Gosh, finally...everything's out in the open.**

**Don't worry, there's still a bit I've got up my sleeve...but this story is defiantly reaching its climax!**

**I hope you enjoyed everything and thank-you to all of my brilliant reviewers, I love you all:D**

**Anyway, 9:30pm on a school night and I better get some sleep. I'll try and update soon!**


	28. Smooth, Searing Surface

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Smooth, Searing Surface  
>Dusk Malveya's POV<br>1****st**** of January, 2021 – 5am**

Something felt off when my eyes shot open and my fingers outstretched into the darkness of night.

The beige curtains were drawn; though winter moonlight still cast silhouetted shadows over the icy floorboards. A chilly air hung above me and, when I breathed in deeply, all I felt was a cold frost lace within my lungs. Though, as cold as it was above, my body was hot and sweaty.

My skin felt sticky, raw with fire, and my outstretched fingers met something blistering with heat. The texture was smooth, burning and beating under my touch. The smooth, shadowed, searing wall loomed over my cowering figure and I shifted uneasily, confusion and discomfort making my breaths hitch.

To my left was yet another wall, breathing deeply and snuggled into my chest. As I shifted onto my back to get a better view of the source of overpowering temperature, I heard a soft whimper from my left. I flinched, afraid of awakening to small being clinging to my body so frightfully in its sleep. The whimpers were silenced when I stopped moving and I breathed a sigh of relief.

My fingers were still planted on the smooth surface on my right and I felt the rise and fall of a chest under my touch. As my fingers cascaded over the soft skin, I felt a ripple in the texture, and I came into contact with something hard. It was as if steel had been planted underneath the soft skin. That was when I realised what these hard, bricklike ripples under this smooth surface were. Were my fingers tracing somebody's abs...?

My fingers froze when a husky voice murmured in amusement, "Are you having fun there, Dusk?"

I gasped, my fingers instantly retracting from the hot surface. I squinted through the shady room and bolted upright; running my fingers through my knotty hair after strands of my fringe fell across my forehead. _What happened last night? _"Jacob!" I hissed, giving the profile of my boss a glare. "What the Hell are you doing in my bed?"

Though, before I could prepare my hand to slap Jacob across the cheek, the sound of soft weeping made my every stunned emotion melt. My head snapped to the left and there I saw my Sarah-Isabelle tossing and turning frantically, her eyelids beginning to flutter in her sleep. She reached out into the darkness, murmuring my name as tears began to cascade from her drooped eyes.

"Shut-up, Dusk," Jacob ordered irritably, his voice low and raspy. Immediately sitting up, he swiftly reached over me and stroked the mumbling being next to me. "Sarah, it's alright. Shhh, beautiful, its okay. I'm here, I'm here. We're not leaving you, alright? Please...please, stay asleep."

"Dad?" Sarah's began to tremble furiously. "Dad, please make him stop! Dad, it hurts. Dad! Dusk-"

Jacob skilfully leapt over my whole frame and brought Sarah into his arms, pain scattering upon his exhausted features. I duly shifted over further so he could perch in between Sarah and I. Sarah looked so small and feeble in Jacob's protective arms, cradling her close. She snuggled into her father's warmth, her breaths smoothing out as she desperately clung to his bare chest.

Jacob met my gentle gaze when I outstretched my hand and began stroking her mattered hair, peeling strands from her sweaty face. Jacob rocked Sarah back and forth, calming her back into a silenced slumber as I caressed her flushed cheeks in a maternal nature. I hummed softly – a tune Grandma Aisha would sing to me. The soft melody floated from my lips and into the tense atmosphere.

_When you lose your sense and nothing can get in, _  
><em>I shall hold you close; ask you how you are feeling.<em>  
><em>When these walls are more familiar than the clearings,<em>  
><em>I shall guide you late at night; make the sky your new ceiling.<em>

_I'll never stop risking the shadows for you, _  
><em>I'll never stop letting the light pull through.<em>  
><em>Our freedom will strain, our souls will weep, <em>  
><em>Just ignore the warns, act like you agree.<em>

_When you try to keep me back, I'll only fight faster._  
><em>When you guard us in the trees, my light will defend us.<em>  
><em>When your doubts and all their knives are starting to creep in, <em>  
><em>I shall gather all my dreams, keep you safe until night's end.<em>

When Sarah seemed tranquil again, Jacob gently laid her head upon the downy pillow and placed a comforting kiss on her forehead. Relief flooded his expression as a small, relaxed smile graced Sarah's beautiful features. I felt my heartbeat settle down and, for a moment, something felt complete as Jacob and I gazed down at the little slumbering angel. Sarah-Isabelle was such a gorgeous, mature, young lady but I never seemed to realise how vulnerable she was and how her stress suffocated my mood.

Her pain consumed me and it was impossible to shake until she was calm again.

I silently glanced up at Jacob and whispered, "We need to talk, Jacob."

Jacob tensed under my stare, his bare torso cringing at my abrupt comment. He met my eyes worriedly. "Not here, though. Downstairs, in the kitchen, where no one can be woken-up."

"What about Sarah? Will she panic if she finds us gone?"

"You'll have to make it quick then, Dusk," Jacob admitted, promptly rising from the mattress and nodding.

"A conversation like this can't be rushed," I hissed, narrowing my eyes.

"We'll talk tomorrow?"

"No. _Now_, Jacob," I ordered and stood up on the other side of the bed, slightly agitated and weak of balance.

* * *

><p>"Are you hungry?" Jacob asked once we reached the downstairs kitchen and I switched on the light.<p>

I stumbled a little, startled by the sudden change in light and rubbed my eyes. "I could use a drink," I admitted.

Jacob didn't seem fazed by the change in lighting and merely hobbled to the fridge with a nod. I tried to divert my gaze from his bare torso that gleamed with a sheet of sweat. I swallowed audibly and looked towards the counter beside me. However, I immediately noticed his limp and asked, "Are you hurt? Why are you hobbling?"

Jacob sighed as he pulled out a jug of orange juice, setting it down on the table. When he replied, I was getting two glasses from the top cupboard, "I had a bit of a run-in with that Carter. He broke my leg last night while we were fighting. It's healing fast, though. Don't worry."

Jacob motioned to the filled glass of orange juice and I gave him a weak smile in thanks. I didn't know what to make out of his words. He'd healed quickly after a broken leg, was that something to do with the massive wolf I'd faced last night? "So it wasn't just a bad dream," I mumbled to myself, recoiling from the thoughts of New Year's Eve. Jacob gave me a sad glance before taking a gulp from his glass of juice. "What's the time?"

"It's 5am. You've been asleep for three hours," Jacob murmured, averting his guilty gaze.

He looked pained and I frowned at this. "Why was Sarah so nervous and jumpy in bed?" I asked.

"When we got her back from the leech, he bit her as a distraction to get away-"

"He what?" I shouted and my voice echoed through the silenced house. The glass in my hand began to tremor and out spilled a few droplets of orange juice.

"Shhh," He hissed, raising his hand as he looked around anxiously. "You'll wake everybody up."

"Henry Carter bit Sarah? That...that doesn't make any sense," I shook my head. "Shouldn't she be dead or...?" I trailed off; I couldn't bring myself to admit that Carter's venom might've spread to make a vampire out of her precious blood.

"I don't how she survived. At first...I-I thought it had something to do with being the daughter of a..."

"Being the daughter of a werewolf?" I raised my eyebrow. "Didn't you know Sarah's mother was supernatural? I thought the moon-gem necklace without a clasp Sarah wears would've given _something_ away."

"I had no idea," He admitted quietly and then his eyes met mine suspiciously. "Which brings me to the point that you seem very calm about all of this, Dusk. Why aren't you screaming or panicking or running away from all of this? You can't be _that_ composed...unless you happen to know things other mortals don't."

My jaw tightened and took a shaky sip of my juice. "I know as much as you seem to, Jacob. I _am_ a mortal...but that can be rearranged if I break the laws of my kind."

Jacob let out a humourless laugh. "You have a _kind_ now, do you?"

"Don't you?" I hissed angrily. "I would've imagined turning into a gigantic dog would be classed as a mutant."

This time, the attitude vanished from Jacob's demeanour and he gave me a hard glare. "I am not a mutant."

"Then what are you?" I demanded, placing my glass of orange juice onto the table.

"I am a shape-shifter," He declared and leaned against the counter nonchalantly, crossing his arms over his chest. "It runs in the family – a gene that is carried throughout generations. I am the Alpha of the most recent Pack. Some might call me a werewolf...but it seems my _daughter_ is more of one than I. And what would they class you as exactly?"

"Some would refer to me as a witch," I muttered and Jacob's eyes widened. "But I prefer the term Doveblood. I don't concoct elixirs, cast spells or speak in tongue. That is done by our enemies: emerald-eyed Dragon-bloods. Doveblood, too, runs in the family and I happen to have accepted my powers...so now my mortality hangs in the balance. Doveblood also has an affect on vampires. It makes them appear human, subtracts the red eyes and pale skin. Maybe having Doveblood in Henry's system affected his venom when he bit Sarah. Do she have a scar?"

"Yes, on her collarbone...but it seems to be fading rapidly. I assume that is some sought of werewolf thing. She's never really been the kind to get sick easily. Maybe that has something to do with Children of the Moon as well," The words spilled from his lips in an ominous nature.

"Lord, Sarah is a Daughter of the Moon...a genuine werewolf with a royal family and all. I never knew vampires had such rivalries."

"You know of vampires, too, I gather?" He smirked and I duly nodded expressionlessly. "Well, there's no guarante that she can shift into a raving, blood-thirsty maniac with a tail. Sarah's never demonstrated supernatural tendencies. Female shape-shifters _are_ rare; there are only two I know in existence. Lira Orion seemed so normal...I-I never would've guessed. I've vaguely heard of werewolves from friends I know in Alaska."

"Is that why you loved her? Because Lira was normal?" I whispered.

"Yes, but it seems I am a terrible judge of character," He laughed half-heartedly and I gave him a sad smile.

"Maybe that was she left Sarah in the hospital," I mused with a bite of my lip. "To keep her safe in the mortal world. Did she know what you are?"

"Who knows?" Jacob shrugged.

I sighed. "Jacob, why didn't you tell me all of this before?"

"I could ask you the same thing," He snapped.

"I have a family who need protecting in Forks because my Gran knows. Imogene Brooklyn killed my grandfather, you know."

Jacob's eyes widened in shock. "Imogene what?" He demanded.

"A Dragon-blood...an enemy. It all makes sense now Henry's revealed his plans. My grandfather, Vincent, owned shares in your company, Jacob. Henry Carter wanted to buy all of the shares so he could gain some control in your company. When I came into the picture, my grandfather was already dying of lung cancer. A cancer Imogene cast as a spell because Grandpa Vincent wouldn't sell his shares to Carter.

"Of course, I posed as a threat to Imogene and their plans. Carter came to my grandparents' house in early December while I was on my break. He said that if I stayed at BlackSwan, he'd make Imogene kill my grandfather, which was his initial plan anyway. But, if I quit, he'd make Imogene reverse the spell and Grandpa would be healthy again.

"I didn't agree to his plan and so my grandfather died because I picked staying here instead. I knew they'd hurt you if I left. I convinced myself that that wouldn't happen if I was here with you all. But, of course, I was wrong and they hurt you anyway...and now I'm watching everything crumble around us. I didn't know Henry was planning a war between the vampires and werewolves to avenge his passed wife...who was a Doveblood, like me."

Jacob's rigid frame tensed evermore as tears threatened my eyelashes and I sniffled, refusing to give into the vulnerability of my emotions. Jacob merely tore his eyes away from me, casting his gaze over the table between us. "If this war proceeds, Dusk, the entire world will change forever. People will be dying and, immortals will be so wrapped in winning this battle, the secrets been kept for so many centuries will be revealed," He whispered in a voice that made me shiver.

"I wanted to protect you," I cried, my voice wavering as a tear rolled down my cheek. "I didn't know the outcome would be _this_. Henry Carter has been planning a war for decades...and he was _so_ close to succeeding last night when he got a hold of Sarah."

His eyes shot up to meet mine in haste, his skin vibrating with heat and anxiety. "All I wanted was to keep you all safe, Dusk. You have no idea how many nights I wished to tell you _everything_ about me...every little detail of my past in exchange for yours! Now, I don't know what Lira will do if she gets her hands on Sarah."

"If you told me, we could've worked together to keep her safe, Jacob! To keep Sarah safe," My voice dropped to a mere whisper and I felt another singular tear cascade over my flushed cheek.

The pain in Jacob's eyes was hard to bare. "Yes...yes, of course. But, while Sarah is my first priority as a father, I have others as an Alpha," For a moment, he diverted his piercing gaze. "And as _your_ protector."

My eyes slightly widened and I pointed to myself in shock. "My protector? What is that supposed to mean?"

Jacob sighed exhaustedly, running a trembling hand over his face. His features looked drained and seeing him so tired made me weary. "Technically, you should be the number one thing in my life, Dusk," He admitted quietly. "According to the legends of my people, you should be my _whole_ entire life. My brothers...my Pack, they feel it differently. It consumes them, controls them...but I don't why it feels different with you this time."

"_This_ time?" I breathed curiously. "What do you mean? What are you talking about? Jacob, I'm so tired of these questions that are continually rolling from my lips. Just tell me and I'll understand."

He seemed uncertain, innocent as he gazed at me from across the room. He seemed more relaxed and I could see the creamy texture of brown in his irises. "You promise?"

I gave him the softest smile I could muster without any tears escaping and slowly approached him. I hadn't been this close to him in a while and not without any supernatural causes throwing us together. I stood in front of him willingly, revelling in our intoxicating proximity, with my delicate expression levelling the atmosphere. "I promise, Jacob," Standing before him, I craned my neck to peer into those gentle eyes. The very ones I'd lose myself in.

"Dusk, this is only going to get more complicated," His lips rotated into a crooked smile and his features glowed for a moment of bliss.

A gave him a weary smirk. "Jacob, we live in the same world. Though, I was born into witchcraft and you shape-shifting. Listen, you're tired and I don't want Sarah waking up scared she is alone. I'm going up to bed, are you?"

"You don't have to stay with her for the rest of the morning, you know. She just wanted you near because she couldn't sleep without knowing you were alright. She was so terrified when I got her home with my Pack circling the perimeter," He sighed, following me out of the kitchen after I turned to exit. "I can stay with her while you go to your own bedroom."

"No, I think Sarah needs us both for tonight. She may be twelve and mature...but I know I always needed someone to protect me from the imaginary monsters when I went to bed sometimes. This time, the monsters _are_ real and as mad as ever. I bet her thoughts will be reeling in the morning. She's been thrown into this world so unexpectedly...and I don't want her waking up in the middle of the night feeling unprotected. She's had enough of that Hell for tonight."

As I began to walk up at the stairs, fatigued and stiffened by stress, I found something suddenly grip my waist and spin me around without warning. My eyes widened as something warm and supple was planted upon my rigid lips. For the first time, Jacob and my heads were levelled by the stairs I stood on. My body was shocked by the sudden kiss that enveloped my thoughts. Though, as soon as the alarm hit, it vanished and I found a relaxing wave cool the surface of me.

My whole body melted into the kiss, lighting the shadows we stood in. The winter's night didn't give a strand of sunrise at 5am and it was pitch-black compared to the kitchen, which had a light switch. I felt my lips respond and my hands snaked up to his neck, my arms clutching him as I desperately savoured the heavenly moment. My fingers softly fisted in his hair and Jacob's arms tightened around my waist, my lips parting to deepen the kiss when-

"Dad? Dusk...is that you?" A small, timid voice asked anxiously from atop the staircase.

Jacob groaned as we leapt apart from each other, my heart pounding as I bounded up the stairs. Reaching out towards the quiet voice in the darkness, I immediately recognised it as Sarah. "Yes, it's only us, Sarah," I reassured, frantic to keep my little girl calm.

When I got to Sarah, I already glimpsed the glistening tears that cascaded down her plump cheeks. She clawed for my singlet, her fast breaths evident as she began to weep into my chest. My arms instantly encased Sarah within my protective grasp. "I-I heard something a-and...I thought...wh-where were you g-guys?" She panicked, trembling in my hold.

A few footsteps appeared before something warm and comforting surrounded all of us. "We're all here, Sarah," A husky voice murmured over my shoulder as Jacob held his daughter and I close in his arms. "Nothing's going to hurt you now. Come on, it's really late...you need all of the sleep you can get right now. We're going to have long talk when you're well rested."

Jacob instantly swept Sarah into his arms, cradling her as I walked alongside them down the hall. Sarah peered into my gentle expression and I held her hand, soothingly drawing patterns into her palm with my thumb. "I-I had a dream about him," She mumbled, her tears shimmering like crystals on copper earth.

"About who?" I tensed instantly, my thoughts sweeping over Henry Carter.

"About Luca Azeri, Dusk."

I heard a low growl erupt from Jacob's chest and I gave him a cautious glance. "Do you remember what it was about?"

"We were talking in class at school," She whispered mournfully. "As if nothing had happened, you know? It was like we were still the awkward friends, who'd meet up at the edge of the forest in the afternoons while he walked his dogs, Bruno & Sidra. It wasn't like he was hiding any secrets from me, Dusk. There was no Princess of Persia, no mothers, no Guardians–sworn to protect _werewolf_ royalty–and no Orions."

_It seems Sarah's remembered more than I assumed,_ I realised and sighed sadly. "Sarah...you know, we'll work this out together."

"Do you think I'll ever be allowed to go back to school? It starts up tomorrow," She murmured hopefully.

"We'll talk about that when you're rested, Sarah," Jacob remarked, though I saw the clear doubt in his eyes.

There were a few moments of painful silence before Sarah let out a miserable sob, her hand squeezing mine worriedly. "You know what, Dusk?" She whispered reminiscently.

"What, sweetheart?" I asked gently as she laid her head on her father's shoulder.

She began to weep into Jacob's chest, her body shaking frightfully. "It-It was a really, _really_ good dream..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I thought this story might've needed a bit of a filler...so I slotted one in here if that's okay.**

**Thanks for the wonderful support everyone, you have no idea how much it helps. **

**Virtual cookie for all of you! **

**And Happy (very) Belated Birthday, Lizzie ( 96)! Finally old enough to drive a car: celebration! Yaya! Please give her a nice birthday present and check out her AMAZING story, Howl:D**


	29. Swan & Duskling

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Swan & Duskling  
>Dusk Malveya's POV<br>2****nd**** of January**

"Imprinting _is_...?" I prompted with a gentle smile, ready for the worst.

"Imprinting is a bond between a shape-shifter and..._someone_ else," Jacob sighed.

I still flinched at the word _shape-shifter_ but I kept my anxieties locked inside and continued to listen.

Late this morning, I'd awoken with a mess on my mind and was still troubled by every detail.

I'd overheard Jacob and Sarah having a conversation about her schooling. I'd entered the kitchen before I could catch anything else, but I had a sure feeling that Jacob was now very wary of this Luca Azeri and whatever he had to do with Sarah's biological mother. I already knew that Sarah would want to return to school, whatever the cost...but all of this had still dishevelled her. I was surprised at the heartbroken affect that estranged werewolf had on her.

As well as that, Benjamin Harris was presently staying with Anastasia Orion.

Apparently, he'd carried me back to BlackSwan after I'd collapsed last night and left with her. I had a notion that he wanted to keep his distance for Sarah's sake...and sanity. Though, he did leave a note stating that he'd explain _everything_ when we were comfortable to listen. He also said that we were still his most loving family and he would leave us alone if Jacob saw that as necessary. It broke Kallista, Joanne and Sarah's heart and I was close to falling apart without Ben's brotherly support.

I knew Joanne was panicking about a lot of things to do with this because she was desperately trying to keep herself busy with cooking and cleaning. I'd also noticed that Jo was giving Kally a lot more hugs than usual–if possible–as if she was going to lose her daughter in that instant. I caught her tearing up a lot as well. Sooner than later, I'd have to give her a big hug and talk her out of her troubles. I knew Jo would do the same for me.

I was also worried about the injured guests who attended that New Year's Eve party.

Only a few poor souls had died...but at least they wouldn't have to undergo the trauma of last night's horrific events. I felt like I should've done something for the broken families who'd lost their loved ones at the alleged _animal attack_. Jacob told us not to worry about the guests; apparently, they were all being taken great care of. Thankfully, none had become _vampires_, which was a strange phenomenon in a group of three hundred attacked humans.

Besides that, last night was all over the news and there were pictures of everyone on television. I'd received a few calls from my family in Forks, though I couldn't will myself to return them yet. I needed to compose myself and feed them a good lie that could convince them enough. The CIA _and_ FBI confirmed it as a freak animal attack but, it seemed, everyone had their own opinion. Except, of course, the Black family.

"**In the words of Ten News**_–The Blacks refuse to leave to the house while the public are demanding answers from the infamous car businessman, Jacob Black. Every guest from that terrible, terrible massacre gave a different statement...and it seems they range from a crazy, bloodthirsty cult to a pack of massive, mutant wolves. Sixteen people were killed–all _strangely_ drained of blood–and thankfully no children. Colorado is in a state of horror as we grieve the loss of sixteen and 82 injured."_

I was brought out of my daunted thoughts when Jacob spoke after a long moment of silence, "It ties two people together, I suppose..._eternally_," I was startled by the word. "To imprint on somebody feels like...being grounded, being bound to somebody so pure and so perfect for you. It's the most consuming feeling...and i-it's hard to figure out. You want to be that _one_ girl's everything."

"Love?" was my only response with a small frown.

"It's stronger than love, Dusk," Jacob stated, gazing deeply into my eyes "If you can't block it out, it becomes overwhelming and suffocating. Sometimes, when you're around your imprint, it's hard for you to breathe – to comprehend where or who you are because she's so close to you. When I'm near you...I-I can't breathe."

All I could do was stare at Jacob as time became the beat of a heart in the distance. "Have you..._imprinted_ on somebody before?" I murmured.

Jacob broke our gaze and looked to the floor. "Well...it is said that there is only one perfect person for a shape-shifter and that is your imprint. When I was a teenager, I fell for a girl named Isabella Swan."

_Swan_ was a familiar name to me and I nodded. When I was seven, I had a babysitter by the last name of Swan. She nicknamed me Duckling and I called her Swan. She'd look after me when my parents would go for a sonagram when Mum was pregnant with Aria. Swan would occasionally take me to La Push and we'd play with another little girl called Claire-Bear, who was only three at the time.

"To cut a _very_ long story short, when I was fifteen, I thought Bella & I were destined to be together. Then, I phased when I was sixteen and I still believed Bella and I were meant to be. Even after she engaged her _vampire_ boyfriend, Edward Cullen, and I-"

"Humans and vampires can be together?" I interrupted in disgust, repulsed by the thought.

"No, I've never heard of such a couple...except for Bella & Edward. The Cullens are _good_ vampires, though, my people have a treaty with them. They only drink the blood of animals and have topaz eyes, not burgundy." That sounded unusually _moral_ of demons, though I was still appalled by the thought of a human and vampire relationship. I'd only known evil vampires and I guessed my perspective on those monsters would never change.

"Anyway, when I was sixteen, I had a best friend and that was actually Bella's little sister. We'd been besties all our lives: Embry, Quil, me...and her. But when Edward left Bella for a period of time, I became Bella's best friend and left her sister. After I'd phased, I...I imprinted on Bella's little sister."

My eyes widened in shock._ Then it's no me!_ I realised with a pang_. I'm not this alleged imprint. It is Bella's little sister, Jacob's best friend. _Somehow, that realisation stung me. "How did she react?"

"We both didn't take it well. I was in love with Bella. So in love that I couldn't even contemplate that the girl I'd been best friends with _all_ my life might've been my better match. Anyway...Sienna and I-"

"Wait, Sienna? Who's Sienna?" I demanded in aghast.

"Sienna is the girl I imprinted on when I was sixteen. She was Bella's sister."

_Sienna. Rose. Swan. _

I knew the name perfectly. The image of her through my seven-year-old eyes was a little blurry, though the memory of her friendly and caring nature was clear. I remembered those green eyes, bright and cheery. Her smiles were always genuine and her words were never condescending. She was my favourite babysitter and I was disappointed when she suddenly disappeared in 2007. Sienna was Swan...and Dusk was _Duckling_, I even remembered the nicknames we gave each other!

Jacob had _imprinted_ on my childhood babysitter?

"Dusk, you're not saying anything."

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob Black's POV<br>2****nd**** of January**

"Imprinting is..."

I was at a loss for words and, suddenly, I was that sixteen-year-old kid who thought he was in love. Except, she didn't look at me expectantly or curiously or desperately...like Bella had. To my surprise, Dusk seemed calm and composed, those dark brown eyes showing an acceptance I hadn't seen when I explained the ties of an imprint.

Dusk's face was emotionless, I couldn't read anything from her body-language and I _hated_ that. I used to be able to read Bella like a book, but Dusk was skilled at hiding everything her heart was consuming. Maybe it was natural talent or the fact that she was still on-guard about everything we'd shared over the hours.

I was constantly scrutinising her, putting pressure onto my gaze, trying to crack the surface of her expression. Though, she'd simply interpret my stares as something impolite and give me a cold glare before shifting. This time, Dusk didn't do any of that and she simply faced me for what I was.

_Doveblood_, was the word that haunted me minute by minute. _A witch with powers...keeping more secrets under her beautiful skin than I'd hoped. Why couldn't she just be a normal imprint? Wait, is any imprint _ever_ normal? _I contemplated this notion and decided against delving into the thoughts my Pack-brothers would share about their precious soulmates.

"Imprinting_ is_...?" Dusk prompted and a gentle, encouraging smile laced into her lips.

**Flashback: Eclipse – 22****nd**** of May, 2006**

"Imprinting_?" Bella repeated, baffled by the unfamiliar word. "What's that mean?"_

_I hesitated for a split second, Bella's doe eyes seeming totally bewildered by those three syllables. She was so...so _fragile_ and I wondered if she'd be able to consume anymore of this damned inexplicable, supernatural information. "It's one of those bizarre, rare things we have to deal with. It's not a rule of shape-shifting, in fact."_

"_What is it?" Bella prodded determinedly._

"_Same did love Leah, of course. But, when he saw Emily at a barbeque the Clearwaters were throwing, that didn't matter anymore. Sometimes...we don't exactly know why...we find our mates that way," I sighed, shooting Bella a cautious glance._

"_You mean..._soulmates_?" Bella snicked cynically._

"_It's a little more powerful than that, Bells," I snapped, shifting me gaze from her to the garage's exit._

_My eyes followed the pull that tugged from under my ribcage and rested on someone else. _

_Across from Bella and me, I saw _her_ standing brightly in the rare sunlight. Her features glowed with joy and playfulness as Claire Young and another brown-skinned girl circled her, eruptions of laughter bursting from all of their lips. Her wavy hair bounced around her lower back as the two little girls giggled and ran from her in haste. "I'm gonna get you, girls!" She exclaimed excitedly as the two squealing kids leapt away from her outstretched arms. _

_My glazed eyes followed her every move – every shift of her piercing gaze that was accentuated by thick, batting eyelashes. Recently, I'd hardly seen that cheery smile, which those two little girls forced into her features. __Claire ran out of my sight, into the distance and following Quil's familiar call. The little, brown-skinned girl stood in front of her alone. She crouched down, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders and asking, "What do you wanna do next, Duckling?"_

"_I don't know, Swan," _Duckling_ giggled, panting from the mad sprinting she'd been doing all around the place._

"_So," Bella raised her eyebrows expectantly. "What is imprinting?"_

_I startled at the sound of Bella's eager voice but I didn't turn away from the scene outside of my garage. Swan continued to crouch down in front of Duckling, conversing about some sonagram the little one's mother was attending. Swan's smile was soft and radiant as Duckling vigorously chirped about how excited she was for her upcoming baby sister. _

_Swan nodded, listening to every word, though I sensed a change in her heartbeat's pace as I began speaking. I didn't know if our _bond_ was leaking out any strange feelings or if she sensed my words, her presence forcing every syllable...but she definitely knew I was referring to _her_. _"_Imprinting on someone is like..." My eyes flickered from Bella to Swan as I leaned against my bike. "Like, when you see her..._everything_ changes." I met Bella's shadowed gaze and I saw an uncertain emotion in her eyes. "All of a sudden, it's not gravity holding you to the planet...it's _her_. Nothing else matters. You would do anything...be _anything_ for her."_

_I watched Bella's expression very closely and all I saw was discomforted shock. "Have you..._imprinted_ on someone?"_

_I felt a sharp twinge, harsh and consuming, and I had to look away. My eyes moved back to the garage's exit, only to find the path clear. Swan & Duckling had left and the pull under my ribcage began to ache again, more agonizing than ever. I felt _her_ walking away, each step creating a tug-of-war between us. _

"_You'd know if I had."_

**End of Flashback**

"Dusk, you're not saying anything," I peered into the blank, brown eyes and hoped for a miracle.

Her expression hadn't changed the whole time I'd been explaining. She didn't blink an eye, nor twiddle a thumb. She seemed totally engrossed, yet so unattached to the conversation. Her pleasant expression remained, though I saw an internal battle in her eyes. Dusk looked at the coffee table we were sitting opposite to and sighed, her emotional mask shattering. "What would you like me to say?" She finally murmured.

"Something other than _this_!" I pleaded, feeling desperation overpowering my level-headed tone.

"What else could I say to you?" She frowned, giving me an open-minded look. "You've cleared everything up and now I understand."

I blinked rapidly, totally thrown by her composed demeanour. "Is...Is that it? Don't you have anymore questions for me? Anything you want cleared up?"

"No, Jacob," Dusk's voice pierced my insides and I cringed at her sharp, icy words. Her eyes remained guarded and I couldn't penetrate them, no matter how much I tried. "I don't have anything to say to you."

"So...am I gathering that you are settled on everything?"

"Define _settled_," Dusk mused with pursed lips.

"Do you accept all I've explained to you? Imprints, vegetarian vampires, our treaty with the Cullens? Are you just taking it all on without the blink of an eye, literally?" I demanded. "Because none of that seems normal, Dusk! You should at least be...I don't know, shouting at me. Telling me I've done something wrong."

"Why...because I'm _good_ at that?" Dusk hissed and she shot up to her feet, her expression seeming to ruin with dismay. Dusk snapped her head away from me, diverting my distressed and puzzled gaze. "Then, you don't know anything about me! And I was a fool to think I'd figured _you_ out, Jacob Black," Dusk's stern voice seemed to waver as she swiftly approached the door to the hallway.

"Dusk, wait!" I shot up to my feet and instinctively reached out to her. "You need to listen to me."

"I _have_ listened," Dusk met my anxious eyes, hers glistening of diamond tears. "I've listened to it _all_."

"So...what do you want?" I asked. "What do you choose?"

Dusk let out a lifeless chuckle, gesturing to herself helplessly. "Those are two completely different things, Jacob!" She exclaimed with raised eyebrows. "What do I _want_? I don't want _any_ of this. Every single detail of supernatural...I-I don't want anything more! But what do I choose? I choose _Sarah_ and her protection, whether Luca Azeri is involved in this mess or not. I choose my family, my life...and _my_ magic. I choose _this_ side of the battlefield."

"Dusk, you need to tell me now," I began slowly, uncertainty tainting my voice. "Do you choose _me_?"

"I don't know," She whispered nervously. "I don't know if I choose you. You were _so_ in love with the girl from your teenage years. You...you even _imprinted_ on her, Jacob. That is such a strong bond...from the way you've explained it. Maybe you didn't imprint on _me_. Can it even happen twice? I don't understand any of this."

Hurt pulsed through my body and I found it hard to breathe. "Of course I loved Sienna. I still do, deep down in my frayed heart. She was so precious to me...and I treated her so badly while I thought I was so _madly_ in love with Bella Swan. When we finally accepted each other, the Volturi had come to destroy Bella & Edward's child.

"Seth–my second-in-command–had imprinted on the little devil spawn, Renesmee Carlie, and that is why I kicked him out of the Pack. I shouldn't have been angry at him for something he couldn't control but, I was so angry after Sienna sacrificed herself for her family, I had to take it out on someone...so Seth endured my wrath and was exiled with his big sister, Leah. Sienna knew that she had to protect her family first, so scarified herself...and that broke our imprint."

Dusk didn't know how the imprint had broken and I wasn't prepared to go into much depth on that subject. "What did it feel like? Having the imprint broken?"

I shivered at the excruciating memory. "I...I don't wish that feeling on anybody, Dusk."

"So it isn't _me_ then," She finally whispered after wistful emotions passed her tearful eyes. "I'm not an imprint. It is Sienna Swan who you belong with. So...I am just-"

"Dusk, I _did_ imprint on you," I stated confidently, doubtless. "I feel it every time I look into your eyes. I wasn't so sure when we met in that blizzard, last December. I hadn't felt something so strongly in fifteen years. I don't know how...or why my ancestors shattered my heart and then placed me with another soulmate. But I know you were _always_ the one. You just came..._late_, I guess."

"So, if you'd looked into my eyes when I was seven, you would've imprinted on me? I remember looking at you, I looked into your eyes...and nothing happened. You didn't imprint on me because you were made for Sienna then."

I stood there baffled and astonished, staring into her reminiscent eyes.  
><em>Seven?<em> I thought. _What does a seven-year-old Dusk have anything to do with this? _

"I remember it clearly now, Jacob," Dusk stated stubbornly. "I went to your garage with Swan and I played tag with Claire-Bear. Before we all left, I caught Sienna staring at you miserably and you were staring at her, too. Sienna started to usher us away, but I glanced at you _one_ last time and our eyes met. I just turned away from you without a worry, I remember."

**Flashback: Eclipse – 22****nd**** of May, 2006**

"_What's wrong, Swan?" The little, brown-skinned girl murmured as she glimpsed Sienna's eyes meeting mine. __Our eyes had been locked for a few heartbeats and I stiffened when she tore hers away. "You look sad."_

_Sienna smiled down at the little girl, clasping her hand and ushering her away from the dirt pathway to my garage. "Nothing, Duckling, let's go home. I bet your parents are home from the hospital with pictures of your baby sister. Come on, sweetie."_

"_Do you know him, Swan?" Duckling mumbled as Sienna turned the two of them away from me hastily._

"_No, I don't..." Sienna muttered and I heard the dark, angry note in her tone. "I don't know _him_ at all." _

_As the two of them began walking away, Duckling turned around to meet my saddened gaze. Her eyes were gentle–knowing–and she gave me a sympathetic smile, as if to say Sienna would come around and be my friend again. I wished that kid was right; I hoped that would happen someday. But I shattered too much of Sienna and I to mend wounds now. __Duckling's back faced me again and they disappeared around the corner, with Swan leading the way._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>15<strong>**th**** of January**

"_I must admit, Mr. Carter, I am very disappointed in this outcome," The godlike prince drew near the arched window of the parlour, casting his shadowed gaze over his thriving kingdom. He regally stood at 6'5", towering over anyone who dared to defy him. His dark skin glistened under the candlelight, making him seem all the more mysterious._

"_You Highnesses, I truly apologise for the wait," Henry stood straight, giving the royals all of the respect he could muster. "It seems, Princess Saphira_(pronounced **saff-er-a**)_ is..._vigilant_ on the matter of returning to Persia. And...your brother, Prince Alejandro, hasn't made an effort of persuasion to join her family. Princess Anastasia is the same. I'm afraid, your family in the mortal world intend on staying with their mortal niece."_

"_But she will not be mortal," The prince snapped impatiently. "Not for long. She must be prepared for the transformation. Hasn't Guardian Azeri taught her _anything_? She knows of her heritage, doesn't she? Shouldn't she know everything by now?"_

_Henry hesitated, contemplating his words carefully. He wanted Luca out of the way, for he'd become too protective of the young princess. "Prince Rafael, Luca has persistently tried to convince Princess Saphira, though she refuses to listen to him. He will only go so far into her life, in fear of invading her rightful privacy."_

_Prince Rafael _tsked_, looking over his mighty kingdom again and his strong, stern persona wavered as another longing thought overthrew his impatient emotions. He didn't redirect his gaze as he asked quietly, "Has...my brother told Princess Lis about our kind?" _

_Queen Lira–perched tall and majestic on her throne–gave her adopted brother a sad glance, though his eyes refused to meet hers. Rafael's dark eyes gleamed of memories of that petite, elegant, green-eyed mortal he'd adored for so long. Her porcelain skin contrasted well with his dark, African/Egyptian features and–whenever her fingers would run down his arm–it looked like white, shimmering stars were cascading down a black, mystifying nightfall. _

"_Kallista knows...yes," Henry replied instantly. "But Prince Alejandro and Miss. Joanne have reframed from telling her that you are her father."_

_There was a long silence and Rafael recalled all of the times he'd watch over his little daughter in her dreams. Unique Children of the Moon had powers, similar to that of a vampire, and Rafael was a talented dream-walker. He was able to wield dreams and enter other peoples, though it was always a challenging gift that exhausted him._

_Yet, visiting Kallista in her dreams always seemed worth it. _

_He'd talk to her often and she'd respond without haste, merely thinking it a dream that would disappear by morning. He'd take her for walks in the pale moonlight, asking Kally about her mother and the artwork she'd pull from her memory and present to him proudly. He enjoyed the drawings she'd do of Jo while she was cooking. It seemed Kallista inherited the skill of drawing from her father, something he was glad of. _

_Kallista would illustrate Joanne's soft, doe features in the way Rafael would when they'd escape for the day and visit the beach. He'd sketch her in the sunlight, when beams of gold cast over her flawless skin, and she was concentrating on nothing but the waves on the beach. He'd marvel at every aspect of Joanne Smith: her equality as a woman, her fragile virtue, her faith in the damned and her angelic features._

_Rafael tried to enter Joanne's dreams; he tried to communicate with the one woman he could never work out. Though, of course, she was skilled at blocking him out. While they were together, Rafael had taught her how to build a mental shield for mind-readers and dream-walkers. Joanne Smith had kept that shield up for nearly a decade and refused to let it shatter._

"_That is probably the best for her," Rafael muttered unconvincingly. _

"_She is only nine, Your Highness. I don't think Kallista should be exposed to this world so abruptly," Henry stated confidently._

_Rafael nodded wordlessly, keeping is back to the queen and Carter._

_There was a long period of silence before a soft, angelic voice pierced the still atmosphere. "Saphira...is she happy with her father, Carter?" Queen Lira asked gently, moving her gaze from her brother to servant._

_Henry nodded stiffly. "I suppose so, Your Majesty," He replied delicately. _

"_Is her necklace still on?" Lira asked worriedly, a frown creasing her fine features._

"_Of course, Your Highness. Guardian Azeri would _never_ let it fall from her skin."_

"_Good," Lira nodded with a sigh of relief. "It is imperative that Saphira keeps her necklace on. If she is to transform into her second form, she must be prepared and compliant. That enchanted gemstone is the only thing that keeps her changing on full moons."_

"_Yes, Your Highness."_

_Queen Lira hesitated for a moment before inquiring, "And her nanny, Doveblood Dusk Malveya. What of her, Carter?"_

"_Oh..." Carter tried to keep himself from growling at the thought of Dusk. "Miss Malveya is still latching onto Saphira in a very maternal light. I suppose, the Doveblood can't accept that fact that _you_ are Saphira's mother and you must enter her life now."_

_Lira felt a pang of jealousy in her heart, something rare in the level-headed queen. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A lot more unveiling is happening now. I wonder if you've figured out what's going on yet... **

**I'm not trying to give away too much, I don't want to ruin any stories...that's all I'm saying in this chapter.**

**Chapter Thirty will be the last of Dwelling in the Dusk. Then the sequel, _Chased by the Shadows,_ will come shortly after.**


	30. When the Universe is Beneath Your Skin

**Chapter Thirty: When the Universe is Beneath Your Skin  
>Dusk Malveya's POV<br>7****th**** of January**

"Good morning," Jo greeted with a yawn as she entered the kitchen.

Kallista was following her mother silently and gave me a bright smile when our eyes met.

"Oh...morning, girls," I gave the Smiths a smile as I poured the steaming, black coffee.

Joanne immediately approached the counter, where her cooking station was set. "I'll start on brea-"

"No," I interrupted, nearly dropping the coffee pot as I went to steer Jo away from the stove. Her bright, pale green eyes were rimmed with dark circles and her skin had paled over the days. Jo looked the most exhausted of the family and she was still pushing herself to keep meals and housecleaning under control. I'd had enough of Jo's good-hearted efforts to keep our crumbling household pieced together and decided to keep things under control myself. "I'm making breakfast. Just relax, Jo."

"What?" Joanne choked out, giving me an incredulous look.

"I'm cooking for the day, alright? Obviously, I'm not as talented a cook as you...but we'll make do. You can rest for a couple of days," I stated sternly, placing my green-eyed friend on a stool next to her daughter, who was already busy sketching onto her notepad.

Jo shook her head in a daze. "What? No. I-I can't let you cook for us. I'm the housekeeper, remember?"

"No, you're a part of our family...and you _need_ a break," I countered, giving her a reassuring smile. "Please, Jo, just let me take care of the family today. I'm making some coffee and I've got the cereals prepared for everyone. Kally, you have cheerio's, right?"

Kally merely nodded without looking up from the page, which was slowly filling up with strokes of colour, pouring from her brilliant imagination.

"Good. I'll get that prepared then," I decided with a nod. "Now. Go into the living room, put on the TV and relax with your daughter," Lifting Jo from her chair, I ushered the baffled beauty out of the kitchen with Kallista following. Kally seemed the most composed of the family and she knew of all our secrets now – from witches to werewolves.

I breathed a sigh of relief once Joanne had settled down in the living room, with Kally snuggled up next to her. Joanne still seemed a little thrown by my attempt to calm her and let her relax for a while. I hadn't realised how constantly we depended on Jo and I wanted to ease that stress. Entering the kitchen again, pleased with Jo's soothed air, I was jolted by the strong scent of South American coffee.

I wasn't surprised to find the scent of coffee followed by the sight of Jacob Black in the kitchen, leaning against the counter with a cup of steaming black. Though, my eyes widened at the unusual sight of him: agonisingly _shirtless_, with ripped jeans and bulging muscles. My immediate response was to leave the kitchen with reddened cheeks and a soaring heartbeat, but my legs were too weak to manoeuvre.

"Dusk," Jacob's back straightened as soon as I met his midnight black gaze. His muscles rippled at his tense jerk and I found myself taking a cautious step back. My heartbeat thrashed and my nerves heightened when I recalled that he'd be able to sense my physical reaction to every little stir of strain between us.

"Oh..." I trailed off for a moment, unable to find acceptable words without ordering him to put a shirt on in the kitchen. "Hello, Jacob."

His response was a defined silence and he looked away from me, glancing towards the floor. Lately, bad things had come between us again and I found it hard to communicate with him patiently. Jacob and I had been bickering about all sorts of things, such as Sarah's schooling – _again. _With a sigh, I vigilantly took a few steps forward, approaching the counter where I was preparing breakfasts.

I bit my lip, shifting my head an inch so my voice could be heard, "You didn't come home last night," I stated inquisitively. "Sarah...was worried," I couldn't admit that I'd been panicking about his absence last night as well. He'd left after dinner and I had been annoyed that Jacob was ignoring me. We'd been sending each other glares from across the dinner table all evening.

"I had to go patrolling with my Pack for a while last night," was his instant answer and I nodded understandingly.

"Is everything alright?" I murmured as I poured oats into Jo's bowl.

"We have a few new Pack members. It's been hard to keep track of everyone."

"_More_ werewolves?" I instantly spun around, glaring into Jacob's eyes. I'd admitted to myself a while ago: it wasn't _him_ who I had grown agitated with. It was the whole situation that I couldn't stand. The constant secrets and lies that weaved our relationships together were excruciating. I hadn't spoken to my family at all since Christmas! I was frightened contact with my relatives in Forks would endanger them, as it had done to my family _here_.

Jacob's expression darkened and his eyes narrowed. "Shape-shifters," He corrected irritably.

"_Ugh_," I rotated back to the counter, continuing to pour milk into bowls. "They may as well be the same thing!"

"But they're not, Dusk!" Jacob snapped with a snarl. "So watch it."

I turned again and gave him a dangerously heated look. "Don't order me around like I'm one of your _mutts_," I hissed. "You're lucky I'm sticking around, Jacob."

"Oh, so you're doing me a favour, huh?" Jacob raised his eyebrows, sarcasm dripping from his tone. "Putting my family in danger and ticking off a few more enemies I haven't made yet. Is that what you call _lucky_?"

"Hey...I wasn't the one who fell for a complete stranger in my early twenties, got her _pregnant_ and was stuck with the aftermath!" I shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him. "This mess is _not_ my fault. The enemies you've made are of your own doing, Jacob."

"Well, I wasn't the one who hid her true identity from the very beginning! True, I always get stuck with the aftermath of battles and broken hearts. But, for once, I thought the woman I'd fallen for would be able to clean up her own mess. I actually thought you were independent and could handle yourself, Dusk."

"Oh...did Sienna Swan crumble to pieces in your presence?" I raised my eyebrow angrily and put my hands on my hips.

Jacob groaned, throwing his head back in fury. "Why did I tell you about Sienna? You bring her into every bloody conversation. Why are you so hung up on her?"

"I knew Sienna Swan. She was my babysitter. And she was heartbroken," I narrowed my eyes. "I saw it every time I looked at her. Even my seven-year-old eyes saw it! What did you even do to her? How did you shatter her like a piece of glass? How can you do that to your _imprint?_"

Jacob seemed pained by my reference to her being an imprint. I saw memories flash before his eyes and he looked vulnerable for a moment of silence. His fists clenched and unclenched to regain his calm exterior. "Sienna didn't crumble or shatter or break. She was too strong to be fragile," As he spoke of her, adoration glowed in his reminiscent eyes.

"Then why do I remember her as such a broken girl who said she didn't know the boy with the motorbike?" I asked with a soft, less cruel, tone. "The motorbike boy was _you_, Jacob. You have the same look on your face as you did fifteen years ago. You still love her – it's as clear as daylight."

"Of course I still do," He snapped defensively. "But it's complicated."

"Why aren't you together?"

"Because destiny didn't want that for us."

"Does...does Sienna Swan still live?" I asked reluctantly. "Is she still alive, Jacob?"

Hurt pierced Jacob's features and he placed his cup of coffee down slowly. "Yes, she is alive."

"Then what broke you two apart?" I whispered.

He replied darkly, "Her niece: Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

_That's the strangest name I've ever heard_! I thought,_ aside from the name...__Dusk Agraciana Malveya__.  
><em>"Who is _Renesmee_?" I barely choked out.

"My Pack-brother, Seth Clearwater's Imprint. It was easy – I wouldn't accept the hybrid child and Sienna had."

* * *

><p>"Mum, I want to see Ben," Kallista mumbled sadly as our family sat at the table, eating dinner at exactly <strong>6:45<strong>.

The whole room was already full of tension and hearing Kallista's longing words pierced the atmosphere badly. Joanne bit her lip, glancing towards her plate of food. I'd cooked previously, serving everyone at **6:30**. Personally, I found the meal inadequate to my tastes but it fed hungry mouths and I settled for that.

Jacob sat at the end of the table – mechanically biting, chewing and swallowing with a blank expression.

Sarah sat perched next to me with guarded eyes, barely touching her food and fidgeting with her necklace.

Joanne and Kallista sat across from Sarah and me, all eyes towards the table and not daring to glance around.

"We all do, sweetheart," Joanne murmured with a sigh, placing her knife and fork down.

"When is he coming home?" Kally questioned with a frustrated air, peering up into her mother's green orbs.

"I...I don't know. Ben is...keeping his distance."

"Why?" Kallista whispered and her eyes grew glassy. "Why are you lying? When is Ben coming home? Why does he have to stay with that red-headed woman now? Why can't he come home?" Kally's voice was desperate and the tears which cascaded from her wide, innocent eyes were unbearable.

Joanne's eyes grew teary as well. "Kallista, I'm sorry. Ben loves you _so_ much, honey. So much that he wants to protect you from this. And even though Anastasia doesn't know you as well as you think, she loves you just as much as Ben does. Remember what I told you?"

"Yes, we are from the same family...and Ben will explain everything when he comes home. But, Mummy, he _isn't_ home," Kallista looked towards me urgently. "And Dusk says that keeping people from the truth is like hiding them in the dark!"

Joanne and I opened our mouths to reply, but a dark mutter interrupted our excuses: "She lied," Jacob shot me a harsh glare. "She keeps people in the shadows of her own light – of her own truth."

Kallista only let out a sob as Joanne's expression fell to pieces of pain and I returned Jacob's dark gaze. Sarah's fingers dropped from her necklace and she perked up, looking around the table anxiously. An argument was building like force in a volcano. "Jacob, this isn't the time to delve into this," I growled.

Jacob's hands fisted on the table and his whole expression vibrated with malice. "No, it isn't. It _never_ is."

"Dad, stop it!" Sarah hissed with a frown, shooting Kallista a look of sisterly worry. Kallista continued to sob into her mother's side, whose cheeks were also stained with silent tears. Half of the dinner table was hiding their fiery feelings; the other half was sobbing for our broken family and at the end–where Jacob sat–was a seething hatred. "You're just making things worse for everyone."

"Sarah, this has nothing to do with-"

"Dad, don't you dare say this has nothing to do with me just because you and Dusk are having a _couple's_ _tiff_!" Sarah exclaimed, throwing her fork down against the plate, making a startling sound.

"Don't you dare think you can speak to _me_ like that, Sarah-Isabelle Black," Jacob frowned, giving his daughter a condescending look. "I am your father-"

"Well, you're not really acting like one right now!" Sarah shouted from across the table. "At least Dusk and Joanne are trying to keep us settled. We're not allowed to leave the house, we're not allowed to see Ben, Dusk can't call her family, I can't ask you about my biological mother, Joanne can't have a second's break and none of this family is getting through to _you_, Dad!"

"I am trying to keep _everything_ together!" Jacob roared and stood to his feet, breaking out into tremors of anger.

I immediately reached out towards Sarah, readying myself to pull her away from her father. One thing I'd _always_ felt–even when I was unaware of Jacob's supernatural form–was a jolt of adrenaline and warning whenever Jacob would start shaking like at present.

"And, obviously, I'm not doing much good at it. Well, you know what, Sarah? I'm not a saint! I've made a lot of my mistakes in my lifetime and I probably still am. But I'm doing what I think is best for this family and your life."

"But why can't you take anyone else's opinions into perspective?" Sarah demanded, wide-eyed. "Keeping us under house-arrest can't be a permanent lifestyle. I'm going to have to go back to school-"

"For the last time, Sarah-Isabelle, you are _never_ going back to school!" Jacob shouted with a growl. "Look what's happened after a few years of it? You have some crazy, supernatural immortal stalking you."

"Luca Azeri has _nothing_ to do with this, Dad!" Sarah snapped defensively and her eyes shone of a strong emotion that I'd never recognised in such a young woman.

"I wasn't referring to _that_ creep," Jacob snarled and his fists clenched again, as if he were crushing the thought of Sarah's mysterious and dangerous crush. "But the fact that _you_ keep on doing it proves you need to stay away from that boy and the school environment for a while."

Tears welled up in Sarah's eyes and she stood to her feet, bursting out with a loud scream. "Ugh, I hate you! This family are so _messed_ up that I can't bother to pretend we _are_ one anymore," She screeched heatedly before storming out of the dining room in a wreck of sobs.

Joanne followed Sarah with a weeping Kallista cradled in her arms. It seemed this had all been too much for the poor nine-year-old girl.

Sarah's last words truly tore into my heart and I whimpered, my head falling sorrowfully. "_This family are so _messed_ up that I can't bother to pretend we _are_ one anymore." _The words echoed throughout my mind, as if my thoughts were the mountainous woods – so silent you could shout and have the words thrown back at you.

Jacob fell back into his chair with a thud, drained by the eruption of words. When I dared a glance, his face was shielded by his large hands and he was so quiet that I could barely feel his presence. I stared at Jacob for a long while, unable to form words or will myself to fix the pain of he was obviously drowning in. I suddenly felt unquenchably lonely and no amount of company would be able to drag me from this sole state.

Suddenly, to my embarrassment, I wanted my mother. Yes, _I wanted my mummy!_

I wanted her embrace and her soft, encouraging words to promise me everything would be alright. I wanted my mummy and she was so, _so_ far away. So many secrets had built up between us and now I felt the consequences. I told my mother _everything_ and what was I to do now? Mum would always say that I could cry as much as I wanted, as long as I told her what was the matter after I calmed down. In this case, I'd never be able to stop crying because I was unable to tell her the truth.

"Are you going to leave?" The hoarse words interrupted my longing thoughts and I jumped.

My eyes immediately zoned in on Jacob's once more. "What?" I choked out.

Jacob's face lifted from his hands, revealing a tearstained face and red-rimmed eyes. Tears cascaded down Jacob's cheeks, though his expression had never been so guarded. His gaze was direct, even with a sheen of sadness, and he looked emotionless. "Are you going to leave?" He repeated, his voice soaked in uncertainty.

"Leave?" I breathed, lost in those few tears rolling down Jacob Black's paling cheeks. "Leave where?"

"Leave _us_. Leave BlackSwan, leave Sarah-Isabelle and this family."

"Why would I leave?" I frowned.

"_I'd_ leave if I were you. This household is slowly crumbling around you, Dusk. I'm offering you to leave right now. I can write a letter to the nanny agency and request your post to be moved. You can leave by next week if you'd like...and just forget about this mess. I'm not saying it will all disappear, but it'd sure be easier for you to move on with your life. I'm sure you're homesick."

My mouth was agape and I found his words completely unfathomable. _Leave_, my thoughts echoed, _leave BlackSwan? _Every memory of my life here flashed before my eyes and I felt as if Jacob was offering to erase it. "Do you want me to leave?" I asked slowly, blinking.

"This isn't about me, Dusk. Not me or this family or this new world we've discovered together. This isn't even about Sarah-Isabelle, amazingly. This is about _you_ and what you want for yourself. I'm offering you to leave BlackSwan without the slightest feeling of remorse. You can leave right now and we'd...we'd let you go freely."

My response was almost instant. I stood up and approached Jacob, who stood also and peered into my eyes. I stubbornly stared up into his midnight black eyes, scrutinising every beautiful feature of his before I declared with a fierce gaze, "Jacob, I love you."

Jacob blinked and shock thundered in every emotion his eyes exposed. Though, his reaction was composed, I could sense the ultimate surprise. We stood a foot apart and, while he searched my eyes for a shred of doubt, I wanted to prove my feelings by closing that gap with a kiss. But I contained myself and awaited his response.

When I realised I wasn't receiving a reply, I continued: "I've told you that already, though. I whispered it to you on New Year's Eve, when you were knocked out by that vampire at the party. Now, I don't know why or how I let this sneak up on me. I'm a very professional woman and I don't let silly crushes drag me down from a challenge, such as my occupation.

"But, you see, when I was getting ready for the New Year's Party...Joanne told me that one day, one _special_ person will make me stand out from the crowd and that feeling will last _forever_. She said _you_ could be that person to me...and I merely said that you were too good for a poor girl from Forks. But Joanne said that you're fit for a woman who makes you laugh and shout and contemplate everything you've _ever_ believed in. And she's right.

"Now, these past few days, I've been jealously wondering whether Sienna Swan was capable of doing that to you. But, I've realised lately, that I don't care whether she was able to connect with you so deeply or not...because _she_ didn't stick around to see if she did. However, I promise, I will spend a _lifetime_ trying to make you laugh and shout and contemplate everything you've _ever_ believed in because I love you. And _I _am never leaving. I love Sarah too much, too dearly and...and _nothing_ could drag me away from you."

By now, my heartbeat was soaring and I was quietly panting from the loss of oxygen. The world around me spun, but the overwhelming feeling of release kept me stable. I was able to stare into Jacob's eyes without feeling like I was too inadequate or too guarded. I had completely bared myself to him and that made us equals. I accepted the fact that my only response would be a stunned silence from him and I nodded, heaving a sigh.

"Well..." I trailed off, taking a step away and casting my gaze over the floor. I began to walk towards the dining room's door as I muttered, "I'm going to go check on Sarah and the others. Bye, Ja-"

"Dusk?" That deep, husky voice forced me to turn around almost instantly.

"Yes?" I peered into those mesmerizingly dark eyes, full of emotion and revelation. Jacob's tears had dried, though a look of vulnerability still cast over him and I gave him a gentle smile.

He looked hesitant before he replied, "Thank-you."

"For what?" I frowned, tilting my head to the side.

"For saving me from the storm."

"The December blizzard," I queried in remembrance. "The one before Sarah's birthday?"

A mysterious half-smile graced his features. "Yes, that one." With one easy stride, Jacob had closed the space between us and encircled me with his strong arms. I was suddenly trapped in his embrace and was startled to find his face inches from mine. He held me tightly, that cheeky smile still planted upon his lips. "That's the one I was talking about."

I raised my eyebrow and pursed my lips. "Oh, _really_?" The atmosphere changed and my tone did, too. "You know, I'm still holding a grudge against you for just walking right past me in the middle of the snow like that. I could've died."

"I went back out for you once the coast was clear," He admitted with a smirk.

"What?" I snorted.

"I smelt a leech that night and I wanted to reach Sarah before it reached her. Leaving you out there was my only option because I couldn't waste any time. I'd had a run-in with a couple just before I saw you out there. I figured there'd be more near my territory...but I was wrong."

"Was that why you were all bloody and torn up? You'd been fighting with vampires?" I asked.

He nodded in response and I finally understood. "I see..."

"I love you, Dusk," He said with a smile.

"You do?" I squeaked; hope glistening in every inch of my body.

His arms around me tightened as he left a trail of kisses down my jaw. My whole body heated up at the feel of his lips. "More than you can imagine," He breathed against my neck and I shivered. "I love you," He whispered again, breathing in my scent like oxygen as I revelled in his warmth. "I love you, I love you."

"How long is this newfound _speech_ going to be lasting?" I chuckled, my arms snaking around his neck.

"A lifetime, probably even longer," He shrugged, peering into my light-hearted eyes and I smiled brightly.

We gazed into each other's eyes in adoration. I still couldn't comprehend my surroundings whenever he looked at me. I was frozen in this haven of Jacob & Dusk. The mysterious art of _imprinting_ had done its job and I now believed it was our turn to take control of this relationship. But, as soon as I grew attached to our natural intimacy, reality sunk in with the words: "Dusk...uh, someone's at the door for you."

I jumped at the sound of Joanne's anxious voice.

I immediately pulled away from Jacob's grasp and turned towards my friend with raised eyebrows. Joanne looked very concerned and, though the airy-fairy feeling of being _loved_ still lingered, worry immediately creased my nature. "Joanne, what's wrong?" He was the first to ask in a voice that reminded me why _Jacob Black_ was the Alpha of a supernatural, shape-shifting Pack.

Joanne's eyes met mine and I saw a hidden amount of anxiety in her heart. "There's a young girl at the door for you, Dusk. She's with someone, a boy. She says she needs to speak with you _urgently_. It's about your family in Forks."

"What?!" My voice was louder than I'd expected and I felt Jacob's electrifying touch graze my skin in a soothing manner. "Who is it? Are they alright? What's going on?"

Before I could speak a panicked syllable more, Sarah walked into the dining room with Kallista, followed by two figures. The first person was a tall, tan, gangly boy with an anxious air. The unfamiliar boy's hand was clutched by another young teenager who I knew better than the back of my hand. "Aria!" I exclaimed with exceptionally wide eyes.

"Dusk," My little sister breathed and tears spurted to her eyes almost immediately as she rushed forward.

Before I could contemplate what was happening, my sister was clinging to my body for dear life, leaving the unknown boy standing alone and a tad frightened. I stumbled back a little, only to have Jacob stable me just as quickly when the back of my head collided into his chest. Aria's body trembled with fierce sobs as she buried her face into my chest.

"What the Hell are you doing in Colorado?" I demanded, instinctively and soothingly stroking her hair as she wailed into my chest. I wanted to sit her down, but it seemed Aria's grip on me was iron-tight and there was no way of pulling her an inch.

"Oh, thank God we found you. We thought we'd never track you down!" Aria cried.

"_We_?" I looked up and met the young boy's bewildered gaze. My eyes narrowed at him and he shrunk back in fear of my scrutinising eyes. "Who's that?" I muttered. "Who took you here? How did you get here?"

Aria barely mustered enough strength to blurt out, "Zach and I came to Colorado ourselves. Dad wouldn't let us call you. He wanted you to come home before they told you the truth. But...but I couldn't stand it anymore! So, Zach borrowed some money from Bella & Edward and we hitched the first plane to Colorado. Mum and Dad think I'm at Areta Mahora's Christening."

"Areta Mahora?" I demanded with wide-eyes.

_Mahora is the Maori shape-shifter Leah Clearwarter married,_ I thought.

"Bella and Edward?" Jacob demanded in chorus with me. "How the Hell do you know the Cullens?"

Aria glared up at Jacob spitefully and hissed, "Bella Cullen is my best friend's half-sister. Seth's girlfriend, Nessie, is one of my good friends," Jacob cringed at the haunting names of his past. "I'm sure you know them very well, Mr Black. Now, if you don't mind, we're having a family crisis."

"Aria, tell me what is going on right now!" I exclaimed, putting my hands on my trembling sister's shoulders. "Who is that boy?" I gestured towards the stranger cowering in the corner. "Who is Areta Mahora? And why are you going to people for money and lying to our parents about where you are?"

"Areta Clearwater Mahora is Tane and Leah's new baby daughter. She's being Christened at Makah Bay and I told Mum and Dad that I'd be spending the night with the Swans, so I could stay late at the ceremony," Aria explained, looking towards the boy and motioned for him to come closer. "Come on, Zach. Meet my sister."

"_Zach_?" I frowned.

Zach moved forward a little, but his eyes didn't move from the figure behind me. Jacob, who stood rigid behind my frame, was obviously frightening the poor thing. "It's okay, Zach. Dusk will understand everything once I tell her," Aria smiled fondly at the boy as he slowly approached us.

Up close, the boy was nearly 6'0", with beautiful features I would've never assumed such an awkward teenager to possess. His eyes were a creamy brown tone, he had a jaw-line similar to Jacob's and his skin was tinged with a copper hue. Zach had cropped, brown hair–no lighter than Jacob's–and long, reasonably defined legs.

His eyes met mine and he gave me a forced smile, which I returned politely. Then, Zach glanced up cautiously and I heard a gasp from behind me as Jacob murmured: "he has Bella's eyes," in the lowest of tones. I tensed, narrowing my eyes at the boy again. He did hold the _slightest_ of resemblances to Sienna, who would've also been his half-sister.

"Dusk, this is Zachary Swan. He's my best friend," Aria introduced breathlessly, clasping Zach's hand and giving it a tight squeeze. "He and his family helped me get here."

"This boy helped you sneak out of the house?" I demanded and crossed my arms. "Well, I admit, I'm not impressed with this first impression."

"No, Dusk, that's the point. None of them are at the house. Everyone's basically _living_ at the hospital!"

"What?" I choked out and my eyes snapped from Zachary to my sister again.

Tears began to stream down my little sister's cheeks again and Zach put a comforting arm around her, holding her close and warm. "Dusk, something bad has happened."

_No! _My thoughts cried. _Please...please, no. Not Henry Carter again. Please, I can't take this any long. Take anything but my family. Please, Lord, please! _

"What's happened?" I prepared my heart for the worst.

"Dusk," Aria took a deep breath and revealed, "Our mother is pregnant again."

My insides twisted and churned and snapped in absolute stun. "Mum's_ pregnant_?" I exclaimed, unsure whether to smile or scowl. Aria nodded in confirmation. "She's...she's pregnant. Oh, my God! That's...that's great, I think. But...but I thought Mum and Dad agreed not to have anymore after the Nathanael and Matthew."

Aria shrugged with a heavy heart. "I don't know. It was a Christmas accident, I guess. They told us on Christmas Day. Mum's nearly six weeks."

Hurt tore through my heart. "Why...why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Mum called you on New Year's Eve...but you didn't answer."

"Why didn't you call the next day, then?" I asked.

Aria's breath stammered as she explained, "Well, that was the day when Mum...felt ill."

"Ill?" My eyebrows rose immediately. "Wh-what do you mean _ill_? Aria, tell me what's wrong!"

Aria bit her lip, shooting her silent friend a look of dread and fright.

Her eyes met mine, tearstained and vulnerable; she whispered words that changed my past into present, "Dusk, Mum is dying of cancer but she isn't taking treatment because she doesn't want to harm the baby. Dusk, you have to come home and talk sense into her and convince her to start cancer treatment! Dusk, come home and persuade Mum to _live_...before it's too late and we lose her just like we did Grandpa Vincent."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THIS IS THE VERY LAST CHAPTER OF DITD!**

**Thirty Chapters later and I'm done! Sequel: Chased by the Shadows should be up in two to three weeks. I hope you're on the edge of the seats and excited for the next part of ****Dusk Agraciana Malveya****'s story. PLEASE NOTE: Chased by the Shadows will by written in present tense. 96****'s (Liz's) ****Howl, Te Me Aroha, Dwelling in the Dusk have all told the past and now it is time for the present to begin. **

**SHOUT-OUT's:**

**Huge thank-you to Lizzie ( 96****) for listening to my ramblings about DITD and all of its characters. You were a massive help to me Liz and please check out her phenomenal story, which tells a completely different Jacob/OC story and weaves in with my own. You will be BLOWN away, I assure you:D**

**Xoxoxoxoxox for _Peggy Cook_ because you've been there from the start and I'd like to send you hugs & kisses from Down Under! Thank-you, Peggy!**

**_Nene82743_ – you've always been there as well, thanks:D**

_**LilyCullen-Everdeen**_** – your two characters will be in CBTS!**

_**lovesparkles22, Sethluver16, tweetychic08, Emily Rush, ****sindhura****, ****Cassidie Dream, ****Huntress of the sky, Dreamcatcher94, ****sweetsmilez****, xtremediva13, ****SugarTop****, Antiqua-hime17, ****ChristinaAguileraFan****, ****Miss Deirdra****, Jessica Lauren Brettin, Unknown Girl, bookworm267, ****kikikiki****, ****Yukira-Kuchiki****, Soledad, ****GymnastQueen****, jake fan, ****Reece Ashton Everheart, Alice Williams, MACMONKEY, LoverGurrl411, MoeBop, LunarFairyPrincess1989, clumsyfurball7, Honiahaka02, Marked08, ****wolfhappiness**_**_, gmb7064 and all of the lovely guests who popped in and left a comment:D_ **

**Okay, well...its 2:45am and I need some sleep. **

**So, please check out my account in the next month or so...and you may see the sequel to DITD. **

**I can't wait to change the status from "in-progress" to "complete" on this story!  
>I'VE FINALLY FINISHED MY FIRST EVER STORY!<br>And it was all thanks to you guys and the three different laptops which got my through;)**


	31. Author's Note

**Author's Notice: **_**Chased by the Shadows**_** is officially out! **

**It will be up on my profile if anyone's interested. The first chapter is up now, but I apologise for the wait on the sequel. I'm really excited for my next project, CBTS is going to be challenging but hopefully I'll live. My previous readers have been really encouraging and I owe them everything for the continuation of my stories. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's (**_**Twilight's**_** characters), Mrs. Lautner 96 (**_**Howl**_**'s Sienna Swan) or ****LilyCullen-Everdeen**** (her own mighty Max & Lily) characters. Yes, I am using a few characters from other FF author's stories – with their permission, of course. So, I'd just like to say that their characters and storylines don't belong to me.**

**Anyway, I should get back to writing CBTS. I'm eager to update every fortnight or so. **


End file.
